Blue Sky
by mariana cardoso
Summary: Ele era o CEO bad boy da Cullen Holdings Enterprise e ela a sua assistente. Seria muito clichê, a não ser que: ele se apaixonou primeiro. Ela não queria um relacionamento. Ele era cabeça quente e ela a mente mais fria e dominante que ele já conheceu. Os dois eram diferentes e se completavam como nunca. Para Edward, o céu ficou azul quando a conheceu. Para Bella... Hum, talvez.
1. Prelúdio

_Prelúdio._

Eu podia ser louco.

Obcecado.

Maluco.

Maldito.

Irritado.

Mas ela...

Porra.

Ela chegou com bochechas coradas, toda atrapalhada, um riso difícil, uns olhares intensos e uma boca rosada que me deixou de joelhos na primeira olhada. Ela me ignorava, me ignorava e me deixava tonto...

Eu podia ser brigão.

Mal-humorado.

Um tremendo filho da puta.

Vivia no caos.

Na escuridão.

E ela... Trouxe o meu céu azul.


	2. Capítulo 1

1

Edward.

Bati o copo com uísque na mesinha ao meu lado e olhei para o sol se pondo. Denver tem trezentos dias ensolarados no ano, muito céu azul, uma vida urbana linda que eu sempre gostava de admirar o fim do dia da minha sala no escritório, mas agora, a visão da sala da presidência era ainda melhor.

Agora aquela sala era minha.

Venci a porra da corrida mais louca da minha vida: competir com meus dois irmãos o lugar do meu pai. Carlisle nos informou que iria se aposentar há um ano e desde então, ele iria nos avaliar para assumir a presidência da empresa.

É claro que eu queria. E me dediquei muito para estar aqui. Todos os três "pequenos Cullens", como meu pai costumava chamar, éramos apenas diretores executivos, sem lugar na grande mesa, sem voto, sem porra nenhuma aqui dentro. Nós podíamos trabalhar muito e termos bons reconhecimentos, mas ele sempre dizia que era mais que nossa obrigação porque esse lugar seria nosso no futuro.

Em sua última reunião como CEO, ele me nomeou para o cargo e disse que ficaria ao meu critério determinar a participação dos meus irmãos. Carlisle deixou seu último teste na mesa: se eu subiria e os deixaria. Minha família me chamava de egoísta, minhas ex-namoradas de babaca e quem cruzou no meu caminho dizia que era uma peste com uma personalidade impossível de lidar e muito exigente.

Talvez fosse verdade.

Para surpresa de todos, demiti o Diretor Financeiro, nomeando meu irmão caçula para o cargo. Não existia pessoa melhor que o Jasper para avaliar gastos, fazer investimentos e realmente tomar conta de todos as finanças da família. Em seguida, demiti o Diretor Administrativo, nomeando meu irmão do meio. Emmett era a pessoa certa para colocar ordem em qualquer caos. Para a direção comercial, pensando em fazer política com a família da minha mãe, nomeei meu primo James, que era um babaca, mas bom no seu trabalho.

Meu primeiro dia como CEO foi demitindo e remanejando metade do meu andar. Foi exaustivo, mas valeria a pena porque precisava colocar ordem na casa. Meu pai foi bom no seu trabalho, mas queria levar a CHE para outro patamar e precisava de pessoas com a mente mais aberta, mais jovem e sem seguir os vícios enraizados de muitos anos. Também houve as mudanças de salas. Meus irmãos e eu ocupamos nossos novos lugares e eu quis mudar alguns mobiliários.

— Estou indo embora, Edward. — Carmen falou atrás de mim e girei minha cadeira, sorrindo. — Não beba muito e muito menos fique aqui até tarde porque temos um dia muito cheio amanhã. — Colocou as mãos na cintura e continuei rindo. — Às vezes você age como uma criança travessa.

— Não sei do que está falando. Escolheu a número dois?

— Sim e você não vai chamá-la de número dois. — Carmen jogou uma pasta na minha mesa e quase derrubou minha garrafa de uísque. Ela ia derramar dois mil dólares em cima de mim. — Esse é o arquivo impecável dela na empresa.

— Maravilhoso. — Abri, fingi ler e fechei. — Começa amanhã?

— Irei treiná-la nas próximas duas semanas, após a isso ela vai chegar as nove e sair mais tarde. Seja bom, Edward.

Abri um sorrisinho inocente.

— Nessa altura do campeonato, é ela quem precisa ser muito boa.

— Até amanhã.

Carmen saiu e voltei a encher meu copo.

— Rose quer saber se você vai ver as meninas no sábado. — Emmett apareceu na minha porta, sem terno e segurando sua pasta de trabalho. Nós três éramos homens altos, fortes e que chamavam atenção, mas Emmett me superava no quesito peso. O biotipo corporal dele era de um homem viking.

— Ela vai fazer bolo de carne?

Emmett sorriu e revirou os olhos.

— Se ela não fizer, eu faço.

— Conte comigo. — Sorri e bebi.

Meus irmãos saiam cedo do trabalho porque eles tinham alguém esperando em casa. Na minha casa não tem nem um cachorro e todos os peixes que tentei criar, morreram porque raramente ficava no meu apartamento. Apaguei as luzes do meu escritório, ficando ali apenas bebendo a absorvendo que aquele lugar era finalmente meu. Ouvi um barulho do lado de fora e era tarde, o andar deveria estar vazio.

— Quem está aí?

Sentei-me ereto ao olhar a sombra da mulher que apareceu na minha porta. Ela era baixa, mas tinha as curvas perfeitas, usando uma saia justa até a sua cintura, uma blusa branca com apenas dois botões abertos, mas seu busto era muito bonito. Seu cabelo longo estava jogado de um lado só.

— Sinto muito, não sabia que ainda havia alguém aqui. — Sua voz era suave, tímida. — Sou Isabella Swan, a nova segunda assistente do Sr. Cullen e a Carmen disse que poderia trazer algum material de trabalho para deixar na minha mesa.

— Acenda a luz. — Ordenei e atrapalhada, quase deixou as pastas caírem no chão e apertou o painel ao seu lado. — Olá, Isabella.

Ela suspirou ao perceber que estava falando comigo.

— Olá, Sr. Cullen. Sinto muito te atrapalhar...

— Não tem problema. — Ela era linda, era pálida, longos cabelos castanhos, lábios cheios, vermelhos e um nariz arrebitado. Parecia uma boneca com os cílios proeminentes nos olhos castanhos. Isabella era definitivamente ainda mais bonita na luz. — Seja bem-vinda, Isabella.

— Obrigada, Sr. Cullen. — Me deu um sorriso brilhante e se afastou. Ouvi que ela chutou a mesa, soltando um palavrão e sorri. Ela era um desastre. — Desculpe, até amanhã Sr. Cullen. — Acenou e se afastou.

Sorrindo, peguei meu terno, minha pasta e sai da minha sala. Ela ainda estava parada em frente ao elevador, segurando um casaco e com a bolsa pendurada nos ombros. Parei ao seu lado, apertando o botão repetidas vezes.

— Sempre fica até esse horário? — Olhei-a e aturdida, disse não.

— Precisei passar todo meu trabalho para minha colega de sala e passei no RH para fazer o upgrade e pegar as senhas de acesso. — Colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha. A melhor parte daquele movimento era que ela não estava fazendo para bancar a tímida, a vermelhidão das suas bochechas e pescoço provava que estava praticamente sufocando por falar comigo.

O elevador chegou e fiz sinal que ela entrasse primeiro, bancando o homem gentil que normalmente não era. Isabella entrou, ajeitou a bolsa e apertou o botão da garagem dos funcionários. Então ela guardava o carro ali dentro? Pouquíssimos funcionários ganhavam vagas dentro do prédio, então, estava curioso sobre isso.

O elevador parou no andar comercial e Mike Newton entrou, abrindo um sorriso para Isabella. Ele não percebeu o quanto ela ficou tensa com a presença dele.

— Oi, Bella! — Ele praticamente gritou de alegria, então, me percebeu atrás dela, encostado na parede de aço. — Oh, caramba. Oi, Sr. Cullen. — Esticou a mão, olhei para ela e encarei seu rosto. Mike recolheu a mão e voltou a olhar para Bella. — Ficando até tarde hoje? Quer uma carona para casa?

— Não, obrigada.

— Está de carro, então?

— Estou todos os dias... — Isabella foi vaga.

— Quer comer em algum lugar? Conheço um restaurante japonês maravilhoso que precisa de reserva, mas meu amigo é o garçom e ele pode nos colocar para dentro.

— Estou cansada, Michael. Obrigada pelo convite.

Interessante, ela o chamava pelo nome e ele a chamava pelo apelido. Mike passou a viagem insistindo que ela o acompanhasse para o jantar. Isabella estava nitidamente irritada e só o idiota não percebia, resolvi acabar com o assunto ao sairmos do elevador.

— Você me segue? Ainda temos muito trabalho a fazer. — Olhei-a e imediatamente sacodiu a cabeça. Mike ficou parado do lado sem entender nada. — Boa noite... Desculpe, qual seu nome?

— Mike Newton. — Se apressou a dizer. — Então você tem trabalho a fazer. Parabéns pela promoção, então, precisamos comemorar.

— Em outra oportunidade. — Isabella ajustou seu casaco e foi andando até a seu carro. Michael foi andando para o outro lado, de vez em quando olhando para trás e Isabella me encarou.

— Por que seu carro está na vaga do meu irmão? — Olhei para o sedan de marca popular, parecia limpo, bem conservado. Típico carro de mulher.

— Ah... Jasper quis trocar comigo porque a minha vaga era ao lado do elevador.

— Jasper?

— Desculpe... O Sr. Cullen.

— Você conhece meus irmãos?

— Hum, eu sou colega de quarto da Alice, a noiva dele...

— Então é por isso que você tem uma vaga aqui?

— Não. Eu era analista de dados, era a primeira a chegar e normalmente a última sair. A vaga foi atribuída porque sou mulher e seu pai gostava de garantir que as funcionárias fossem embora seguras... — Explicou e assenti, destravando meu carro. — Obrigada por me ajudar. — Ela abriu sua porta. Seus olhos eram realmente bonitos.

— Se ele insistir, é assédio sexual. Faça uma denúncia.

Isabella entrou no seu carro, colocou o cinto e ligou o carro, saindo da garagem devagar. Quando chegou na rua, ela foi na mesma direção que eu, andando rápido, ela corria como um ligeirinho. Um carro esportivo na mão dela seria um perigo. Virei na direção do meu bairro, andando tranquilamente, sem nenhuma pressa porque ao chegar em casa, iria tomar banho e dormir.

Encontrei com um vizinho chegando e nós apenas trocamos um cumprimento cansado. Entrei no meu apartamento, em silêncio, estava escuro e joguei minha pasta no sofá, meu casaco e terno. Abri a geladeira, peguei uma garrafa de água e uma de cerveja, bebi a água primeiro e fui bebendo a cerveja até meu quarto. Tirei a roupa, tomei banho e me deitei na cama só de cueca, ligando a televisão. A combinação da televisão ligada no mudo e a televisão me fazia dormir.

Minha mãe ficava apavorada que aos trinta e cinco anos e precisava de bebida para dormir. Ela vivia dizendo que a minha vida era vazia, mas foda-se, eu amava as minhas sobrinhas, mas elas eram barulhentas demais. Minhas cunhadas, ambas falavam muito e era aterrorizante passar mais de duas horas ao lado delas.

Acordei com meu despertador e com Lauren, minha personal, dentro do meu quarto.

— Levanta, filho da puta! — Ela jogou um travesseiro na minha cara.

Lauren tinha a sorte de ser minha amiga de infância.

— Não lembro de ter combinado com você hoje. — Voltei a fechar os olhos.

— Foda-se. Está sem malhar desde a semana passada. Você deve estar se embriagando para dormir e pela garrafa de cerveja ao lado da sua cama, estou certa. — Lauren puxou meu edredom. Ela não se importava se estava de cueca ou nu, além de ter me visto sem roupa milhares de vezes, era seguramente casada com uma mulher. Lauren nunca ficou com um homem na vida. Ela era minha amiga, minha personal e um diabo em forma de mulher. — Seu telefone está tocando.

— Foda-se, não acordei ainda, caralho!

— Alô? — Lauren atendeu e tentei pegar dela. — Não, aqui é a amiga dele. Sou Lauren Mallory. Você é a nova assistente? Então pode agendar um horário comigo todos os dias pela manhã? Sim... Umas seis horas, por aí. Caramba, obrigada. Qual seu nome? Isabella? Já te adorei e nem conheço. — Lauren sorriu. — É claro, um minuto. — Me entregou o telefone. — Te espero na academia.

— _Oi, Sr. Cullen. Bom dia! Desculpa incomodar, mas a Carmen pediu para ligar e lembrar..._

— Nunca mais me ligue antes das sete da manhã. — Encerrei a chamada.

Lauren me deu um olhar impaciente.

— Carmen te ligava todos os dias às 06h30. — Colocou as mãos na cintura. — Não tem o direito de fazer a vida da menina nova um inferno.

— Ela é toda fofinha. Quer dizer... Ela é bonita, sendo um babaca como sou, posso dizer que é gostosa, mas, ela é toda branquinha, delicada, com um olhar arregalado, inocente, bochechas coradas... Vai ser tão divertido infernizar a vida dela. — Abri um sorriso e Lauren bateu com o travesseiro no meu rosto. — Você é a única mulher que permito que esteja no meu quarto, de roupas e me batendo.

— Porque sou felizmente lébisca e sabe muito bem que se colocar seu pau para fora, vou servir no café-da-manhã. Sai da porra dessa cama, estou te esperando na academia. — Saiu do meu quarto e bateu a porta em um estrondo. Minha avó me avisou. Ela disse "a filha dos Mallory é um problema". Ela se tornou nossa melhor amiga, mas era brava e me batia desde que me entendo por gente. Emmett morria de medo dela até hoje.

Me arrastei da cama até meu armário, procurando alguma roupa para malhar e meu telefone apitou. Abri a mensagem de um número desconhecido e pela foto, era o telefone da minha nova assistente. Salvei o número como Srta. Swan e logo sua foto apareceu, alguém tirou sua fotografia, porque não parecia ser uma selfie e não revelava absolutamente nada sobre ela.

Apenas era uma foto bonita e parecia arrumada para sair a noite. Li a mensagem e ela enviou tudo que precisava falar comigo, em detalhes, grifando em negrito, colocando horário e observações. Se não podia falar comigo, deu um jeito da mensagem ser entregue sem se abalar. Meu primeiro compromisso era um café da manhã com alguns dos muitos parceiros da CHE e meu pai estará presente, como se me apresentasse como novo CEO.

Esses eventos eram insuportáveis.

Selecionei a mensagem do evento e respondi _"Você irá me acompanhar nesse evento e em seguida, iremos para reunião no banco. Você está em casa ou na empresa?"._

_ "Ok. Sr. Cullen. Em casa"._

_ "Ótimo. Irei te buscar em 1h30"._

_ "Sim, Sr. Cullen"._

Tão fofinha.

Após me vestir, liguei para Carmen.

— Bom dia, Carmen.

— _Você desligou o telefone na cara da menina? Eu vou te matar, Edward. Eu preciso me aposentar!_ — Carmen começou brigando comigo.

— Carmen...

— _Sua mãe quer falar com você!_

Ah puta que pariu.

— _Seu pai não te ensinou nada, menino?_ — Esme entrou na ligação. — _Se você fizer a vida dessa assistente um inferno, eu vou te matar! São cinco assistentes por ano, a maioria sai da empresa direto para o psicólogo! Você é o CEO agora..._

— Eu juro que não fiz nada.

— _Tem sorte de ser lindo e o amor da minha vida, mas é tão difícil de lidar que não culpo essas meninas por saírem correndo_. — Esme me castigou e sorri.

— Eu te amo, mãe. — Usei a frase que ela se derretia toda.

— _Oi, garoto_. — Carmen voltou para chamada.

— A número dois irá comigo para os eventos da manhã, estaremos na empresa na hora do almoço, portanto, preciso que assuma a reunião com os gerentes para anunciar as mudanças no regimento interno.

— _Tudo bem e o nome dela é Isabella._ — Carmen desligou.

Carmen era melhor amiga da minha mãe desde a infância. Ela começou a trabalhar comigo há três anos quando meu pai interviu na rotatividade de assistentes. Eu não tinha culpa que o RH só me trazia mulheres realmente tontas. Elas variavam em querer dormir comigo ou ter medo de mim. Não era pedir muito que elas fizessem a porra do trabalho direito.

Malhei com a Lauren por uma hora, ela foi embora para seu próximo cliente dizendo que voltaria no dia seguinte no mesmo horário e apenas grunhi, tomando banho, me vestindo com rapidez para não me atrasar. Se Isabella era colega de quarto da tagarela noiva do meu irmão, elas moravam em um prédio descente não muito longe do meu.

Escolhi usar meu Porsche Cayenne. Era um dos meus favoritos e por ser todo escuro, me dava a sensação de privacidade. Normalmente não dirigia, mas meu guarda-costas estava de folga, portanto, estava com a segurança remota e sendo seguido por Liam, a distância. Tyler precisou de uma semana para ficar com sua mãe, que caiu e quebrou o braço, normalmente, ele dirigia e me acompanhava por todo lugar. Não dirigir me otimizava um tempo de trabalho.

Estacionei em frente ao prédio e Isabella logo apareceu. Ela estava com uma bolsa grande nos ombros, era preta, parecia ser de couro, usava uma calça preta com botões brancos nas laterais justa da cintura aos joelhos, saltos pretos de bico fino, uma blusa preta, de botões, fechada até o socialmente aceitável. Usava um cordão que dava um brilho atraente no colo dos seios, cabelos soltos e uma maquiagem bem-feita, nada exagerada. Reparava aquilo tudo porque me irritava ser seguido pela imagem do coringa e mulheres que se vestiam mal.

Isabella sabia se vestir, valorizar seu corpo e ao mesmo tempo aparentar profissional. Abaixei o vidro e destravei o carro. Ela abriu a porta de trás para colocar sua pasta e entrou na frente com sua bolsa, seu telefone estava na mão e caramba, estava muito cheirosa.

— Bom dia, Isabella.

Mesmo com as bochechas coradas, ela me deu um olhar meio irritado.

— Bom dia, Sr. Cullen.

Seria um dia muito divertido.


	3. Capítulo 2

2

Isabella.

O babaca do meu chefe estava andando ao meu lado e fez a gentileza de abrir a porta do hotel como se ele fosse gentil de verdade. A questão que o homem que me ajudou a livrar do Mike Newton no elevador era um grosso. Ele me deu dois foras em um curto espaço de tempo depois de ter desligado a chamada matinal bem na minha cara. Se ele estava pensando que a atitude de CEO babaca iria me intimidar e me tirar do foco, estava muito enganado. Podia aguentar suas merdas.

— Olá, Sr. Cullen. Estou muito feliz com sua nova posição e saiba que pode continuar contando com a minha dedicação... — Jacob Black parou no nosso caminho e estendeu a mão para o Sr. Cullen apertar e como fez com Mike ontem no elevador, ignorou e seguiu em frente. Jacob me encarou de cima abaixo. — Parabéns pela sua promoção. — O desdém escorreu da sua boca, revirei os olhos e ignorei.

— Sr. Cullen! — Chamei com firmeza. Ele parou de andar, virou e me encarou como se eu fosse abusada demais por chamá-lo daquele jeito. — Como sabe, há uma espécie de café da manhã em confraternização, mas você tem quarenta minutos para falar com as pessoas certas que deram inclinações em apoiá-lo na compra do Grupo Go Aero.

O Sr. Cullen arqueou a sobrancelha e por breve segundos, demonstrou surpresa.

— Você não pode dizer ao Sr. Cullen o que fazer. Essa é uma homenagem... — Jacob estava falando e por mais que sentisse meu rosto quente, por estar sendo intimidada, aprumei meus ombros. — Não começa assim no seu primeiro dia. — Me deu um sorriso que as meninas do escritório achavam atraente.

— Desculpe, você é funcionário da presidência agora?

— Não. — Sr. Cullen respondeu com um sorrisinho debochado.

— Então, por favor, nos dê licença. Esse assunto é confidencial. — Encarei Jacob e minha voz até tremeu um pouco, mas me mantive firme. Jacob me olhou com raiva, limpou a garganta, pediu licença e saiu.

— Essa demonstração de gatinha brava precisa melhorar, até porque, ele não esconde que quer a sua posição agora. — Edward me deu um sorriso que sabia que era de puro escárnio. Fiquei séria e ele também. — Quem está do meu lado?

— Não são muitos, mas são expressivos. Seu irmão Emmett está totalmente de apoio, já Jasper parece um pouco reticente por conta dos gastos e isso está fazendo com que alguns dos acionistas da Go Aereo não queira vender. Não vão aceitar a proposta.

— E o que mais?

— Seu pai já deixou claro que não vai te apoiar, mas a Carmen me disse que você não deve incluir a compra da Go Aereo no seu discurso, mas sim falar pessoalmente com cada acionista. Ela disse para fazer o que faz de melhor. — Edward olhou para o relógio e assentiu.

— Tem a lista de quem está interessado na venda e na compra?

— Sim. — Me atrapalhei e peguei na minha bolsa. — Fiz rápida pesquisa ontem a noite e os de vermelho são os que literalmente estão no vermelho. — Edward me encarou. — O que foi? Eu trabalhei como analista de dados nos últimos dois anos, sei como fazer uma pesquisa.

— Está bom, podia ser melhor.

Imbecil.

— Chame meus irmãos e diga que preciso de dez minutos com eles.

Simplesmente dei as costas, andando devagar, mas não muito. Pelo reflexo das portas de vidro, meu adorável chefe estava me olhando e eu não sabia se ele queria que corresse. Mas estava fora de cogitação, porque a única coisa que iria acontecer era cair na frente de todas aquelas pessoas. Senti o olhar de alguns gerentes em mim, todos estavam surpresos com a minha ascensão rápida dentro da empresa, mas nenhum dos estagiários sabiam tanto sobre a CHE quanto eu.

Ninguém se dedicou mais do que eu. Claro que jamais imaginaria que a Carmen estava de fato, avaliando alguém, também nunca pensei que a minha promoção seria logo para segunda assistente do CEO.

Olhei rapidamente ao redor, reconhecendo o Sr. Cullen, com sua esposa, seus dois filhos com suas companheiras. Alice me viu e sinalizei para não fazer uma bagunça. Ela era noiva de um dos herdeiros e minha colega de quarto, nós não podíamos misturar as coisas. Jasper conheceu Alice no saguão da empresa, enquanto ela me esperava para pegar uma carona para casa. Foi algo instantâneo, eles disseram olá, combinaram um encontro e começaram a namorar.

E no mês passado, ele a pediu em casamento. O grande sonho da Alice se realizará em alguns meses no qual sou a madrinha muito orgulhosa. Jasper é um homem muito gentil, completamente apaixonado e não poderia imaginar alguém melhor para minha melhor amiga.

Alice e eu nos conhecemos na internet há dez anos, em grupos de Harry Potter porque ela escrevia fanfics maravilhosas. Nos encontramos pessoalmente ao longo dos anos, mas sempre houve uma distância. Quando passei no processo seletivo da CHE, ela me abrigou em sua casa com seus pais e meses depois fomos morar juntas.

Hoje em dia ela trabalha como social media para uma agência de publicidade. Alice sempre gostou muito de internet, propaganda, fotografia e programas de edição.

Sinalizei para as assistentes dos irmãos do meu chefe, informando que ele gostaria de falar com ambos em particular. Rosalie Cullen, era uma mulher bonita que me deixou paralisada ao me analisar da cabeça aos pés. Ela tinha fama de ser muito difícil. Alice dizia que no começo, ela foi bem distante, mas agora saíam juntas e queria nos apresentar. Estava evitando esse encontro.

Emmett e Jasper seguiram para sala privada. Meu chefe estava lá dentro, sinalizou que entrasse e fechei a porta atrás de mim. Fiquei quieta conforme os três conversavam sobre dar ou não apoio ao Edward. Emmett parecia animado e realmente acreditava na fusão da GO Aerea na CHE, mas, Jasper ainda precisava ser convencido.

Pensei que sairia ilesa, mas o noivo da minha melhor amiga me encarou.

— Quanto?

Edward me olhou assim como Emmett.

— O quê? Jasper!

— Diga quanto...

Olhei a hora e abri o aplicativo no meu celular.

— 78% não favorável.

— Tá de brincadeira comigo. — Edward puxou o cabelo. — Quanto estão as ações por minuto?

— Doze dólares.

— Puta que pariu. — Emmett grunhiu.

— Como? Eles estavam vendendo a dois dólares ontem a noite. — Edward andou até a janela.

— A Emirates entrou na jogada. — Murmurei e ele me olhou.

— Por que nesse mundo não me falou isso logo que soube? — Se seu olhar fosse uma flecha, estaria caída no chão.

— Você desligou o telefone.

Edward soltou uma risada irônica.

— Vai ser um suicídio, Edward. Não duvido nenhum pouco que consiga fazer valer a pena, mas, o preço da compra estará muito alto. Os acionistas vão querer sair do vermelho de uma só vez. — Jasper falou com pesar.

— Não envolvam o papai nessa história. É a nossa chance agora... — Edward falou ainda olhando para o lindo céu azul. — Estou aberto a sugestões.

— E se aplicarmos um golpe? — Pensei em voz alta e os três olharam para mim. — Desculpa. Eu não deveria...

— Você é má, Isabella Swan.

Jasper se jogou no sofá.

— Por que você foi dar combustível a ele? Tenho certeza de que estava pensando nisso, só não queria dizer em voz alta porque seríamos contra. — Esfregou o rosto e sorri, sem graça.

— Qual seria a sua maneira? Espero que seja mais honesta que a do Edward. — Emmett murmurou e percebi que Edward era do tipo "quero isso, vou passar por cima de quem precisar para conseguir".

— Podemos atrasar a Emirates dando a entender que saímos da jogada para outra empresa. Retirando o nosso interesse, as ações vão cair pela metade. Podemos lançar uma fake News que a Emirates também saiu da jogada, teremos um curtíssimo espaço de tempo para convencer os acionistas a vender pelo menos cinquenta e seis porcento da empresa.

— Vai ser o suficiente para incorporar. — Jasper refletiu. — Quão curto tempo?

— Questão de minutos. — Edward estava com o telefone na mão. — Precisaremos chegar com tudo. Agressivos, aterrorizadores e usar alguns bancos ao nosso favor. Jasper, quem está nos devendo?

— Tudo bem, parece um filme do Tom Cruise. Só me digam como vou segurar a compra juridicamente quando os fatos forem esclarecidos? — Emmett colocou as mãos na cintura.

— Usando a imprensa. — Sugeri baixo, limpei minha garganta e tentei soar mais confiante. — Assim que o contrato for assinado, vamos liberar o anúncio da compra, não oficialmente, mas fazer com que os veículos de informação mais importantes do país noticiem. A Emirates não vai peitar. Estamos dentro e eles fora...

Edward guardou o telefone no bolso.

— Vocês estão comigo nessa? — Perguntou aos irmãos.

— Você vai me dar úlceras como CEO. — Jasper gemeu. — Mas sim, estou com você.

— Vamos fazer isso. — Emmett estava animado.

Edward sorriu e precisei controlar a minha respiração. Ele podia ser um babaca, mas era um babaca muito lindo. Edward Cullen, o novo CEO da Cullen Holdings Enterprise. Meu chefe. Um idiota arrogante, que acredita ser um deus nos negócios. Definitivamente era muito bom no que fazia. E como já disse: _era muito lindo._

O café-da-manhã foi bem corrido. Edward parecia confiar na minha palavra sobre as pessoas certas. No meio de uma conversa e outra, ele sempre me perguntava muito sutilmente qual era o próximo e estava obcecada, absorvendo cada palavra, postura, ele era uma fera, sabia como ser político e como deixar seus objetivos bem claros. Em dado momento, deixou seu telefone comigo e disse para atender a ligação de J. Jenks.

Quando o homem ligou, me afastei e ouvi atentamente. Edward estava usando seus meios para cair as ações da GO Aereo e eu percebi exatamente o momento que alguns dos acionistas da empresa que foram convidados para o evento, recebendo mensagens e ligações. Edward adiou sua reunião no banco, era sobre investimentos pessoais.

— Toma. — Me entregou a chave do meu carro. — Você vai ter que dirigir. É melhor que não destrua meu carro e muito menos me mate.

— O quê? Por que? — O carro dele era luxuoso demais e certamente trabalharia o resto da minha vida para pagar um arranhão.

— Preciso estar livre para abrir a janela do golpe ou nada será feito. — Edward me deu um olhar impaciente, pegou sua pasta e ocupou o banco do carona. Respirei fundo, acenei para Alice que me olhava a distância e dei um cumprimento educado a Sra. Cullen, entrando no carro. Tirei meus sapatos, ajustei o banco e o retrovisor para minha altura. — Ande pela cidade. Vou te dizer para onde ir em alguns minutos. — Ele estava digitando em seu computador e com o telefone no ouvido.

Me concentrei no trânsito, desejando saber o que estava realmente fazendo. Edward falou ao telefone, ofereceu pagamentos e até brigou com alguém, mas ele estava estúpido, falando rápido e me disse para seguir para um lado da cidade que nunca passei porque todos diziam que era muito perigosa. Pelo retrovisor, reparei que estávamos sendo seguidos.

— Tem alguém nos seguindo. — Pontuei e não estava falando da segurança remota.

— Deixa que o Liam lide com isso. Despiste e siga em frente. — Edward olhou pelo banco. Havia um shopping com duas saídas, uma delas era do outro lado, entrei nele rapidamente e Liam bloqueou a entrada do carro. Peguei o ticket e dirigi rápido, para não perder os minutos gratuitos e perder tempo pagando a entrada. — Quem era? — Edward estava falando ao telefone. — Puta que pariu... Tudo bem, nós vamos seguir em frente. — Encerrou a chamada. — Paparazzis. Provavelmente porque ainda não te conhecem.

— Certo... Então, temos a janela?

— Temos. Eu vou deixar metade do pagamento e em seguida, vamos direto para GO Aereo. As ações vão cair em seis minutos. — Olhou em seu relógio, voltei a encarar a avenida. — Você percebeu que estávamos sendo seguidos... Menina esperta.

Poupe-me do seu sarcasmo, imbecil.

— Meu pai é um detetive, fui criada entre policiais e sei bem quando um carro está me seguindo ou não.

O telefone dele tocou.

— Denali. Preciso que pague um dos muitos favores que me deve. — Edward soltou uma risada. — Não. Não vai ser com sexo, embora seja maravilhoso. — Pensei que fosse vomitar. — A minha assistente vai te ligar no momento certo, mas quero que prepare uma matéria com as informações que vou te passar no privado. Nada que vai te colocar em problemas, relaxa. É um furo de reportagem. — Edward estava falando manso, de um jeito galante e sabia quem era a mulher do outro lado. Tanya Denali, era linda, rica, famosa e jornalista.

Todos diziam que o pai dela comprou sua carreira, mas ela era do tipo sexy e perigosa. Há anos rolam rumores que Edward Cullen era o amor da sua vida, eles já assumiram um relacionamento por um tempo há alguns anos, mas não foi para frente. São vistos juntos, mas ele sempre nega qualquer envolvimento, que são apenas amigos. Alice e eu tínhamos a teoria que ele era quem não queria nada e ela sim.

Edward tocou meu braço e sinalizou para estacionar a frente, parei o carro, mantendo-o ligado e ele abriu um compartimento abaixo do seu banco, tirando três rolos de dinheiro. Deveria ter cem mil em cada. Abaixou o vidro no exato segundo que uma moto parou ao lado, entregou o dinheiro e a moto saiu em alta velocidade.

— Troque comigo. — Edward pediu e saiu do carro. Peguei meus sapatos e pulei para o banco do carona. — Jesus Cristo! Você tem as pernas muito curtas! — Ajeitou o banco e fiquei quieta. — Ligue para meu irmão e diga para estar lá em três minutos.

Edward dirigiu em altíssima velocidade, me fazendo segurar no banco, mas não reclamei porque segundo Alice, corria o tempo todo. Liguei para Jasper, que parecia aguardar o sinal para sair e não demorou muito para entrarmos no estacionamento do aeroporto. Nós saímos do carro quase ao mesmo tempo, ele me entregou seu telefone e segurou meu cotovelo entre as pessoas apressadas.

— Olha por onde anda, idiota. — Ele empurrou um grandalhão da frente e entramos no elevador. — Mulheres e saltos altos.

— Quanto as ações caíram?

— Para 1,60.

Fiquei quieta, calculando mentalmente e no terceiro andar, por coincidência, Jasper entrou e parou ao lado do seu irmão com a mesma postura muito intimidante.

— As ações acabaram de cair para 0,80. — Jasper soou nervoso. — Baixo demais, teremos mais sócios do que gostaríamos se continuar caindo... — Secou o suor.

Minha mente estava quase entrando em parafuso quando agarrei o terno do meu chefe, antes que ele saísse do elevador.

— Você está maluca?

— Espera! Você precisa oferecer duzentos mil a menos... Não! Dois milhões a menos! Senão vai ser uma compra realmente mais alta que o esperado e eles podem desconfiar que é um golpe. — Falei baixo. Edward ficou parado, provavelmente calculando mentalmente, assentiu e nós saímos.

Andei atrás deles, de queixo erguido, percebendo que assim como a CHE, as assistentes e demais executivas, andavam extremamente bem vestidas. Me esforçava ao máximo com minhas roupas e da Alice para me vestir bem. Parei atrás do meu chefe, com seu telefone na mão e seu aplicativo de mensagens estava com mais de duzentas não lidas.

Edward invadiu a sala de reuniões, que estava frenética, no meio do caos, ele se fez presente. Ergueu-se como o homem poderoso que era, sem se deixar abalar com os gritos e acusações. Jasper me deu um olharzinho divertido, mordi meu lábio e quando as ações caíram para 0,60 centavos, o CEO jogou a toalha e vendeu 54% das ações da GO Aereo para a CHE. Edward pressionou mais um acionista, comprando mais dez por cento, o que incorporava a empresa aérea de vez na CHE.

Meu chefe me deu um olhar, abri a caixa de mensagem da tal da Tanya e ignorei as fotos nuas. Era realmente constrangedor e apelativo, já que ele não respondia. Ela enviou uma mensagem que estava aguardando, então, assim que os papéis foram assinados, nós tínhamos apenas três minutos na janela. Ele acenou e enviei um "ok", ela entendeu porque em menos de trinta segundos, enviou o primeiro link.

Edward fez sinal para segui-lo rápido. Nós estávamos nos elevadores quando ouvimos os gritos e palavrões, as ações voltaram ao topo, mas agora pertenciam a CHE. Foi emocionante fazer parte de um momento tão épico.

Quando cheguei em casa à noite, Alice estava no sofá com uma taça de vinho e milhares de revistas de vestidos de noiva ao seu redor.

Me joguei no sofá, cansada, porém, me sentindo extremamente sortuda por estar vivendo a rotina de um CEO tão jovem. Carmen me passou diversas tarefas, dizendo que confiava na minha astucia já que ajudei ao Edward um golpe que nos rendeu uma nova empresa bilionária. A imprensa não falava de outra coisa.

No dia que Edward Cullen foi apresentado como novo CEO da Cullen Holding Enterprise, ele fez a compra que os economistas julgavam ser impossível com a Emirates no páreo. Fiz parte disso. Fiz parte da história.

— Então, como foi?

— Nasci para ser uma mulher de negócios, Alice. Foi emocionante! Embora seu cunhado seja um babaca épico, muito imbecil, idiota mesmo, mesmo assim, ele é fera nos negócios. Ninguém vai segurá-lo como CEO e adivinha só? Eu sou a sua assistente! — Peguei sua taça e bebi quase toda. — Porém, eu usei a roupa mais arrumada que temos. Acho que é hora de usar aquele dinheiro na minha poupança e fazer compras.

Alice me deu um olharzinho engraçado.

— Você quer ser uma executiva profissional, porém, bonita ou uma executiva, sexy, profissional e muito bonita? Do tipo sofisticada?

— A segunda opção. A Carmen se veste de forma impecável, não posso andar do lado dela parecendo a garota da xerox. Tem mais vinho?

— Tem... Enquanto pega mais vinho, eu vou tentar arrumar algo no estilo para você amanhã. No final de semana nós iremos as compras e gastar aquele dinheirinho que está na poupança. — Alice estava querendo me fazer gastar esse dinheiro desde que nos conhecemos. Levantei, entrei na nossa cozinha, peguei a garrafa na geladeira e tirei meus sapatos. — Charlie ligou, não deixou recado e sua mãe lotou nossa secretária eletrônica de novo!

Sorri e peguei meu telefone, enviando mensagens para meus pais. Minha mãe e Phil estavam viajando em um cruzeiro e meu pai, como sempre, mergulhado em trabalho. Estava morrendo de saudades, não via minha mãe há dois anos, meu pai tinha mais facilidade de passar uma semana comigo no verão e eu fui para casa todo natal porque minha mãe sempre estava ocupada.

Ela era muito louca e às vezes queria fazer viagem para um destino exótico que eu poderia morrer de alergia ou insolação. Amava Renée, mas sua excentricidade me cansava. Pelo menos, meu padrasto era responsável ou minha mãe já estaria presa.

Enchi a taça de vinho, bebi e fui tirando minha roupa. Coloquei para lavar pensando que em algumas semanas Alice morará com Jasper. Ela ainda não se mudou porque o apartamento dele estava em reformas e não queria me deixar repentinamente. Com meu aumento de salário, vou conseguir manter o apartamento e como gostava muito do prédio, pensava em fazer uma oferta de compra.

Era um apartamento de dois quartos, muito espaçoso, que nos apaixonamos na primeira visita. Estava além do nosso orçamento, porque além de novo, estava pintado e com o chão inteiro de porcelanato madeira, paredes brancas, balcão de mármore branco e móveis planejados de madeira e branco. Era simplesmente perfeito. Um sonho para duas meninas recém-saídas da universidade, bolsistas, mas nossos pais ajudaram no aluguel por uns meses e depois conseguimos pagar sozinhas.

Ganhamos muita coisa das nossas famílias. As tias da Alice nos deram o sofá, minhas tias por parte de pai nos deram colchas, minha falecida avó todos os utensílios de cozinha e aos pouquinhos fomos mobiliando nosso apartamento. Era o meu lugar favorito, meu aconchego e amava chegar em casa, tirar minha roupa, tomar um banho e me jogar na minha cama. Mesmo quando Jasper estava por aqui, ele era tão na dele e gentil que não incomodava.

— Estou pensando em fazer um jantarzinho aqui em casa. Uma prévia para o noivado oficial. — Alice entrou no meu quarto com um monte de roupas nos braços e minha poltrona já estava cheia. — São para doação. — Jogou em cima. — Minha sogra insiste em dizer que um noivado privado é chique, como foi o meu, mas infelizmente a família deles é muito grande e ela quer que eu conheça a todos antes do casamento, estou pensando em convidar meus pais, os pais dele, irmãos e companheiras. O que acha?

Edward Cullen na minha casa? Ugh.

— Acho maravilhoso. Podemos fingir que perdemos o convite do meu chefe?

Alice riu e jogou uma almofada em mim, dizendo que não. Meu lugarzinho especial seria contaminado com aquele poço de estupidez e beleza.


	4. Capítulo 3

3

Edward.

— Você precisa ir embora. — Acordei a mulher ao meu lado. Tanya ergueu o rosto e me deu um olhar irritado ao constatar que era quatro da manhã. — Minha assistente vai estar aqui em vinte minutos e não quero que ela te veja aqui.

— Não fez com que assinasse um acordo de confidencialidade? — Ronronou voltando a deitar em cima de mim e me desvencilhei.

— Não é isso. Nós concordamos que seria sexo de despedida, Tanya. Não dá mais. Gosto da sua amizade, mas não dá para confundir com sexo. Você me atrai, tenho tesão, só não acho certo devido ao nosso passado. E a mídia finalmente parou de especular sobre nós como um casal. Tentamos milhares de vezes e não deu certo. Por que continuar?

Tanya rolou para o lado, emburrada e pegou sua calcinha.

— Você é irredutível quando enfia algo na cabeça. — Murmurou e saiu seminua até o meu banheiro. — Nós demos certo. A desculpa era que você estava focado na carreira, agora chegou ao topo, o que mais?

Sentei-me na cama e peguei minha cueca.

— A desculpa nunca foi essa. Na verdade, nunca foi uma desculpa. Nós brigamos, nós somos bons amigos, mas péssimos no relacionamento. Ontem você veio aqui, era só uma conversa, bebemos, quisemos e eu deixei claro... Era a nossa última vez e foi. — Vesti minha cueca.

Irada, bateu a porta do banheiro. Peguei meu telefone e olhei para mala no canto. Faria uma viagem de alguns dias acompanhada da minha mais nova assistente, que estava sobrevivendo ao cargo e me surpreendendo a cada dia. Já fazia um mês.

Ela nunca pestanejou, mesmo quando a acordei as três da manhã porque não tinha um terno limpo. Ela apareceu aqui, pegou todas as minhas roupas sujas, mandou entregar um conjunto inteiro limpo antes que terminasse de malhar. Eu tentei usar essa brincadeirinha depois, mas, ela simplesmente passou a buscar as minhas roupas sujas e colocar para lavar.

Inventei que queria meu café todos os dias às 06h45.

Ela programou uma entrega da Starbucks com meu pedido todos os dias às 06h45. Ainda mandava um bolinho que achava delicioso. Tudo que tentava para fazê-la perder as estribeiras, tirar o sorriso doce e as bochechas coradas, ela vencia. Isabella era um enigma tão divertido de desvendar que em algum momento, suas bochechas vermelhas serão de raiva.

Inventei que meu apartamento precisava ser limpo todos os dias e a primeira vez, contratou uma faxineira, que usou produtos que me deram crise alérgica, então, com o aval da Carmen (e da traidora da minha mãe), Isabella contratou uma funcionaria que cuidaria da minha comida, limpeza da casa, lavagem das roupas e regaria as plantas que surgiram na minha varanda após uma visita da minha mãe.

Não podia negar, ela era eficiente, sua memória era assustadora e seu jeito detalhista, embora muito irritante, era necessário. Pensava rápido e tinha um sério controle das suas emoções. Quando mais impassível ficava, mais eu tinha vontade de quebrar sua armadura em milhares de pedaços.

Tanya se vestiu e saiu, sem se despedir. Ela ficaria com raiva por algumas semanas. Entrei no banheiro depois de ler a mensagem do Tyler informando que já estava a caminho com a Srta. Swan. Tomei banho e me vesti rapidamente, pegando a minha mala e saindo.

Ângela chegaria em algumas horas, era jovem, casada e falava pouco. O tipo de pessoa que não me incomodava nenhum pouco. Mais uma vez, Isabella venceu.

Estava muito cedo para encontrar qualquer vizinho no elevador, o que era bom. Minha mala estava pesada e minha mochila também, a diferença que a mochila com todas as pastas, computador, iPad e documentos fui eu quem arrumou, já a mala pedi ajuda para minha cunhada Rosalie. Ela era a melhor em separar ternos e combinações. Trouxe minhas sobrinhas, enquanto meu irmão e eu comíamos na cozinha, ela mostrava as roupas e separava.

Minhas sobrinhas deixaram marca de dedinhos em todas as telas que puderam encontrar. Quando eles foram embora, antes do horário de dormir das meninas, Tanya ligou avisando que estava na portaria com um champanhe. Ela vinha querendo me encontrar fazia semanas, desde que publicou a matéria e estava ocupado, ou negando. Ontem não teve escapatória. Não sou idiota, o sexo era bom, raramente nego sexo com uma mulher bonita, mas o problema estava além do sexo.

Não queria estar em um relacionamento com ela e não aceitava esse importante detalhe. Sempre colocava relacionamento sério, dava um jeito de aparecermos em público, postava fotos nossas com legendas românticas e o babaca no fim era apenas eu. Tanya sempre soube que não queria namorar, ainda tentava com sua insistência, mas era irritante demais ter todas aquelas lembranças, lembrar que ela não gostava de uma coisa e queria outra. Um saco.

— Bom dia. — Tyler estava encostado no carro segurando um copo de café quentinho. — Cortesia da Bella. — Me deu um aceno e abriu a porta.

— Bom dia, Tyler. Tudo certo?

— Tudo dentro do esperado, devemos pousar com tranquilidade em três horas. Vão precisar se arrumar na aeronave, partiremos do aeroporto para sua primeira aparição na exposição.

— Obrigado. — Entrei no carro e Isabella estava usando uma roupa totalmente fora do que estava acostumado. — Bom dia, Isabella.

Descruzou as pernas e me entregou um café. Os copos eram de papel, como das lanchonetes, mas não havia nenhuma marca. Ela deve ter preparado antes de sair.

— Bom dia, Sr. Cullen.

Seu guarda-roupa mudou logo na primeira semana de trabalho, não sabia se havia sido por iniciativa própria ou Carmen lhe deu o cheque para roupas, porque apesar de bem vestida no primeiro dia, ela passou a vestir-se muito bem. Bastante sofisticada e às vezes, odiava admitir, era bem sexy. Para viajar, estava com uma calça justa, que parecia do material para malhar, mas era longa, tênis all star, uma camisa branca longa e casaco.

Nós ficamos em silencio na parte de trás. Ela nunca oferecia um assunto. Nunca. Com a Carmen falava pelos cotovelos, com meus irmãos também, principalmente com Jasper. Comigo não. Talvez tivesse medo. Ou talvez não gostasse de mim. Apostava bastante nas duas opções.

— Gostaria que revisasse seu discurso? — Isabella ofereceu e assenti, abrindo o aplicativo de notas, copiando o texto e enviando para ela. — Terá apenas seis minutos, o restante será preenchido com o vídeo 3d das melhorias implantadas na GO Aerea.

— Após a minha apresentação, demita o CEO.

Isabella me olhou um pouco chocada, mas o homem já sabia que seria demitido, faltava a formalidade e até o final da semana, iria anunciar o novo nome para seu lugar.

Nós chegamos ao aeroporto, Tyler conduziu o carro até ao avião da CHE e parou ao lado. Havia um tapete vermelho antes da escada e esperei no carro que todas as malas fossem levadas. Isabella saiu primeiro, conferindo algo com o piloto e em seguida, desci do carro após terminar de digitar um e-mail. Nós embarcamos, não levou muito tempo para decolagem e a primeira hora de voo, trabalhamos no meu discurso, em seguida, foi servido nosso café da manhã.

— Esses morangos são enormes! — Isabella comentou e pegou um. Entreguei a ela o creme de avelã. — Não gosta muito?

— Não sou fã de doces. — Passei uma pastinha de queijo na minha torrada.

— Essa é a melhor combinação do universo. — Ela encheu seu morango de creme. Tyler me olhou divertido, porque ela basicamente tomou conta do pote de frutas. — Desculpa, você quer?

— Não, obrigado. — Tyler riu. — Posso pedir mais morangos. Quer?

— Não me zoa. Eu amo morangos...

Hum, fazia sentido. Ela sempre cheirava a xampus de morango, creme ou algo do tipo. Ofereci a ela um dos croissants, que colocou morangos em cima e encheu de creme de avelã.

— Beba um pouco de café. — Tyler implicou, enchendo a sua xícara e sorri.

— Vou certificar que sempre tenha morangos ao seu redor. Você fica tão surpreendentemente calma...

Exibindo um sorriso brincalhão, muito raro, mas com as bochechas coradas, desviou o olhar e voltou a comer. Assim que terminamos, as comissárias recolheram e Isabella disse que iria ocupar o banheiro para se arrumar. Ela foi com sua mochila e mais uma bolsa, ficando dentro do banheiro quase o voo inteiro e quando saiu, fez toda diferença. Não parecia mais uma menina, mesmo com vinte e cinco, ela tinha um rostinho de anjo, mas arrumada, estava mais fatal.

Seu cabelo estava preso, bem puxado, dividido ao meio com toda massa caída de um lado dos ombros. Usava uma blusa branca que deixava todo seu colo do seio a mostra, mas não havia um decote vulgar, calças pretas jutas e um salto preto muito alto. Estava claramente maquiada, mas só conseguia identificar o batom rosa escuro.

Cruzei minhas pernas e a olhei divertido.

— Qual o nome desse tipo de blusa? — Apontei e Tyler me olhou divertido.

— Blusa envelope, por que? — Isabella estava desconfiada.

— Curiosidade. Vou me vestir, por favor, não tente espiar o banheiro. — Provoquei e quando ela pensou que não estava olhando, revirou os olhos, cruzando os braços e encarando a janela.

Troquei de roupa no espaço apertado que estava cheirando a Isabella. Ela esqueceu o pequeno e delicado vidro de perfume em cima da pia, era muito cheiroso, era exatamente como ela cheirava. Guardei minhas roupas e sai do banheiro, entregando-lhe o vidro. Não sei porque ficou com vergonha como se fosse uma calcinha, arrancando rápido da minha mão e guardando na sua bolsa.

Mudou rapidamente de assunto enquanto era a vez do Tyler se trocar. Ficou falando do cronograma, parecendo cada segundo mais ansiosa e quando pousamos, Tyler saiu primeiro. Já havia um carro nos aguardando. Desci e ela veio em seguida, com seu telefone na mão e sua bolsa. Com eficiência e muita simpatia, ordenou com nossas bagagens fossem enviadas para o hotel.

Por algum motivo, se inclinou para frente e a sua bunda me chamou atenção o quanto a sua bunda era incrível. Redonda, cheia, marcada naquela calça preta justa e os saltos muito altos deixavam suas pernas bem agradáveis. Isabella tinha um corpo muito bonito, atraente e infelizmente, me enchia os olhos. A minha assistente deveria representar absolutamente nada na minha mente.

— Isabella? Vamos! — Abri a porta do carro, meu tom saiu ríspido, mas ela nem se importava. Me deu um olhar indiferente e entrou no carro. Vi o momento que dois funcionários do aeroporto falaram da sua bunda e engoli seco, olhando-os com raiva. — Fique sempre perto de mim, será um evento muito cheio e não se afaste sem avisar.

— Tudo bem.

— Tyler ficará por perto.

— Vai ficar tudo bem. — Isabella me acalmou como se a minha preocupação fosse uma espécie de ansiedade. — Nós chegaremos em vinte e cinco minutos.

Olhei para janela, seu telefone vibrou e pediu desculpas, dizendo que precisava atender. Escutei a conversa carinhosa com seu pai. Tyler me encarou pelo retrovisor. Desde que retornou, ele tem observado a Srta. Swan de perto. Me contou que nasceu em uma minúscula cidade em Washington, morou um tempo em Portland, retornando para Forks.

Se mudou para faculdade, estudou em Stanford, era a primeira da turma e a mais jovem também. Seu pai era chefe da polícia em Forks, mas trabalhou a vida toda em Seattle, era um detetive com medalhas e hoje em dia, Sargento. A mãe dela parecia hippie, cada hora se registrava em um lugar, seu padrasto também tinha empregos estranhos desde que se machucou e perdeu seu contrato com uma equipe de beisebol mediana.

Isabella era diferente. Era ambiciosa, mas queria conquistar com as próprias mãos. Era muito inteligente, não podia negar e a cada vez que a via no trabalho, pensava no quanto poderia fazer dela uma mulher de sucesso. Algo me dizia que Isabella era muito mais forte do que realmente deixava transparecer.

O local da conferência estava lotado.

Nós entramos na garagem designada com dificuldade. A imprensa estava em cima do carro. Desci primeiro e Isabella em seguida, a imprensa queria saber quem era a mulher misteriosa que tanto me acompanhava. Nunca aparecia com minha segunda assistente, ou com Tyler, ou sozinho, mas, meu acordo com a Carmen era treinar a Isabella para que Carmen pudesse se aposentar, então, ela tinha que ficar perto.

Entreguei meu telefone a Isabella.

— Oi primo! — James apareceu e apertou minha mão. — Srta. Swan. — Deu um aceno. Victória, sua noiva, se aproximou mais devagar. — Saltos nesses eventos não são uma boa ideia.

— Liam e Tyler ficarão com Isabella e Victória. Sua assistente?

— Jacob Black é meu assistente agora e já está lá dentro, preparando nossos lugares. — James segurou a mão da sua noiva. — Amor, essa é Isabella, assistente do Edward. Vocês vão ficar juntas.

— É um prazer conhecê-la. — Isabella apertou sua mão.

Liam sinalizou que era hora de sair do caos e confusão. Ele chegou na cidade um dia antes, para analisar a segurança do local, preparar nossa chegada e coordenou tudo a distância com Tyler. Entreguei meu telefone e carteira para Isabella.

— Se precisar comprar qualquer coisa, sabe a senha do meu cartão e tem dinheiro na carteira.

— Tudo bem. Quer revisar seu discurso?

— Vou improvisar. Dizem por aí que sou o melhor na arte do improviso. — Pisquei e ela apenas me olhou, sem esboçar uma reação. — Pagaria milhões para ler seus pensamentos.

— Seriam milhões desperdiçados, porque você pode não gostar do que está na minha cabeça. — Me deu um sorrisinho irônico e entrou no elevador.

Meu primo James estava muito ansioso. Era seu primeiro evento fazendo parte da direção da CHE e com um grande projeto. Ele me irritava, era do tipo bonzinho, ficava na dele, minha mãe adorava me comparar a ele "olha só seu primo James, tão doce, tão calmo...". Definitivamente fazia parte da personalidade dele ser tão tranquilo, desde criança. Enquanto eu e meus irmãos vivíamos de castigo, ele estava sempre sendo elogiado. Irritante.

Pelo menos parecia que colocá-lo na direção foi uma boa ideia. A única coisa que realmente não gostei foi colocar Jacob Black como seu assistente, o cara era um puxa saco, irritante, infelizmente não havia nada que pudesse comprovar minha intuição contra ele. No escritório, tinha fama de sair com as mulheres, mas nenhuma delas prestou queixa ou ele pareceu ter comportamento inadequado. O jeito dele me incomodava, me deixava em alerta e eu não confiava.

— Bella! — Jacob sorriu ao ver minha assistente.

— Você conseguiu se rastejar até a viagem, Jacob?

— Sou um dos assistentes da direção também. — Abriu um sorriso. — Sr. Cullen. — Me deu um aceno respeitoso e não ofereceu sua mão para apertar.

— Boa sorte no seu novo cargo, Jacob. — Isabella lhe ofereceu um sorriso.

— Não preciso de sorte, sou competente.

Para minha grande surpresa, Isabella fingiu um bocejo.

— Desculpe. — E saiu de perto, andando calmamente na direção das cadeiras marcadas e achou o meu lugar.

Aquela atitude me fez gostar ainda mais dela.


	5. Capítulo 4

4

Bella.

As risadas altas ao meu redor me faziam pensar seriamente o que estava fazendo ali. Estava cansada, queria comer algo mais que alguns petiscos e se bebesse como eles estavam bebendo, no nível do meu cansaço, tombaria na mesa. Jacob Black me convenceu a uma bebida em grupo após um dia inteiro de conferência. Liam me acompanhou para Tyler voltar para o hotel com o Sr. Cullen.

Para melhorar minha vida, meu quarto foi atribuído ao mesmo apartamento que o Sr. Cullen. Liam e Tyler escolheram ficar no apartamento da frente. Ainda bem que não precisaríamos dividir o mesmo banheiro ou a área privada do quarto, mesmo assim, era estranhamente bizarro dividir o espaço com ele.

Dei um gole da minha cerveja, sendo a única mulher da mesa, ouvindo a conversa promiscua que o Jacob insistia em puxar junto com August, um dos seguranças que vieram acompanhando o Diretor Comercial, James Hunter. Jacob estava tentando me deixar desconfortável, gaguejando e vermelha, mas com apenas um mês convivendo com o Sr. Cullen, queria enfiar meu garfo no seu olho porque estava cansada de homens me constrangendo porque tenho facilidade em corar.

Joguei meu cabelo para o lado, irritada. Liam me deu um olhar e o pouco que o conhecia, me fez entender que ele queria bater em alguém. Seu telefone vibrou e deu tempo de ver que era o nosso chefe, desviei o olhar e o Jacob estava bêbado, rindo feito uma hiena, me olhou e perguntou descaradamente.

— Qual a sua posição favorita?

August riu, mas sem graça. Bebi minha cerveja e me inclinei para frente, como se fosse contar um segredo.

— Eu amo a posição de CEO. — Voltei para o meu lugar. Jacob piscou, tentando não mostrar sua irritação.

— Agora já chega. — Liam bateu sua cerveja na mesa. — Vamos, Bella?

— É claro. — Peguei minha bolsa e fiz questão de deixar uma nota de cem dólares em cima da mesa. — Até amanhã, rapazes.

Andei na frente do Liam até o carro, sentindo meus pés doendo tanto que respirando fundo sobre aguentar mais um pouco. Dentro do carro, tirei sem nenhuma vergonha. Liam era um homem, nunca entenderia sobre usar saltos e andei com meus lindos sapatos pendurados nos dedos até o quarto.

— Obrigada pela companhia, Liam. — Acenei da porta do quarto.

— Conte sempre comigo, Srta. Swan. — Piscou e foi para seu quarto.

Liam era um homem realmente grande, bonito e parecia irlandês, ou algo do tipo. Ele e Tyler andando lado a lado era como ter um armário de seis portas na sua frente. Não que meu chefe fosse um homem pequeno. E ele estava no sofá, bem quando entrei no quarto. Estava com o computador ligado, a televisão acesa no mudo, no canal da bolsa de valores e vários papéis ao seu redor.

— Boa noite, Sr. Cullen. — Coloquei meu cartão chave na mesinha.

— Foi divertido?

— Óbvio que não.

Edward sorriu.

— Soube que o Jacob foi um babaca. — Bebeu seu uísque. — Tem mais disso aqui bem no bar. Pode pegar, se quiser. Conhece o Jacob há muito tempo?

Andei até o bar, peguei o cardápio e pedi comida. Edward murmurou no fundo que queria também, aumentei os pedidos e me servi com um pouco de uísque.

— Conheço desde a faculdade. — Voltei para sala e me sentei na poltrona, encolhendo minhas pernas. — Nós somos de cidades vizinhas, nossos pais se conhecem, mas eu nunca fui realmente próxima e para ser bem sincera, não lembro dele. Na faculdade, ele me cercou dizendo que era de La Push, filho do chefe da tribo local e que meu pai pescava com o pai dele. — Bebi um pouco e me arrepiei toda. — Isso é forte, mas é gostoso.

— É bom ser gostoso, a garrafa custou dois mil dólares.

Quase pulverizei minha bebida.

— Realmente caro. Por que quer saber sobre o Jacob?

— Não gosto dele. — Edward deixou claro.

— Também não. — Ergui meu copo.

— Quero entender qual é dele. Tecnicamente falando, é um homem limpo.

— Trabalhei com ele no mesmo andar, embora não no mesmo setor. Quando meu pai orgulhosamente anunciou que fui aprovada para trabalhar aqui, dois meses depois Jacob se mudou para Denver e passou raspando na bolsa de estudos.

— Ele já perdeu a bolsa. — Comentou e bebeu.

— Sei disso, ficou furioso. Fez uma cena, mas, o seu pai deu-lhe uma segunda chance, sem a bolsa. Ele se formou e ganhou o cargo de assistente de andar. E não entregou sua tese, ele poderá tentar ano que vem.

Edward bateu os dedos nos braços do sofá.

— Como assistente de um diretor, será automaticamente aprovado e vai estar em uma excelente colocação. Não é um idiota.

— Não é confiável. Nós meio que competimos... — Dei de ombros. — Ele queria ser seu assistente, na verdade, assistente do CEO. Tentou de tudo, mas Carmen queria uma mulher e não um homem, além do mais, acho que ela não gostava dele também.

— Jamais aceitaria o Jacob como meu assistente. Não gosto dele, algo no seu jeito não é confiável. Agora falando que ele apareceu aqui dois meses depois que veio, tem o estranho prazer de te acompanhar com o olhar... — Edward refletiu e bebeu. — Isso que chamo de homem esquisito.

Não podia discordar. A soma de toda cerveja com os dois copos de uísque me deixou relaxada. Edward ficou trabalhando, esperei a comida e os dois pratos de espaguete com frutos do mar foi entregue, junto com duas taças de vinho e garrafas de água. Comemos juntos à mesa, compartilhando o espaço, mas não necessariamente conversando.

Arrumei os pratos, pedindo para vir buscar, entrei no meu quarto e decidi tomar banho para dormir. Meu cabelo precisava ser lavado com todo gel, mas deixei para fazer pela manhã. Estava muito tarde para lavar e usar o secador. Vesti meu pijama e só me joguei na cama. Fechei meus olhos, apagando em poucos segundos e dormi tão pesado que acordei assustada com meu despertador. Cinco e meia. Precisava levantar... Com muita preguiça, dor no corpo, dor de cabeça, lavei meu cabelo, sequei e esfoliei bem o rosto, passando o sérum primer para começar a me maquiar.

Terminada minha maquiagem, respirei fundo. Me maquiar era algo que gostava, embora nem sempre quisesse passar. Me sentia mais segura no trabalho estando impecavelmente vestida e bem maquiada. Para o segundo dia em Nova Iorque, escolhi um vestido magenta, ele era mais justo que me sentia confortável e com um lascado atrás para me ajudar andar, mas, com o blazer cinza escuro e meus saltos, me sentia a bem.

Edward se vestia muito bem. Não podia andar ao seu lado bem vestida, uma assistente do CEO precisava estar no _dress code_ adequado. Pronta, sai do quarto, pedi o café da manhã olhando o cronograma no meu iPad e enquanto aguardava, disparei mensagens para meus pais e Alice, bem sucinta, porque não estava com tempo e muito menos cabeça para todos os detalhes que minha melhor amiga queria sobre viajar com meu chefe. Já bastava o jantar que estava organizando.

Edward era desprezível a maior parte do tempo, embora, houvesse míseros segundos que era gentil.

— Bom dia, Isabella. — Edward saiu do quarto. Ele estava todo de preto, socialmente vestido, como um CEO muito gostoso e que sabia que era lindo ao ponto de deixar sua assistente sem ar. Mordi a língua, tossi, disfarcei e sorri. — Pediu nosso café?

— Deve estar aqui a qualquer momento.

— Obrigado.

Até ergui meu olhar, pensando ter ouvido errado, mas ele realmente me agradeceu. Distraído com seu telefone, sentou-se no sofá, abri a porta para Tyler e Liam repassar o esquema de segurança do dia. Os três homens trabalharam rapidamente e captei meu nome sendo falado mais de uma vez, mas não entendi ao certo. O café chegou, foi servido e todos nós nos sentamos para comer.

Tyler pegou a vasilha de morangos e colocou bem na minha frente. Rindo, Liam empurrou a taça com chocolate e revirei os olhos, os dois idiotas estavam implicando comigo. Peguei alguns morangos, coloquei no meu prato, virei o chocolate em cima e devolvi. Edward pegou um, mergulhou no chocolate, mordeu e fez uma cara engraçada de que era mais ou menos bom.

Para aguentar o dia, precisava mais que umas frutas com chocolate, comi direito, lavei minha boca e retoquei o batom rosa escuro. Era o meu favorito, fazia um contraste bonito com a minha pele, preenchia bem meus lábios, mas não chamava tanto atenção quanto um batom vermelho. Peguei minha bolsa, saímos todos ao mesmo tempo.

De volta ao local da conferência, foi uma confusão entrar. A imprensa ainda estava sedenta com as novas informações do primeiro dia. Edward programou uma coletiva para o último dia. Com a demissão do CEO da GO Aerea, estava um caos. Nós mal conseguimos entrar para estacionar e seria difícil chegar até o elevador.

— Segure no terno do Sr. Cullen. — Liam me instruiu.

— Prefiro que ela vá na minha frente. — Edward saiu do carro.

Tyler foi abrindo caminho, segurei seu terno, mas meu chefe colocou os braços aos meu redor.

— _Edward! Quem vai ser o CEO da GO Aerea?_ — Gritaram no meu ouvido.

— _Essa mulher é sua nova namorada?_

— Saiam do caminho. — Tyler empurrou um repórter.

— _Vocês estão assumindo o relacionamento publicamente?_

— _A GO Aerea será uma empresa 100% incorporada a CHE? _— A pessoa que perguntou quase me jogou no chão. Edward o empurrou com o braço, me protegendo. Eu ia morrer esmagada.

Edward me apertou ainda mais entre ele e quando finalmente passamos para aera privada, fiquei calma. Meus dedos estavam doloridos de tanto que apertei a roupa do Tyler. Ajeitei meu cabelo, minha roupa e Edward perguntou se todos estavam bem. Sua expressão era muito irritada, queria que chamassem a polícia para conter a confusão do lado de fora.

Para James e Victória entrar foi um caos. Ela quase foi derrubada, dei uns passos a frente para ajudá-la e eu não sabia se a imprensa estava retratando as mudanças positivamente ou a CHE estava saindo como vilã. Acessei meu aplicativo de notícias e a mais recente dizia que a demissão do CEO era o primeiro passo para demissão em massa.

Mostrei a matéria para meu chefe, havia uma lista de economistas dando opiniões sobre o que demissão em massa faria com a economia em Denver, Nova Iorque, Los Angeles e Chicago. Cidades que a GO Aerea mantinha um grande fluxo de funcionários.

— Peça para o inútil do assessor de imprensa enviar uma nota que apesar das mudanças no quadro geral da empresa, não haverá demissão em massa. — Edward informou e olhou a hora. — Temos que entrar, mas só vou estar lá na frente quando essa notícia acalmar os ânimos.

Trabalhar para o CEO significava que precisava ser rápida em apagar milhares de incêndios por minuto. Enquanto Edward se reunia com seu primo, fiquei ao telefone, em uma parte mais vazia, falando baixo e resolvendo todas as questões. Usei contatos que a Carmen me deu para lidar com a imprensa. Felizmente, Tanya Denali não estava entre os nomes. Liguei para as pessoas certas a fim de emitir o comunicado, quando foi feito, Edward estava cuspindo fogo.

— Eu posso fazer isso, Sr. Cullen. A Srta. Swan ainda parece ocupada com um simples comunicado. — Jacob estava falando no momento que retornei.

James estava mais afastado, falando ao telefone.

— Não se mete. — Edward rosnou. — Isabella, vem comigo.

— O que aconteceu?

— O babaca do Barnes está tentando vender as informações privadas.

— Eu resolvo, você precisa entrar, então me dê seu telefone. — Estiquei a mão.

— Cuida disso. — Fechou seu terno e nos preparamos para entrar no elevador. Tyler e Liam pararam logo atrás.

Esperei que Edward entrasse no salão das conferências, fosse anunciado, deixei Liam passar e Tyler ficou para trás. Andei até uma janela, pegando o telefone o Sr. Cullen e fiz uma única chamada. Falei com calma, devagar e lembrei o que aconteceria com o Sr. Barnes se ele insistisse em se colocar no caminho da CHE. Em seguida, fiz uma ligação para o setor jurídico, pedindo que eles dessem uma pressionada.

— Uau. — Victoria parou do meu lado. — Você é a típica quietinha muito ameaçadora.

— De vez em quando é necessário.

— Se eu fosse o cara do outro lado, estaria arrumando as malas e saindo do país. — Sorriu e colocou o cabelo cacheado atrás da orelha. Victória era ruiva, linda, com cachos que a faziam parecer a Merida, do filme Valente. — Isso é cansativo.

— Veio para acompanhá-lo?

— Ele disse que era importante. Essa aparência de homem calmo, seguro de si é só fachada. James tem muita insegurança, como ele admira muito seu primo, quer fazer o melhor.

— Entendo. É bastante cansativo e ainda estamos no segundo dia.

— Ainda mais com esse assistente tagarela, insuportável. — Revirou os olhos e sorri. Não queria estar no lugar dela aturando o Jacob.

Recebi uma mensagem do advogado da empresa, dizendo que teve uma conversa esclarecedora e muito interessante com o Sr. Barnes. Entendia o homem, estava chateado com a demissão, ainda mais que Edward sequer se deu o trabalho de fazer pessoalmente. Chamei Victória para entrar comigo, ocupamos nosso lugar bem na primeira fileira e mesmo palestrando, Edward me olhou de cima do palco e me perguntou com o olhar, acenei e sorri, ele me deu um aceno de volta e continuou falando.

Jacob estava observando a nossa troca silenciosa e por algum motivo, senti um desconforto no fundo do meu estômago. O auditório estava em pleno funcionamento com a palestra incrível sobre a nova tecnologia implantada nas empresas da CHE. Era protótipos inovadores, que mudaria o que o mundo conhecia sobre tecnologia avançada e estava muito feliz em fazer parte daquele processo.

O telefone dele vibrou na minha mão e era uma mensagem da Tanya.

"_Desculpe pela maneira que saí da sua casa na outra noite, espero que a sua preciosa assistente não tenha encontrado resquícios da minha passagem pela sua casa. E sim, podemos continuar amigos. Alguma informação interessante?"_

Ela passou a noite com ele recentemente? Hum... Deve ter ficado mordida que não liguei para ela para emitir a nota exclusiva do novo CEO da CHE sobre as demissões em massa. Senti uma satisfação estranha e um incomodo que ela tinha facilidade de se rastejar para vida dele. Abri a mensagem e ele tinha deletado absolutamente tudo, todas as fotos e trocas entre eles, então, movida por algum sentimento desconhecido, apaguei o que ela enviou, arquivando seu nome nas conversas que ele nunca abria.

Voltei a olhar para o palco e aplaudi o que ele estava falando como se nada tivesse acontecido.

**N/A** Façam a gentilezaaaaa de comentar!


	6. Capítulo 5

5

Edward.

Isabella estava andando de um lado ao outro na minha frente. Batia meu telefone na mão e repetidas vezes, pensando, enquanto aguardava a ligação para sabermos do paradeiro do idiota do Sr. Barnes. Ela usava um vestido justo, meio vermelho e mostrava o quanto seu corpo era bonito. Seu cabelo estava preso, enrolado em um coque, exibindo seu pescoço branco e bonito.

— Simplesmente nada. — Liam entrou na sala do meu quarto do hotel. — Depois da ligação do advogado, ele saiu do hotel e não pegou nenhum avião para casa.

— Ele não pode ter desaparecido do mapa! Encontrem! — Isabella apontou para porta. Liam suspirou e saiu novamente.

— Relaxa, Isabella. Ele é um homem com medo... Seja lá o que você disse...

— Só prova que não é profissional. Perdeu o emprego, ao invés de sair por cima e manter-se como um dos acionistas, está agindo como um louco. — Seu pescoço estava um pouco vermelho. — Acho extremamente irritante pessoas que agem assim.

— Está de TPM? — Provoquei e ela me olhou impassível.

Continuou andando de um lado ao outro.

— Sente-se aqui. — Bati no lugar livre ao meu lado. Contrariada, sentou-se e cruzou as pernas. — Se ele desaparecer, tudo bem. Será o único a não comparecer a reunião. Nós vamos emitir uma nota que ficamos esperando e ele não apareceu. Ele foi demitido por atitudes realmente ruins e que levaram a GO Aerea quase falir.

— Eu sei. Ele fez escolhas realmente ruins.

— Alguma mensagem importante no meu telefone? — Ela estava brincando com o meu aparelho.

— Sua família enviou mensagens.

— Perguntei mensagens importantes. — Isabella me deu um olhar impaciente.

— Defina você, então. — Sorri para seu mal humor e peguei meu telefone. Dei uma olhada, não havia nada realmente importante. Meu irmão enviou fotos das minhas sobrinhas fazendo gracinhas, meu pai enviou um vídeo sobre política e minha mãe fotos que ela achava engraçado. Abri a do Jasper e era um convite para jantar na casa da sua noiva, semana que vem. — Parece que vou jantar na sua casa semana que vem.

— Eu sei.

— Já deixou a minha agenda livre?

— Por mim, deixaria muito ocupado. — Murmurou bem baixo, talvez fosse para não me ouvir. Ficou parada contra janela, de braços cruzados e Tyler entrou no quarto, balançando a cabeça negativamente. Isabella suspirou. — Temos que voltar para conferência.

— Vamos almoçar antes, eu não vou ficar o dia inteiro com fome.

Queria impressionar a Isabella e a levei para almoçar em um dos melhores restaurantes de Manhattan. Precisava de reservas, mas meu sobrenome me dava algumas vantagens além de muito trabalho. Nós fomos levados a uma sala privada com uma excelente visão para o Central Park. Tyler ficou do lado de fora e Liam foi a frente, para a conferência.

— É um lugar lindo. — Isabella tocou o vidro e olhou para baixo. — E muito alto.

A visão dela por trás que era realmente incrível. Sempre que ela estava pelos corredores da conferência, muitos pescoços torciam. A imprensa queria saber sobre ela, por estar muito divertido, não disse nada. As informações sobre ela eram sigilosas, então, nenhum funcionário poderia realmente dizer quem Isabella era. Todos sabiam que falar com a imprensa era proibido, por contrato e se pegos, demitidos.

Além do mais, não tinha a mínima obrigação de responder as perguntas.

— O que sugere? — Isabella pegou o cardápio.

— Gosto muito do filé, mas dizem que frutos do mar é melhor parte. Nunca experimentei.

Na minha experiência, qualquer outra mulher aproveitaria a oportunidade para manter uma conversa comigo de forma pessoal, para me conhecer melhor, mas Isabella leu o que era relevante sobre mim e para ela era o suficiente, então, a nossa conversa girou em torno do trabalho. Queria saber mais do que li, mas ela era uma fortaleza sobre suas emoções e vida pessoal. Estava claramente irritada, mas não falava absolutamente nada além do que era socialmente esperado.

Meu telefone vibrou em cima da mesa, nós dois olhamos e era Tanya Denali me ligando. Depois de bancar a louca, queria exclusivas. Não atendi a chamada, porque não queria ter que lidar com suas desculpas melosas. Isabella desviou o olhar, encarando a carta de vinhos com muito interesse.

— Procurou Tanya Denali para alguma informação?

— Não. O nome dela não estava na lista que a Carmen me passou.

— É mesmo? — Carmen e minha mãe odiavam a Tanya. — Interessante. — Fazia todo sentindo estar me ligando. — Conte-me algo seu que ninguém mais sabe.

— Por que faria tal coisa?

— Porque você tem as minhas senhas de cartões, mexe no meu telefone, a chave da minha casa e comanda a minha vida.

— Faço isso porque sou paga e porque você comanda a vida de milhares de pessoas. — Bebeu um pouco de água e me encarou.

— E se eu contar algo sobre mim que ninguém mais sabe?

— Talvez te conte algo. — Deliberou e me olhou com expectativas.

— Nem a Lauren sabe sobre isso, meus pais ou qualquer pessoa. Apenas eu e a minha ex-namorada. — Era uma situação real e só estava falando para enganá-la e colher uma informação. Também não era um segredo grave, se descobrissem hoje em dia, seria facilmente esquecido. — Minha namorada do ensino médio engravidou. Minha primeira reação foi surtar. Eu tinha dezessete anos, ela também e meu pai tinha todos aqueles planos do futuro. Nós brigamos, eu disse a ela para ficarmos calmos que tudo iria se acertar. Ela disse que ia passar as férias de verão com o pai, que contaria a ele, mas na verdade, fez um aborto.

— O que você fez?

— Fiquei chateado. Ela disse que por mais elegível que fosse, ter um filho meu seria um completo desastre.

— Aos dezessete anos, ter um filho seria um desastre, não o fim do mundo porque certamente você poderia dar a ela todo apoio do mundo, principalmente financeiro. Parece que você ainda guarda bastante rancor sobre isso.

— Um pouco. Não tanto quanto antes. Ninguém sabe sobre isso e prefiro manter em segredo. E o seu? — Fui interrompido pelo garçom com as entradas e o vinho. — Não vai me enrolar?

Isabella bebeu quase sua taça inteira de vinho, lambeu os lábios e pareceu pensativa, abriu um sorriso.

— Não tenho segredos.

— Fala sério, trapaceira.

— Trapaceira? Estou tentando entender o que realmente quer. — Apoiou os cotovelos na mesa. — Tudo bem, qual é o jogo?

— Não é um jogo. Vamos lá, quero te conhecer.

— Por que? Você tentou fazer a minha vida um inferno nas últimas semanas.

— E você passou com louvor. Agora quero te conhecer... — Me inclinei para frente também. Isabella olhou dentro dos meus olhos e arqueou a sobrancelha.

— Para buscar novas maneiras de me infernizar?

— Eu só quero te moldar para ser melhor. Você mostra todos os dias que é uma excelente profissional, só que apesar de ser boa em esconder o que está pensando, ainda aparente ser frágil. Você não pode ser frágil no meio em que trabalha. — Isabella pegou seu guardanapo de linho e colocou no colo. — Você já mudou seu guarda-roupa, mas guarda aí dentro algo realmente feroz.

Antes de falar, limpou a garganta.

— Não sei porque sinto uma vontade de te conhecer e te ver desabrochar.

— Você está dizendo que quer me treinar?

— Quero. Por que não?

— Você tem um histórico de espantar todas os seus pupilos.

— Nenhum deles aguentou ser acordado as três da manhã, pegar meus ternos, todos os cafés e as minhas inúteis exigências sobre minhas meias aquecidas. — Trocamos um sorriso. — Nenhum deles pensou que em resolver, estavam ocupados demais querendo me agradar e não querendo ser eficientes. Eles não conseguiam enxergar a necessidade de resolver o simples, de tirar os obstáculos da frente para focar no necessário. Você sim. Além de ternos limpos, meias, eu tenho uma funcionária que você entrevistou pessoalmente, que faz tudo isso e mais um pouco.

— Não costumo falhar nos meus objetivos.

— Confie em mim. — Estiquei minha mão e ela pegou, virei o dorso e beijei. — Então, um segredo?

— Minha vida nunca foi realmente interessante. — Apoiou o queixo na mão. — Morava com meu pai policial, que tinha amigos policiais e vizinhos policiais. Eu não engravidei ninguém aos dezessete, pelo contrário. Era do tipo muito certinha, não exatamente por opção. Estudei muito, sempre a mais jovem da turma, acostumada a ser melhor, mas pelo visto, isso não me ajudou a ser socialmente extrovertida como a maioria. Mudei muito quando conheci a Alice, ela me fez enxergar o lado da vida fora dos estudos.

— O que gosta de fazer para se distrair?

— Gosto de sair para beber com minhas amigas, de vez em quando vamos a boates e normalmente aproveito a minha folga para ler, fazer cursos de culinárias e bordar. E você?

— Bebo e durmo. Você tem acesso a minha agenda, não sei quando tive um dia de folga.

— Você gostaria de ter mais dias de folgas? Posso organizar na sua agenda. Aproveitar que estamos em uma época bastante flexível.

Peguei a torrada e passei a pastinha.

— E o que nesse mundo irei fazer? Minha vida é o trabalho.

— Tudo bem.

Podia dizer que Isabella não estava totalmente confiante em mim, mas, depois de lhe dizer algumas formas de finalizar um negócio, pareceu relaxar mais e almoçamos. A comida estava deliciosa. Em frente ao elevador, havia uma série de executivos esperando e todos eles olharam para Isabella. Parei ao seu lado, chamando o elevador mais uma vez. Seu blazer estava no meu braço junto com meu terno.

Assim que as portas abriram, Tyler passou na frente de todos, segurou as portas e fez o sinal para que ela passasse.

— Senhoras. — Acenei e parei bem no meio do elevador.

As portas fecharam e sorri.

— Se olhos fossem armas, você estava morto. — Tyler brincou.

— Não gosto de dividir o elevador com estranhos.

Isabella sorriu e quando percebeu que vi pelo reflexo do espelho, ficou séria, olhando para os números. Quando chegamos ao térreo, ela passou por mim e murmurou _"exibido"_, andando com seus quadris balançando suavemente de um lado ao outro.

Balancei a cabeça sorrindo, andando atrás dela, tentando não olhar para sua bunda o tempo todo. Chegamos na conferência poucos minutos antes da minha entrada para ser o palestrante da tarde, apresentando junto com o setor de tecnologia algumas melhorias nos principais produtos e empresas da CHE. Do palco, meu olhar estava sempre nas primeiras fileiras.

Meu primo James prestava atenção em mim, sua noiva cochichava algo para Isabella que a fez sorrir. Sorrir mesmo, chegando a cobrir a boca para a risada não sair alta. Ela era realmente muito bonita quando sorria. Fiquei parado, olhando, enquanto o vídeo aparecia atrás de mim e então, nossos olhares se cruzaram. Isabella imediatamente se aprumou, me dando um olhar de desculpas e sorri, estava tudo bem.

James trouxe Victória e a coitada era muito gentil, aguentando um monte de eventos sem entender nada, com um sorriso no rosto e dando-lhe o apoio necessário. Reparei que não era o único observando o sorriso da Isabella. Jacob estava na lateral do palco, ficava sempre a postos para mostrar que estava disponível. E o olhar dele estava fixo na Isabella.

Entendia, não era difícil gostar dela. Isabella era inteligente, bonita, bondosa e muito gentil. Sempre agia com graça, era delicada, comportando-se como uma princesa da realeza, o que não era comum no meio executivo. Mulheres na posição dela são agressivas, querem provar sua competência o tempo todo porque homens como eu são idiotas. Isabella sobreviveu a mim, deu a volta e agora, provavelmente, me odiava.

Ela se saiu bem. Todos os dias se saía muito bem.

Cada merda que joguei nela, me fez engolir com um sorriso no rosto porque resolveu os problemas. Jacob era bom, mas não tanto quanto ela. O que ele sentia era um misto de admiração e inveja. A questão é que não gostava dele nenhum pouco.

Tarde da noite nós saímos da conferência. Não quis jantar no local, porque estava cansado e decidi pedir algo no quarto. Tyler e Liam estavam exaustos, passaram o dia fazendo minha segurança no evento e trabalhando para encontrar o Barnes. Não considerava o homem realmente perigoso, mas, ele foi demitido e segundo minhas pesquisas, estava falido. Desviando dinheiro da empresa para sustentar seu estilo de vida e isso, era inaceitável.

Se ele pedisse um empréstimo no banco ou para própria empresa seria compreensível. Desviar, não. E eu não poderia manter um CEO que não pudesse confiar.

Entramos no hotel, andando devagar porque ela estava de saltos e seus pés deveriam estar doendo.

— Quer comer alguma coisa em especial? — Isabella perguntou mexendo no seu celular.

— Eu vou de hamburguer com batatas fritas. Quem me acompanha? — Liam sorriu e meu estômago roncou. Tyler murmurou que queria dois e Isabella pediu um combo que tivesse milkshake. — Algum acompanhamento?

— Pode ser cheddar. — Ela corou um pouco com todos os olhares sobre seu rosto. Sorri e meu estômago rosnou.

— Traga o maior que encontrar porque estou com muita fome. — Pedi de acordo com a minha fome.

— Já volto. — Liam saiu do hotel para comprar nosso jantar.

Não demoramos muito para chegarmos no quarto. Isabella disse que ia trocar de roupa e tirar a maquiagem, cansado, me servi com uísque, ela tirou os sapatos e prendeu o cabelo, atendendo uma ligação comercial no meu telefone. Disse muito gentilmente para retornar no dia seguinte dentro do horário de atendimento.

Entrei no meu quarto depois de virar minha dose, tirei minha roupa e ouvi um gritinho assim como algo quebrando.

— Isabella? — Chamei do meu quarto. — Caiu?

— Edwar! — Ela gritou e em seguida ouvi mais um baque. Sai do quarto correndo e me deparei com um homem arrastando-a que usando apenas uma calcinha e sem sutiã. Demorei a reconhecer que era o próprio Barnes.

— Solta ela agora! — Avancei para cima dele e parei imediatamente ao ver a arma grudada na cabeça dela. Ele segurava a boca dela com força. — Barnes, você está fazendo uma loucura e com a pessoa errada. Eu mandei te demitir.

Ele me olhou e sorriu.

— Então lide com a consequência disso.

Me arremessei nele, empurrando contra parede. Isabella caiu no chão. Ele podia estar armado, mas não estava com tanta raiva quanto estava. Torci seu punho, ele deixou a arma cair e chutei para longe, entrando em uma luta corpo a corpo. Tudo que conseguia pensar era arrebentar a cara dele.

— Edward! Solta! Ele apagou! — Isabella me puxou pelos ombros. Tyler arrombou a porta, ele estava molhado, usando uma calça.

— Eu fui tomar banho! Que porra aconteceu? — Gritou e puxei Isabella, cobrindo-a com meu corpo.

— Ele estava dentro do meu banheiro. — Isabella gaguejou. — Tirei a roupa no quarto, quando fui ao banheiro ele estava lá e ai meu Deus! Ele estava lá armado, foi tão rápido. — Começou a chorar.

— Está tudo bem. — Abracei-a apertado. — Vai ficar tudo bem. — Seu cabelo estava com cacos de vidro.

— Vocês estão feridos? — Tyler estava falando conosco, a segurança do hotel estava do lado de fora e como Barnes entrou no meu quarto, não queria que nenhum deles entrassem. — A polícia está chegando.

Isabella estava sem sutiã, seus seios estavam no meu peito, nervosa, sequer estava se importando, chorando e tremendo. Passei a mão no seu braço e vi que estava com um corte e outro na cintura, ambos pareciam profundos. Quando caiu no chão, deve ter caído em cima do vaso de plantas que derrubou na confusão.

— Chame um médico também. — Pedi a Tyler, levando-a para quarto comigo. Sentei-a na cama, peguei um roupão, uma toalha úmida e com cuidado, tirei alguns dos cacos de vidros do seu cabelo, suas costas e passei a toalha úmida. — Sinto muito, mas vai doer. — Puxei alguns vidros do corte.

— Ele tinha uma arma. — Olhou em meus olhos e as lágrimas escorreram no seu rosto.

— Isso é minha culpa, me perdoa. — Passei meus polegares nas suas lágrimas.

— Como entrou aqui?

— Não sei, mas vou descobrir e quem o ajudou, vai pagar muito caro por isso. Fique aqui, vou vestir umas roupas e o paramédico quando chegar, vai vir direto aqui. — Levantei e me vesti, usando as mesmas roupas que joguei no chão quando cheguei. Uma policial bateu na porta do quarto, falando suave e dando atenção a Isabella. Fiquei perto, mas a mulher foi profissional, treinada a lidar com mulheres após trauma.

Dei meu depoimento, uma enxurrada de pessoas entrou e saiu do quarto. Enquanto o paramédico cuidava das coisas, arrumei as malas. Isabella estava com tudo organizado, ela mantinha suas coisas guardadas. Apenas sua roupa do dia estava do lado de fora. Liam voltou, com lanches e pedi que procurasse outro hotel. Não iria ficar naquele nem mais um segundo.

— Aluguei um apartamento. — Liam pegou as malas da Isabella. — Está levando pontos nos cortes.

— Estou com tanta raiva. — Minhas mãos ainda tremiam.

— Você fez um estrago no rosto do homem.

— Filho da puta miserável. Ele entrou aqui, foi para o quarto dela e queria que ela pagasse para que eu lidasse com a consequência. — Respirei fundo e puxei meu cabelo. — Filho da puta! — Repeti com raiva.

— Vamos levá-la para um lugar seguro e lidar com isso. — Liam me acalmou.

Isabella era a única ferida e nervosa. Entrei no quarto, ela estava sentada, com o braço tapando os seios e a paramédica costurando seu corte na cintura. Coloquei uma calça jeans, uma camisa branca e um sutiã ao seu lado.

— Tem certeza de que não quer ir para o hospital? — A paramédica perguntou quando terminou.

— O que houve?

— Ela tem um corte na cabeça, disse que bateu no chão com força e estou aconselhando a ir a um hospital fazer um exame de imagem, só para garantir. — A paramédica me respondeu.

— Nós iremos. — Garanti e não dei espaço para discussão. — Nós estamos saindo desse quarto. A polícia disse que volta a conversar conosco pela manhã. Tyler está buscando as imagens de vídeo e o Liam vai nos levar ao hospital antes de irmos para um lugar mais seguro.

— Eu vou me vestir. — Isabella choramingou.

Dei privacidade para se vestir, quando ela saiu vestida, peguei sua bolsa e pedi para Liam dar mais uma olhada no quarto. Vários hóspedes se assustaram com a briga e a barulheira, além da polícia e paramédicos, estavam pelo corredor e curiosos. O gerente do hotel queria falar comigo a todo custo e eu não queria vê-lo na minha frente. Isabella andou na minha frente, com o rosto baixo, passei meu braço no seu ombro e deixei que escondesse o rosto em mim.

Nós saímos do hotel direto para um hospital, explicamos o acontecido, ela foi atendida e logo encaminhada para um exame.

— Você pode ir descansar, vou ficar bem sozinha. — Isabella estava sentada na cama do hospital, usando uma camisola que foi obrigada a colocar para os exames.

— De jeito nenhum. Nós vamos sair daqui juntos e voltaremos juntos. Como está se sentindo?

— Latejando em todos os cortes, no mais, estou bem. Desculpe por surtar, mas nada parecido aconteceu comigo antes. Cresci a acostumada com armas, sei atirar, na hora me deu apenas pânico.

— Não precisa pedir desculpas, acho que a minha reação não foi das melhores. — Sentei-me ao seu lado na cama.

— Você estava com raiva.

— Não queria que ele te machucasse.

— Só me assustou. — Abriu um sorriso. — Obrigada por me defender.

— A culpa disso tudo é minha.

— É nossa. Trabalhamos juntos e eu fiz o meu dever, ele estava roubando a companhia e claramente não tinha um caráter confiável.

— Não vai sair da cadeia se depender de mim.

— Você me viu praticamente nua.

Soltei uma risada e ela me empurrou de brincadeira.

— Será nosso segredinho já que eu também não estava vestido. Até porque não foi uma visão de se jogar fora. — Isabella me bateu, brigando comigo e pedindo para parar. Ela riu e gemeu de dor. — Desculpa, não ria. Não abra seus pontos da barriga.

— Cara de pau... — Continuou rindo. — Não acredito que a noite terminou assim e pior de tudo, estou morrendo de fome.

Após sairmos do hospital, ela estava liberada, mas era para ficar atenta a dores de cabeça, enjoo e tonturas. Nos reunimos com Tyler no apartamento. Era mobiliado, tinha segurança privada, mesmo assim, Liam chamou seus contatos de confiança para complementar a equipe enquanto não vinha mais de Denver.

Um dos seguranças do hotel deu a chave-mestra para Barnes, ele esperou que saíssemos, entrou no quarto e lá ficou por horas até retornamos. Foi assim que ninguém percebeu, porque ele aproveitou um momento de extrema movimentação no hotel para passar despercebido.

Quatro da manhã, estávamos na cozinha, comendo pizza, hamburguer, batatas fritas e cerveja. Isabella estava cheia de analgésicos, mas quis beber uma cerveja.

— Seu chefe parecia um touro. — Ela brincou com Liam.

— Fui eu que te joguei no chão?

— Não. O idiota me arremessou longe.

— Certamente achou que poderia brigar na mão com você. — Tyler brincou.

— Idiota.

— Como um touro? — Liam balançou as sobrancelhas.

Isabella ficou vermelha, o que nos fez rir sem parar.

— Vocês que são uns idiotas. — Isabella enfiou umas batatas na boca, ainda toda vermelha de vergonha. Quanto mais vermelha ficava, mais nós ríamos.


	7. Capítulo 6

6

Bella.

Acordei com meu telefone vibrando, levantei a cabeça com dor no corpo e senti os pontos darem uma leve puxada. Estava doendo de novo, provavelmente precisaria tomar a medicação novamente. Olhei a tela do meu telefone e estremeci. Meu pai, minha mãe, Alice e até o Sr. e a Sra. Cullen. _Por que eles estavam me ligando?_ Antes de responder as mensagens e chamadas, abri os aplicativos de notícia e soltei um gritinho.

_Puta que pariu!_

Uma fotografia no qual estou de calcinha, sem sutiã, abraçada com meu chefe só de cueca estava em todas as mídias. A maioria se referia ao ataque. A notícia vazou como uma bomba, mas a fotografia me deixou tensa. Parecia que éramos um casal, quando na verdade, passamos por uma situação ruim juntos. Estava seminua porque estava trocando de roupa para comermos quando o maluco me atacou.

Não me dei conta que estava nua porque o desespero foi maior que tudo. Cresci com armas, meu pai sempre me ensinou por ser um policial e porque ficava muitas horas sozinha em casa. Na hora, não lembrei de nada. Apenas entrei em pânico. Barnes estava claramente com sentimento de vingança e nunca vi uma pessoa atacar com tanta fúria quanto Edward. Era de conhecimento público que ele era brigão quando novo, pavio curto, mas fazia anos que não se envolvia em brigas.

Edward foi para cima dele com tanta força que acho que Barnes apagou no primeiro soco. O nariz foi quebrado, ele ficou desacordado e precisei segurar Edward, abraçando-o pelas costas e gritar no seu ouvido para parar. Tyler entrou no quarto e meu chefe me protegeu com o corpo, mais consciente da minha nudez do que eu, que estava em completo choque.

Agora a mídia estava usando aquela imagem, sem nenhuma autorização, em uma completa falta de respeito e invasão de privacidade como confirmação de um relacionamento que não existia. Levantei-me da cama, com a cabeça girando, o corte da minha cabeça era o que mais doía e troquei de roupa, me arrumando cuidadosamente sem nenhuma vontade. Enquanto me vestia, escrevi uma mensagem padrão, porém, carinhosa para todos.

Saí do quarto ouvindo os rapazes na sala. Liam estava na cozinha, Tyler estava no sofá, com dois computadores na frente apoiados na mesinha de café. Edward estava falando em chamada de vídeo no canto.

— Ela acabou de acordar. — Disse e olhei na sua direção. — Meus pais e a Carmen. — Sinalizou e parei ao seu lado.

— _Oi, querida. Como você está?_ — Esme me perguntou com carinho.

— Estou bem. Foi só um susto, muito inconveniente.

— _Imagino que sim! Deve ter sido horrível. Edward comentou que você se machucou..._

— Ah, um corte no braço, na cintura e um na cabeça, é o único que está doendo.

— _Você precisa de ajuda?_ — Carmen apareceu na tela. — _Posso chegar aí em algumas horas. _

— Estou bem, vou dar conta de tudo e ainda vamos alinhar o que será feito. — Meu telefone vibrou. — Desculpe, meu pai está me ligando.

— _Claro, vá atendê-lo_. — Esme era sempre muito gentil.

Me desliguei totalmente da conversa dos pais do Edward, me afastando e atendendo meu pai. Ele gritou, esbravejou por um tempo e só quando me permitiu falar que entendeu toda situação querendo aparecer em Nova Iorque. Foi preciso mais de quarenta minutos convencendo-o que estava bem, foi um acaso. Charlie estava irredutível, precisei lembrar que era uma mulher adulta e ele não podia sair correndo sempre que tivesse um problema.

— _Você está em um relacionamento com seu chefe?_ — Charlie perguntou e suspirei. — _Tudo bem, entendi a parte que você estava trocando de roupa. Mas ele também? Ao mesmo tempo?_

— Pai... Eram dois quartos. Duas suítes, chamam-se de apartamento... Não foi nada assim, por favor. — Estava exausta daquele assunto.

— _Tudo bem..._

— Eu te amo, vou ligar para a mamãe.

Em seguida foi a vez da minha mãe, que estava chorando, querendo saber se estava bem, machucada e quando se acalmou, entendendo a versão resumida da situação, gritou que estava namorando o homem mais lindo do mundo (aos olhos dela) e não tinha falado nada. Tentei fazê-la entender, mas a minha mãe já estava vivendo na Terra do Nunca há muitos anos e só entendia o que lhe cabia.

Quando chegou a vez da Alice, já estava cansada de repetir a mesma história.

— Todo mundo pensa que estamos em um relacionamento. — Sentei-me no sofá. — Acham que estamos escondendo.

— A mesma coisa aqui, aparentemente, minha fama é maior do que realmente faço. — Edward fez uma careta. — Não vou negar e muito menos confirmar, a não ser que isso te prejudique em alguma coisa.

— Não. Supostamente, deveriam acreditar na minha palavra. O que vamos fazer?

— Usar o ataque do Barnes em uma distorção tão grande, nos transformar em vítimas que quando anunciarmos o novo CEO e as mudanças, as pessoas ainda estarão sensibilizadas com tudo que aconteceu. De um homem desesperado e demitido, ele vai se tornar um psicopata. — Edward me olhou nos olhos. — Ele agiu bem friamente ao planejar tudo, não foi um homem de sangue quente. Estava roubando a empresa, tentou me chantagear com informações sigilosas e depois tentou te machucar. Eu não vou sair como vilão, ele sim.

— Então vamos usar o nosso suposto relacionamento. Se parecermos de alguma forma unidos e muito sensibilizados... — Parei um pouco, minha cabeça estava doendo. — Desculpa, preciso tomar um remédio.

— Você deveria continuar deitada, Bella. — Tyler levantou-se. — Seus remédios estão no saco na cozinha? Eu pego.

— Sim.

— Deixe-me ver seus pontos. — Liam saiu da cozinha e mexeu na minha cabeça. — Quatro pontos, cabeçuda. Vai doer mesmo... Perfeitamente normal. Você deveria descansar, por que não volta para cama?

Tomei a medicação, relaxando um pouco no sofá. Edward estava coordenando uma ação para culpabilizar as atitudes do Barnes perante a mídia. Enquanto ele falava com seus contatos seguros e de confiança, acessei o aplicativo criado pelos técnicos da CHE que filtrava todas as palavras ligadas a família e a empresa para medir a intensidade e pedir que o setor de comunicação quebrasse o algoritmo de algumas notícias.

Nosso café-da-manhã chegou junto com Victória e James, que sem Jacob, foram nos visitar.

— Ele é um louco. — Victória sentou-se ao meu lado. — Está realmente bem? Precisa de ajuda em algo?

— Estou bem, obrigada por vir aqui.

— Então você lutou com ele corpo a corpo? — James analisou os nós dos dedos do Edward. — Cancelo o anúncio do novo CEO?

— Por enquanto sim. — Edward não entrou em detalhes. — Estamos bem, foi um susto e daqui a pouco precisaremos ir a uma estação policial para prestar depoimento mais uma vez. Você precisará me representar na conferência hoje.

— É claro, conte comigo.

— Vou enviar todo conteúdo das palestras dele, no mais, os gerentes de campanha e a equipe de marketing está realmente a par de tudo. — Peguei meu telefone, selecionando os textos, arquivos e informações que ele poderia precisar para se apresentar no lugar do Edward.

Victória e James foram embora, após comer e com o efeito do remédio, troquei de roupa, usando preto. Blusa preta, calça jeans preta, sapato scarpin de veludo também preto. Deixei meu cabelo solto, como era bem longo, ia até a minha cintura e um casaco porque estava um pouco mais frio com uma chuvinha fina.

Deixei meu casaco cinza apenas pendurado nos ombros, sem maquiagem, com minha bolsa preta presa no antebraço. Sem combinarmos, Edward também estava todo de preto. Peguei um par de óculos escuros da Chanel que foi presente de aniversário do Jasper no ano anterior, ele era enorme, mas era lindo e serviria para o propósito.

A polícia noticiou que nós éramos esperados a qualquer momento para prestar depoimento, então, eu sabia que o local estaria cheio.

Tyler e Liam nos conduziram até a estação policial. Estava um caos. A imprensa avançou no carro sem nos esperar sair. Liam saiu primeiro, abrindo caminho. Edward saiu sem esperar, me dando apoio para descer do carro e os dois me cobriram para andar entre a confusão e gritaria. Alguns policiais criaram um corredor e pudemos andar em paz.

Não consegui entender metade das palavras na gritaria. Edward parou para falar com uma repórter certa, enviada pelo seu contato e praticamente lhe deu uma exclusiva.

— O que aconteceu foi uma tragédia, uma total invasão de privacidade e uma violência sem precedentes. Não vou ficar tolerando ofensas quanto a uma mulher que foi brutalmente atacada por um lunático. Nós estamos profundamente abalados. — Disse com uma expressão de choro. Tão cínico. Ela perguntou se estávamos feridos. — Sim. Ela está com cortes profundos em alguns lugares do corpo. Nós viemos aqui prestar nosso depoimento, no mais, não queremos falar sobre o assunto.

Tocando minhas costas, me conduziu para dentro da estação. Graças ao status do Edward, nós não demoramos um minuto aguardando para repetir exatamente tudo que aconteceu na noite anterior, como estávamos juntos, nossos depoimentos bateram exatamente como o separado.

Quando saímos, o caos estava mais contido por policiais graças ao Tyler. Entramos no carro longe do estresse da entrada, saímos disparado pela rua e olhei para meu chefe. Minha mente viajou por vários segundos, lembrando o quanto ele tinha um físico torneado, do tipo de pessoa que era ativa, não necessariamente malhada e sua cueca era justa o suficiente para dar entender que havia um preenchimento.

Estava em pânico e meu cérebro conseguiu a gentileza de gravar esse momento. Esse era o momento ruim de ter uma memória fotográfica, porque nunca iria esquecer. Toda vez que o olhar, vou lembrar. Será que ele vai esquecer que viu meus peitos? Minha calcinha pequena de renda? Que constrangedor.

Edward me encarou divertido, limpei minha garganta e cruzei meus braços, ciente que meu rosto estava vermelho.

— E agora? — Olhei para seu rosto tentando passar confiança. Ele me viu seminua, caramba!

— Vamos ficar no apartamento, só nos bastidores... Além do mais, você precisa descansar.

No caminho, providenciei nosso almoço e usei um aplicativo para fazer compras de mercado, se iriamos ficar o dia inteiro sem sair, era necessário ter água, comida, alguns petiscos e bebidas. Enviei uma mensagem para Liam sair e comprar as bebidas caras que Edward gostava de beber. Dei a ele meu cartão de crédito de assistente. Era uma conta que podia fazer gastos relacionados ao meu trabalho, nunca de forma pessoal.

Entrei no apartamento, enjoada e com dor de cabeça.

— Por que não descansa um pouco?

— Vou apenas trocar de roupa, tenho muito que fazer e seus e-mails simplesmente não param de chegar. — Passei por ele, indo até meu quarto.

— Pensei que o médico disse para ficar de repouso. — Falou atrás de mim.

— Vou fazer isso deitada.

Edward saiu do meu quarto, fechei a porta, troquei de roupa e peguei uma mais confortável, porém não muito íntima para ficar na sala com eles. Respondi algumas mensagens no meu telefone, pegando meu computador e me instalando na sala para trabalhar. Fiquei concentrada, respondendo e-mails, recebi as encomendas e Liam voltou com bebidas.

Enquanto almoçava com Tyler, observei que meu adorável chefe estava no segundo copo cheio de bebida. Ele sempre bebia uma dose ou outra, mas aquilo estava além e montei um prato com vagens, batatas e filé grelhados. Peguei um garfo, faca e uma garrafa de água, colocando na sua frente e o desafiei no olhar. Estiquei minha mão e com uma expressão muito irritada, me deu o copo com uísque.

Bebi o finalzinho, sorri e voltei para o meu lugar.

Tyler e Liam continuaram comendo em silêncio, mas Liam era o único a não esconder o sorriso. Me movimentei, incomodada com a dorzinha latejante no corte na cintura.

— Deixe-me ver seus pontos, branquela. — Liam pediu. Ergui minha blusa e ele olhou bem de perto, conferindo.

— Você parece saber que o vendo.

— Ele é um médico. — Edward disse e cortou um pedacinho de carne, enfiando na boca. Seu olhar estava atento nas mãos do Liam em mim.

— Pensei que fosse fuzileiro.

— Médico e fuzileiro. — Liam sorriu. Queria saber o que o fez sair, estar trabalhando como segurança de um bilionário playboy, mas, seria indelicado perguntar.

— Que sorte a nossa. — Sorri e toquei seu ombro. — Está tudo certo?

— Seu ponto está bem feito, mas se você não tomar cuidado, vai infeccionar. Respeite o repouso e não faça esforço. Combinado?

— Combinado.

Tyler se ofereceu para lavar a louça, voltei para o sofá com meu notebook no colo e levei mais duas horas só respondendo e-mails, acertando arquivos e realinhando a agenda da viagem. Edward confirmou o retorno em dois dias, ou seja, no dia seguinte, iriamos para conferência e no último, anúncio do novo CEO ou ele pode protelar mais alguns dias devido ao ataque.

Acabei adormecendo devido a medicação, me enrolei no sofá e não me dei conta de quantas horas realmente dormi porque acordei com a sala escura, coberta e meu chefe estava adoravelmente jogado no sofá, assistindo televisão e olhei para televisão, estava assistindo a algum filme de ação. Ele não percebeu que estava acordada e aproveitei para observá-lo em sua beleza, os cabelos despenteados, usando uma calça de pijama e os olhos meio arregalados de tão concentrado.

Edward Cullen respirava beleza e me atraía como nenhum outro.

Sentei-me no sofá, prendendo meu cabelo e passei a mão no meu rosto.

— Aonde estão os meninos?

Edward desviou o olhar da televisão.

— Tyler está jogando no quarto e o Liam saiu para dar uma voltinha, disse que estava sentindo-se enclausurado em casa.

— Algo mais?

— Tudo tranquilo. A mídia está acampada do lado de fora do prédio, há milhares de postagens sobre a nossa ida a polícia e o quanto você parecia fragilizada. A esposa do Barnes postou nas redes sociais que estava chocada com as atitudes do marido e disse a polícia que ele estava estranho nos últimos meses, agressivo, irritado com as crianças e ela acreditou ser só uma fase. — Comentou e peguei uma garrafa de água na mesinha, bebi quase toda e olhei para televisão. — Sabe quanto tempo não assisto a um filme?

— Não faço ideia.

— Eu também não. Já assisti o primeiro da sequência, estou na metade do segundo e ansioso para o terceiro. Tyler me deu uma lista de filmes legais, estou alugando um por vez.

— Quer pipoca?

Edward ficou animado como uma criança.

— Sabe fazer? Eu tentei, mas queimei o fundo da panela. Tyler mandou parar antes que incendiasse a casa e te acordasse.

— O que Liam me deu? Eu apaguei e não estou mais sentindo dor em lugar nenhum.

— Sorte a sua, porque ele não vai te dar mais. É um remédio muito forte, que soldados usam para aguentar a dor em campos de guerra e ele só te deu metade. — Edward sorriu e andei até a cozinha. A panela com fundo queimado estava dentro da pia, com água dentro e ri. Peguei o pacote, outra panela, mais manteiga e fiz a pipoca. Peguei duas latas de coca-cola.

Me sentei no mesmo sofá que ele, me cobrindo e ele agarrou a pipoca, enchendo a mão e enfiando na boca. Aquela cena era tranquila, familiar, um descanso merecido após dias tão corridos e literalmente dolorosos para mim. Nunca iria imaginar que compartilharia mais um momento íntimo com meu chefe porque era algo totalmente inadequado de maneira profissional e mesmo assim, só parecia certo.

N/A: Meninas, eu fico muito feliz com os comentários de vocês! Estou amando, de coração e espero que continuem.

Em compensação, preciso que entendam: eu não faço promessas sobre voltar a escrever fanfics, essa história foi uma empolgação de férias e eu me comprometi com três amigas que iria terminá-la.

Eu trabalho com a escrita, publico minhas histórias de forma independente e eu não vou compartilhar minhas histórias por e-mail, em pdf. Eu sei que elas existem, mas eu discordo totalmente dessa postura e ao ver, eu faço a denúncia porque algumas delas se tornaram originais e eu já fiz o registro, portanto, é ilegal o repasse.

No meu perfil tem algumas notificações. Scorpions será publicada como LVEB está sendo, então, não existe a possibilidade de escrevê-las em fanfic para depois reescrever em original. E pelo amor de Deus, eu não vou enviar UD e HG por e-mail. Ainda agora, ouvi que deveria me sentir lisonjeada que alguém queria ler minhas histórias.

Isso vai me fazer falar algumas coisas:

É OBVIO que eu AMOOOO que minhas histórias sejam lidas, mas HOJE EM DIA a escrita PAGA AS MINHAS CONTAS e infelizmente o Brasil não é um país no qual pagar por um livro seja incentivado. Sabe quantas horas passo na frente de um computador escrevendo? O quanto pesquiso, estudo, me dedico e invisto financeiramente para simplesmente pegar um pdf e compartilhar?

Ainda tenho um LONGO CAMINHO para melhorar, muito a aprender, mas eu sou uma pessoa que meu sorriso não convence o dono do mercado me dar as compras de mês. E se tenho como fazer a escrita da minha profissão, faço com prazer. Realmente amo que minhas histórias sejam procuradas, porém, ao mesmo tempo que muita gente procura, eu tbm tenho elas sendo compartilhadas de forma ilegal ou sendo repostadas por outras pessoas sem autorização e sem dar os devidos créditos.

Enfim, espero que compreendam o que é muito simples para vocês, não é para mim. Agradeço quem está acompanhando Blue Sky e se empenhando em fazer essa reunião Twilight nas nossas vidas algo realmente incrível.


	8. Capítulo 7

7

Edward.

Isabella estava andando na minha frente, ignorando os flashes do outro lado do vidro. Nós estávamos caminhando pela área privada, porém, não secreta do aeroporto para embarcamos no avião de volta para Denver. Conseguimos autorização para usar os acessos da primeira classe, mas, todas as paredes eram de vidro e os fotógrafos insistiam em querer mais uma imagem.

A imprensa estava sedenta.

Anunciei o novo CEO da Go Aerea e o caos explodiu. Ele era, ninguém menos, que o último acionista que faltava para me vender as ações e foi ele quem deu a informação sobre as ações, o roubo do Barnes e em troca, ele me venderia mais dois porcento e seria nomeado o CEO, usufruindo de todos os novos benefícios e claro, do poder de fazer parte da CHE. Foi um golpe? Talvez.

Um golpe positivo, como gostava de nomear.

— As bagagens ainda estão sendo guardadas. — Tyler avisou e paramos próximo à saída, aguardando a van que nos buscaria para levar até a aeronave.

— É a vigésima ligação do seu pai. — Isabella me entregou o telefone.

— Ele não sabe que é você negando as chamadas. — Sorri para sua cara de espanto. Isabella mordeu o lábio quando encerrei a chamada e logo em seguida o telefone voltou a tocar.

— Tudo bem, eu atendo. — Gemeu e pegou o aparelho de volta. Meu pai não estava satisfeito, na verdade, ele parecia irado nas suas mensagens. Mas ele passou o bastão do poder para mim, ou confiava ou ficava quieto. Essa eram as suas duas únicas opções. Meus irmãos estavam cientes, animados e queriam participar da próxima parte do jogo. — Oi, Sr. Cullen. Ah... Sim. Não! É claro, vou avisar. Certamente, senhor. Entendi. Mas... Hum, tudo bem.

Isabella me devolveu o aparelho.

— O que aconteceu?

— Ele está nos vendo ao vivo, porque alguma emissora está transmitindo e acabou de me demitir. — Ela engoliu seco. — Tenho que pegar minhas bagagens e encontrar um voo comercial para retornar a Denver. — Disse automaticamente e foi andando na direção oposta. Tyler me olhou meio confuso. Andei atrás dela, evitei olhar na direção dos fotógrafos, abri a primeira porta que encontrei e a puxei para dentro.

Era um armário de limpeza.

— Você não está demitida.

— Mas o seu pai...

— O meu pai é o meu pai, eu sou o CEO da empresa e ele apenas o meu pai. — Segurei seus ombros. — Carlisle me passou a posição do CEO sob as condições que eu teria 60% da empresa, cada irmão 20%. Ele não sabe, mas tenho um acordo com meus irmãos no qual divido os bens igualmente entre nós três. Então, você é minha funcionária. Não da CHE, minha. Assim como a Carmen, para onde for, vocês irão e mesmo assim, ele não tem absolutamente nenhum poder sobre quem contrato ou deixo de contratar.

Isabella mordeu o lábio e senti uma vontade maior que o mundo de beijá-la.

— Você está chateada?

— Claro que não, são coisas que podem acontecer. — Tentou soar firme.

— Lembra da nossa conversa no almoço? Sobre confiança? — Olhei em seus olhos e ela assentiu, mas não falou nada. — Vamos fazer o seguinte. Que tal termos um gesto de confiança?

— Gesto de confiança?

— Nós podemos ter um sinal, um toque, alguma coisa que será o momento que poderemos falar sobre qualquer coisa sem profissionalismo ou qualquer coisa. Será apenas algo entre nós, em total e completa confiança.

Isabella me encarou.

— Cruzar os dedos mindinhos. Faço isso com meu pai desde que era menina...

Ergui meu dedo mindinho, ela ergueu o dela e cruzamos.

— O que está sentindo? O que ele falou?

— Seu pai disse estava profundamente decepcionado que nós estávamos em um relacionamento e que ele imaginava que no mínimo, fosse ainda mais profissional que você. — Respirou fundo e precisei controlar a minha vontade de explodir com meu pai. — Eu sou profissional. Muito mesmo.

— Sei muito bem disso, meu pai está com raiva de mim e porque estou provocando-o, não atendendo suas chamadas. — Segurei seu queixo e ela suspirou, olhei bem dentro dos seus olhos e sorri. — Vou lidar com meu pai.

Isabella sorriu e me abraçou, foi espontâneo e ela logo quis encerrar o abraço, mas não ia perder a oportunidade de tê-la em meus braços, então, não soltei. Ofereci meu braço e saímos do quartinho de braços dados. A mídia estava gritando, olhei e dei um aceno. Eles queriam uma declaração. O mercado financeiro estava pegando fogo e a mídia especulando além do que deveria.

Tyler e Liam nos aguardavam pacientemente para embarcar na van. Isabella entrou primeiro, cumprimentou o motorista e sentou-se no canto. Liam sentou-se bem na minha frente.

— Surtou, branquela?

— Um pouco. — Isabella corou. — Fui demitida e readmitida.

— Tu demitiu a branquela, chefe? — Liam me encarou chocado.

— Não. Eu readmiti.

— Ah bom. Nada de tirar a branquela da equipe. Quem vai rir das minhas besteiras? E ficar vermelha por elas?

Isabella deu um chute nele, rindo.

— Sossega, crianças. — Tyler castigou e nós rimos.

A viagem de volta foi tranquila. Isabella dormiu o tempo inteiro, Liam ficou lendo, Tyler jogando e eu brincando no telefone celular. Nós pousamos sem problemas, felizmente, o tempo estava bom em Denver, diferente do chuvoso em Nova Iorque. Esperamos as bagagens, deixamos Isabella em casa e em seguida, Tyler nos levou para meu prédio no qual os dois dividiam um apartamento e eu vivia na cobertura.

Entrei em casa só para deixar as malas. Ângela estava na minha cozinha, com compras, dizendo que estava preparando uma lasanha, se quisesse jantar, era só descongelar umas partes. Agradeci, peguei a chave do meu carro e avisei aos meus seguranças que iria para casa dos meus pais e não precisava de companhia.

Peguei meu audi e-tron, explodindo AC/DC pelos altos falantes, dirigindo em alta velocidade pelas avenidas porque meus pais moravam em um rancho em Lakewood, pouco mais de uma hora de viagem na velocidade que eu estava. Eles saíram de Denver há alguns anos, pouco depois que descobri que meu pai tinha um caso e minha mãe decidiu que era hora de sair da cidade para morar em algum lugar mais calmo. Compraram um rancho e desde então, vivem lá como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Meus irmãos não sabiam. Descobri que meu pai estava sendo infiel ao ouvir uma briga deles, fiquei puto, o confrontei, ele assumiu e por mais que a nossa relação fosse complicada devido as suas exigências sobre sermos excelentes homens de negócios, jamais imaginei que meu apaixonado pai traísse minha incrível mãe. Foi uma decepção que não quis compartilhar com meus irmãos. Eles ficam divididos na briga sem saber a verdade.

Buzinei, com a música alta, passando pela estrada da entrada do rancho. Era um incrível sábado de sol, de longe, avistei meus pais na mesa da piscina com minha cunhada Rosalie, Alice, a noiva do Jasper e meus irmãos na churrasqueira. Era um evento de família que não fui convidado. Estacionei e atravessei o gramado, minhas sobrinhas estavam me gritando e acenei, sorrindo.

— Se não é a minha família que se reúne sem mim. — Cheguei perto.

— Se tivesse atendido as minhas ligações, saberia. — Carlisle retrucou no mesmo instante.

— É mesmo? Pensei que estivesse me ligando para discutir algo que não lhe cabe mais, além disso, quando a ligação foi atendida, se achou no direito de demitir a minha assistente. — Arqueei a sobrancelha.

— Você demitiu a Bella? — Emmett perguntou chocado.

— Carlisle! — Esme bateu em seu braço. — Querido, nós não nos reunimos sem você. Estava ocupada cozinhando, pedi que seu pai te convidasse.

— Certamente não falou sobre isso... Somente sobre as minhas decisões como CEO, chamou minha assistente de antiprofissional e por aí vai. — Cruzei meus braços. Alice estava encarando a mesa, Jasper parou atrás dela e apertou seus ombros, mas encarava meu pai.

— Ela é, se está em um relacionamento com você, não podem trabalhar juntos! — Carlisle ficou de pé, bateu na mesa e me aproximei.

— Essa não é a sua decisão. Isabella é minha! Não se meta com ela. Nunca mais na sua vida ouse fazê-la sentir menor, menos profissional ou inadequada. Você tem sorte que ela é uma mulher gentil, porque qualquer outra teria te colocado em seu devido lugar.

— Meu lugar? Eu sou seu pai e ela trabalha para a empresa que eu fundei!

— Então por que me nomeou como CEO? Pensou que iria sentar na cadeira para você comandar? Ledo engano. — Abri um sorriso.

— Chega, vocês dois! — Emmett entrou no meio. — Papai, você tem de deixar o Edward trabalhar. Não dá para ficar se metendo! E a Bella é uma excelente pessoa.

— Isso é verdade. — Jasper entrou na defesa. — Nós começamos agora, nos dê espaço.

— Seus filhos têm toda razão. Você prometeu uma aposentadoria... Espero vive-la. — Minha mãe tocou seu braço. — Nós somos uma família antes de sermos uma empresa. E Edward, faça a gentileza de trazer Isabella aqui hoje, quero conhecê-la melhor. Ela parece próxima dos meus filhos e é melhor amiga da minha nora mais nova. Ou ela é minha nora mais nova. — Arqueou a sobrancelha e todos me olharam.

— Não vou responder a isso. — Sorri sem nenhuma vergonha. — Vou ver se ela quer vir.

— Ajude-o a convencê-lo, Alice. Prometa que Carlisle estará no seu melhor comportamento e ansioso para pedir desculpas por ter sido grosseiro. — Esme disse e ri da careta do meu pai. — Edward, amor. Vem aqui. Você foi louco de atacar um homem armado, menino. — Me abraçou apertado.

— Não me machuquei, então, fiz a coisa certa. — Beijei sua bochecha.

— Ele foi homem. — Carlisle grunhiu. — Estúpido, porque se você morresse, eu ia te matar. — Ele me abraçou também.

— Estamos bem.

— No seu quarto tem roupas de banho, vá se trocar. — Esme me deu um beijo na bochecha.

Enquanto andava, enviava uma longa mensagem para Isabella. Primeiro negou, disse que Alice já estava falando com ela, mas eu disse que Tyler já estava a caminho para buscá-la e era melhor estar aqui com roupas de banho. Para minha completa surpresa, me enviou uma sequência de carinhas furiosas. Soltei uma risada, guardei meu telefone no bolso.

— Então, está rolando? — Emmett me empurrou e comecei a rir.

— Não estou falando sobre isso.

— Você gosta dela? — Jasper estava subindo a escada atrás de mim. Andei o corredor inteiro pensando sobre isso. — Não me leve a mal, irmão. Você é o mais velho, mas também sempre foi o pior de todos nós em relação a mulher. Nunca gostou de relacionamentos...

— Isso é verdade, mas sim, gosto dela. Nós não temos nada... Embora cada vez que ela morde o lábio, minha mente escorrega para lugares realmente profanos. — Suspirei e puxei meu cabelo. — Sei que vocês dois gostam dela, eu também, não quero... Só não sei. Quero que ela venha hoje e fique tudo bem, apenas isso.

— Tudo bem. — Jasper ainda estava desconfiado.

— É a primeira vez que você não é pervertido sobre uma mulher. — Emmett encostou na parede. — Vai ser divertido ver isso acontecer.

— Não a assustem ou eu mato vocês, digo a mamãe que foi um acidente e sigo a minha vida. — Sorri e entrei no meu quarto, pegando uma roupa de banho. Minha mãe mantinha várias roupas no armário do meu quarto.

Troquei de roupa e conferi se ela estava a caminho. Tyler enviou uma mensagem que a branquela estava meio nervosa e emburrada, sabia que era antecipação por estar com a minha família e que chegariam em por mais de trinta minutos. Passei na cozinha, fiz um sanduíche de queijo com mostarda, por estar com muita fome e sem paciência para esperar os lerdos dos meus irmãos no comando da churrasqueira.

Jasper me entregou uma cerveja e sua noiva me encarou um pouco, me deu um sorriso e pensei que Alice ainda estava reticente comigo porque quando meu irmão disse que iria se casar com uma completa desconhecida, disse que ela era uma caça-tesouro. Jasper certamente abriu a boca. Meus irmãos adoram me fazer de vilão. Estava bêbado e mal-humorado.

— Eu quero, Tio Edward. — Claire saiu correndo da piscina com suas boias de unicórnio.

— Você quer meu sanduíche ou a minha cerveja? — Brinquei com ela.

— Edward! — Rosalie me empurrou, rindo.

— Os dois! — Claire respondeu rindo.

— Com trinta anos, você pode beber a cerveja, mas agora com dois o Tio Edward te dá o sanduíche. — Ofereci a ela meu pão, que comeu quase todo. — Alimente sua filha, loira. — Rosalie me deu o dedo médio, indo até a mesa, montando um prato de comida para as meninas. Emmett deu a ela dois pedaços de frango que estavam prontos.

— Só pode beber com trinta anos? — Carrie perguntou da piscina. Ela tinha quatro anos e era muito esperta.

— Sim, amor. — Respondi ciente que ela iria soltar uma bomba.

— MAMÃE! Você não pode beber! Tem vinte e oito! — Acusou. Rosalie me bateu de novo, rindo, foi explicar para filha que a maior idade para beber era aos vinte e um e que tio Edward estava sendo um bobo. — Tio Edward nunca é bobo, mamãe. Tio Edward é incrível.

— Escute a sua filha. — Gritei do meu lugar. Todos riram. Rosalie revirou os olhos e tirou Carrie da piscina para comer.

Alice me deu um sorriso e apontou, olhei para trás e Isabella estava andando pela entrada de arcos do rancho, usando um macacão branco elegante, um pouco curto, sandálias baixas e um chapéu de sol e óculos escuros. Deixei minha cerveja na mesa, caminhando até ela, já erguendo meu dedo mindinho.

Isabella agarrou meu dedo quase torcendo.

— A sua família vai pensar que realmente estamos em um relacionamento.

— Meu pai foi grosseiro com você, ele precisa se desculpas e todos gostam de você, inclusive eu, então, minha mãe quer te conhecer melhor. Obrigado por vir.

Isabella tirou os óculos.

— Você gosta de mim?

— Sim...

— E o que isso significa?

Segurei sua mão.

— Não sei, não estou com pressa para descobrir. Por que não aproveitamos uma folga? Nós dois merecemos. — Apoiei sua mão no meu braço. — Vamos?

— Tudo bem, mas é melhor me proteger. — Apertou a unha nos meus braços.

— Sempre, mulher. Isso você pode ter certeza. — Sorri e a conduzi até a minha família muito ansiosa por um tempo com ela.

_**N/A:**_ Obrigada pelo carinho incondicional no último capítulo!


	9. Capítulo 8

8

Bella.

Queria matar o Edward. Torcer seu dedo mindinho até sentir seus ossinhos quebrando por me convencer a passar o final de semana com a sua família. Alice também tinha culpa, porque ela me fez sentir mal ao dizer que meu suposto relacionamento estava chamando mais atenção do que seu iminente casamento. Alice amava ser o centro das atenções e não queria dividir. Para acalmá-la, decidi ir.

Edward não queria negar e nem confirmar, ele disse bem na minha cara que gostava de mim, mas que não sabia o que era e que não precisávamos descobrir agora. Talvez fosse o começo de uma amizade, ou de algo mais, definitivamente não era o momento de descobrirmos. Se é que existia algo para descobrir.

Adultos atraídos pelo outro existia em qualquer lugar e isso não é definição para algo mais.

— Você já conhece todo mundo, então, não preciso apresentar a ninguém. — Edward sorriu e pegou minha bolsa.

— Seja bem-vinda, minha querida. — Esme me abraçou bem apertado. — O almoço está quase pronto.

— Você gostaria de beber algo? — Emmett me perguntou.

— Ah... Não posso beber por causa da medicação.

Rosalie se aproximou, me olhou um pouco antes de abrir um sorriso educado.

— Seja bem-vinda. Essas são minhas meninas... Claire e Carrie. — Apontou para duas pequenas que comiam. — Estamos bebendo cerveja, mas se animar, podemos fazer alguns drinks sem álcool.

Alice revirou os olhos discretamente e fiz uma careta para ela, pedindo que parasse de ser tão chata. Fez um pequeno beicinho, bebendo sua cerveja. Rosalie percebeu e me deu um sorriso tranquilo, dizendo para Alice deixar de ser ciumenta em alto e bom som. Edward aproveitou o momento para dizer que ia me levar para trocar de roupa. Carlisle me deu um sorriso gentil, mas eu ainda estava morrendo de medo dele.

Troquei de roupa em um quarto que tinha algumas fotos do Edward ao longo da vida e imaginei ser o dele. Era completamente injusto que a criatura maligna fosse bonita desde criança. Até na fase esquisita que todo adolescente passou na vida, ele era lindo. De maiô, me inclinei sobre uma fotografia dele bebê deitado no sol e sorri. Mesmo naquela época, eles já eram ricos. Edward não conheceu o sabor da pobreza nenhum segundo da sua vida.

Ouvi uma batida na porta e coloquei o vestido de praia, fechando os botões, dizendo que podia entrar.

— Está pronta?

— Sim. Estava olhando suas fotos.

— Sempre fui lindo.

Não disfarcei a minha revirada de olhos, ele riu e me entregou um copo de suco de laranja bem geladinho. Deixei minha bolsa no quarto, mas desci com meu telefone. Ao voltar para o pátio da piscina, as filhas do Emmett imediatamente correram para Edward e pediram que ele jogasse bola enquanto elas não podiam voltar para piscina. Ele foi com alegria, correndo para o gramado com Jasper e Emmett.

Sentei-me a sombra, sem tirar minha roupa e bebi meu suco quase todo.

Rosalie se jogou na cadeira e pegou uma cerveja.

— Às vezes as duas tem argumentos demais. — Fez uma careta.

— É verdade. — Esme sorriu. — Você está linda, Bella. Sente-se aqui.

Pronto! Eu tinha que aturar a Sra. Cullen curiosa sobre mim.

— Você é ou não é a minha nova nora?

Direta ao ponto como o filho.

— Não. Nós trabalhamos juntos e estamos, eu acho, nos tornando amigos.

Rosalie arqueou a sobrancelha.

— Edward disse que gosta de você. — Cochichou. Alice me deu um olhar divertido e senti as minhas infelizes bochechas pegando fogo. — Não fique tímida.

— Não é assim, eu sei disso, mas não é assim... Não me importo em ser amiga dele, mas eu amo o meu trabalho. — Gaguejei e bebi o que sobrou do meu suco.

— Você não vai corresponder os sentimentos do meu filho? — Esme parecia ultrajada. — Ele é lindo, educado, gentil e às vezes é meio maldoso, tem a tendência a ser irritante, mas é muito amigo e protetor. Ele nunca vai te deixar na mão, pode ter certeza. Rosalie é amiga dele de infância... Ela pode te contar o que precisar!

— Esme está desesperada para casar o Edward. — Rosalie estava rindo.

— Que tal um casamento por vez? Alice e Jasper precisam passar pelo deles. — Mudei o assunto. Esme abriu um sorrisão, que fez Alice ficar mais aliviada.

— Estou tão ansiosa que tem noites que não durmo. Alice, querida... E a reformado apartamento? Ainda acho que assim como Edward, você e Jasper deveriam olhar algumas casas e ter um pouco mais de privacidade.

— Mudar foi bom, embora a casa que os Cullen gostem de morar demande muitos cuidados. — Rosalie opinou. — As meninas têm muito espaço para brincar, temos cachorros que completam nossa família e muitos dias privados.

Alice sabia como dominar um assunto, ela era publicitária, cara de pau e do tipo que falava sobre qualquer coisa. Sendo filha única, adorava estar no centro das atenções, porque estava acostumada. Ela era uma garota incrível, mas a família do seu noivo ainda era um tópico que a deixava insegura e me ter tendo mais atenção – que eu não desejava -, seria ainda motivo para atacar sua insegurança.

Carlisle saiu de uma parte da churrasqueira, que não conseguia ver o que era, segurando uma bandeja com quatro drinks coloridos. Ele apoiou na mesa e colocou um na frente de cada mulher.

— Espero que gostem, o seu é sem álcool. — Sorriu e gritou. — Tapem seus copos!

Edward, Emmett e Jasper correram em direção a piscina, empurrando ao outro, tentando colocar os pés na frente. Esme puxou uma toalha e nos cobriu exatamente no momento que os três se jogaram na água. Uma onda veio na nossa direção, Rosalie gritou e Alice que estava de costas para piscina ficou ensopada, mas ela optou em salvar a bebida. Tirando o cabelo do rosto, nós rimos e brindamos.

— Posso matá-los? — Esme secou o rosto. Carlisle sorriu, tirou a camisa e foi para piscina com a bola e as netas.

— Não. Eu vou sentir falta do meu marido. — Rosalie sorriu.

— E eu quero ter um marido. — Alice completou.

— Por mim, tanto faz. Pelo menos ele vai parar de me acordar as três da manhã querendo saber onde estão seus e-mails não lidos. — Dei de ombros e voltei a beber.

Edward saiu da piscina e fiquei congelada com o canudinho na boca. Ele estava subindo a escada devagar, passou a mão no cabelo e toda aquela água escorrendo do seu corpo me fez beber meu drink quase de uma vez só. Alice me deu um chute por baixo da mesa, soltei meu canudinho e Edward pegou meu copo, bebendo o restante.

Santo Cristo Jesus que homem lindo.

Carlisle saiu da piscina, foi até a churrasqueira e serviu a todos na mesa. Edward montou um prato com salada de batata e várias carnes, dividindo comigo. O frango estava delicioso.

— Coma mais um pouco. — Edward me ofereceu o garfo com frango. Aceitei a mordida, estava realmente muito bom e Rosalie perguntou ao Emmett que tipo de tempero usou. A família inteira parecia estar relaxada ao redor, como uma família normal, exceto que eles tinham mais dinheiro que pudessem contar.

— Você vai poder olhar a casa amanhã? — Esme estava olhando seu telefone celular. — A corretora disse que pode estar lá no final da tarde.

— Tudo bem, eu passo lá quando sair daqui.

— Espero que goste e que assim como Emmett, se mude para mais perto. — Esme parecia certa de que ter todos os seus filhos no lado mais distante – e muito mais bonito de Lakewood -, era a melhor decisão. Já deu para perceber que ela se esforçava para manter a família unida.

Não pretendia passar a noite, mas além do dia ter passado muito rápido, fiquei surpreendentemente confortável ao redor deles. Alice subiu comigo na hora de tomar banho, peguei toalhas limpas, usei o quarto do Edward porque não iria abrir a porta dos outros quartos como uma louca. Peguei um vestido que trouxe na bolsa, sandálias baixas e deixei meu cabelo preso.

— E aí, namoradinha do Edward Cullen? — Alice entrou no quarto e sentou-se na cama, cruzando as pernas. — Ele te alimentou.

— O que tem?

— Amiga, vem aqui. — Segurou minha mão e me fez sentar na cama. — Não quero ser chata e muito menos ser super-protetora. Mas o cara tá afim, você sempre se esconde com medo do que vai acontecer.

— Como assim?

— Ele está investindo, não está percebendo?

— Ele disse que está gostando de mim, mas não está com pressa para entender o que está acontecendo. — Expliquei com calma e a Alice sorriu.

— Esse é o quarto dele, na casa dos pais e ele não está desmentindo nenhuma fofoca sobre relacionamento. Você precisa dizer a ele que nunca esteve em um, que corre disso como o diabo foge da cruz e toda sua interação com sexo masculino foi com sexo e poucas palavras. Se não há pressa, quem sabe ele pode entender isso, que você é inexperiente nessa coisa de família etc. — Alice gesticulou.

— Talvez devesse falar com ele que sou do tipo sexo sem compromisso? E quem disse que ele quer um compromisso? Alice... Essas coisas de amor e relacionamento é para você, Jasper... A família linda que o Emmett e a Rosalie construíram. Eu não. E alguém na idade do Edward já teria feito isso.

Alice não estava satisfeita.

— Confia em mim uma única vez na vida. — Segurou minhas duas mãos. — Tenta ser feliz com alguém, mesmo que seja só sexo e diversão. Se permita experimentar coisas novas, para de calcular, de pensar em tudo e então... Se divirta. Apenas se jogue um pouquinho. Pode ser com Edward, mas pode ser com outro, deixa de controlar tudo. Relacionamentos e matemática não combinam.

— Não posso ter um relacionamento sexual com meu chefe.

— Não é proibido, vocês são adultos e pode fazê-lo assinar que não pode te demitir se tudo der errado. Aproveita experiência.

Alice me abraçou e apenas suspirei. Ela tinha uma visão completamente linda e romântica da vida que não era bem o meu caso, porque fui criada por pais divorciados, que não se falavam nem por um decreto. Não entendia e não conhecia relacionamentos que alguma vez na vida deram certo, não na família Swan. Nosso DNA não continha o gene certo para namoro, casamento e coisa do tipo.

Jasper nos chamou para comer pizza e descemos, de braços dados e ao olhar para Edward ainda todo sujo de grama, molhado da piscina e os cabelos em pé comendo pizza com a mão e uma cerveja na frente. Ele nem parecia que era um CEO. Emmett tinha terra até no rosto.

— As meninas finalmente dormiram! — Rosalie chegou na sala.

— Vocês quebraram o vidro do solário! — Esme bateu com uma colher de pau nos filhos. — Não vão crescer nunca!

— Foi o perna de pau do Emmett. — Jasper acusou de boca cheia.

— Engole, menino. — Esme acertou ele com um pano de prato. — Juro para vocês que dei uma educação de primeira classe. Gastamos milhares de dólares...

— Eu disse que não tinha jeito. — Carlisle brincou. — Vinho, senhoras?

Alice e eu nos sentamos nos banquinhos altos da cozinha, Esme nos serviu com pizzas. Rosalie estava comendo com a mão, então, dispensei os garfos porque amava comer pizza com a mão. Carlisle nos entregou três taças de vinho, espalhando mais comida entre nós e sentando-se do outro lado com sua esposa. Edward parou atrás de mim, me sujando de terra e bati na sua mão suja querendo pegar pizza na caixa.

— Sua mão suja não, garoto! — Esme bateu nele. — Vocês estão bêbados? Não é possível. — Gritou e por algum motivo, Emmett não parava de rir. — Fumaram maconha?

— Não. — Jasper respondeu rápido demais.

Girei no banquinho e encarei os olhos do Edward.

— Você é inacreditável. Está chapado! — Cutuquei seu peitoral.

Começamos a rir deles e Edward enfiou o pedaço de pizza quase inteiro na boca.

— Vocês não tem mais idade para isso! Quem foi que arrumou? Foi você? — Esme perguntou para Edward.

— Por que tudo que acontece nessa casa é minha culpa? — Edward engoliu com dificuldade. — Eu não sei onde arrumar erva, mas o pai de família, aparentemente sabe. — Apontou para Emmett. Rosalie pulverizou seu vinho e olhou para o marido.

— Você fumou a erva que pegou do vizinho? — Ela bateu nele.

— O que ia fazer? — Emmett se defendeu.

— Não estou entendendo. — Alice comentou e empurrei Edward, que alterado, estava querendo pegar mais pizza com a mão suja.

— Nosso vizinho estava fumando maconha no quintal, pensando que nós não estávamos em casa e não iriamos perceber. O segurança viu pelas câmeras, como era conhecido, falou com Emmett. O Sr. Hipócrita aqui deu um discurso no garoto, tomou a erva e eu pensei que tivesse se livrado, mas a criança guardou para compartilhar com os irmãos. — Rosalie beliscou a barriga do marido. — E eu fui colocar as meninas para dormir pensando "ah, vou deixá-lo continuar brincando com os irmãos".

— Ai, amor. — Emmett não parava de rir.

— Ok! Vocês vão colocar essas criaturas na cama, não tenho nada a ver com isso. — Esme limpou a boca. — Até amanhã.

Esme e Carlisle saíram. Os três comeram a pizza inteira, dei a Edward bastante água, porque estava chapado, suando e rindo feito um idiota. Alice levou Jasper para o quarto e Rosalie, sem nenhuma paciência, foi brigando com Emmett.

— Falta você me colocar para dormir. — Edward fez um beicinho.

— Só depois que tomar banho.

— Vai me dar um banho? — Seu olhar se iluminou como uma árvore de natal.

— Não força a barra.

Nós subimos e ele foi sozinho tomar banho, sem deixar as piadas e os convites de lado. Mexi no seu armário e encontrei uma camisa longa de basquete, uma cueca samba-canção e troquei de roupa. Edward saiu do banheiro enrolado na toalha e foi para o armário, pegando uma calça e simplesmente se vestiu.

— Não sou o tipo de pessoa que tem relacionamentos. — Comecei a falar e ele sentou-se ao meu lado. — Está acontecendo algo entre nós, podemos explorar isso com calma, mas provavelmente só chegará a sexo e nada além.

— Engraçado, normalmente sou eu que digo isso. — Edward murmurou.

— Sua cabeça deve estar girando agora, mas é basicamente isso. Se essa coisa chegar a sexo, tudo bem, mas terá que ser consciente de todos os prós e contras, não será assim... Só quero dizer que você não é o único atraído. — Virei para dar um beijo na sua bochecha, mas ele virou o rosto e beijou meus lábios de forma bem suave. Hum... Caramba.

— Então você quer dizer que é melhor esperar e ver o que desenrola. — Ele beijou minha bochecha e o meu pescoço. Não conseguia nem reagir.

— Sim. Se pularmos na cama do outro agora, podemos estar confundindo o que pode ser apenas uma amizade muito legal do que um relacionamento puramente sexual. Não quero estragar nada, para mim, vai ser complicado gerenciar no trabalho e estou realmente feliz com que faço. Estou aprendendo muito, não quero perder.

— Não vai perder. — Edward sorriu de um jeito bem safado. — Já sei onde isso vai dar, mas eu gosto da conquista.

— Arrogante.

— Completamente sincero.

— Vai dormir, vai. Eu vou procurar uma cama para me jogar.

Ele olhou para trás.

— Tem espaço de sobra para você aqui... Prometo não avançar o sinal, mas talvez acorde de conchinha.

— Acho melhor não... Isso pode embolar tud casa dos seus pais.

— Eles já foram dormir e já pensam que estamos dormindo... — Então começamos a ouvir gemidos. — Ou seguindo o exemplo do meu irmão no quarto ao lado. Caramba, essas paredes são de papel?

— Honestamente, não quero saber qual irmão está dormindo bem aqui do lado. — Gemi e começamos a rir.

— Tudo bem, porque também não sei. — Edward fez uma careta. Ele foi até seu telefone, pegou uma caixinha de som da Apple e ligou, conectando o som baixo de uma música instrumental que imediatamente abafou a bagunça ao lado. — Desligo quando eles terminarem. Por favor, dorme comigo.

Me arrastei na cama e me cobri.

— Espero que sua mãe não pense que sou eu. — Murmurei no quarto escuro. Edward deitou-se ao meu lado, mas com um bom espaço entre nós.

— Ah, você estaria gemendo muito mais. — Bati nele.

Estou na cama com Edward Cullen. Grito agora ou mais tarde?

N/A: Bom domingo, meninas! Quem perguntou sobre meus livros, deixei os links no meu perfil! Por favor, comentem bastante. Vai que fico empolgada e volto?


	10. Capítulo 9

9

Edward

Acordei com o sol no meu rosto, com calor e tateei o controle da climatização do quarto, ligando e logo senti o ventinho gelado. As janelas estavam fechadas, as cortinas abertas, uma claridade infernal e virei na cama, sentindo Isabella e abracei seu corpo. Ela soltou um suspiro, mas ainda estava dormindo. Seu cheiro era muito gostoso. Passei a mão na sua coxa e mantive ali, voltando a dormir e quando acordei, estava sozinho na cama.

Levantei me sentindo bem considerando a quantidade de bebida e o baseado que fumei. Não fumava maconha desde a universidade. Nós olhamos para o cigarro e pensamos? Por que não? Foi divertido fazer algo adolescente já que estávamos passando o final de semana na casa dos nossos pais. Acho que fiquei realmente louco, porque tenho lembranças de comer quase uma pizza inteira e rolar na grama jogando bola.

Troquei de roupa, pegando uma sunga e um short, descendo a escada sem camisa e descalço, morrendo de fome. A mesa do café da manhã estava pronta, mas não vi a minha família. Entrei na cozinha e para minha completa felicidade, Isabella estava sozinha na cozinha. Ela parecia pegar alguns pães congelados e colocar na forma untada, em ordem completamente assimétrica.

— São apenas pães e não soldadinhos. — Parei atrás dela, que usava um vestido longo preto, transparente, dando para ver o biquini por baixo.

— Sua mãe disse que eles não podem ficar muito próximos porque vão inchar e grudar no outro. — Me apoiei do seu lado. — Dormiu bem, Snoopy Dog? — Sorriu timidamente. Ah, alguém tinha senso de humor.

— Sim, dormi muito bem, não por ter ingerido um pouco de cannabis, mas sim pela companhia na minha cama. Realmente gostei. — Me inclinei para beijar sua bochecha e minha mãe escolheu o exato momento para entrar na cozinha. Voltei para meu lugar e Isabella virou, colocando os pães no forno. Minha mãe nos flagrou em um momento e estava sorrindo feito louca. — Bom dia, mãe.

— Bom dia, querido. Dormiu bem? — Me deu um sorriso brilhante. — Obrigada por me ajudar, Bella.

— Vai fazer panquecas, mãe? — Provoquei e ela me bateu, rindo. As panquecas da minha mãe eram terríveis desde que podia me lembrar.

— Posso fazer. Segundo Alice, as minhas panquecas são as melhores. — Isabella disse e ouvi passos. Alice entrou na cozinha sonolenta, junto com um Jasper que parecia destruído.

— Ouvi você dizer que vai fazer panquecas? — Alice sentou-se no banquinho. — Bom dia a todos.

— São realmente boas? — Olhei para Isabella.

— As melhores. Principalmente as de bananas com chocolate, ela costuma cortar morangos por cima e ficam deliciosos. — Alice falou animada. Jasper tombou a cabeça na mesa. — Não me solidarizo.

— Fique à vontade, Bella. A dispensa fica naquela porta, a geladeira é toda sua e acredito termos bananas e chocolates... — Minha mãe ofereceu e olhou para seu filho caçula. — O que foi? Bebeu demais? — Ela falou propositalmente alto e Jasper gemeu.

— Ele vomitou a noite inteira. — Alice disse rindo.

— Pelo menos sabemos que não foram eles. — Comentei e ninguém além da Isabella entendeu o que quis dizer.

— Comporte-se. — Ela me avisou severa.

— O que estão falando? — Esme perguntou pegando umas laranjas.

— _Edward!_ — Isabella gritou da dispensa, mas era só para me manter calado.

Comecei a rir, meu irmão gemeu no lugar e minha mãe foi fazer suco de laranja, completamente confusa. Alice começou a acariciar a cabeça do Jasper, perguntando se ele queria algum remédio. Ajudei Isabella a fazer as panquecas, estávamos terminando quando meu pai entrou na cozinha e percebi que imediatamente ficou tensa. Toquei sua cintura com cuidado, acariciando e olhei em seus olhos, dizendo para relaxar.

— Bom dia, família! — Emmett entrou na cozinha com a filha mais nova no colo. — Dê bom dia, Claire.

— Bom dia a todos! — Ela gritou tão empolgada quanto o pai.

Jasper gemeu, eu ri e olhei para meu irmão muito empolgado. Rosalie entrou na cozinha de mãos dadas com a Carrie, sorridente.

— Agora sei quem foi. — Provoquei.

— Edward! — Isabella brigou comigo.

Rosalie me deu um olhar sabendo do que estava falando, riu e deu uma banana para Carrie comer. Emmett balançou as sobrancelhas.

— Mas não fomos nós que usamos música clássica. Dá certo mesmo? — Ele olhou para Bella, que me olhou e comecei a rir.

Jasper grunhiu com a gritaria na cozinha, Alice riu dele e meus pais pareciam totalmente perdidos.

— Vocês ainda estão chapados? — Esme quis saber e aí mesmo não parei mais de rir. — O que está acontecendo?

— Fique quieto. — Isabella sussurrou.

— Ontem a noite, depois que a Bella me mandou tomar banho, nos sentamos na cama para conversar e ouvimos os vizinhos em uma noite muito intensa. — Comecei a falar. Emmett estufou o peito todo orgulhoso.

— Toda aquela maconha me deu tesão. — Emmett dançou ao redor da Rosalie, que o beliscou rindo e ao mesmo tempo, mandando parar. — E não fui o único. Dançou ao som de Mozart, irmão?

Isabella escondeu o rosto nas minhas costas porque ninguém conseguia parar de rir. Meus pais entenderam, sorriram e reviraram os olhos. As crianças seguiam alegremente ignorantes da bagunça na cozinha. Terminamos de preparar a comida e nos reunimos na sala de jantar para comer. As panquecas estavam maravilhosas, porque teve briga para pegar as últimas, mas no final as meninas venceram.

— Estavam deliciosas, Isabella. — Meu pai elogiou polidamente, ela corou e sorriu timidamente de volta. Peguei sua mão e beijei, ela disse que queria ir com calma, descobrir se seríamos bons amigos, bons profissionais ou bons de cama. Eu sabia que seríamos os três. — Você gostaria que pedisse o almoço? — Perguntou a minha mãe.

Alice observou minha interação com a Bella e deu um sorriso encorajador com sua amiga. Estava surpreso que ela não tivesse relacionamentos. Eu era a pessoa que não tinha relacionamentos, o que aconteceria seria perfeito. Nós dois trabalharíamos juntos, teríamos muito sexo e ficaria tudo bem. Exceto pelo fato que pela primeira vez que cogitei minimamente ter algo mais com alguém incrível, enigmático, muito inteligente e sexy, a pessoa não queria.

Completamente estranho. Mas quem disse que ia desistir? Nunca.

Voltei a prestar atenção na conversa e minha família ainda estava discutindo o almoço. Isabella estava dando pequenos pedaços dos seus morangos com creme de avelã para minha sobrinha mais nova, que já tinha o rosto todo sujo de chocolate.

— Não precisa, querido. Tem bastante sobra de ontem, salada e posso fazer alguma coisa para complementar.

— Ainda sobrou frango, posso fazer novamente. — Emmett sugeriu.

— Então, vamos para piscina? — Carrie estava empolgada.

Ajudei minha mãe a recolher a mesa, como ajudei a cozinhar, ela ordenou que Jasper e Emmett lavassem a louça. Rosalie levou as meninas para piscina, convencendo Alice e Isabella a lhe fazer companhia. Parei por um momento para olhar meu telefone, tudo parecia sob controle, alguns e-mails de relatórios, alguns problemas que já estavam sendo resolvidos e as mensagens particulares estavam pipocando.

Respondi alguns amigos e quando olhei para piscina, Rosalie batia palmas e jogava água, incentivando Isabella a tirar seu vestido. Ela usava um biquini vermelho escuro, em contraste com sua pele branca. Alice estava com um maiô branco bonito, ela era muito bonita, meus futuros sobrinhos seriam lindos, mas nada se comparava ao quanto Isabella era linda.

Seu corpo era mais torneado e definido que imaginava, suas coxas eram grossas, ela tinha um quadril bonito, uma bunda redonda bem preenchida e uma cinturinha que minhas mãos ficariam incríveis. Sem contar seus seios. Eles eram redondos, médios, cheios e estava entrando em um coma sonhador que aquela mulher dormiu bem ao meu lado e não queria algo comigo, porque por mim, nós pularíamos na cama imediatamente.

Bella avisou que não ficaria muito tempo no sol por causa dos pontos e sentou-se na beira da piscina, com os pés na água e Alice puxou o guarda-sol para beira da piscina, protegendo-as.

Meu pai parou ao meu lado, também olhando para janela.

— Você realmente confia nela?

— Sim, por que?

— Isabella se destacou muito rápido na empresa. Ela é eficiente, pragmática e não se importava de ser aquela ficando tarde da noite. Foi por isso que lhe atribuiu uma vaga, porque fiquei preocupado com uma menina tão frágil colhendo dados até a meia noite. — Enfiou as mãos no bolso. — Ela é gentil, educada e ao mesmo tempo tão doce. Fico preocupado, Edward. Você pode destruir a carreira dela.

— Não pretendo fazer isso, pelo contrário, quero treiná-la como você treinou a Carmen e ela é uma mulher excepcional.

— Eu sei. Isabella me lembra muito a Carmen, principalmente na timidez. Acredite em mim, ela era muito tímida, falava tão baixo...

— Sério? Pagaria para ver.

— Então... Mesmo se as coisas entre os dois não derem certo, tentem ser adultos e resolver da melhor forma para que o trabalho não seja prejudicado. Sua mãe quer mais netos, mas eu agradeceria se você não engravidasse a garota enquanto ela estiver solteira e despontando na carreira. E se achar que ela é a mulher certa, não perca seu tempo, você passou dos trinta e não precisa ter sessenta anos para ser pai. — Me deu um tapinha e saiu de perto.

Era engraçado que minha família era a única preocupada com a minha idade quando eu me sentia cada vez mais jovem. Passei dos meus dezessete aos trinta anos estudando, trabalhando, me dedicando a empresa e era óbvio que saia, me divertia, bebia, mas eu tinha um foco, objetivo que me fez suar na roupa nos últimos cinco anos para chegar onde cheguei profissionalmente. Seria um péssimo pai e marido, porque estaria ausente e estando presente, não realizaria meus sonhos.

Era como se eu tivesse o direito de viver pela primeira vez, sem cobranças, sem pressões e eles achavam que podiam pressionar mais um pouco sobre casamento e filhos. Talvez esse fosse o meu momento, mas não estava com pressa.

O dia na casa dos meus pais foi muito divertido, porque fazia tempo que a nossa família não se reunia sem preocupações. Meu pai me colocou contra meus irmãos no último diversas vezes e impôs uma pressão sob nossos ombros para provar a ele quem era o melhor para herdar a empresa. Cada vez que nos reuníamos, brigávamos e estragava os momentos que minha mãe tanto preparava com carinho.

Quando Rosalie ameaçou nos privar da presença das meninas, nós paramos. Ninguém queria ficar sem ver as duas princesinhas da casa.

— Suas sobrinhas são realmente adoráveis. — Isabella comentou no carro, a caminho da casa que minha mãe queria que visitasse. — Hum, estamos perdidos?

— Não sei, mas aqui é tão bonito.

— A placa da casa já tem alguns metros... — Isabella olhou para trás no banco.

— Lá está ela.

— Isso tudo faz parte da propriedade? — Olhamos ao redor, era enorme, bonito, mas estava bem abandonado. — É enorme. Sua mãe não disse que era um rancho.

— Dona Esme costuma não dizer um monte de coisas. — Murmurei e estacionei o carro o mais próximo da entrada.

— É lindo. — Isabella saiu do carro e foi andando redor. — Olha só o tamanho dessas árvores! — Olhei para o alto e analisei a casa. Ela precisaria mesmo de uma reforma, mas, era bonita, antiga, tinha um ar acolhedor e a sua arquitetura era simplesmente apaixonante. Estiquei a mão e Isabella me olhou por um bom tempo antes de aceitar e pegar, andamos de mãos dadas até a escadaria da frente.

A corretora nos encontrou na entrada, estava acompanhada por um assistente, explicou que a casa estava fechada há seis anos. Os donos morreram, a propriedade passou por um processo judicial, ficou fechada e sem manutenção. A cada parecia ter o formado de um quadrado porque o pátio da piscina era bem no meio, com grandes arcos nas entradas para os corredores.

O chão era xadrez, preto e branco, cozinha com mármores claros bem antigos e eram dos mais caros. O primeiro andar consistia em sala de estar, jantar, uma biblioteca, uma cozinha muito espaçosa e mais duas salas que eram bem abertas, com uma visão que deveria ser muito bonita para o pátio. Na parte de trás da piscina, tinha uma casa como um solário, churrasqueira e o espaço atrás era de gramado, um possível jardim, um chafariz abandonado e algumas estátuas quebradas.

Passamos com cuidado pelo que seria uma área para criação de animais e retornamos para casa, subindo a escada e conhecendo os seis quartos, todos suítes, o quarto principal era enorme com closets separados, banheiro com duas pias, box separado da banheira e eram azulejos antigos. No meu ponto de vista, a casa após reformada seria um investimento e tanto.

E por algum motivo, podia me imaginar vivendo naquele lugar. Após a reforma, era possível ter um jardim charmoso. E sem contar que no quarto principal era possível ver o nascer do sol no lago principal da cidade.

— E então? — Isabella encostou no parapeito da janela. — Ela precisa mesmo de reforma... Mas tem um charme. Está querendo investir para vender depois?

— Não. Seria para morar. — Parei na sua frente, com minhas mãos no bolso da minha calça. — Minha mãe vem me enchendo o saco que só tenho carros em meu nome, moro no apartamento que meu pai me deu há anos e ela tem pavor de elevadores. — Sorri de lado, Isabella olhou ao redor e me deu um sorriso também.

— Sabe que não vai conseguir se mudar em meses.

— Talvez seja preciso dois ou três para reformar, mais um para o jardim e mais algumas semanas para decorar e mobiliar.

— Vai fazer a oferta?

— Você vai. — Pisquei e ela me olhou confusa. — Negocie um preço ótimo, justo, para mim e não para eles. Convença aquela corretora que vender por trezentos mil a menos é a sua melhor opção. Eu vou ficar bem aqui. — Me inclinei e rapidamente roubei um beijo dos seus lábios. Ela fechou os olhos por um momento, fez um ligeiro beicinho e beijei novamente, com mais calma, mas sem línguas. — Vai lá.

Isabella andou com calma até a corretora, fiquei encostado na parede, observando-a falar com a mulher com confiança. Por várias vezes, a corretora tentou me levar para a conversa, mas eu continuei parado. Isabella iria se sair bem, se ela conseguisse cem mil a menos já seria lucro. O assistente estava de longe, assistindo e quando as duas apertaram as mãos, a corretora se despediu prometendo levar os documentos no escritório.

— E então?

— Quinhentos mil a menos. — Isabella sorriu. — Você vai comprar esse incrível rancho por dois milhões e meio. — Parou na minha frente e fiquei estático.

— Como?

— Apesar da estrutura estar ótima porque é muito antiga, algo que não é mais construído hoje em dia, toda fiação terá que ser trocada. Meu pai me ensinou a olhar sobre fusíveis e disjuntores quando era criança e os da cozinha são muito antigos. Não vai aguentar um ar condicionado, dirá na casa inteira. — Cruzou os braços e parecia muito orgulhosa de si mesma. — Todas as lareiras precisarão ser trocadas para nova lei dos bombeiros, o chão de ladrilho xadrez dos corredores parece romântico e lembrando aquelas casas antigas do México ou Miami, mas, estão rachados e também precisarão ser trocados. E a piscina está vazia porque tem um vazamento. Consegui calcular os custos acima do lucro, ela estava querendo levar além, deixou aberto para negociação. E... Em troca de um post no seu instagram corporativo sobre a compra da casa, ela tirou mais cinquenta mil, já de olho nos novos clientes.

— Um post?

— Sim. Uma faca de dois gumes, porque se ela for ruim, será a sua ladeira abaixo. Então?

— Bem que minha mãe disse que era necessário vir com uma mulher ou um engenheiro. Obrigado por isso. Foi um bom negócio...

— Ora, ora. Foi um elogio? Você não vai dizer que poderia fazer melhor?

— Estupendo seria conseguir um desconto de um milhão, em troca de favores na CHE, mas foi um bom negócio. E não, não foi um elogio. — Abaixei e olhei em seus olhos. Isabella bufou, deu as costas e foi andando. — Aceite o que digo, Swan.

Isabella me olhou sobre os ombros.

— Aceito que vai pagar meu jantar porque estou com fome. — Me olhou sobre os ombros e foi descendo a escada. Andei com rapidez atrás dela, descendo juntos e quando saímos, pedi que parasse em frente a porta e fizesse uma pose. Por um milagre, fez uma pose engraçada, descontraída e fotografei, enviando a minha mãe que o negócio estava feito.

Isabella andou até a mim, descendo dois degraus da escada da entrada e não me movi, coloquei seus braços apoiados nos meus ombros e segurei sua cintura.

— Posso te contar uma previsão do futuro?

— Hum, os números da loteria premiada? Você não precisa disso...

— Não, algo realmente muito melhor.

— Então, o quê? Você já me fez te abraçar.

— Abraços não são proibidos entre amigos.

— Entre chefe e funcionária?

— Dedo mindinho.

— Você não pode invocar o dedo mindinho do nada! — Brigou comigo e só ri. — E qual a bendita previsão mestre dos magos?

— Hum, posso sim. Um dos dedos é meu e posso fazer o que quiser, sou Edward Cullen. Me processe. — Isabella soltou uma risada gostosa que até os pássaros cantaram. — E eu estou dizendo que no futuro, você estará nua bem na minha futura cama, no meu futuro quarto, nessa futura casa e nós faremos coisas realmente gostosas.

— É mesmo? Talvez tenha mais sorte na loteria premiada.

— Acredite no que estou te dizendo.

— Me leve para jantar. — Isabella respondeu pausadamente.

— É claro, prepare-se para ficar impressionada.

Andei na frente e a ouvi bufar atrás de mim, acreditando que iria leva-la em um restaurante de luxo, mas estava ansioso para vê-la ficar surpresa com a minha real escolha.


	11. Capítulo 10

10

Bella.

Era estranho chegar na empresa no horário em que todos estavam chegando também. Normalmente era a primeira a chegar e a última sair. Desde que assumi minha nova função, meu horário era mais ajustável. Passei pelas portas e coloquei meu cartão na entrada, autorizando minha entrada e percebi que algumas pessoas estavam me olhando, mas, eu não sabia se era por causa da minha roupa ou se havia saído mais uma notícia estrondosa sobre meu chefe.

Fiquei no fundo do elevador, minha viagem era até um dos últimos, mas aquele subia direto até determinado andar e em seguida, ia parando conforme solicitado. Obviamente ficou lotado, teve um entra e sai e um grupo entrou no andar das lanchonetes porque a maioria chegava e ia tomar café. Encostei-me na parede, mantive minha bolsa próxima e fiquei de cabeça abaixada, enviando uma longa mensagem para meu pai já que mal tive tempo de falar com ele no final de semana.

— Quem diria que a tímida Bella Swan usaria o teste do sofá para subir na vida? — Um homem falou e não o conhecia.

— Acho que não, cara. Trabalhei diretamente com ela, a mulher é um cérebro com pernas. Me cobria direto, muito gentil, achei a promoção merecida. De todos que entraram no mesmo semestre que ela, foi a melhor. — Outro respondeu e definitivamente conhecia sua voz. Era o Embry.

— Será? Ela foi promovida agora, mudou o visual, viajou com o homem mais poderoso dessa cidade e agora tem fotos deles se beijando na casa que ele comprou. — O outro estava falando.

_Droga! Tem fotos nossas de ontem? Não tinha ninguém lá! _Ah, o assistente sorrateiro!

— Não é difícil se apaixonar pela Bella. — Mike Newton comentou e gemi internamente. — Ela é muito inteligente. O Sr. Cullen pode não ter conseguido não se encantar, porque, vejamos, bonita, inteligente, gentil... E quando ela sorri...

— Parece que o Sr. Cullen não foi o único. — Embry começou a rir.

— Cala a boca! — Mike o empurrou. — Acho que não deveriam falar certas coisas, além dela ter uma posição muito maior que nossa, está com o homem que literalmente manda. Ficar dando corda a esses rumores do Jacob só vai nos fazer perder os empregos.

— Jacob está com inveja. — O desconhecido disse. — Ele nunca poderia ser como ela. Repararam que só fala dela o tempo todo? Esse é estranho. Enfim, se ela fez o teste do sofá ou não, soube que foi a peça principal em toda transição da GO Aerea. E ainda sofreu um atentado, graças a ela, teremos uma gorda bonificação no fim do ano.

Eles saíram no meu antigo andar e levou mais dois até o elevador ficar completamente vazio. Respirei fundo e busquei na internet o que estavam falando, encontrando rapidamente vários sites de fofocas noticiando _"Edward Cullen vive romance em sua nova casa"._ Tinha duas fotografias, uma quando estávamos olhando o jardim e a mão dele estava na minha cintura e a outra na escada, quando ele abusadamente me fez abraçá-lo e teve a cara de pau de prever o futuro.

Após a isso, pensei que fosse me levar a um restaurante pomposo cheio de regras e na verdade, me levou a um foodtruck em uma praça que nunca parei para dar atenção, no qual provei o melhor hambúrguer e pizza de queijo. Comi até a barriga ficar estufada, em seguida, me levou para casa e nos despedimos. Edward ainda era mal, ao mesmo tempo fofo, ele tentava ser suave, mas me provocava todo maldito segundo. Passar um final de semana com os Cullen me fez conhecer um lado mais sutil, amoroso, divertido e familiar de todos eles, inclusive do Edward.

Saí do elevador meio irritada, na verdade, bastante.

Cumprimentei quem estava no meu caminho e entrei na minha sala. Sentia uma satisfação enorme ao entrar naquela sala, ter meu nome na porta, um computador ultra moderno, uma mesa realmente chique e uma decoração requintada. Era pequena comparada a todas as salas, mas ficava antes da sala dele, do outro lado, ficava da Carmen. Nós três trabalhávamos juntos, então, o espaço acabava ficando privado.

Olhei todas as notas e arquivos deixados ali, já alinhando o que faria primeiro e em seguida, guardei minha bolsa no armário, me olhei no espelho do banheiro. Usava uma calça flare social, branca, os vincos feitos especialmente pela mãe da Alice essa manhã quando ela passou no apartamento antes de ir para natação. Uma blusa bege, com sutiã do mês tom, todo de renda e não aparecia nada. Meus sapatos eram scarpin nude e deixei meu cabelo solto, secado naturalmente e prendi em coque durante todo caminho para fortalecer os cachos.

Usava joias delicadas que a Alice me deu de presente, um brinco que era só um pontinho de luz, um colar de ouro no qual o pingente era uma pedrinha brilhante, diversos anéis bem fininhos, incluindo de falange, pulseiras e o relógio de ouro que era da minha avó e Charlie me deu reformado na minha formatura. Era meu amuleto da sorte.

Sai da minha sala e parei na porta da Carmen.

— Bom dia!

— Oi, querida. — Ela um coque banana, um vestido branco, sapatos pretos e um óculos realmente legal de armação vermelha. — Que bom que chegou. Soube que teve um final de semana interessante.

— Até o almoço respondo todos os arquivos que deixou na minha mesa. — Desviei do assunto. Não queria falar por ainda estar fervendo com as matérias e os comentários. — Algo mais?

Carmen ficou me olhando um pouco intensamente.

— Não. Felizmente está um dia tranquilo porque vocês passaram a semana fora, pelo menos até agora. Por que não vai tomar um café da manhã?

— Vou sim, obrigada. — Sorri e dei a volta.

Edward não estava em sua sala e não queria falar com ele. Já não conseguia manter minha máscara que estava tudo bem e impassível. Entrei na sala de café do andar e meus planos de não vê-lo tão cedo foram cruelmente frustrados ao me deparar com ele, seus dois irmãos e o primo sentados em uma mesa compartilhando café.

— Bom dia, Bella! — Emmett gritou antes que conseguisse sair.

— Bom dia a todos. — Abri um sorriso que não foi exatamente simpático. Edward franziu o cenho, mas ignorei, indo até a máquina de café e preparei um copo bem grande, um guardanapo com um donut, saindo sem olhar na direção deles novamente. Andei pelo andar e encontrei uma salinha pequena, que tinha uma mesa e um computador, fechei a porta e comi ali dentro. Parte do meu mal humor só podia ser fome, porque logo que comi, me senti melhor.

Antes de sair da sala, enquanto terminava meu café, dei mais uma olhadinha nas matérias para ter a certeza de que foi o assistente sorrateiro e não qualquer outra pessoa. O conteúdo era ainda pior. Segundo a jornalista, Edward Cullen, um elegível solteiro de trinta e cinco anos, novo CEO da CHE tinha um histórico de vastas namoradas, a maioria modelos ou mulheres realmente bonitas, mas nenhuma do ramo e muito menos que tivessem um contato familiar.

Segundo sua fonte, não só tinha passado o final de semana com a família dele como o acompanhei na compra da casa, no qual a minha opinião parecia muito importante assim como a decisão final e negociação. Havia a enorme especulação de que lá seria a nossa casa. Ah, já não bastava o outro me dizendo que estaria nua naquele quarto, agora precisava aguentar a mídia fofocando.

Liguei para corretora com meu humor cadela e soltei meus cachorros. Ela já tinha visto as matérias, me garantiu que ele foi demitido por quebrar a confidencialidade de um cliente e ainda sentia que queria sangue. Mas, supostamente, ela não tinha culpa. Deixei no ar que aquilo colocava sua reputação em risco e os negócios também. Encerrei a chamada me sentindo quase vingada.

Terminei meu café e abri a porta, dando de cara com Edward.

— Estava me procurando?

Ele olhou diretamente para meus lábios.

— Sim. Estava se escondendo?

— Basicamente. Precisa de alguma coisa?

— Ah... Preciso. — Me empurrou de volta para a sala e fechou a porta, apoiei minhas mãos no seu peito com a surpresa. — Posso provar o açúcar nos seus lábios?

— Minha boca está suja?

Edward segurou meu rosto e simplesmente chupou meu lábio inferior. Fechei meus olhos, apoiando na mesa e o segurei mais perto, beijando de volta. Por que ele fazia aquilo comigo? Meu cérebro sempre dava um nó. O beijo era simplesmente gostoso. Empurrei-o contra porta, tomando sua boca com vontade e ele agarrou minha bunda e se não fosse o barulho do lado de fora, ia parar em cima daquela mesa.

— Eu só queria limpar o açúcar da sua boca.

— Agora a culpa é minha? — Lambi meus lábios.

— Sim, porque você beija muito gostoso e acho que quero passar o dia inteiro te beijando.

— Quem mandou me beijar?

— Quem mandou? — Perguntou a si mesmo. — Vou fazer de novo.

— Não. Temos que trabalhar. — Apontei para porta, ele suspirou e me deu um sorriso. — Saia você e daqui a uns minutos vou sair. — Olhou ao redor e me puxou.

— Não precisa, o corredor está vazio.

Nós andamos até a nossa sala, fingindo que nada estava acontecendo e só para disfarçar na frente da Carmen me chamou atenção por demorar demais tomando um simples café-da-manhã.

— Da próxima vez, faça isso na sua casa. — E bateu a porta da sua sala.

Eu sabia que era apenas um teatro, mas não deixei de chamá-lo de imbecil na minha cabeça. Revirei os olhos e comecei a trabalhar, me distraindo e concentrada até que meu estômago me alertou que tinha ignorado completamente a hora do almoço. Carmen não estava na sua mesa, saiu para almoçar com o marido e Edward passou a manhã inteira trancafiado, trabalhando, me enchendo de e-mails com solicitações estúpidas.

Queria mandá-lo enfiar aqueles e-mails irritantes em um buraco apertado.

— Você realmente precisa de um cabo novo para seu telefone? — Entrei na sua sala, procurando na gaveta onde tinham os reservas e não havia nenhum ali. — Comprei dez semana passada.

— Não encontro nenhum. — Reparei que todas as gavetas estavam abertas. — Só pode ter sido o Emmett. Ele pega tudo aqui dentro, acha que a minha sala é estoque dele. Meu telefone está acabando a bateria, droga. Me empresta o seu?

— Meu cabo não serve para o seu, vou ver se Tyler tem algum...

— Por que seu cabo não serve para o meu?

— Porque são aparelhos diferentes.

— Então compre um telefone igual ao meu. — Sorriu cinicamente. — Nós vamos sair para almoçar com os acionistas do banco, na volta passaremos em um shopping e eu vou comprar trinta cabos, vou dar dez para cada irmão e ficar com o restante.

Ou eles poderiam parar de quebrar os cabos dos telefones com facilidade. Edward não tinha cuidado nenhum, ele torcia o fio de maneiras inimagináveis e seus irmãos pareciam seguir o exemplo. Como seu humor parecia dos piores, enviei uma mensagem ao Tyler que estávamos de saída. Ele tinha uma sala de trabalho no mesmo andar, mas do outro lado.

Saí da sua sala, ignorando a maneira que estava batendo as coisas e peguei minha bolsa. Edward começou a assobiar do nada, parecendo feliz e reparei que olhava para minha bunda com um sorrisinho. Só não reclamei porque enquanto ele procurava o cabo, fiquei olhando-o com pensamentos bem tarados. Ele estava irritado em um segundo e assobiando em outro, claro que não ia reclamar. Tyler apareceu, me deu um meio abraço e andamos até o elevador.

— Pode bloquear para não parar em nenhum andar? — Pedi ao Tyler. A última coisa que precisava era de mais fofocas.

— É claro. Por que? — Tyler digitou o código.

— Só... Por favor.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa que deveria saber? — Edward me abraçou por trás. Só percebi que estava tensa porque relaxei. Por que relaxei? Me afastei dele imediatamente e fui puxada novamente. — Me conta.

— Estou incrivelmente irritada com as fofocas. Fui reduzida a teste do sofá. Eu mal comecei a minha carreira e sou taxada por conseguir promoção por sexo. E isso começou mesmo antes que realmente tivesse algo. E nós nem temos algo.

— Eu não abraçaria minhas assistentes assim. — Tyler comentou olhando para frente e tentei me afastar. — Relaxa, tampinha. Estou implicando com você.

— Isso vai passar, confia em mim. — Edward falou baixinho.

Nós saímos do elevador e eu fiquei ocupada no meu telefone celular. Tyler estava carregando o telefone do insuportável, nós chegamos ao restaurante e o almoço era pura cortesia e política, mas algumas informações importantes precisariam ser passadas e por isso estava ali. Enquanto Edward agia como o homem perfeito, a comida era maravilhosa e eu gravei absolutamente tudo que foi dito.

Durante a sobremesa, mantive uma conversa educada com a esposa de um dos acionistas que parecia atenciosa e ansiosa para falar com alguém que não fosse sobre negócios.

— Vocês dois formam um casal tão lindo. — Ela elogiou na hora que estávamos indo embora.

Aquela mulher tinha idade para ser minha avó, era tão doce e gentil que não podia dar resposta que estava na ponta da minha língua então eu apenas respirei muito fundo e sorri. Edward abriu a porta, me esperando entrar primeiro e passei, ainda mantendo o sorriso de miss no rosto e quando ele fechou a porta, bati nele repetidas vezes.

— Eu cresci me preparando para ser uma mulher poderosa e não vai ser você, Edward Cullen que vai tirar de mim.

Ele e Tyler estavam congelados.

— Uau. Sempre soube que aí dentro tinha uma fera. — Edward sorriu.

— Estou frustrada! Passei dois anos saindo tarde da empresa, cobrindo folga dos colegas, coletando dados, me entregando intensamente e além de tudo que passei estudando, para chegar agora e ser reduzida ao prêmio nos seus braços! Sinceramente, isso é ultrajante e muito frustrante. — Briguei com ele.

— Você é sim, um prêmio, mas eu sou o sortudo. E para de dar corda para o que dizem, você é uma excelente profissional e em breve vai colher os frutos. Eu te prometo. — Edward segurou minha mão. — Não se afasta, não tenha medo. Sua capacidade e seu jeito brilhante ninguém pode tirar. Nem se você permitir. Além do mais, em pouco tempo a sua fama vai ser sobre quem você é e não sobre quem é você para mim.

Sabia que de todas as coisas, precisava confiar no meu potencial, mas, era completamente irritante. Cruzei meus braços e fiquei olhando para janela. De vez em quando, Edward e Tyler trocavam olhares e meu chefe e cara que andei beijando, estava com telefone na mão, digitando bem rápido. Tyler nos levou para um shopping de luxo e estacionou no subsolo.

Andamos devagar, Edward entrou em uma loja de artigo esportivos, comprou um tênis que queria e em seguida, fomos a loja aparelhos eletrônicos. Ele comprou dois novos computadores recém lançados. Era muito viciado em tecnologia e ele também comprou dois novos aparelhos de telefone que estavam bombando entre os lançamentos, querendo experimentar e ficou um bom tempo conversando com o vendedor.

— Satisfeito por alimentar o capitalismo? — Provoquei seus braços cheios de sacolas.

— Achei bem legal. Quero comprar essa companhia. — Me disse todo empolgado e simplesmente ri. Agora ele queria ser dono da Apple? Só podia ser maluco.

— Temos que voltar para empresa. Você tem uma reunião com seu primo em alguns minutos.

— Estraga prazer. — Fez um beicinho, me inclinei e beijei sua boca.

Nós retornamos para empresa, Carmen iria acompanhá-lo, então, fiquei na minha sala com a sacola da loja que ele disse que era minha. Um telefone novo, um relógio e sincronizei os contatos, as agendas, aplicativos com nossos aparelhos e com os relógios. Tyler colocou o aplicativo do gps da CHE e eu aproveitei para dar uma boa revisada em todas as conversas pendentes do meu chefe intrometido.

Foi um dia de trabalho realmente comum, muito mais calmo que a semana anterior e eu não vi mais o Edward. Deixei seu telefone na mesa, um recado que já estava indo. Era oito da noite, estava esgotada e então, recebi um telefonema da Ângela, a funcionária que cuidava do apartamento do Edward.

— Oi, Ângela. Tudo bem? — Parei no sinal e suspirei, cansada e faminta.

— Bella! Eu sinto muito! Esqueci de buscar as roupas limpas do Sr. Cullen na lavandeira e o prazo era até hoje, realmente me desculpe. — Ouvi uma criança chorar. — Calma, amor.

— Está tudo bem?

— Meu bebê está doente, meu marido ficou durante o dia, mas mesmo assim... — Suspirou e ela parecia esgotada.

— Você pode tirar uma foto da nota e me enviar por mensagem, ainda estou na rua, vou passar lá e levo. Fica tranquila, amanhã você pode ficar em casa e cuidar do seu bebê. — Garanti e encerrei a chamada, fazendo o caminho da lavandeira. Meu telefone tocou algumas vezes, mas não podia atender.

Parei em uma vaga, como o rapaz me conhecia, esperei quase meia hora que separasse tudo e me entregou as roupas sem as notas. Estavam todas quentinhas, bem passadas e cheirosas. Coloquei com cuidado no banco de trás e dirigi por vinte minutos até o apartamento da criatura que não podia buscar suas próprias roupas.

Sorte a dele que era paga para isso, beijando bem ou não.

O porteiro me deixou passar sem dificuldades, me emprestou um carrinho e coloquei as roupas esticadas. Entrei no elevador, apertando o botão da cobertura e com a minha senha, entrei no apartamento. Estava com as luzes laterais acesas e com dificuldade, empurrei o carrinho até a sala. Percebi que havia alguém no apartamento quando vi duas taças de vinho na mesa e dois lugares.

Edward iria receber alguém.

Ele apareceu usando apenas uma calça de pijama com o cabelo molhado.

— Aí está você. Não estava me atendendo!

— Estava ocupada buscando suas roupas na lavanderia. — Respondi mal-humorada.

— Pensei que fosse tarefa da Ângela.

— O filho dela está doente e acabou esquecendo, bom, está entregue. — Dei meia volta, saindo e ele andou rápido, parando na minha frente.

— Estava te ligando para convidá-la para jantar comigo e beber um bom vinho.

— Pensei que tivesse esperando outra pessoa.

— Saberia se tivesse me atendido. — Me encurralou contra a porta. — Fica, vai...

— Somente jantar?

— Estou aberto a opções, mas, se você quiser apenas um jantar, assim será. — Me deu um sorriso lindo.

— Estou cansada.

— Eu sei e é minha culpa, quero compensar. Faço uma massagem... Não sou especialista, mas, posso dar o meu melhor.

— Por que? — Olhei em seus olhos, precisando desesperadamente entender o que ele realmente queria. — Preciso saber o porquê.

— Porque sinto a intensa vontade de passar mais tempo com você. Aqui é apenas nós... Não tem ninguém, não tem assistentes fofoqueiros e nem paparazzis. Quero essa chance... — Acariciou meu rosto e fechei os olhos, ouvindo a voz da Alice para me permitir relaxar e aproveitar o momento. — E eu pedi comida do seu restaurante favorito.

— Como você sabe?

— Subornei a Alice com chocolate belgas e flores pouco depois do almoço.

— Bandida. — Segurei o rosto dele e o beijei.

Edward me agarrou, me puxando com força e nós paramos no sofá, eu queria dizer para ir com calma, com menos sede ao pote, mas ele estava sem camisa, era bonito, beijava gostoso e estava me dando uma pegada que até esqueci como era. Fazia uns quatro meses sem sexo, estava cansada e com toda honestidade, queria gozar, mas pisaria no freio antes que ele tirasse a minha roupa.

— Você é tão gostosa. — Edward ergueu minha blusa, acariciou minhas costas e apertou minha bunda.

_Freio, por favor. Freio..._


	12. Capítulo 11

11

Edward.

— Acorda, filho da puta! — Lauren jogou o travesseiro na minha cara.

Tomei um susto, saltando da cama e a olhei furioso. Um dia ela vai me matar com essa palhaçada de me acordar.

— Puta que pariu, infeliz. — Joguei o travesseiro nela de volta.

Bella gemeu na cama e saiu debaixo do casulo das cobertas ao meu lado. Lauren arregalou os olhos, tapou a boca e riu.

— Não sabia que estava acompanhado... Saindo. — Lauren saiu rápido do quarto e Bella me encarou, sonolenta, olhou para o relógio e depois de volta para mim.

— Ela entra no seu quarto? — Murmurou e suspirei. Se um olhar matasse... Ainda bem que ela sabia que a Lauren era seguramente feliz e casada com a Jessica.

— Sim, ela é intrometida, abusada e apenas amiga. — Rolei para lado e a abracei.

— Eu apaguei? — Gemeu e fechou os olhos.

— Sim, no sofá e devo dizer que subir com você no colo para minha cama foi um exercício, mas me saí muito bem. — Acariciei suas costas. — Você parece estar exausta.

— Não posso reclamar do meu trabalho com meu chefe, mas essas noites de jantar e vinho precisam ter um fim durante a semana. — Bocejou e só fiquei quieto. — Você tem que ir malhar e eu preciso ir para minha casa me arrumar.

— Gosto das nossas noites de jantar e vinho. É o único momento no dia que ficamos sozinhos e podemos conhecer ao outro, então, não quero acabar. — Beijei sua bochecha.

— Tudo que aprendi sobre você até agora foi que é ainda mais irritante pessoalmente. — Escondeu o rosto no meu pescoço e sorri. — Você é a versão do menino rico, aquele filme, sabe? Só que adulto. Eu não sei como seu pai não mandou esculpir o rosto de vocês em algumas dessas montanhas de Denver. — Me provocou e ataquei suas costelas. — Estou brincando, para! — Gritou e ri. — Mais ou menos. Você é uma versão adorável de um playboyzinho. — Apertou minhas bochechas.

— Megera. Se eu sou playboyzinho você é a versão cruel de uma megera.

Ela sorriu e me beijou.

Minhas bolas estavam mais que azul, estavam roxas porque Isabella estava me deixando chupando dedo. O máximo que avançamos era a mesma coisa de um mês atrás. Beijos, amassos leves no sofá e nada. Já estava perdendo a minha mente. Pior de tudo, ela dormia agradavelmente ao meu lado sempre que pegava no sono no sofá durante nossas conversas noturnas e mesmo assim...

Ela queria ter certeza, meu cérebro respeitava isso, meu pau? Não. Ele estava sedento. No começo, escondia minhas ereções, agora já estava dormindo de conchinha ou agarrando-a pela manhã exatamente como estava fazendo naquele momento. Nosso beijo começou devagar, era só um bom dia e ela rolou para cima de mim. Estava só de cueca, esfregou-se contra meu pau, usando apenas uma calcinha e uma camisa de futebol minha.

Agarrei sua bunda, me sentando na cama e puxei sua blusa para cima.

— Diz para mim que isso não é um sonho. — Beijei seu pescoço e olhei para seus seios perfeitos. Eram redondinhos, cabiam na minha mão e principalmente na minha boca. — Cristo... Eles são ainda mais bonitos que na minha imaginação. Blusas serão proibidas aqui em casa.

Isabella colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha, me deu um sorriso tímido e olhou em meus olhos.

— Posso te pedir uma coisinha?

— Tudo que quiser.

— Me faça gozar. — Pediu baixinho, timidamente, mas com certo desespero por mim que me deixou imediatamente maluco.

— É claro que sim. — Agarrei seus peitos e a derrubei na cama, chupando seus mamilos, dando uma atenção especial aos seus biquinhos rosados, durinhos e ela gemeu alto. Agarrou meu cabelo e inclinou ainda mais o peito para minha boca, afastando suas pernas e olhando para seu rosto, puxei sua calcinha para baixo.

Ela mordeu o lábio, ansiosa e olhei para sua buceta. Estava em sua maior parte depilada, deixando uma trilha escura e aparada. Acariciei seu clitóris devagarzinho, provocando seu nervo e observando gemendo baixinho, respirando fundo e chupei seu clitóris, suas coxas dobravam e não parei mais, mantendo suas pernas afastadas, quanto mais chupava, mais molhada e mais gemendo.

Um mês depois do primeiro beijo no escritório, finalmente abaixei a calcinha dessa mulher e ela estava gozando na minha cama. Bella agarrou meu cabelo, o lençol e se contorceu, estremecendo e lambi meus lábios.

Voltamos a nos beijar, o gosto dela na minha boca, tirei minha cueca do caminho e então, nossos telefones começaram a tocar ao mesmo tempo.

— Não, foda-se! — Gritei quando ela me soltou para atender.

— É a Carmen. — Soltei um gemido e deitei minha cabeça entre seus seios. — Oi, Carmen! Bom dia! — Soou alegrinha, algo que ela não era pela manhã. A chave para seu bom humor era sexo pela manhã. — Hum, sim. É sério? Eu não conheço, sinto muito. O que devo fazer? Tudo bem. Até daqui a pouco... — Então ela me olhou. — Não, ainda não falei com ele hoje. Não sei porque não te atendeu, pela hora deve estar malhando ou... — Suspirou com a mordida que dei no seu mamilo, segurando e literalmente chupando. — Malhando? — Soou uma pergunta fraca. — Em quanto tempo? Claro! Tchau!

— Onde estávamos?

— Nós estamos indo para o chuveiro agora mesmo.

— O quê? Por que?

— Porque temos que trabalhar. Carmen disse que as coisas já amanheceram intensas...

— Eu é que o diga. — Rolei na cama segurando meu pau duro.

— Um tal de Aro quer uma reunião com você. — Comentou e avaliou minha reação. — Quem é?

— CEO da Volturi.

Isabella ficou quieta. A Volturi era praticamente nossa concorrência na Europa e nós estávamos lentamente entrando por lá porque a compra da Go Aerea levou a CHE para novos países. Uma companhia aérea nos colocava em muitos lugares. Não invadir o território da Volturi era um dos motivos que meu pai não queria a compra, mas foda-se, eles não podem ser donos de um pedaço de terra. Isso não existia.

— Vem tomar banho comigo? Eu me arrumo, te levo em casa e você se arruma para o trabalho.

— Esquecemos totalmente da sua personal. — Isabella saiu da cama nua e suspirei, olhando-a de cima abaixo e porra, seu corpo era muito bonito. Apertei meu pau, sem disfarçar, morrendo de tesão. Precisava gozar, mesmo que fosse com a porra de uma punheta no chuveiro.

— Já deve ter ido embora, principalmente se ouviu seus gemidos.

Isabella me encarou apavorada e ri, empurrando-a para o banheiro.

Nunca pensei que fosse dizer isso, foi o melhor banho da minha vida porque aquela mulher sabia como fazer um boquete. Eu pensei que com os beijos aquecidos e a vontade que estava de comê-la contra parede, o máximo que conseguiria seria uma punheta, mas ela me surpreendeu, toda molhada, caindo de joelhos na minha frente e me chupou. Quando gozei na boca dela, mal sabia meu nome, mas as bochechas dela ficaram agradavelmente coradas.

Me sequei olhando-a secar o cabelo na frente do espelho, com uma calcinha que pegou na sua bolsa, parei atrás dela, beijei seu ombro e agarrei seus peitos. Nós tentamos manter as coisas bastante profissionais no trabalho e conseguimos, considerando as milhares de vezes que acabávamos discutindo. A memória dela me colocava em problemas diariamente, minha teimosia não ajudava em nada e minha boca menos ainda.

A noite normalmente colocamos os pingos nos is e não falávamos sobre o trabalho, apenas sobre nós. Bella era difícil de soltar uma informação. Saia aos pouquinhos, a cada conversa, mas fazer-lhe uma pergunta direta significa que ela iria me dar uma resposta enigmática. Qualquer mulher derrama suas histórias com facilidade, ela não. Era mais fácil extrair um dente.

Mesmo assim, porra... Não conseguia não pensar nela. No seu cheiro, no seu sorriso, em senti-la mesmo que um pouquinho escondido na minha sala, roubar um beijo no elevador e apertar sua bunda antes de entrarmos no carro. No trabalho, ela era 100% trabalho, nada tirava seu foco, nem mesmo se tirasse a minha roupa, mas quando estamos sozinhos, ela era adorável. Gostava muito da sua companhia, de poder conversar sobre qualquer coisa aleatória porque ela sabia sobre tudo.

Foi uma menina criada pelo pai. Ela sabia atirar, trocar lâmpadas, consertar um chuveiro e trocar um pneu. Seu pai a criou para nunca precisar de um homem e ela realmente não precisava. Isabella era astuta, detalhista, intensamente apaixonada por tudo que fazia e seu jeito socialmente retraído era reflexo de uma criação solitária.

Durante meu crescimento, minha casa parecia um pandemônio. Meu pai trabalhava muito, longas horas, muitas viagens e minha mãe ficava conosco. Muitas vezes minha tia nos acompanhava com meus dois primos, James e Bree. Cinco crianças correndo por todo lado, às vezes Lauren se juntava a nós e era problema atrás de problema. Foi divertido crescer com tanta gente ao redor. Ela não teve o mesmo.

— Sabe o que vou pensar o dia inteiro?

— Não sou mestre dos magos como você. — Retrucou engraçadinha e belisquei seu mamilo. — Filho da mãe!

— Vou pensar no quão gostosa é a sua buceta.

— E vai ficar no pensamento porque hoje a noite, prometi a Alice que iria ajudá-la com as tortas que iremos levar para o churrasco amanhã. — Virou-se de frente.

— E depois você é toda minha?

— Vou pensar no seu caso, precisamos ir ou iremos nos atrasar ainda mais. — Me deu um beijo rápido e foi se vestir.

Tyler não escondeu o sorriso ao ver Bella sair de casa comigo. Avisei que precisaríamos parar no apartamento dela para se vestir e ele apenas assentiu, sorridente. Ele e Liam a adoravam. Às vezes os três discutiam. Brigavam como um bando de adolescentes. Tyler era muito tranquilo, Liam era mais esquentadinho e a Bella quando estava mal-humorada não deixava nada passar despercebido.

Entrei no seu apartamento, estava vazio, sua colega de quarto e minha futura cunhada já tinha saído. Me joguei na cama dela, para poder observá-la trocar de roupa. Escolheu o vestido magenta que usou em Nova Iorque e ficava realmente incrível. Se maquiou no seu banheiro, arrumou sua pasta e a bolsa em tempo recorde.

Desde que ouviu a gracinha no elevador, passamos a bloqueá-lo para fazermos a viagem sozinhos. Ela não precisava mais de fofocas e eu disse a James que era melhor deixar o assistente puxa-saco dele bem longe de mim ou meus punhos iriam acertá-lo. Tyler fazia Jacob suar, adorava vê-lo nervoso ao redor do meu segurança.

— Bom dia! Seu pai quer saber... — Carmen parou na nossa frente. — Chegaram juntos?

— Sim. — Respondi ao mesmo tempo que a Bella disse que não. — Por que?

— Curiosidade.

— A curiosidade matou o gato, Tia Carmen. — Murmurei e passei para minha sala. — E diga ao meu pai que eu não tenho motivos para me reunir com Aro Volturi. Não ainda.

Bella desviou para sua sala, sem falar nada e Carmen continuou me olhando. Fechei minha porta, começando a trabalhar e meu café da manhã foi entregue. Minhas duas assistentes me encheram de solicitações, contratos, notas e e-mails para responder e finalizar antes do final do expediente.

A empresa estava oferecendo um grandíssimo churrasco para alguns funcionários, no estilo americano de viver para comemorarmos quatro de julho. Estávamos pagando as bebidas, todo churrasco, o espaço, mas incentivamos que os funcionários contribuíssem com que pudessem em sobremesas e outros acompanhamentos.

Alguém bateu na minha porta.

— Oi, pai! O que você tem? — Olhei-o pálido, segurando um lenço.

— Achei que estava gripado, um saco. Não melhorei e não aguentava mais os remédios caseiros da sua mãe. Vim a cidade para ir ao médico, ele disse que estou com pneumonia. — Sentou-se no sofá.

— Quer beber alguma coisa? — Ofereci preocupado.

— Não aguento mais beber nada, quero apenas deitar e descansar. É provável que apenas sua mãe vá ao churrasco amanhã ou deixaremos vocês três a cargo disso, mas tenho um problema ainda maior. — Limpou o nariz. — Estava com uma viagem agendada para França, Côte D'azur. Ficaríamos em um iate, já estava tudo fechado, não era exatamente uma viagem a passeio considerando que tinha planos de fazer negócios com o dono do iate. Negócios realmente importantes... Ele gostaria de ter uma entrada no país através dos nossos estaleiros...

— Você comentou comigo, sei do que está falando.

— Não posso ir assim, Edward.

— Tenho que ver com a Carmen, pai. Mas vou dar um jeito. Você precisa se cuidar e descansar. — Garanti e ele começou a tossir. — Tem que ficar de repouso.

— Me mantenha informado, vou para casa, minhas costas estão me matando.

Depois que meu pai saiu, passei uma hora discutindo com a Carmen. Ela não queria ir nem por um decreto. Às vezes, trabalhar com alguém que trocou suas fraldas era simplesmente terrível.

— Tenho medo de barcos, vá sozinho com a Bella, aproveitem, façam os negócios e eu fico aqui. Uma pessoa que não sabe nadar não pode entrar em barcos. Garoto chato! — Me bateu e ri, seria importante que fosse, mas se ela não queria ir, adoraria passar um tempo sozinho com a Bella. — Vou remanejar sua agenda, vocês precisarão embarcar no domingo pela manhã. Caramba, isso vai foder com todo meu trabalho perfeito e pelo visto, não me aposento esse ano! Como uma viagem pode fazer isso?

— Relaxa, mulher. A culpa não é minha.

— A culpa é do teu pai que está velho! — Gritou e fez eco nos corredores, andando com os saltos batendo firme contra o piso até sua sala.

— O que houve? — Bella apareceu acompanhada do Emmett. — Acabamos de voltar do andar comercial. Trouxe os relatórios dos analistas.

— Foi tudo bem? Alguém falou uma gracinha? — Conferi e ela só encolheu o ombro e apontou para Emmett.

— Ele não deixou, ficou pairando em cima de mim e deixou todo mundo assustado. — Bella cutucou meu irmão, que riu. — Por que Carmen parecia chateada? Preciso fazer alguma coisa?

— Nós iremos viajar domingo cedinho.

Ela franziu o cenho, confusa.

— Riviera Francesa... — Falei devagar, olhando em seus olhos e expliquei o que aconteceu. — Precisará fazer as malas.

— Enquanto vocês se comem pelos olhos, eu vou ligar para o papai e ver se está bem. — Emmett saiu de perto rindo.

— Não entendo muito sobre os estaleiros da companhia. Tem algum material que possa estudar? — Bella cruzou os braços.

— Claro. Eu vou olhar no meu arquivo e te envio, preciso dos seus documentos e passaporte. E que me ajude a fazer as malas... Rosalie é quem normalmente me ajuda. Segundo ela, sou péssimo com combinações e me visto muito mal sem supervisão. — Abri um sorrisinho sem graça.

— Tudo bem. Eu vou pedir para Ângela adiantar o que puder.

Ela passou por mim e foi para sua sala. Voltei para minha, porque ainda tinha muito que fazer, ela se despediu dizendo que ia no mercado, mandei que Tyler a levasse porque ainda iria demorar na empresa. Me concentrei na pilha de novos contratos, analisando com calma, riscando o que precisava ser corrigido e quando dei por mim, Tyler estava batendo na minha porta às uma da manhã.

— Você entrou em coma de trabalho, mas já está tarde. Vai passar a noite?

— Caramba! Perdi a noção da hora. — Bocejei e me estiquei, pegando meu telefone e vi que estava cheio de mensagens.

Bella enviou as fotos de cinco tortas prontas, mais uma salada de batatas e os sucos naturais que Alice cismou de fazer de última hora. Meu pai estava ansioso, me enviando milhares de mensagens sobre tudo que havia conversado com o Illya e suas reais intenções. Estava tarde e não precisava lidar com nada daquilo.

Bella me viu online e me ligou.

— Estou saindo da empresa agora. — Falei meio com sono.

— Seus irmãos estão aqui em casa. — Comentou e olhei a hora. — Chegaram não tem muito tempo. Estão com um fogo de fazer bagunça porque os pais da Rosalie estão com as meninas para o final de semana. Trouxeram milhares de bebidas.

— Tem comida? Estou morrendo de fome.

— Tem sim. Você vem?

— Estou chegando em alguns minutos.

Pedi ao Tyler para me levar até o apartamento e ir para casa descansar. Qualquer um dos meus irmãos poderiam me dar uma carona para casa ou eu poderia dormir no sofá na esperança de acordar na cama dela.

— Vocês estavam se reunindo sem mim?

— A sua namorada não sabia onde você estava. — Emmett acusou.

— Ele não é meu namorado. — Bella retrucou de pé na porta.

— Oi, baby. — Beijei seus lábios.

— Meu cérebro não consegue acompanhar vocês, jovens. — Jasper riu.

— Cale-se. — Ordenei e tirei meu terno, sapatos e me joguei no sofá, exausto. — Que bagunça é essa?

— Rose cismou que queria sair, mas eu não quis, aí Jasper deu a ideia de fazermos uma bagunça aqui. — Emmett me deu um sorriso brilhante. — Toma, você parece estar precisando. — Me entregou uma cerveja.

— Estava na empresa, minhas duas assistentes decidiram que me odiavam o suficiente para me encher de solicitações com prazos. — Resmunguei. Bella me olhou da mesa, montando um prato e sorriu.

— Definitivamente nenhuma das duas gostam de você, posso assegurar que a número dois, como você carinhosamente tem chamado pelas costas, não gosta. — Me entregou um prato com alguns salgados e mini-pizzas.

— Gosto de falar muitas coisas nas suas costas, inclusive, olhando para sua bunda.

— Vocês dois estão me deixando confuso. Estão juntos ou não?

— Sim! — Disse ao mesmo tempo que ela disse que não. — Estamos sim. Eles não vão contar para imprensa.

— Não temos um relacionamento. — Bella fez uma careta e a puxei para meu colo. Alice a beliscou. — Mais ou menos, serve?

Ainda.

— Tudo bem, isso significa que vocês estão se conhecendo? — Rosalie conferiu.

— Exatamente.

Emmett bebeu sua cerveja.

— Estão namorando. — Deu de ombros me fazendo rir.


	13. Capítulo 12

12

Bella.

Acordei com sons de roncos. Levantei a cabeça preocupada se havia alguém além do Edward dormindo ao meu lado, considerando que estava somente com a minha calcinha. Meu quarto estava quente, Edward estava colado em mim e minha cabeça parecia que ia explodir. Tentei abrir os olhos e doeu, rolei para o lado e abri os olhos me deparando com o céu incrível e muito azul de Denver.

— Puta que pariu, quem me atropelou? — Edward gemeu. — Emmett ronca como um trator. Como a Rose dorme com ele está além de mim.

— Não consigo levantar a cabeça. — Murmurei de olhos fechados. — Nunca mais vou beber gin na minha vida.

— Nunca mais vou beber. Eu ia para casa dormir, mas vocês me seduziram.

— Ninguém te obrigou a nada.

— Fiquei de coração partido quando você disse que não era nada minha. — Provocou e revirei os olhos, ignorando. Ele me abraçou e beijou minhas costas nuas, suspirei com o conforto inegável que era estar em seus braços. Edward estava me conquistando, não conseguia negar, ele me tinha quando conversávamos, quando era doce, gentil e também me tinha quando era uma besta mimada, mas até isso passei a achar graça e ignorar.

Ele era muito carinhoso, algo que não estava acostumada, mas conhecendo Jasper, eles foram criados em um ambiente de muito carinho. Charlie sempre demonstrou amor, mas não éramos de beijos ou abraços. Minha mãe não era mais afetuosa, me irritava mais do que conquistava. Edward conseguia ser um meio termo, ele era doce, ao mesmo tempo safado e não ficava o tempo inteiro me pegando, grudando e muito menos me fazendo sentir sufocada.

Edward era muito bom no sexo oral. Eu queria muito gozar, depois de tantas noites nos beijos aquecidos, pegadas e afins, estava quase subindo pelas paredes. Estava com medo, mas o sexo era inevitável. Não queria ter que escolher entre ele e meu trabalho, porque escolheria o meu trabalho e esperava que ele também escolhesse meu trabalho. No fundo, esperava não ter que escolher nunca porque era egoísta o suficiente para querer ficar com os dois. Meu emprego incrível e meu chefe gostoso na minha cama.

— Temos que levantar? — Edward beijou meu pescoço.

— Se quisermos ir para o churrasco, sim. Vou tomar banho.

— Você tem algum remédio para dor de cabeça?

— Na gavetinha aí do seu lado. — Apontei e não me dei trabalho de virar.

— Porra. — Edward disse, olhei sobre os ombros e respirei fundo. Puta merda! Esqueci totalmente das minhas coisinhas ali. Ele tirou uma fileira de camisinhas. — Ca-ra-lho! — Pegou meu vibrador roxo e arregalou os olhos de uma maneira cômica. — Foda-se, Isabella. — Segurou o lubrificante, voltou a pegar o vibrador. — Essa coisa é enorme e ofensiva.

— Seu pau é quase isso.

— Quase não é ser isso. Ele vai ficar ofendido, tímido. Como pode? Isso cabe?

— Nunca coloquei, ele vibra, costumo me estimular somente no clitóris porque é onde sinto mais prazer.

Então, ele sorriu.

— Você gosta de usar brinquedinhos?

— Depende... Eu não conheço muita coisa. Se vibram e estimulam, gosto.

Ele guardou todas as minhas coisas e sorriu, dizendo que ia tomar banho e precisaria sair antes de me encontrar no churrasco. Não entendi nada. Continuei deitada na cama, cochilando enquanto ele usava meu banheiro, se vestiu, inclinou-se sobre mim e me deu um beijo nos lábios antes de sair. De repente, ele parecia muito animado.

Fiquei enrolando na cama, dormindo, acordando e quando finalmente despertei, olhei as fotos da obra da casa dele que me enviou. Ainda parecia meio confuso, mas estava andando bem. A casa ficaria tão linda, era como um sonho. Rosalie usou meu banheiro para tomar banho, então, percebi que estava enrolando demais. Tomei uma medicação, um café da manhã reforçado e me arrumei com capricho. O banho também me fez sentir melhor.

Como era churrasco de quatro de julho, escolhi um vestido azul, marcado na cintura, de alças e com uma saia rodada cheia de estrelas em branco. Coloquei um cintinho vermelho, sandálias plataformas em tom nude combinando com minha bolsa. Estava calor, optei por não usar muita maquiagem e manter meu cabelo preso.

Com todas as tortas e bebidas ocupando o banco de trás do Jasper, peguei uma carona com Emmett e Rosalie. Seria desnecessário usar meu carro se estávamos todos indo para o mesmo lugar.

Um pequeno parque privado foi alugado para o evento e o setor de eventos criou um cenário lindo, decoração, roda gigante de tamanho médio, várias barraquinhas de jogos, comida, várias mesas e uma tenda onde os churrascos estavam começando a ser preparados por profissionais. Alice e eu carregamos as tortas para serem cortadas e distribuídas nas barracas de doces.

— Bella! — Carmen me abraçou apertado. — Você está linda!

— Você também, eu amei seu colar.

— Acredita que foi a minha neta que fez? — Tocou o pescoço e precisei pegar, eram pedras brancas lindas.

— Ela é talentosa.

— Puxou a mim, é claro. — Eleazar entrou na conversa. — Peguei para as damas. — Me entregou um copo de batida de morango. — Pedi para fazer fraco, não quero as senhoras trocando as pernas.

— Bebida paga pelos chefes, eu vou sair daqui arrastada. — Carmen brincou. — Cadê seu namorado? — Eu bufei. — Vai dizer que ele não é nada seu?

— Não tenho namorado, Carmen. Estamos falando de quem? — Fui bem sonsa.

— O homem que está vindo até aqui e olhando para sua bunda.

Edward parou ao meu lado, colocou a mão na minha cintura para falar com o casal que conhecia a vida inteira e eu senti que todos estavam olhando. Disfarcei, esbarrei no Tyler e pedi licença, dizendo que ia procurar Alice. Passei a maior parte do churrasco, conversando em grupos, sempre que Edward ficava minimamente perto andava para direção oposta, obrigando Alice me fazer companhia e até fui na roda gigante com a Rosalie.

— Aquele cara sempre está olhando. — Rose apontou discretamente. Fingi apoiar no ombro do Jasper para olhar. — Seu amigo?

— Não. A história é longa. — Suspirei incomodada com Jacob Black me olhando. — Estou cansada e amanhã vou viajar cedo.

Me despedi de todos e disfarçando, cerquei Tyler pedindo para me dar a chave do carro que esperaria Edward dentro. Ele pediu para ir andando que abriria o carro a distância, então, fingi que sai sozinha da festa. Quando estava chegando perto do carro, ele foi destravado. Liam estava encostado na mureta, me deu um sorriso e entrei, recostando no banco e esperei alguns minutos até ouvir a voz do Edward.

— Agora você fala comigo? — Ele abriu a porta brigando comigo, realmente chateado que o ignorei o tempo todo. Sem saber o que dizer, puxei-o pelo colarinho e beijei sua boca.

— Me leva para casa? — Usei a arte do beicinho, ele amoleceu imediatamente.

— Só se for para minha. — Sorriu todo malandro.

— E as minhas malas?

— Vamos buscar e depois você fica comigo. — Beijou meus lábios de um jeito que não precisava falar mais nada.

— Tudo bem...

Tyler sorriu quando nos viu nos beijando e fiquei vermelha, tímida porque definitivamente não estava acostumada a trocar beijos com plateia. Edward dizia que meu beijo o deixava louco, sempre fui insegura em relação a isso, a me relacionar, a beijar, ao sexo e por mais inteligente e resolvida que fosse, para dançar tango sempre era preciso dois e avaliando bem, alguns parceiros aproveitavam muito a minha timidez para me fazer sentir inferior.

Até agora, Edward não demonstrava ser esse tipo de homem. Ele era muito como Jasper, que adorava endeusar Alice. Pelas poucas horas que passei com Carlisle ao lado da sua esposa, eu entendi de onde os meninos puxaram isso. A mãe deles era como uma rainha, não só pela beleza, mas sim pela sua simpatia extrema e o jeito incrível em resolver problemas entre os três.

Paramos na minha casa rapidamente e com calma, recolhi o que faltava da minha mala. Lilian Rose, mãe da Alice, me ajudou a organizar. Ainda bem que minha depilação estava em dia, por sorte mesmo, mas quando chegasse lá precisaria de uma manutenção.

— Quer ficar na varanda um pouco? O dia está bonito e podemos assistir a queima de fogos no final. — Edward ofereceu, tirei minhas sandálias e embolei ainda mais meu cabelo. Ele levou minhas duas malas para o segundo andar. Abri as portas da varanda, era um espaço bonito e escolhi ficar próximo a hidromassagem. — Quer beber cerveja? Posso preparar uma bebida também.

— Vou ficar na cerveja, nada de gin ou vodka na minha frente tão cedo.

— Vocês três pareciam loucas em determinado momento, considerei amarrar. Vão receber alguma multa, com toda certeza. Os vizinhos não dormiram. — Comentou do bar e sorri, porque não lembrava de nada. Era tudo um monte de borrão e risadas. Olhei para o horizonte, deitando um pouco na espreguiçadeira e o céu estava cheio de nuvens e podia ouvir passarinhos cantando nas árvores da rua. — Aqui está. — Me deu uma cerveja gelada. — Não gosto de beber cerveja quente.

— Também não.

Brindamos e dei um golinho, descruzei minhas pernas e o convidei para dividir o espaço comigo. Ele estava bonito de camisa gola polo azul, calça jeans e os pés descalços, mas antes estava de tênis. Nós nos inclinamos para frente ao mesmo tempo, deixando nossas garrafas de cerveja de lado e nossas bocas se encontraram ansiosas. Edward me levantou pela cintura e me colocou montada em seu colo.

— Acho que ficar assim é bem melhor.

— Eu também acho. — Beijei-o novamente.

Nós passamos um tempo apenas beijando, com mãos bobas e compartilhamos a espreguiçadeira, conversando. Edward contou algumas das suas aventuras quando jovem. Compartilhei algumas viagens legais que fiz com meu pai, a maioria era para pesca, mesmo assim ele sempre viajava com seus irmãos ou com amigos. Ele e Emmett eram muito próximos, todas as viagens fizeram juntos, com ou sem a Rosalie, que eles estão seguramente mais de dez anos juntos. Os meninos conheciam a Rosalie desde os doze anos de idade, quando se mudou para casa ao lado dos Cullen.

— Eu namorei a irmã dela, mas, foi só por umas semanas. Irina é gente boa, mora em Nova Iorque e trabalha como investigadora particular. Ela é terrível, hoje somos amigos.

— Rose tem mais irmãos?

— Tem a caçula... Kate tem vinte anos, está morando na Califórnia. Lembro quando nasceu, todos nós fomos para o hospital vê-la e como é muito mais nova, sempre foi o bebezinho do grupo. Às vezes as meninas só podiam sair se a levassem, então, imagine um bando de adolescente carregando um bebê para todo lado. Nossos pais achavam que seríamos mais responsáveis se a levássemos... Deixamos de fazer muita merda porque ela estava junto. — Sorriu e tirou a camisa, estava quente, era a proximidade ou a bebida. — Quer entrar na hidro?

— Hum, vou ter que desmontar minha mala para procurar os biquínis.

— Entra com a roupa debaixo, eu já vi mesmo.

— Ninguém vai nos ver?

— Ninguém entra aqui, a não ser você, Tyler, Liam e a Ângela. Os três estão bem ocupados longe daqui. — Ficou de pé, inclinou-se em um painel e ligou a hidro. Tirou a calça e ficou só de cueca, esticando a mão e tirei meu vestido, ficando só de calcinha. — Ah... Sem sutiã?

— Você disse que não tinha problema.

— Estamos na cobertura e não tem nenhum prédio aqui na frente, só atrás, estamos seguros.

Aceitei sua ajuda para entrar porque não estava muito segura com toda aquela água se agitando, mas ao sentar, logo descobri que os jatos nas minhas costas eram uma delícia. Me inclinei para trás, pegando sol, fechando os olhos e curtindo a massagem. Não o ouvi entrar, abri os olhos e ele estava apenas parado me encarando.

— O que foi?

— Se você pudesse ver o que estou vendo, não perguntaria. — Inclinou-se e me deu um beijo. — Eu já volto.

Edward saiu de perto rápido demais e sorri, me inclinando no parapeito, admirando a visão linda da paisagem. Ouvi o som de um estalo, olhei ao redor e ele apareceu com as mãos cheias. Um balde com gelo, duas garrafas de espumantes, uma aberta e a outra fechada, duas taças e morangos.

— Ângela comprou porque eu disse que você gostava. — Empurrou a mesinha para perto de nós. Ele estava criando o cenário perfeito para um fim de tarde romântico. Entrou na água, sentou-se atrás de mim e imediatamente pulei para o seu colo, abraçando-o e meus mamilos arrepiados roçaram no seu peitoral. — Não poderia imaginar melhor maneira de comemorar quatro de julho.

— Feliz dia da independência.

— Feliz será qualquer dia que ficar assim com você. — Beijou meu pescoço, a bochecha e por fim, meus lábios. Peguei as taças, entregando uma a ele e brindamos, o espumante era gostosinho, provavelmente custava o meu salário porque não encontrava um gostoso daquele jeito no mercado.

— Eu sinceramente amei esse espumante.

— Ele é gostoso sim.

— Por favor, nunca me fale o preço para não me sentir mal.

Edward riu.

— Não é caro, eu juro. Espumante você precisa saber comprar, não necessariamente pelo preço. Esse aí, ele custa cem dólares, não é tão caro, mas eu gosto do gostinho doce que deixa na língua. — Dei um gole e ele me beijou, chupando minha língua. — Viu? Gostinho doce.

Me perdi totalmente nele, na sua boca, nas suas mãos e eu estava prestes a dizer "foda-se o sexo seguro, vamos fazer isso aqui mesmo" quando o primeiro conjunto de fogos estouraram no céu. Soltei a boca dele, olhando para o alto, surpreendida com a beleza. Era simplesmente incrível. Por quinze minutos, assistimos o show dos fogos, maravilhados e me perguntei quanto a empresa gastou para dar a Denver algo tão bonito.

Saímos da hidromassagem, me enrolei em um roupão e sequei a ponta do meu cabelo molhado. Prendi tudo no alto, ele abriu sua gaveta de menus e nós fizemos uma lista com todos os itens de comida japonesa que queríamos. Ele abriu a segunda garrafa, encheu minha taça e a dele, pensamos em voltar para o lado de fora enquanto ainda estava fresco e o interfone tocou.

— _Sr. Cullen, boa noite. A Srta. Tanya Denali está aqui na portaria e gostaria de vê-lo._ — A voz suave do porteiro saiu nos altos falantes do aparelho.

Arqueei a sobrancelha para Edward.

— _Diga a ele que é melhor descer para me ver ou eu vou quebrar tudo aqui!_

Cruzei meus braços.

— Pode deixa-la quebrar, eu não vou descer e nem ela vai subir. Chame a polícia. — Edward encerrou a chamada.

— Ela vem aqui sempre?

— Ela não vem aqui desde a noite anterior a Nova Iorque, nós sequer estávamos juntos. — Continuei olhando-o, impassível. — Não faz essa cara aí, de toda bravinha, porque você está comigo em todos os lugares e quase todas as noites. Quando não dormiu, ficamos até tarde falando por mensagens.

— Edward Cullen... Eu não gosto de compartilhar. — Assumi e dessa vez, sem nenhuma vergonha.

Lentamente, ele abriu um sorriso.

— Eu também não. Sou ciumento, assumo. Não sabia que era até descobrir que odeio que olhem para sua bunda. Queria ser o único a olhar para ela todos os dias, mas não posso te amarrar em casa. — Suspirou dramaticamente e me fez rir. — Agora sim, um sorriso. E onde estávamos mesmo?

— Não lembro, sei que vou beber meu espumante e voltar a ficar alegremente seminua na sua varanda. Você me acompanha? — Abri meu roupão e usei o golpe baixo de exibir meus seios para que ele esquecesse Tanya Denali e seu perfeito corpo. Edward lambeu os lábios, deu umas passadas largas e me pegou no colo, carregando até o sofá e alegremente, tirou a minha calcinha.


	14. Capítulo 13

13

Edward.

Estava sentado confortavelmente na minha poltrona no avião, lendo um ebook e pela minha visão periférica, minha adorável assistente estava estudando o negócio que estava nos levando até a França. Isabella estava com o cenho franzido, releu arquivos, procurou algo entre as pastas, fez anotações e quando suspirou pela terceira vez, tirei meus olhos do iPad e a encarei.

— Algum problema?

— Quero fazer uma pergunta, mas não sei exatamente como fazê-la de modo delicado e profissional. — Me encarou meio ansiosa.

— Por que?

— Porque tudo isso aqui parece lavagem de dinheiro.

Arqueei a sobrancelha.

— Não vou negar que me dói pagar impostos, mas ainda não cheguei ao ponto de fazer alguma lavagem... — Retruquei achando graça do seu olhar sem graça e ao mesmo tempo meio ofendido. — Por que?

— É que todos os números são divergentes. O real lucro da CHE nessa história toda parece ser falso... É como se o Illya fosse usar os estaleiros da CHE para injetar dinheiro e voltar para ele. Me desculpa, não quero te ofender, mas não faz sentido. Os cálculos estão errados. — Bella me entregou seu caderninho. Três folhas e meias de cálculos. Fiquei parado, com calma concentrado e pedi os arquivos. Reinou um silêncio no avião... Tyler e Liam já prevendo o caos e ela bem confusa.

Arremessei as pastas no banco ao lado.

— O que foi?

— É realmente lavagem de dinheiro.

— Por que?

— Tenho minhas suspeitas, mas acredito que meu pai esteja fazendo isso para me proteger porque comprei a Go Aerea. — Suspirei e fechei meus olhos, me sentindo estúpido. Bella sentou-se ao meu lado. — Estou fodido.

— Calma, vamos resolver. Então Carlisle ofereceu a CHE para lavar dinheiro do Illya para que vocês tivessem um aliado forte contra Aro Volturi?

— Exatamente isso. — Abri meus olhos e a encarei. — Já sei como resolver.

— Como?

— Vou me reunir com Aro Volturi e propor um negócio.

— Não acho que seja uma boa ideia se envolver com pessoas como ele... — Tyler falou meio hesitante.

— E eu vou lavar dinheiro? Um escândalo de corrupção vai colocar a CHE no lixo. Meu pai só podia estar desesperado ou ele não está me contando tudo. Acredito mais na segunda opção... Bella, eu não vou me render ao Aro Volturi. Ele vai ter que me engolir.

— O que vai acontecer?

— Eles possuem a fama de jogar sujo. — Expliquei e ela me olhou preocupada. — Vai ficar tudo bem. Não vou deixar meus planos serem frustrados por medo do que eles supostamente possam fazer. Talvez nem façam nada...

— Talvez sim. Temos que ter um plano... — Bella me olhou intensamente. — Vamos bolar um, se eles jogam sujo, é porque ainda permitem. Temos que encontrar alguém disposto a podar esse poder. Reinados sempre caem quando a arrogância e prepotência dominam. — Segurei sua mão e beijei. — Temos que pensar em alguma coisa.

— Eu sou a favor em envolver forças maiores que nós. — Liam falou dos fundos. — Tenho contatos no FBI e na Segurança Nacional. Por mais que certamente existam muitos na folha de pagamentos deles, ainda vai ter alguém de fora.

— Se usarmos o nosso artifício favorito... A extrema exposição. — Bella me encarou. — Temos que usar as redes sociais, começar a colocar o país do nosso lado, em transparência, boas atitudes porque se ele ousar fazer qualquer coisa... Teremos mais chances do que ao ficarmos em silêncio.

— Antes de tudo temos que entender o que ele realmente quer. Sou a favor de termos um encontro com ele, mas só para saber o que quer e aí, nos resguardamos. — Tyler comentou.

— Sem lavagem de dinheiro, preciso montar uma proposta mais atraente para Illya. Seja lá o que meu pai conversou com ele, preciso superar, mas de forma legal.

Bella pegou seu notebook e começou a pesquisar sobre Illya. Ela ficou as horas restantes de voo completamente concentrada, mal respondendo, sequer quis comer. Quando pousamos, estava cansada e mal humorada. Levou um tempo para organizar as malas no transporte e conseguirmos sairmos do aeroporto para seguir caminho até o iate no qual ficaríamos hospedados.

Tyler e Liam embarcaram primeiro. Enquanto isso, levei Bella para jantar. Ela estava com sono e não queria socializar, não dormimos muito na noite anterior a viagem, porque apresentei a ela alguns brinquedinhos que saí para comprar antes do churrasco. Ainda ficamos na base oral, porque depois de esperar tanto, queria que a nossa primeira vez fosse tão especial como cada momento que estamos juntos.

Meu telefone vibrou em cima da mesa. Bella estava escorada em mim, com a cabeça no meu ombro, de olhos fechados. Olhei a mensagem e finalmente poderíamos descansar. Eles demoraram duas horas para fazer a verificação de segurança, olhando todos os compartimentos e instalando seus equipamentos.

Liam nos buscou no restaurante e o iate era realmente enorme, lindo, ancorado no oceano com a lua brilhando. Era um cenário bem romântico.

— É realmente lindo. — Bella me deu um olhar.

— Não vamos precisar trabalhar intensamente pelos próximos quatro dias. — Entrei na lancha primeiro e a peguei pela cintura, para ajudar a entrar. — É a nossa primeira viagem internacional juntos. — Beijei seus lábios. — Espero poder aproveitar cada momento.

— É mesmo? Como?

Apertei sua bunda divertidamente, sorri e balancei as sobrancelhas.

— Safado. — Me deu um beijo.

— Atenção, pombinhos. Vamos navegar!

Sente-me em um dos bancos e a coloquei em meu colo. O mar estava tranquilo, não sacodiu muito até chegarmos ao iate, que de perto, era ainda maior. Tyler estava aguardando no deck de desembarque, ajudou a prender a lancha em uma espécie de elevador e coloquei Bella para sair primeiro, pulei fora em seguida e a tripulação estava aguardando para ser apresentada.

— O Sr. Illya gostaria de lhe dar boas-vindas, Sr. Cullen. — O Capitão me entregou um iPad em chamada de vídeo.

— Você é um homem velho. — Sorri para o amigo do meu pai de muitos anos.

— _E você um homem lindo._ — Piscou divertido. — _Meu jovem, espero que a estadia em meu iate seja proveitosa. Eu mandei preparar passeios românticos e pétalas de rosas, porque a sua mãe merecia uma viagem perfeita, mas..._

— Não precisa cancelar nada, Tio Illya. Trouxe a minha namorada.

— _Oh que alegria! Renata! Edward está namorando!_ — Gritou e a esposa dele apareceu na tela.

— Ah que lindo. É a Bella? Sua mãe me contou sobre ela, disse que era linda.

Bella estava vermelha ao meu lado, mostrei seu rosto e ela sorriu, acenando timidamente, nem parecia que estava me beliscando.

— _Aproveitem e nos vemos em alguns dias._ — Illya apareceu na tela, nos despedimos e devolvi o aparelho para o capitão.

Uma das camareiras nos levou ao quarto principal. Nossas malas já estavam no canto. O quarto estava com um buquê de rosas, champanhe no balde com gelo, duas taças, frutas e queijos. Tyler garantiu que estavam conectados ao sistema das câmeras de segurança, instalaram os sensores de movimento e fizeram a varredura com detector de metais em todos os compartimentos, quartos, camas, malas e armários.

Não era permitido que nenhuma pessoa além deles estivessem armados com nenhum tipo de arma, seja de fogo, branca ou venenosa. Com toda segurança organizada, apenas tranquei a porta do quarto para termos privacidade. Bella tirou seus sapatos, me olhou e cruzou seus braços.

— Onde é o meu quarto?

Eu sabia que ela ia começar de graça.

— Bem aqui.

Franziu a testa.

— E o seu?

— Bem aqui também.

— Edward Cullen... Você me pediu em namoro? — Colocou as mãos na cintura.

— Hum, não. Você disse que não ia aceitar.

— Então por que está dizendo para as pessoas que estamos namorando?

— Ah, eu vou te apresentar como a minha assistente que eu troco fluídos nas horas vagas? — Arqueei a sobrancelha, lutando para não rir. — É você que só quer usar meu corpinho.

— Você não quer usar o meu? — Começou a soltar os botões da blusa cinza escura que usava. Expos seu sutiã vermelho, rendado e era em um formato bonito. Abriu a calça, tirando junto com as meias. — Ontem a noite, tudo que você queria era me fazer gozar com aqueles brinquedinhos legais.

— Eu quero usar seu corpinho com compromisso.

— Você está me deixando confusa. A sua vida inteira não quis compromisso com mulher nenhuma. E agora quer comigo? Por que? Por que eu não quero?

Sentei-me na cama e ela ainda ficou de pé.

— Talvez seja porque antes eu estava ocupado me preparando para ser CEO da empresa da minha família, por estar muito focado estudando e por não ter encontrado alguém que realmente me fizesse querer isso. Não achava justo nem comigo e nem com outra pessoa me envolver se no fundo, não era o que eu queria.

Ela ainda ficou quieta.

— Sou o tipo de pessoa que sei interpretar o que sinto. Raramente fico confuso sobre algo porque reflito sobre o que estou sentindo. Não estou dizendo que vai dar certo, que nós vamos casar e ter filhos, mas estou dizendo que eu não quero ficar com você como se nada. Como se não tivesse representação.

Bella mordeu o lábio e a puxei para meu colo.

— E você? Por que não quer?

— Assim como você, dei prioridade a minha carreira e eu ainda estou sendo avaliada. Ainda estou vivendo para me tornar uma grande mulher. — Ela acariciou a minha nuca. — Tenho medo de que isso me destrua. Meu pai se esforçou muito para que fosse mais que uma garota do anterior, sabe? Além do mais, na minha família, relacionamentos não dão certo.

— Sua mãe é casada...

— Minha mãe não é normal. Ela vive em acampamentos de trailers pelo país e eu vivo mandando dinheiro para que não se enrole.

Segurei seu rosto e pedi que olhasse em meus olhos.

— Não posso prometer que vamos um ter um relacionamento perfeito, nem que vá dar certo, mas prometo me esforçar para que tudo entre nós sempre fique bem. Juntos ou separados. Você é a primeira mulher que realmente quero algo sério, que envolve um futuro, porque você mexe comigo, você está nos meus pensamentos o tempo inteiro e isso nunca aconteceu antes. Sei que está com medo, eu também estou, porque isso é novo...

— É novo para nós dois. Não sou o material de namorada que gosta de ficar grudada, ligando o tempo inteiro ou trocando mensagens. Eu gosto quando ficamos juntos, porque você não é do tipo grudento embora a gente fique bastante em privacidade. — Beijou meus lábios.

— Eu quero tentar, por favor.

— Isso é um pedido ou uma súplica?

— Um pedido. Quer namorar comigo?

Bella me encarou por uns segundos e me beijou, pressionando seu corpo ao meu de forma deliciosa. Sem soltar meus lábios no seu beijo gostoso, abriu os botões da minha blusa, tirando e me empurrou na cama. Ela estava me atacando e eu não estava me importando, porque queria muitas noites de ataques como aquele. Abrindo meu cinto, tirou minha calça e a cueca, terminei de tirá-las dando chutes. Ela ia levantar para tirar a calcinha, mas agarrei seu peito com minha boca, enfiando meu dedo nas rendas, rasgando toda lateral.

— Vai doer. — Puxei a parte mais dura, ela soltou um gritinho e a calcinha ofensiva não estava mais entre nós.

— Quero tanto você agora. Cadê a camisinha?

— No meu bolso tem duas. — Sorri descaradamente. Ela se inclinou para o chão, puxando minha calça e logo encontrou os dois pacotinhos.

— Eu não ia transar com você no avião. — Sorriu e largou os pacotinhos na cama.

— Sou um homem esperançoso. — Voltei a beijá-la.

Na minha opinião e do meu pau, que já estava muito duro, estávamos prontos, mas ela precisava de um pouco mais lubrificação e não precisei prepará-la. Era ela que me queria, que estava por cima, mantendo todo controle e sem falar nada, abriu uma camisinha, agarrando meu pau brilhando de pré-gozo.

Protegidos, ela me segurou pelos ombros e me levou para dentro, sentando-se sobre mim e fiquei extasiado. Nós paramos por um momento, olhei em seus olhos, chocado com tamanha intensidade da nossa conexão. Arrepiado, agarrei sua bunda dando um tapa e rebolou, gostoso, sentando com vontade e porra...

Queria memorizar seus gestos, seus gemidos, suas expressões e a maneira deliciosa que sabia mover os quadris. De todas as coisas incríveis entre nós, o sexo era o número um, porque quando ele gozou após ter montado em mim me senti a pessoa mais importante do mundo. Segurei sua coxa, virando-nos na cama, beijando sua boca e continuando a meter.

— Ai, Edward. Não para! — Arranhou minhas costas. — Isso é tão gostoso...

— Você me deixa maluco, porra.

— Sim.

— O quê?

— Aceito ser sua namorada. — Gemeu e minha cabeça entrou em completo parafuso e gozei. — Hum, já sei como te fazer gozar.

— Você definitivamente tem como meta de vida me enlouquecer. — Beijei sua boca e apoiei meu peso para não machucá-la. — Então, você é minha namorada.

— Com regras: no trabalho não temos um relacionamento pessoal, eu não quero exposição na mídia ou nas redes sociais e ainda não estou pronta para te apresentar ao meu pai.

— Tudo ao seu tempo.

Saímos da cama, joguei a camisinha fora e abri o champanhe, servindo nas taças e nos sentamos em um sofá, sem roupa e comemos alguns pedaços de queijo.

— Esse tem um gosto realmente forte. — Provou a bebida. — Muito forte. — Pegou seu garfo e enfiou em outro tipo de queijo.

— Esse é extremamente rançoso, você não vai gostar.

Desconfiada, enfiou na boca, mastigou e imediatamente cuspiu. Pegando o guardanapo, limpando e me olhou com os olhos lacrimejando e virou toda taça para tirar o gosto. Dei a ela umas uvas, para tentar tirar o gosto e ainda rindo das suas expressões, levantei e sentei atrás dela.

— Podemos comprar queijos que eu conheço?

— Amanhã iremos resolver isso. — Beijei sua bochecha.

Bella virou o rosto e beijou minha boca, agarrei seus seios, brincando com seus mamilos, em seguida, ergui cada uma das suas pernas, afastando bem os seus joelhos, soltando o laço do seu roupão e sem nenhuma cerimônia, ela colocou minha mão entre suas pernas e fiz o que ela bem gostava. Bella era o tipo de mulher que prezava pelo seu prazer, que gostava de tê-lo e ficava ainda mais linda. Era o meu momento favorito.

Passamos a noite fazendo sexo, sem nenhum motivo para parar e quando amanheceu, ainda estávamos meio acordados e meio dormindo. Ela estava deitada de bruços, abraçada com o travesseiro, com os olhos fechados e um sorriso nos lábios. Beijei suas costas, acariciando sua bunda, incapaz de tirar minhas mãos dela.

— Por que você diz que relacionamentos não dão certo na sua família? — Perguntei baixinho, ela abriu os olhos e se moveu para deitar a cabeça no meu peito.

— Hum... Minha tia nunca conseguiu ficar mais de dois anos com o mesmo namorado e meus pais... Minha mãe simplesmente foi embora. Ela acordou um dia e disse que não queria mais viver em uma cidade pequena, esperando o marido chegar do trabalho e cuidando de um bebê. Ela queria mais. — Bella começou a brincar com os poucos pelos do meu peito. — Me pegou e me levou para viver com minha avó, em outra cidade e por anos, ficou rodando, sem saber exatamente o que queria. Por alguns anos, nos mudávamos o tempo todo e sem meu pai saber, chegamos a viver em um carro. Quando ela conheceu o Martin, seu segundo marido, eu tinha oito anos e estava farta do jeito maluco que ela gostava de viver. Acho que mesmo naquela idade, queria estabilidade e segurança. Decidi me mudar quando meu padrasto começou a tentar me ver tomando banho.

— Puta merda.

— Liguei para meu pai e pedi para morar com ele. Charlie foi me buscar e minha vida ganhou paz, pude me dedicar aos estudos e me tornar uma menina comum, com endereço, roupas limpas e comida. Meu pai ficou chateado quando aos poucos, lhe contei a verdade. Minha mãe me obrigava mentir, ela ia na casa da sua patroa e tirava milhares de fotografias minhas para enviar ao meu pai e dizer que era a nossa casa. — Acariciei seu cabelo pensando que a mãe dela não era uma mulher confiável. — Eles brigavam e desde então, não se falam. Ela separou do segundo marido, ficou sozinha e então conheceu ao Phil. Ele costuma tomar conta dela e conter suas loucuras...

— Você se dá bem com sua mãe?

— Ela é doce, infantil, não consegue enxergar a realidade e vive no mundo da lua. A última notícia que tive que dela foi que comprou uma máquina de raspadinhas... Toda temporada inventa algo... — Suspirou e beijei sua testa. — Acho que o histórico da minha família em relacionamentos é difícil de ignorar. Por que seria diferente comigo?

— Porque pessoas são diferentes, fazem a sua própria história independente do que acontece com a sua família e mesmo assim... Não quer dizer nada.

— Como sabe?

— Apenas sei, como dois mais dois são quatro.

— Agora é a minha vez. Você parece ter um relacionamento diferente com seu pai... Não como seus irmãos. Por que?

Cantarolei, pensativo.

— Eu faço?

— Um pouco.

— Acho que a maior parte não é intencional, amo meu pai, embora não concorde com noventa por cento das suas atitudes profissionais, uns sessenta por cento como marido, mas não posso reclamar como pai. Ele foi um chefe infernal e me colocou em guerra com meus irmãos, mas sempre que precisei dele como pai, esteve lá com muito prazer e sabedoria.

O despertador dela tocou.

— Você ajustou o despertador mesmo com o fuso-horário da França?

— Não me foi passado um cronograma para os próximos quatro dias, não queria perder a hora.

— Baby... Temos nada a fazer além de curtir o lugar pelos próximos quatro dias, então, iremos trabalhar. É claro que precisamos no reunir para acertar o encontro com Aro e o que vou oferecer ao Illya. Até lá... Coloque um biquíni.

Bella me deu um sorriso lindo e me deu um beijo.

— Ou podemos continuar bem aqui.


	15. Capítulo 14

14

Bella.

— Ei, dorminhoca. — Edward beijou minhas costas. Abri os olhos e rolei na cama. — Já voltei e você estava dormindo pesado.

— Já foram ao mercado?

— Sim. O chef entregou o menu, parece delicioso, mas Tyler e Liam queriam comprar outras coisas. — Deitou-se em cima de mim e o abracei. — O dia está lindo lá fora, podemos almoçar enquanto o iate está nos levando para outra praia. Ou quer continuar na cama?

— Não... Eu vou me levantar. Duas noites sem dormir exigiu seu preço, ainda mais com todas as atividades. — Pisquei e sorri, me espreguiçando, me sentindo deliciosamente dolorida por todo sexo incrível.

Nunca me senti tão satisfeita e realizada, foi só uma noite, mas foi incrível. Edward era mais safado que deixava transparecer, quer dizer, ele soltava uma piadinha ou outra, mas na hora H era pura perversão e putaria. Foi uma experiência nova para mim e gostei muito, considerando toda coisa de namorado e namorada, segui o conselho da Alice e aceitei.

Queria ter algo com Edward, porque gostava dele, dos nossos momentos, mas estava morrendo de medo de tudo acabar de uma maneira ruim, além de perder meu emprego, ter meu coração partido ao ponto de nunca me recuperar como meu pai. Não queria uma vida solitária por não confiar novamente no amor. Era melhor, no meu ponto de vista, nunca experimentar.

Com Edward era diferente.

Tudo ficava melhor quando ficávamos juntos.

Levantei-me da cama, tomei um banho porque estava toda suada, abri minha mala e peguei a bolsa de biquínis. Fiquei enrolada na toalha, procurando o que vestir e o ouvi falar em francês no telefone. Foi a primeira vez que desejei ter estudado a língua ao invés de espanhol e italiano. Também arranhava um pouco em alemão, mas francês sempre foi muito difícil e acabei não concluindo.

Peguei um conjunto de cortininha vermelha em cima e uma calcinha asa-delta preta, era um pouco menor que estava acostumada, mas Alice me convenceu. Realmente ficou bonito, principalmente na bunda que graças aos céus, puxei a família do meu pai em todo meu corpo. Minha mãe era do tipo muito peituda sem nenhuma bunda, apesar dos peitos não serem lá grandes coisas, combinavam com meu corpo.

Era do tipo baixa, com as coxas grossas, bunda considerável e peitos pequenos. Gostava do meu corpo, quando era nova, odiava. Achava que podia ter o corpo perfeito, assimétrico e cheio de curvas como as meninas da escola. Bastou entrar para o time de vôlei e participar do grupo das líderes de torcida que me entendi com meu corpo. Via as meninas fazendo loucuras para entrar em uma roupa e sempre pensei que a droga da roupa que tinha que entrar em mim.

Parei na frente do espelho me ajeitando e prendi meu cabelo em um coque, colocando meu chapéu preto bem ajustado, separei os óculos, protetor solar e o vestido de praia preto que adorava, era longo e me fazia sentir uma musa. Edward encerrou a chamada, andando até a mim e beijou meu ombro, me abraçando. Trilhou com o dedo a calcinha do meu biquini e só esse pequeno contato me deixou toda arrepiada.

— Que sorte a minha... — Beijou meu pescoço. — Vou trocar minha roupa.

Enquanto ele se vestia, me besuntei de protetor solar. Edward pegou uma sunga branca e um short de banho cinza, ficando sem camisa e descalço. Aproveitando que minhas mãos estavam cheias de creme, passei protetor nele amando que tinha livre acesso ao seu corpo. Com as duas mãos na minha bunda, apertou e se afastou.

— Saia desse quarto ou não vou conseguir sair também.

Vesti meu vestido, saímos do quarto e foi meio estranho andar de mãos dadas e encontrando com membros da tripulação pelos corredores. Uma menina jovem e simpática, disse que o almoço estava servido na popa no primeiro andar. Tyler e Liam estavam rindo de alguma coisa, pararam quando cheguei e como os conhecia, só podia ser besteira.

O Chef estava nos aguardando para apresentar os pratos e me senti bastante intimidada com tamanho requinte e luxo. Fiquei toda sem graça, muda. Edward estava acostumado, muito a vontade, levantando as tampas dos compartimentos com naturalidade. Ele puxou uma cadeira para mim e me sentei, sorrindo para o Chef com educação. Tyler e Liam já tinham almoçado, Edward foi o único que me esperou acordar.

A comida estava deliciosa, era toda refrescante acompanhada de peixes raros e saladas com frutas. Comi pouco, todo aquele luxo e beleza tirou meu apetite. Sabia que o iate não era da família Cullen, mas pelo visto, eles tinham amigos que gostavam de proporcionar muitos luxos.

Após a comida, Edward me levou para o andar superior. O iate estava navegando de uma maneira tão suave que não dava para perceber. Ele tirou a bermuda, me deitando em um dos lugares disponíveis e olhei ao redor, antes de tirar o meu vestido e me acomodar ao seu lado. Mexendo em seu telefone, colocou para tocar Crazy Train do Ozzy Osbourne.

— Excelente escolha, Sr. Cullen. — O capitão soou animado e sorri. — Nós estamos chegando em _Calanque D'em Vau, _será possível a aproximação da areia pela lancha. É um excelente para um fim de tarde e vamos ancorar em Saint Tropez para o jantar. Está um lindo dia, Sr. e Sra. Cullen.

Olhei para Edward meio emburrada e ele apenas riu alto.

Virei de bruços para pegar um sol e abri a câmera, não resistindo e tirando um monte de fotos. Algumas que meus peitos estavam completamente indecentes, mandei para Edward. Ele abriu imediatamente, enviando uns diabinhos de volta e apertou minha bunda. Ri da sua bobeira, mas tudo que ele fez foi me dar um beijo nos lábios. As fotos que ficaram bonitas, enviei para Alice. Ela respondeu que estava entediada no escritório morrendo de inveja.

O capitão informou que estacionamos, a praia que era linda, mas estava um pouco longe. De repente, Edward cobriu minha bunda com meu vestido.

— Mimosas, Sr. e Sra. Cullen? — Um garçom simpático ofereceu. Edward pegou as duas taças, ele agradeceu e o rapaz foi embora.

— Descobre a minha bunda, seu louco.

Sentei-me sob meus joelhos para pegar minha taça, empurrando meu vestido para longe. Bebi um pouco, estava geladinho, gostoso e ele tirou uma foto minha. Engatinhei sobre ele, montei em seu colo. Havia alguns barcos ao redor, mas nenhum parecia ter pessoas olhando na nossa direção. Deixei minha taça ao lado, peguei uma toalha, era bem grande e soltei meu biquini na parte de cima.

— Pode renovar meu protetor solar, Sr. Cullen?

Edward apoiou a taça ao lado da minha, pegando o frasco do protetor solar e colocou um pouco na mão. Com um sorrisinho safado, esfregou minhas costas, meus braços e com quase nada, ergueu meu biquini para esfregar nos meus peitos. Olhando ao redor, me puxou para frente e me deu um beijo gostoso, apertando minha bunda nós nos empolgamos com o amassos escondido na toalha e se não fosse a buzina de um barco se aproximando, não teríamos parado.

— Você me atenta, mulher.

Sorri sem falar nada. Edward conseguia trazer um lado sem inibições e uma vontade de estar sempre com ele. Ajeitei meu biquini no lugar, tirando a toalha e ia sair do colo dele, mas me manteve no lugar. Peguei minha taça e bebi mais um pouco, erguendo o olhar para o lindo céu azul com gaivotas sobrevoando a embarcação.

— Quer ir até a praia mergulhar um pouco? Não conheço o lugar, é a minha primeira vez. — Acariciou meu rosto e passou o polegar no meu lábio.

— Quero sim.

Edward chamou Tyler e Liam para nos acompanhar até a praia. Me vesti para estar no barco, arrumei minha bolsa com toalhas, gloss, protetor solar, creme para o cabelo e eles separaram algumas bebidas. Esperei que a lancha fosse colocada em água, Tyler entrou primeiro, em seguida Edward, que me pegou no colo porque eu fiquei com medo de descer.

Com tranquilidade, Tyler nos conduziu para o ponto máximo que a lancha conseguiria ir sem atolar, apesar de parecer atraente estar na areia, decidi mergulhar da lancha mesmo. Tirei meu vestido e o chapéu, sentei-me na beirada, molhei meus pés e estava gelada, mas com coragem, me joguei na água com tudo. Edward seguiu meu exemplo, mas é claro que ele mergulhou com muito mais classe e requinte que eu.

Mergulhei, usando todos os meus anos de natação, olhando o fundo do mar e as conchas bonitas. Edward mergulhou ao meu encontro, ele estava com sua câmera subaquática, tirando fotos de tudo e nós emergimos ao mesmo tempo, meus olhos estavam ardendo por abrir na água salgada e decidi não fazer novamente.

Nós brincamos na água por um tempo, divertindo feito duas crianças que quase não ficavam no mar, jogando água no outro e quando o sol estava se pondo, fomos para a areia. Tyler se recusou sair da lancha, não queria se molhar ou pegar sol. Liam por ser muito branco, estava vermelho mesmo se escondendo o tempo todo na sombra.

— Você pegou os brinquedinhos das crianças? — Edward saiu do mar depois de um mergulho.

— Elas me emprestaram. — Encolhi os ombros, sorrindo e olhei para trás. Duas menininhas lindas estavam sozinhas com um homem bonito. Edward bufou e continuei fazendo meu castelo de areia, ignorando-o me fotografar como um bobo.

— Seu castelo está ficando bonitinho. Sorria.

Apoiei minhas mãos ao redor do castelo, sorrindo para a câmera e ele tirou várias fotografias. Peguei a câmera, tirando diversas fotografias dele com o sol ao fundo. Aproveitando que gostei de usar a máquina moderna, pedi que ele fizesse algumas poses e antes de escurecer, retornamos ao barco.

Fomos servidos com saladas de frutas e informados que o iate estaria em alta velocidade até o nosso ponto de ancoragem para passar a noite, senti um pouco de enjoo durante o banho, minha pele estava ardendo e sentei-me na cama com meu creme pós-praia, passando sem economizar porque não queria ficar toda incomodada.

Todas as atividades de mar e praia, me deixou extremamente cansada, mas nós não iriamos jantar a bordo e sim em um restaurante que Carlisle reservou há dois meses e já estava pago porque ele faria uma surpresa a Esme. Edward ficou deitado na cama, apenas de cueca, mexendo em seu computador e me mostrou as fotografias.

— Nossa... Estou realmente bonita. — Comentei olhando as imagens. — Essa aqui está linda. — Apontei para a nossa com o castelo. — Estamos vermelhos, mas esse efeito que colocou parece até que tenho algum bronze.

— Você está linda em todas as fotografias. — Edward me deu um beijo na bochecha. — Posso postar algumas?

— Na sua conta privada ou comercial?

— Na privada, é obvio.

— Tudo bem. Temos algum tempo para descansar antes de nos arrumar?

— Sim, mais ou menos meia hora.

Me acomodei ao seu lado, fechando os olhos para um necessário cochilo e quando acordei, alguém estava batendo na porta. Edward estava dormindo com o computador ligado no colo e a foto que estava aberta era minha, nadando como um peixinho. Cliquei para o lado e a seguinte era nossa, beijando no fundo do mar e eu simplesmente amei cada uma delas.

Ele levantou da cama para ver quem estava nos chamando e era a camareira informando que estávamos ancorados e a lancha aguardando para nos levar para terra. Escolhi um vestido bronze, que era da Alice, portanto estava um pouco curto, sandálias de tiras pratas e meu cabelo deixei solto, estava bonito e com mais cachos que normalmente. Não me esforcei na maquiagem, usei um gloss que Alice me deu que deixava os lábios rosados e inchados, rímel e não havia a mínima necessidade de blush com minha pele pós-praia.

Edward estava com uma calça cinza, sapatos e uma blusa creme que lhe caia muito bem. Dessa vez, Liam nos conduziu até o porto e havia um carro aguardando, com um motorista particular contratado para nos conduzir até o restaurante. Meu telefone parecia meio tumultuado com tantas notificações. Edward não só postou uma um rolo de fotografias como me marcou.

Seus irmãos comentaram, seus pais, tios, primos, amigos e caramba... Muita gente dizendo que as fotos estavam lindas, que formávamos um casal muito bonito e Emmett era o único parecia transtornado porque Edward deveria estar trabalhando e não aproveitando as férias dos pais antes de fazer negócios importantes (obviamente, ele não falou essa parte).

O restaurante escolhido por Carlisle ficava a beira-mar, com cheirinho de água salgada, um ambiente luxuoso e um menu um tanto complicado. Pedi ao Edward para não selecionar nenhuma comida extremamente que tivesse qualquer mínima coisa crua.

— Esse vinho é muito bom.

— Meu pai costuma ter bom gosto para vinhos. — Edward comentou. Ele tirou uma caixinha do bolso. Meus olhos arregalaram. _Que porra?_ — Relaxa, mulher. — Sorriu e pegou minha mão. — Mundialmente, alianças representam a promessa de um compromisso. Sei que você tem medo, muito medo, assim como eu. Não é uma aliança, mas será como usar uma. É a minha tentativa de te provar que vou me dedicar a isso.

Abriu a caixinha e revelou um cordão com uma correntinha de ouro com um coração com várias pedrinhas do mesmo tom de verde dos seus olhos. Era perfeito.

— Gostaria que usasse.

— Edward, é lindo. — Toquei o colar. — Mas será que não estamos nos precipitando? Tudo está indo muito rápido. Começamos a trabalhar não tem quatro meses e estamos nessa só há algumas semanas...

— É por isso que estou te dando isso, para que aceite que estou comprometido e com a intenção de ter um relacionamento sério e estável. — Tirou o cordão da caixinha, sorri e me sentei em seu colo, jogando meu cabelo para o lado. Ele colocou e toquei, sentindo a textura das pedras. — Ficou lindo. — Beijou meu pescoço. — Assim que vi, sabia que deveria ser seu assim como agora, você é minha.

— Hum, homem possessivo, devo agradavelmente te corrigir ao dizer que eu sou minha e me entrego a você porque quero. — Beijei seus lábios. O garçom se aproximou para trazer as entradas, servindo mais vinho e Edward lhe entregou o telefone pedindo que tirasse uma foto nossa. — Ficou perfeita.

Não podia acreditar que aquela mulher bonita era... Eu. Meu vestido estava com um decote ainda maior que imaginei, meu nariz estava com a pontinha vermelha, a marca do biquini e as bochechas coradas de sol com meu lábio inchado pelo gloss de gosto estranho. Com todo meu cabelo para o lado, me dava aparência de sexy fatal, com uma mão dele na minha cintura, a outra na coxa e ele estava tão deliciosamente gostoso, meio vermelho, o cabelo despenteado e os olhos ainda mais claros.

Aquele homem queria um compromisso única e exclusivamente comigo.

Como era um restaurante com um clima romântico e com muitos casais namorando, nós não desgrudamos e ainda ganhei um buquê de rosas muito lindo. Um jovem tocando violino passou em nossa mesa, deixando o clima ainda mais romântico e após o jantar, andamos um pouco pela cidade e estava animada para conhecer melhor no dia seguinte.

— Illya tem muitos negócios em Saint Tropez, não é? — Comentei com Edward a caminho do porto para pegarmos a lancha. — E se usarmos os negócios dele?

— Como?

— Não sei exatamente. Acho que bebi demais para concluir um pensamento, porém, algo me diz que devemos analisar os negócios do Illya aqui na França. A Go Aerea tem muitos voos para cá, portanto, podemos ligar uma coisa a outra.

— Isso pode irritar ainda mais o Aro.

— Ou pode nos fortalecer contra ele.

— Vou pensar. — Ele cedeu e beijou a pontinha do meu nariz.

Voltamos ao iate, a tripulação já estava recolhida e andamos em silêncio até nosso quarto. Edward fechou a porta, trancou e me olhou.

— Posso tirar a sua roupa?

Sorri e mordi meu lábio, assentindo.

— Mas não tire as sandálias, porque assim que tirar a sua roupa, quero que sente no meu rosto porque estou louco para te chupar a noite inteira.

Senti um arrepio e uma pontada no ventre, cheia de antecipação. Edward parou atrás de mim, deixando as alças caírem, passando pelos meus seios e manipulou meus mamilos, me deixando excitada com pouco esforço e ele desceu meu vestido até o chão, elogiando a minha calcinha e dando uma bela mordida na bochecha da minha bunda.

— Incline-se sobre a cama, vou tirar a sua calcinha.

Edward costumava me dizer o que estava fazendo, sempre como uma forma de consentimento, se havia algo que não quisesse era só dizer não. Gostava disso, ele nunca me invadia achando que era um pedaço de carne por mais excitado que tivesse. Com a minha calcinha fora, deitou-se na cama e moveu seu dedo para sentar em seu rosto. Estava morrendo de vergonha, mas fui, como uma louca sedenta pela sua boca.

E ele sabia muito bem como usá-la.


	16. Capítulo 15

15

Edward.

Abri meus olhos ouvindo a buzina de algum barco. Ao meu lado, Bella dormia pacificamente, completamente nua e com meu coração aninhado entre seus seios. Beijei cada um dos seus peitos, sorrindo para o bonito formato dos seus lábios. Nós trabalhamos até tarde ontem a noite, formulando um plano de negócios para apresentarmos ao Illya em Nice, na nossa próxima parada.

Os planos para o dia incluíam passar o dia com ela em Cannes. Ela não conhecia a cidade e fazia muitos anos que não passava por ali, então, queria surpreendê-la com um passeio divertido. Bella era uma turista curiosa, que gostava de ler sobre os lugares e perdeu a timidez, ficando mais à vontade e confortável segurando minha mão.

Ela acordou com meus beijos, acariciando meu cabelo e sorriu, me abraçando e voltou a dormir, agarrada em mim e como era raro que ela ficasse nos meus braços mais de cinco segundos, fiquei parado com o braço dormente. Beijei sua boca, descendo minha mão para sua bunda e quando ela acordou de verdade.

— Bom dia...

— São que horas?

— Ainda é cedo. — Acariciei seu rosto, sentindo a sua pele lisinha, acariciei seu lábio e deixei minha mão passear por todo seu corpo. A parte incrível de ter um relacionamento com uma pessoa, por enquanto, era o sexo quase o tempo inteiro. Ou nós dois estávamos muito empolgados com uma necessidade intensa de estar fodendo a cada segundo.

Trocamos um beijo carinhoso, preguiçoso e ela logo me segurou, intensificando, aquecendo e rolou para cima de mim. Nós fizemos sexo lentamente antes de dormir, foi gostoso, bem mais romântico do que estava acostumado e mais intenso.

— Cadê as camisinhas? — Ela inclinou-se para pegar onde reunimos todas que trouxemos. — Acabou?

— Acho que sim. — Gemi porque ela estava sentada bem em cima do meu pau.

— E agora? — Choramingou e se inclinou, beijando minha boca cheia de vontade.

— Juro que vou tirar antes. — Supliquei dominado pelo meu tesão. — Você toma pílula, certo?

— Sim. Só não conversamos sobre isso, Edward.

— A camisinha é um método contraceptivo e contra possíveis doenças, que nós dois não temos. Eu tenho seus exames, esqueceu? Além do mais, assim como a camisinha pode falhar, seu anticoncepcional também.

— Estou quase brochando se continuar nessa linha de pensamento. — Murmurou cruzando os braços e se moveu, me fazendo gemer. — Parece que você está longe de perder o tesão com essa conversa.

— Estou longe de perder o tesão com você. — Sorri sem nenhuma vergonha. — Se você não quiser fazer sem camisinha, nós vamos parar agora mesmo e eu vou até a farmácia mais próxima nem que seja a nado.

— Seremos sempre responsáveis com isso?

— Sim. Sempre. — Prometi de coração.

Bella voltou a me beijar, bem gostoso e devagar, me levou para dentro.

— Porra! — agarrei o lençol porque puta que pariu, senti-la sem barreira era muito bom e percebendo que estava me torturando, ficou me provocando, rebolando devagar, subindo e descendo, mexendo os quadris com um sorriso duplamente convencido nos lábios. — Bella, cacete.

— O que foi, baby?

Segurei suas pernas e a joguei na cama, tomando o controle e eu sabia que o barco inteiro estava ouvindo seus gemidos. Bella gozou de um jeito lindo e nunca senti tanto prazer ao gozar dentro. Não era a minha primeira vez, mas fazia muitos anos. Desde a minha namoradinha do ensino médio.

Observar o rosto dela meio perdido e satisfeito me deixava muito orgulhoso. Beijei sua boca com calma, saboreando seus lábios e nos levantamos para tomar um banho, ela ainda ficou no chuveiro, lavando seu cabelo e fazendo uma massagem. Fiz a minha barba com calma, ela saiu do banho, secou-se, mas não sentiu a necessidade de se enrolar na toalha.

Parada ao meu lado, nua, secou o cabelo e começou a passar um monte de coisa no rosto. Cheguei a afastar a navalha do meu rosto.

— Caramba...

— O que foi?

— Você usa trocentas coisas e depois passa um tubo do seu tom de pele?

— Chama-se preparação de pele.

Fiquei parado, olhando-a espalhar algo que a deixou completamente pálida e em seguida coisas que deram cor ao rosto. Era uma transformação e tanto. Minha mãe sempre usou muita maquiagem, quando criança, ela nos colocava no quarto com ela para não fazermos bagunça enquanto se arrumava.

Observar a Bella se arrumar me deu uma sensação de intimidade, nostalgia e familiaridade. Enquanto ela se vestia, fiquei sentado na cama, de cueca, olhando-a andar de um lado ao outro, se arrumando e peguei minha câmera, fotografando silenciosamente enquanto ela passava creme hidratante nas pernas, vestia o sutiã e ajeitava o cabelo.

— Você está me fotografando? — Ela sorriu e jogou a toalha em mim. — Vá se vestir.

— Sim, estou. Você é linda.

Bella ficou toda vermelha e enquanto amava seu rubor, sabia que ela não aceitava totalmente meus elogios. Roubei um beijo antes de me vestir, muito mais rápido que ela. Saímos do quarto prontos para passearmos em Cannes. Com o projeto do Illya pronto, com plano a, b e c, assim como uma reunião agendada com Aro Volturi em Londres após fechar negócios com Illya, eu estava me sentindo no direito de aproveitar mais um dia de folga.

Tyler nos levou a cidade e andou discretamente separado, nós sabíamos que ele estava nos seguindo, mas ninguém poderia dizer que tínhamos um acompanhante. Foi um passeio estritamente turístico, nós comemos a toda oportunidade, visitamos o máximo de ponto turísticos que conseguimos e voltamos para jantar a bordo.

— Não tenho boas notícias. — Tyler informou assim que pisamos no iate. — Não quis atrapalhar o passeio de vocês. — Desculpou-se e Bella ficou tensa ao meu lado.

— O que aconteceu? Aro cancelou o encontro? — Pensei imediatamente no trabalho.

— Ah, não é isso. Saíram muitas fotografias de vocês na imprensa americana.

Bella pegou o telefone, conectando em nos sites de fofocas e grunhiu. As fotografias eram todas íntimas. Fomos fotografados no momento que ela sentou-se no meu colo, com a toalha nas costas e estava bem explícito que estava com as mãos nos seus peitos. E em seguida, registraram todo nosso amasso, bem como o momento que fiquei em pé, meu pau duro extremamente marcado na sunga.

Nos fotografaram no mar, na areia, durante nosso jantar e eles noticiaram um noivado, quando na verdade, dei-lhe um colar. O pai dela lhe enviou mensagens, questionando sobre as fotos, se era uma viagem a trabalho ou particular, por que ela negava tanto que estava comigo e as fotos claramente diziam o contrário. Ele queria me conhecer como namorado e não como chefe.

Não me dei o trabalho com meu telefone. Meu pai estava chateado, disse que a imprensa sabia como ser intrusa e minha mãe esperava que a Bella não estivesse com vergonha. Rosalie disse para transar no quarto, já Emmett mandou que quarto era muito chato. Jasper riu e Alice, nova no grupo da família, estava chateada porque conhecia a Bella o suficiente para saber que aquelas fotos a deixariam mortificada.

Enquanto minha namorada se torturava lendo a matéria falando sobre seu corpo, seu biquini, suas roupas, cabelos e sobre nós, adicionei-a no grupo da família. Se Alice estava lá, ela também estaria.

— Ei, relaxa.

— Meu pai viu essas fotos... Seminua no seu colo, usando um biquini pequeno e você com o pênis muito duro. É simplesmente...

— Saudável para um casal que está a sós em um iate de luxo e em um paraíso paradisíaco. — Beijei sua bochecha. — Vamos jantar e deixar isso de lado, por favor.

Seu olhar era extremamente desanimado. Puxei-a para meu colo, confortando sua decepção e quando se distraiu o suficiente após o jantar, enviei uma mensagem para a assessoria de imprensa, pedindo que limpasse aquela bagunça sem fazer estardalhaço porque isso faria com que a mídia ficasse ainda mais sedenta.

— Ainda está triste?

— Um pouco. É estranho estar tão exposta... Além disso, as pessoas na internet sentem-se no direito de dizer qualquer coisa cruel com simples intento de machucar. Eles disseram que sou muito branca, ou sou muito comum para um homem como você e outros foram simplesmente grosseiros apontando o quanto você deve estar fodendo minha bunda. — Reclamou com lágrimas nos olhos.

Não consegui conter meu sorriso.

— Sua bunda está no pacote, amor? — Provoquei e ao invés de continuar chorando, ela riu e me bateu repetidas vezes. — Porque sério... Se podemos brincar.

— Cala a boca, seu idiota! — Gritou e a beijei, derrubando no sofázinho. — Você não vai foder minha bunda.

— Tudo bem... Eu fico só de olho quando te como por trás mesmo.

— Imbecil. — Ataquei suas costelas, fazendo-a rir sem parar e me chutar. — Você quer comer a minha bunda?

— Se quiser me dar. — Continuei brincando. — Estou apenas querendo te irritar. Apesar de já ter feito, não é exatamente algo que me enche os olhos.

— Que bom, porque eu nunca ia dar mesmo. Ali é um buraco que só sai, nada entra. — Me deu um sorriso, segurei seu rosto e beijei seus lábios macios com gostinho de cereja. — Dizem por aí que estou agradavelmente te dando um chá de buceta.

— Nessas palavras?

— Pois é.

— Eles não sabem a mulher incrível que você é, não se importe. E eu estou deliciosamente provando seu chá. Inclusive, podemos voltar para o quarto... — Me movi sugestivamente contra sua pélvis. — Amanhã vamos velejar até Nice.

— E é por isso que gostaria de estudar um pouco mais o nosso plano de negócio, está bem? Depois... Você pode me fazer uma bela massagem.

Bella entrou no modo de trabalho, revisando nossa proposta, tentando encontrar falhas e quanto mais líamos para o outro nosso projeto, mais certos estavamos de que daria certo. Faltava entender exatamente o que Aro Volturi representava de ameaça contra nós. Talvez não fosse nada demais. Talvez fosse tudo. Em todo caso, seria extrema imprudência da nossa parte não se preparar.

— Nós vamos nos sair bem. — Me inclinei sobre a mesa e lhe dei um beijo nos lábios. — Meu pai concorda, como foi ele que nos meteu nessa, é um bom presságio.

— Assim espero. — Me deu um sorriso.

— Então... Quer um vinho?

— Estou com fome. Estava tão nervosa no jantar que comi pouco, então, será que consigo alguma comida ou a cozinha fechou?

Olhei a hora e a cozinha ainda estava aberta. Estiquei minha mão e liguei, pedindo que mandassem um lanche, frios, vinho e morangos, que ela amava. Tyler apareceu segurando uma cerveja, assobiando e Liam se jogou no outro sofá, com o mesmo sorriso de merda e eu sabia que eles iam começar a implicar com ela. Não demorou trinta segundos para Liam soltar uma piada sobre topless no barco.

— Me deixem em paz! — Bella gritou arremessando uma rolha de vinho no Liam.

— É isso aí, vai arrumar uma namorada para pentelhar. — Pisquei por trás dela.

— Não estou fazendo nada demais, apenas aconselhando. — Liam seguiu sorrindo. — Nós estávamos no mesmo barco, tão inocentes.

— Sim. Totalmente inocentes. — Tyler concordou.

— Vocês dois são podres, sinceramente. — Bella resmungou e continuou recostada em mim, arrepiada com o vento frio, puxei a colcha sobre ela. Compartilhamos nosso lanche com meus dois funcionários, que eram meus amigos e queridos. Convivia com eles mais do que com a minha família e nosso relacionamento era de integral confiança.

Bella resolveu que queria saber sobre a vida deles. Descobriu que Tyler já foi casado, tinha uma filha que passava algumas semanas do ano com ele e ia vê-la sempre, já que morava perto de nós. Pagava a escola dela, empreguei a mãe e o padrasto, eram boas pessoas e Tyler convivia bem com ambos. Já Liam era do tipo solteirão muito convicto e às vezes, até eu mesmo alertava sobre o número de mulheres que entravam e saíam do apartamento dele no prédio que eu vivia. Já houve um tempo que a mídia atribuiu aquela mulherada toda como minhas visitantes.

— E você não pensa em se estabelecer com alguém?

— Hum? — Liam se fez de doido. — Quê?

— Eu estou em um relacionamento e espero que todas as pessoas estejam para me sentir menos anormal. — Me deu um olharzinho esperto.

— É anormal não ter relacionamento, porque pessoas foram feitas para se relacionar de alguma forma. — Tyler suspirou. — Vocês, crianças.

— Então é sério agora? — Liam voltou ao tópico. — Devo te chamar de Sra. Cullen?

— Que tal não forçar a barra? Meu nome é Isabella Swan e sempre será.

— Você também disse que nunca ia namorar o chefe. — Liam rebateu. Joguei a tampinha da minha cerveja nele.

— Ei! Ela vai mudar de ideia, cala a boca.

Brincando, fingiu passar um zíper nos lábios e jogou a chave fora. Bella me deu um olhar bem sério e apenas ri, ela precisava relaxar mais e não levar tudo ao pé da letra. Acabei de pedi-la em namoro e não existiam planos para um casamento. Não tão cedo.

Eu acho.


	17. Capítulo 16

16

Bella.

— Você parece estar passando mal! — Liam tentou me segurar pelo ombro. — Calma, Bella!

Meu sangue estava fervendo.

— Como você pode me pedir para ficar calma? Já faz seis horas que eles saíram, não deram notícias e não sabemos o que está acontecendo. E se foi uma emboscada?

— Tyler é um homem treinado, sabe o que faz. E o Illya é muito amigo do Sr. Cullen para fazer tal traição. Acredito que não esteja sendo uma reunião amigável, mas nada que os dois não possam lidar. — Liam estava falando e tentei dar meu jeito de sair do carro, mas ele travou as portas. — Desculpa, branquela. Você precisa ficar em segurança ou Edward vai me matar.

Liam ligou o carro e nos tirou de perto do porto. Minha vontade era chutar o banco repetidas vezes como uma criança birrenta. Ali era o nosso ponto de encontro, inferno. Cruzei meus braços e funguei, tentando não chorar. Estava desesperada de preocupação. Fiquei muito chateada quando Illya disse que eu não podia ir à reunião, mesmo sendo assistente do Edward, mas era mulher. Machista dos infernos.

Achei um absurdo o Edward concordar, mas depois entendi o lado dele. Mesmo assim, estava sentada há horas dentro do carro sem notícias. O celular dele estava sem visualizações desde a última vez no que nos vimos. Aflita, comecei a me sacudir. Liam parou o carro em frente a uma rede de fast food, olhei-o irada e sai do carro batendo a porta. Andei atrás dele e entrei no local arejado, quando olhei para o lado, vi o homem que povoava todos os meus pensamentos, sentado com as pernas esticadas.

Seu lábio estava cortado e bebia um milkshake. Ele sorriu do seu jeito debochado para o Tyler e em seguida, me viu. Quase atropelei as cadeiras, indo até ele e literalmente me joguei no seu colo.

— Por que estão aqui?

— Acabamos de chegar. — Segurou meu rosto e olhei para sua boca. — Está tudo bem, briguei com um imbecil.

— Teve brigas? Ai meu Deus!

— Calma, eu vou te contar tudo, mas não aqui. Preciso comer, colocar um gelo nos meus lábios e depois sou todo seu. — Prometeu e olhei ao redor, não estava cheio, mas algumas mesas estavam ocupadas. Cruzei meus braços, não satisfeita por ter que esperar e Edward apenas me puxou para perto. — Quando faz essa carinha, me dá vontade de fazer um monte de coisas sacanas. — Cochichou no meu ouvido e só fiz um beicinho, não perdi o olhar entre Liam, Tyler e seus telefones. Algo ainda estava acontecendo e eu não sabia o quê.

Esperava que não estivesse me excluindo por ser mulher e por estar namorando o Edward. E sim porque era algo de segurança, no qual, não era exatamente da minha conta. Não entendi porquê estávamos ali, fazendo várias coisas aleatórias, enchendo a mesa de lanches e ao olhar para trás, percebi que estávamos sendo fotografados. Beijei a bochecha do Edward, me recostando e tentando me esconder ao máximo dos cliques armados. Essa era uma das muitas perguntas que ele seria obrigado a me responder.

Não consegui comer nada. Edward pediu para embalar meu lanche para viagem, segurou minha mão e saiu da lanchonete de cabeça erguida, encarando os fotógrafos com seu ar de badboy, me puxando para o carro e eu só encarei o chão porque não queria ser fotografada. Ele abriu a porta, mandando que eles se afastassem.

— Não foram vocês que chamaram? — Perguntei bem baixinho dentro do carro.

— Claro que sim. Eles só não precisam saber disso. — Sorriu e entrou. Liam e Tyler entraram para os bancos da frente. A velocidade que Tyler atingiu me deixou um pouco tensa, mas ele estava andando como se tivéssemos em fuga. Olhei para trás algumas vezes, tentando ver se havia alguém atrás de nós, porém, logo chegamos ao porto.

Edward saiu do carro e antes que pudesse, abriu a minha porta. Desci com cuidado, porque sempre escorregava ali e segurei seu braço. Tyler me ajudou a entrar na lancha, ligando. Esperamos o Liam e fomos em direção ao iate, que na escuridão do oceano, era um pontinho branco bem distante. Levamos um tempo até chegarmos lá, o que me deixou um pouco tensa porque não dava para ver nada.

A tripulação ainda estava circulando, provavelmente nos aguardando e Tyler pediu que esperássemos em uma sala. Ele e Liam sumiram, vasculhando todo iate, embora o capitão garantisse que ninguém embarcou, eles não estavam confiantes.

— Edward, o que está acontecendo? — Encostei-me nele. — Estou ficando assustada.

— Ao chegar na reunião com Illya, Aro estava lá. Illya garantiu que foi basicamente obrigado a nos reunir, mas, Tyler ficou chateado. Já estávamos prevendo algo quando ele disse que você não poderia ir. De alguma forma, ele nos alertou com a sua proteção. — Edward beijou minha testa. — Ficamos desconfiados, embora tenhamos um acordo no final da reunião.

— Que acordo?

— Aro monopoliza por mar e nós continuamos com o ar. Eles não compram nenhuma empresa aérea e nós não compramos nenhuma empresa marítima que faça viagens internacionais. E vou ceder o uso dos estaleiros para Illya, sem lavagem de dinheiro, ele vai pagar os custos de uso e dividir o lucro. Era isso ou nada.

— Então... Tudo certo com Aro Volturi?

— Basicamente, sim. Só não confio nele e quando se trata da nossa segurança, não quero relaxar. Amanhã iremos desembarcar, ficaremos em terra e vamos para casa. — Beijou meus lábios.

— Fiquei tão preocupada e tão puta por estar de fora. — Reclamei contra seus lábios. — Você brigou com alguém?

— Com o filho do Aro Volturi. Ele era um merdinha que não parava de falar besteira, fiquei puto e parti para cima dele.

— Ah, Edward. Demorou tanto e você ainda brigou!

— Demorou porque os dois velhos eram mais caducos e malucos que imaginava, além dos filhos, se metendo. Era muita gente dando pitaco sem realmente resolver, quando soquei o babaca do Caius Volturi, que parecia um advogado do diabo sussurrando besteira no ouvido do seu pai, as coisas pareceram andar e então, fizemos um acordo. Não queria te deixar de fora, você colocaria ordem naquele monte de macho em dois tempos, mas...

— Por incrível que pareça, entendi o lado do Illya. Mesmo não gostando nenhum pouco de estar de fora, espero que não tenhamos mais reuniões assim...

— Também espero. Vem, você está tensa, não comeu nada e precisa descansar.

De mãos dadas, andamos pelo iate até o nosso quarto com o saco de lanches. Nos despedimos do Tyler e do Liam, fechamos a porta e tudo que queria era me jogar naquela cama e não sair até que meus músculos tensos parassem de doer. Tomei um banho, zonza com a velocidade do iate e esperava que eles soubessem para onde estavam indo porque tudo parecia muito escuro e o mar um pouco agitado.

Edward tentou me fazer comer, mas as ondas batendo firme contra as laterais estavam me assustando. Fiquei na cama, grudada nele, querendo um colete salva vidas e quando a tempestade caiu, fechei meus olhos e desejei tomar um calmante.

— Ei, vai ficar tudo bem. As ondas não passaram de dois metros... Esse iate foi projetado para aguentar muito mais. — Edward tentou me consolar e só piorou meu estado de nervos. — Prometo que vai ficar tudo bem. — Me abraçou apertado e me manteve em seus braços. Não consegui relaxar, cada solavanco, era um arrepio e frio na espinha diferente.

Quando a chuva parou de cair, não levou muito tempo para o mar se acalmar e relaxei, me sentindo pesada de sono. Edward me colocou deitada, me cobrindo e ficou atrás de mim, me abraçando e ninando. Ninguém nunca me colocou para dormir. Minha mãe não foi desse tipo, de cama e historinhas, ela mesma dizia que me deixava sozinha no berço até que pegasse no sono e com o tempo, aprendi a deitar e dormir sozinha. Quando fui morar com meu pai, era grandinha e independente.

Não sei se dei espaço a ele para me ninar. No começo, mal deixava que meu pai encostasse em mim. Talvez viesse daí a minha resistência a momentos de carinho... Mas com Edward, eu me senti amada. Acordei sozinha na cama, toda espalhada e com os sons dos pássaros do lado de fora. Deveríamos estar perto da costa e o mar parecia uma piscina de tão azul.

Era o nosso último dia, deveríamos desembarcar em algumas horas e a maioria das nossas coisas estavam embaladas. Escolhi um vestido até os joelhos, marcando bem a minha cintura, mas a sua saia só uma pouco mais solta. Prendi meu cabelo, lavei o rosto, escovei os dentes e saí do quarto a procura do Edward. Passei pelo iate, imaginando que estava na parte da frente, na varanda, onde normalmente o café da manhã era servido.

Encontrei-o segurando uma xícara de café, lendo o jornal, de pé de frente ao oceano a nossa frente. Ainda estávamos navegando, só que bem devagar.

— Bom dia... — Falei baixo, não querendo assustá-lo. Ele virou, apoiou a xícara na mesa e me puxou para seus braços. Me deu um beijo, com gostinho de café. — Extraforte. Não te deixei dormir.

— Não foi isso, fiquei apenas com a adrenalina do encontro e foi difícil pegar no sono e por isso, aproveitei para ficar o máximo agarradinho com você. — Beijou meu pescoço. — Vamos desembarcar em algumas horas, reservei três dias em Mônaco.

— Edward! Nós temos que voltar!

— Vamos voltar a tempo do trabalho na segunda-feira, relaxa. Esses três dias será apenas sobre nós dois antes de voltarmos a nossa rotina muito louca. Não estou preparado para te dividir com o mundo. — Beijou-me e todo seu beijo me deixou maluca, agarrei sua camisa, mantendo-o pertinho.

Meu estômago estragou o momento, exigindo ser lembrado. Ele rosnou alto e corei até a raiz do meu cabelo. Edward não economizou na gargalhada, dei um soco no seu estômago e fui para mesa, tomar meu merecido café da manhã depois de um dia e uma noite inteira de tensão. O estúpido resolveu me acompanhar, largando o jornal e me perguntei como ele conseguiu. Só depois de comer, que eu reparei a cidade no meu lado esquerdo. Mônaco era bonita, mas simplesmente pequena a sua primeira impressão.

Nós voltamos para o quarto, terminando de arrumar nossas bagagens e despachando para o hotel surpresa que Edward fez as reservas. Tyler desembarcou primeiro, resolvendo tudo que seria necessário em terra e Edward me convenceu a aproveitar a hidromassagem, antes de nos despedirmos do maravilhoso iate que nos abrigou por vários dias.

— Acho que vou convencer a Alice a termos uma em casa. — Fechei meus olhos.

— Não cabe no seu apartamento. Sempre que quiser, você pode usar a minha... Sem roupas e comigo dentro... De você. — Abri meus olhos só para vê-lo sorrir do seu jeitinho sacana. Afastei meus joelhos e o puxei com meus pés. Ele pairou em cima de mim, mesmo com toda agitação da água, agarrou minha bunda e nos beijamos, começando uma espécie de pegação desenfreada.

— Não podemos transar aqui, é aberto.

— Ninguém vai vir aqui. — Choramingou e empurrou a cortininha do meu biquíni para o lado, chupando meu peito. — Podemos ser bem discretos, até porque, quem tiver observando pode pensar que estamos transando desde o primeiro beijo.

— Alguém observando? — Olhei ao redor e só havia mar e mar. A cidade estava atrás do iate. — E se algum funcionário vier aqui em cima?

— Hum? — Edward estava ocupado demais liberando seu pau da sunga.

Desajeitada, puxei as cortinas o máximo que elas iam, ainda assim, ficava uma parte pequena aberta. Edward nos mudou de posição, me olhou nos olhos e assenti, ele tirou minha calcinha e me provocou com seus dedos. Precisei esconder meu rosto no seu pescoço, mordê-lo de vez em quando para abafar meus gemidinhos que logo se tornaram bons gemidos quando ele meteu devagarzinho.

Foi uma rapidinha, nós dois gozamos, mas ainda havia uma necessidade louca por mais que mesmo quando nos arrumamos para desembarcar, não conseguia parar de olhá-lo com desejo. Tyler nos levou pela cidade, até onde era permitido passar com o carro e nós entramos em um restaurante que estava reservado para o almoço.

— O que nós vamos fazer? — Olhei para o Edward, acomodado do outro lado da mesa e ele se inclinou, me dando um longo beijo nos lábios.

— Reservei um passeio de ônibus pelos pontos turísticos principais e um jantar. Acreditei que você quisesse aproveitar ao máximo. — Beijou minha mão.

— Quero sim, é claro. — Estar em Mônaco era uma oportunidade única, mas, naquele momento, só conseguia pensar no quanto queria pular nele. De preferência, na privacidade do nosso quarto no hotel.

Os dias em Mônaco foram incríveis e infelizmente para mim, ao retornar do almoço, percebi que a minha menstruação desceu. E não só como um pouco e sim como um rio. Tomei um monte de medicação para aguentar os passeios, já que não podia saltar no meu _namorado_, eu ia curtir cada ponto turístico daquele lugar.

Ao retornamos para casa, a viagem foi longa e cansativa. Edward me deixou em frente ao meu prédio, nós nos beijamos deliciosamente dentro do carro. Me ajudou a subir com as malas e eu tinha tantas roupas para lavar que estava calculando se deixaria para depois ou se lavaria logo para me livrar do trabalho.

O celular do Edward apitou logo que deixamos minhas malas no quarto.

— Meus pais e irmãos fizeram uma reserva... Em uma pizzaria não muito longe.

Olhei para as roupas, sentindo urticária por não lavar logo e olhei para Edward, aflita, porque sabia que ele queria ir encontrar com sua família comigo. Separei rapidamente as roupas sujas, deixando no cesto do meu banheiro, tirei a calça que usei o dia inteiro no avião e troquei por um vestido.

— Sua barriga está muito inchada, isso é normal? — Edward passou a mão e sorri.

— Nenhuma mulher ficou menstruada ao seu lado?

— Não. Eu não sabia que vocês ficavam assim... Está doendo?

— Estou inchada porque estou com cólicas, mas tomei a medicação e vou ficar bem. Amanhã ou depois ela irá embora. Já está descendo bem pouco...

— Caramba! — Edward ainda parecia impressionado.

— Tem certeza de que está tudo bem ir ao encontro da sua família?

— Você é a minha namorada e eles já sabem disso, quero ir com você. Estava sempre sozinho e estou feliz por não estar mais. — Seu beijo foi suave.

Saímos do meu apartamento, fechando a porta e não demorou muito para Tyler nos deixar na pizzaria familiar algumas ruas depois do meu prédio. Logo que entramos, identificamos as meninas correndo entre as mesas e a risada estrondosa do Emmett. Todos ficaram de pé para nos abraçar. Alice quase quebrou meus ossos, mas sei que meu abraço não foi nada leve porque senti muito a sua falta.

— Você está tão linda! — Alice se afastou para me olhar. — A viagem te fez bem. Nunca te vi com esse bronzeado e olhinhos brilhando. Como é ser namorada do bonitão?

— Por enquanto está tudo bem.

— E sempre vai ficar, basta crer. — Alice me garantiu. — Antes de tudo, quero te pedir desculpas, mas descobri no dia seguinte que viajou e não quis te contar a distância. Jasper está em cólicas...

Não entendi nada, mas sentei-me ao lado do Edward. Nós pedimos mais pizza, refrigerante e eu não queria beber vinho para não acordar com dor de cabeça amanhã.

— Família... — Jasper ficou de pé. — Quero dar uma notícia maravilhosa a vocês. Alice e eu fomos agraciados com um bebê!

Fiquei tão chocada por uns segundos e depois, não me contive em me jogar nela. Nós trocamos um abraço apertado e eu sabia que Alice queria ser mãe desde nova. Ela amava crianças e por ser filha única, não queria demorar muito a ter bebês. Ano passado ela descobriu que poderia ter dificuldade de engravidar, só não falamos mais disso.

— Quando descobrimos que mesmo jovem, Alice não produzia folículos para sua idade, decidimos fazer um tratamento e esperar o momento que Deus quisesse nos abençoar. — Jasper segurou sua Alice em um abraço.

— Eu não estava levando fé. — Alice me olhou preocupada que estivesse chateada. — Estava meio com vergonha, porque sempre enchi o saco de todo mundo sobre filhos e justamente eu não poderia tê-los. — Segurei sua mão e apertei. — Nós não nos prevenimos mais e mesmo assim, não aconteceu por quase dois anos. Até que aquela bebedeira lá em casa me deixou mal, fui ao médico e descobri que já estou com quase três meses! Eu nem percebi nada! Até o momento, o bebê é muito saudável!

— E fizemos a sexagem fetal, queremos compartilhar que teremos um menininho! — Jasper mal se continha de felicidade.

Esme e Carlisle não paravam de chorar e abraçar os novos papais. Olhei para Edward e pensei "ah merda". Aquele olhar era de quem queria filhos também. Eu não estava preparada para tê-los, nem de perto e nem de longe. Ainda precisava me formar, acima de qualquer coisa. Nós mal começamos, só de pensar, ficava toda nervosa e incomodada.

— Relaxa... Eu quero sim, mas não agora. — Edward me deu um beijo e fiquei surpresa o quanto ele rapidamente desvendou meus pensamentos. — Ainda quero viajar bastante, namorar muito e te ver conquistando seus sonhos profissionais. Depois disso, você não me escapa.

Sorri e ao mesmo tempo pensei: ele vê um futuro comigo. Nós mal começamos... E ele vê um futuro comigo. Não sabia se ria, chorava, saia correndo ou deixava o medo me corroer. Meus pais não deram certo. Certamente quando se casaram, imaginavam uma vida linda e me criar em conjunto. Meu pai jamais contou que a minha mãe fosse inconstante e tinha certeza absolutamente que minha mãe nunca pensou que o jeito tímido do meu pai, na verdade, lhe daria nervos e a faria sentir carente e solitária.

E se Edward e eu ainda não estivéssemos enxergando o que poderia ser a nossa ruptura? E se o futuro fosse apenas uma esperança a ser quebrada?

Eu não queria ficar quebrada.

NOTA: Que tal uns 15 comentários para ter + um capítulo hoje? 


	18. Capítulo 17

17

Edward.

Nunca imaginei que ser um CEO poderia me levar a beira da exaustão em poucos meses. Meu pai me avisou para ir com calma com todas as minhas mudanças, mas eu tinha um prazo para receber de volta todos os meus investimentos. Agosto foi um mês exaustivo, setembro começou e em um piscar de olhos estava carregando uma torta e um buquê de flores, me equilibrando com minha pasta de trabalho que tinha uma garrafa de vinho.

Ao invés de tocar a campainha, dei uns chutes suaves na porta. Bella não demorou a abrir, sorriu e agarrou as flores, quase derrubando a torta. Ficou na ponta dos pés e me deu o beijo que ansiei o dia inteiro. Passamos todo tempo juntos no trabalho, mas ela raramente permitia interações pessoais. Na verdade, ela era bem dura, distante e às vezes, cruel. Por sermos pouco vistos pela imprensa no último mês, chegaram a especular o fim do nosso relacionamento.

Só voltaram a comentar sobre quando as fotos do aniversário da Carrie foram publicadas pela minha cunhada, que tinha um perfil público e todos viram que estávamos juntos lá e como um casal. Respeitava a necessidade da Bella em manter as coisas muito privadas porque apesar de ser louco para dar-lhe um super beijo no trabalho, principalmente com suas roupas sexys, eu aguento porque a recompensa vem em casa. Quando Alice ainda estava morando aqui, nós dormíamos algumas vezes por semana no meu apartamento.

Agora dividimos, não exatamente por dividir. Não era todo dia que ela dormia comigo, dependia das nossas agendas, do seu humor, da sua vontade de me ter por perto. Final de semana era sempre nosso. Da sexta ao domingo. Durante a semana, eu rezava pelo dia que ela queria olhar na minha cara depois do trabalho. Era exigente com ela, principalmente durante seu treinamento, muita das vezes sabia que ela se controlava para não me dar uma resposta atravessada.

— Oi, aniversariante.

— É só amanhã. — Ela sorriu contra meus lábios. — Trouxe a nossa comemoração privada?

— Um aniversário tem que ter bolo, flores, vinho e um presente. — Deixei a torta na mesa, me livrando da pasta e a agarrei apertado, beijando seu rosto em diversos lugares. Bella sorriu e passei a mão na sua bunda perfeita. Ela ainda estava com a roupa do trabalho, descalça e com o cabelo preso. — Eu te disse que você estava linda hoje?

— Umas trinta vezes por mensagem. — Sorriu envaidecida. — Pedi comida, acabei me distraindo e não vi a hora passar.

— Não tem problema, vou buscar umas taças...

— Vou tirar essa roupa, já volto. — Foi andando em direção ao seu quarto.

Abri seu armário, pegando duas taças e coloquei no balcão. Seu notebook estava ligado e aberto em cima do balcão, mas os arquivos abertos me chamaram atenção. Ela estava procurando apartamentos e parecia ter estabelecido um valor bem baixo. A tela ao lado, era do seu saldo no banco e estava negativo. Que diabos? Bella recebia muito bem. Dei um gole no meu vinho e ela apareceu, enrolada no seu roupão de cetim.

— Está querendo se mudar? — Fui direto ao ponto.

Bella corou e puxou o banquinho.

— Desde que Alice se mudou, ficou um pouco caro sustentar esse apartamento e ajudar minha mãe. Ela perdeu o trailer que morava, foi guinchado e como estava com muitas multas, eles perderam e dormiram em um centro comunitário. Minha mãe se recusa a morar em um lugar e eu não teria como assumir um lugar para ela... Peguei todo dinheiro que tinha e comprei um novo trailer.

Coloquei minha taça de volta ao balcão.

— Por que não me falou nada?

Ela mordeu o lábio e pegou sua taça.

— Não sei? — Suspirou e me encarou. — Estou acostumada a resolver tudo sozinha. Quando dei por mim, tudo saiu do controle. Não sei como vou pagar o aluguel esse mês, mesmo assim, preciso encontrar um lugar menor e mais barato. O contrato vence em novembro... Isso não é assunto para uma comemoração.

— Você não quer minha ajuda?

— Se me oferecer dinheiro, eu vou te bater. — Avisou severamente. — Vou falar com meu pai. Ele vai me ajudar a pensar em algo.

— Eu sou seu namorado, Bella. Poxa... Todo dia me esforço para provar que quero um relacionamento sério e você não cogita me procurar nem para pedir um conselho?

— Não. Você vai dizer que fiz uma completa estupidez em limpar minha conta bancária para ajudar a irresponsável da minha mãe.

— Realmente diria todas essas coisas, mas você já está se castigando o suficiente. E além do mais, não posso me intrometer na maneira que ajuda a sua família. Não ainda. — Segurei sua mão e beijei. — Ficar no vermelho é uma responsabilidade muito grande e você não deveria ter feito isso, mas eu posso, pelo menos te ajudar com o aluguel desse mês e a procurar um novo lugar?

Bella mordeu o lábio e me deu um olharzinho triste.

— Não queria envolver dinheiro entre nós... Fiquei com medo do que poderia pensar.

— A sua mãe é irresponsável, pelo que ouço falar e às vezes, pelo seu comportamento ao telefone, parece que ela não enxerga a realidade como ela é. E o seu padrasto só é alguém que gosta de viver sem nenhuma responsabilidade. Você já parou para analisar que eles não vão deixar de viver loucamente porque sabem que você irá ajuda-los? — Dei a volta no balcão e parei entre as suas pernas. — Quero que confie em mim para tudo, principalmente os problemas. Você gostaria que planejasse me mudar sem te falar nada?

— Não, ficaria chateada. Me desculpa. — Me abraçou apertado.

— Sei que parece difícil para você, principalmente depois que Alice engravidou e se mudou para o apartamento do meu irmão. Você me tem, Bella. Não está sozinha...

Seu sorriso encheu meu coração de paixão. Ela me tinha da cabeça aos pés.

— E se... Até novembro nós pensarmos em morar juntos?

A maneira como seus olhos arregalaram foi bastante cômica.

— Podemos ensaiar esse passo nas próximas semanas...

— Não seria muito cedo? Alice foi morar com Jasper com mais de um ano...

— Primeiro que ele morava em um cubículo, quando comprou um lugar, precisou de uma reforma estrondosa e segundo ... Acho que a Alice não queria te deixar sozinha. Talvez ela soubesse que você precisaria de apoio por mais um tempo, ela é sua melhor amiga, Bella. Já deu para perceber que Alice é capaz de fazer qualquer coisa por você.

— Ela é sim. Um pouco mimadinha, mas é uma amiga protetora.

Abaixei para meu rosto estar nivelado ao seu.

— Eu também sou capaz de qualquer coisa por você.

Bella me agarrou apertado.

— Eu preciso que entenda que morar junto me assusta muito, tenho medo que nossas manias no dia-a-dia nos sufoquem e acabe nos afastando.

— Vamos nos afastar se em problemas como esse, você me manter de fora. Precisa confiar em nós, no que sentimos e não é porque ninguém da sua família deu certo em relacionamentos que o nosso não vai dar. Olha a minha família como exemplo... Emmett e Rosalie estão juntos desde as fraldas. Jasper conheceu a Alice no saguão do prédio e caiu de amores e eu... Assim que te vi, me perdi. Ainda mais quando sem querer, chutou a mesa e soltou um belo puta que pariu.

— Ai que mico! Deu para você ouvir?

— Sabe que amo a sua boca suja... Quando você me xinga, gemendo gostosinho no meu ouvido. Você pode imaginar isso por todos os dias e a deliciosa vantagem do sexo matinal todos os dias?

— Ah, seus sonhos masculinos. — Ela riu e me deu uma bitoca. — Nós vamos brigar. Passamos o dia inteiro juntos e a noite, às vezes, quero socar a sua cara e transar. Você me irrita, aí eu venho para minha casa para poder não olhar na sua direção por algumas horas, aí acontece de me dar um tesão maluco e ligo pedindo para vir dormir aqui. Caramba, vai ser confuso!

— Vai ser épico. Vamos treinar por uma semana? Podemos fazer assim... Uma semana juntos de domingo a domingo e uma semana separados. Vamos revezar, saber como será estar muito tempo juntos e muito tempo separados.

— Tudo bem, posso lidar com isso.

Soltei o ar aliviado, já prevendo todos os argumentos que iria usar para convencê-la. O interfone tocou e era o porteiro avisando que nosso jantar estava subindo. Pedi que arrumasse dois lugares, ela desceu do banquinho, reclamando de fome e pegou dois pratos rasos, dois pratos de sobremesa, as taças e talheres. Abri a porta para o entregador, pagando o jantar e pegando as sacolas de comida.

— Uau, você pediu comida para quantas pessoas?

— Acho que me empolguei, tudo lá é tão gostoso... Pedi aquela salada caprese de entrada, lasanha e ainda tem a torta. Espero que aguente comer tudo... — Bella se inclinou e tirou seu roupão. — Não quero sentir que coloquei esse body novo atoa.

Era um body de renda todo transparente.

Minha mente entrou em queda livre.

— Tem certeza de que precisamos jantar?

— Ah... Você não vai aguentar comer me vendo assim? — Virou de costas.

Era a porra do fio dental mais bonito, enterrado entre suas nádegas maravilhosas. Ajoelhei atrás dela, beijando cada uma. A bunda dela era meu centro de adoração. Rindo, fiquei de pé e fomos comer. Só porque era seu aniversário, porque ela estava com fome e porque não queria que a mensagem em cima da sua torta derretesse.

Servi nossos pratos, mais vinho e começamos a comer. Era um mistério porque a Bella gostava tanto da comida desse restaurante, era bom, mas a lasanha dela era infinitamente melhor. Tudo que fazia na cozinha era muito bom, principalmente massas. Ela também preparava o melhor café da manhã do mundo.

— Preparada para sobremesa? — Peguei a torta na geladeira, tirei da caixa e coloquei bem na sua frente, tirando a vela do pacote e ela sorriu ao ler as palavras. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

— Ah, Edward! — Cobriu o rosto com as mãos. — Por que você faz isso comigo?

— Porque eu posso. — Tirei suas mãos do rosto e beijei seus lábios.

Coloquei a vela e acendi, ela não queria que cantasse parabéns, mas eu a obriguei fazer um pedido e assoprar as velas. Em cima da torta, estava escrito: _Felicidades para minha mulher-maravilha_. Cortamos dois pedaços.

— Puta merda! Essa torta é incrível! — Ela gemeu com a boca toda suja de chocolate. — Você só pode comer mais um pedaço. O restante é todo meu.

Ela não fazia ideia, que na sua festa surpresa amanhã, teria muito mais. Fingi estar chateado e enquanto ela me consolava dizendo que precisava ter aquela torta quando ficasse menstruada, roubei vários pedaços do seu prato, enfiando na boca.

— Eu não acredito, Edward! Traidor! Roubar torta de chocolate de uma mulher no período fértil é demais! — Me bateu e ri.

Bella no período fértil era a minha felicidade. Pelo menos no mês passado, foi a festa do sexo. Uma mulher insaciável e sem negar nenhuma das minhas putarias. Seu aniversário cair no período fértil era um presente para mim. Se bem que, até menstruada nós chegamos a fazer. Ela estava sem cólicas, já no final do período, tomamos um banho juntos e acabou acontecendo... Nunca fiz sexo com uma namorada menstruada antes. Era um tipo de intimidade que só tinha com ela.

Peguei um pouco da cobertura e fingi deixar cair no seu peito sem querer. Lambi o local com o maior cuidado, deixando bem limpo.

— Está na hora do sexo de aniversário. — Sorriu travessa.

— Sim, por favor.

Nós começamos na sala e terminamos no quarto. Sexo com ela era sempre incrível e apaixonante. Cada segundo ao seu lado, me fazia sentir um homem completo. Acordar ao lado de uma mulher sempre foi meio irritante, porque era hora de ir embora ou de dizer que ela deveria ir embora. Em um relacionamento, não tinha esse problema. Principalmente que acordar sentindo seu cheiro era sinal de rotina.

Virei na cama e beijei suas costas, em seguida, seu pescoço. Ela já estava acordada, embora ainda sonolenta.

— Feliz aniversário.

— Estou tão mais velha. — Brincou e sabia que revirou os olhos. — Dormimos muito, já é quase hora do almoço e sua mãe já te ligou umas trinta vezes.

Bella não estava muito feliz em sair de casa no dia do seu aniversário, mas, Alice fez chantagem emocional por estar de repouso no rancho dos meus pais e eu basicamente implorei que ela fosse até a obra da minha casa comigo. Concordou com um pouco de chateação, ela ia me perdoar quando descobrisse que sua melhor amiga, minha mãe e minha cunhada estavam empolgadas e se empenhando em fazer uma festa de aniversário surpresa.

Nós nos arrumamos, convenci ela a usar seu vestido azul, era bonito e bem arrumado para a festa. Sabendo que minha mãe era meio maluca, concordou em se arrumar achando que tinha uma visita importante lá. Desde que Alice caiu da escada durante a mudança e teve um sangramento, a médica lhe proibiu de fazer qualquer esforço. Seus pais estavam viajando em um cruzeiro, para comemorar o casamento e por isso estava de repouso na casa dos meus pais assim minha mãe podia tomar conta dela.

Alice tinha energia demais para ficar de repouso. Final de semana passado, passamos com ela e Jasper para ajudar o que pudéssemos, mas ela me irritou tanto querendo levantar a cada hora que a Bella achou melhor virmos embora. Ela tinha sorte de estar carregando o primeiro bebê menino da família.

— É tudo tão silencioso por aqui, você vai aguentar viver deste lado da cidade?

— Acho que sim... É bom ter paz, pelo menos em casa. E você?

— Cresci um lugar como esse, silencioso, um pequeno mercado e vizinhos que se conhecem. Acho que sim... Por quê? — Seu olhar encontrou o meu. Voltei a encarar a rua.

— Se nossos planos derem certo... Moraremos aqui até o natal.

— Eu sei. Acho que preciso envolver a minha mente ao redor disso. — Colocou sua mão na minha perna. — Às vezes, tenho a sensação de que estamos indo rápido demais, ao mesmo tempo, penso como seria possível ditar o tempo certo?

— Não tem uma fórmula.

— Estou percebendo isso. — Virou o rosto para janela e sabia que de alguma forma, estava pensando no casamento dos seus pais. Bella fala muito pouco do período que viveu com sua mãe, é como se ignorasse completamente. — Meu pai me enviou umas trinta mensagens, a minha mãe nada ainda. Ela sempre esquece meu aniversário e sou sua única filha.

— Calma, ainda temos o dia inteiro.

— Eu a conheço, Edward.

Não falei nada, porque me incomodava muito saber que a Bella sofria com sua mãe e todas as vezes que elas se falavam, o jeito aleatório e infantil da Renée me fazia crer que algo estava bem errado com a sua mente de modo geral.

Estacionei o carro na garagem. Meus pais estavam mais ou menos cientes da minha chegada, avisei ao sair do apartamento. Não podia combinar nada da festa no meu telefone, porque ela mexia nele o tempo todo e lia as mensagens, mais pelo trabalho que por ser namorada, porém, podia acontecer de ela ler e acabar com a surpresa.

Nós não temos segredos com nossos telefones, nunca paramos para ler as mensagens do outro por desconfiança. Nunca abri suas mensagens pessoais, mas as vezes acontecia do meu telefone acabar a bateria e precisar usar o dela. Gostava da nossa relação sem segredos, com intimidade.

Nós saímos da garagem e segurei sua mão. Os cachorros estavam presos, latindo, passamos rápido e ouvi as risadinhas das crianças. Bella me deu um olhar, mantive a cara impassível e passamos pela cozinha, andamos para sala e me preparei para quando gritassem surpresa.

— SURPRESA! — Rosalie e Alice jogaram serpentinas enquanto todo restante gritou. Bella saltou surpresa e grudou em mim inicialmente, em seguida, rindo e chorando. Alice lhe abraçou, Rosalie e então, um homem alto, robusto e com um bigode surgiu entre os convidados que variam entre minha família e alguns funcionários da empresa.

— Ah, papai! — Bella me soltou e correu para os braços do seu pai. — Que felicidade! É uma surpresa maravilhosa!

— Não podia ficar de fora da sua festinha de aniversário. — Charlie tinha uma voz potente e me deu um olhar. — Você é o homem que está tocando a minha filhinha? — Arqueou a sobrancelha.

— Ele é meu namorado, deixa de ser bobo. Pai, quero que conheça o Edward. — Ela me puxou pela mão. — Esse é o meu papai.

— Garotinha do papai. — Provoquei e ela riu.

Várias pessoas da empresa se aproximaram para falar com ela. Carmen, Eleazar, James, Victória, Mike Newton, Jessica do RH e mais alguns analistas que trabalham com ela. Quando Rosalie montou a lista, deixei claro que Jacob Black não chegava perto da lista e muito menos da festa de aniversário dela. Não queria saber se ele ficaria chateado ou se não era socialmente educado, ele não.

— Você sabia de tudo isso, não é? — Bella me abraçou no meio da sala.

— Claro que sim. Eu sempre sei de tudo. — Beijei a pontinha do seu nariz.

— Obrigada por organizar isso, é a primeira festa e surpresa da minha vida.

— É a primeira de muitas, prometo. — Beijei sua boca e seu pai limpou a garganta, me olhando severamente e de brincadeira, puxou sua filha de perto de mim.

— Você a tem todos os dias e eu só a terei por algumas horas. Sai de perto.

Charlie parecia ser boa pessoa e esperava que gostasse de mim. Era importante ter a aprovação do seu pai e um bom relacionamento com ele.

Nota: Peço desculpas. Acabei dormindo antes de completar os comentários e sábado viajei, fiquei ilhada com a chuva e aqui está o capítulo prometido. E vocês mostraram o quanto podem comentar aqui, inclusive, gente que nunca nem vi. Que tal continuar? Quanto mais comentários, mais... CAPÍTULOS!


	19. Capítulo 18

18

Bella.

Nunca imaginaria que ganharia uma festa surpresa muito pomposa no rancho dos Cullen's. Era surreal imaginar tantas pessoas do trabalho, algumas amigas que Alice e eu temos em comum, toda família Cullen e a pessoa mais importante do mundo: meu pai. Estava realmente feliz e satisfeita com a comemoração privada que tive com Edward ontem à noite, mas aquela festa era a realização de um sonho que nem sabia que tinha. Nunca mais me permiti ter.

Meu primeiro aniversário com meu pai, ele ficou tão feliz e empolgado, que organizou uma festa de aniversário convidando meus novos amiguinhos da escola e seus amigos do trabalho. Fiquei feliz, ele fez uma decoração rosa com azul, um bolo de chocolate delicioso e no dia, me arrumei, ele aprendeu a fazer tranças com a vizinha.

Todos os amigos solteiros e adultos do meu pai compareceram. Nenhuma criança, nem aquelas que se comprometeram e me confirmaram que estariam presentes. Foi bastante frustrante e eu só não chorei, porque meu pai havia se esforçado muito para que aquele dia fosse especial. E no final, acabou sendo. Eles e seus amigos fizeram todas as minhas vontades e na hora do parabéns, meu pai me deu uma coleção completa de cadernos coloridos que eu sonhava ter.

Alice sabia dos meus traumas e sempre respeitou minha escolha de comemorações bem privadas, mas, sabia que toda aquela pompa era coisa do Edward. A criaturinha adorava arrumar um motivo para comemorar. Ele ia negar até a morte, colocando a culpa na sua mãe e nas cunhadas, mas, ele gostava de uma comemoração. Ontem à noite, ele me fez tão feliz e me senti cuidadosamente amada.

Ele disse que sou a sua mulher maravilha.

Um elogio bobo que me deixou muito feliz.

— Você está bem e satisfeito? — Conferi meu pai, que conversava com Carlisle.

— Estou sim, querida. Obrigado. — Ele agradeceu com um sorriso. — Carlisle está me convidando para ir a casa deles nas montanhas, ele disse que tem um rio com excelentes peixes.

— Você tem que voltar durante suas férias. — Apertei seu ombro e alguém me chamou. Era Mike Newton, de novo, minha nossa, como era difícil ser simpática com ele. — Eu já volto, papai.

Virei e sorri para o Mike, mas antes de chegar até ele, Edward me interceptou no caminho. Seu olhar para o Mike foi competitivo, me abraçou pela cintura e fomos até onde um grupo do trabalho estava reunido. Mike não queria falar nada demais ou sentiu-se intimidado com a presença do Edward, dei-lhe um beliscão e sorri, me afastando quando a Esme chamou a todos para o momento dos parabéns.

Fiquei atrás do bolo, nervosa com tantos olhares sobre mim. Meu pai estava de um lado e Edward do outro. Aquela massa de pessoas cantando, batendo palmas e me incentivando a fazer um pedido me deixou toda rubra. Fechei meus olhos e fiz um pedido. Queria ser feliz... Sempre. Cortei o primeiro pedaço, dei ao meu amado pai e o segundo, dei ao Edward, que cortou um pedaço, me oferecendo o garfo.

— Sempre dividindo. — Beijei seus lábios e então, lembrei que estávamos com uma plateia muito curiosa.

Levou pouco mais de duas horas para me despedir do último convidado e permanecer apenas a família Cullen, meu pai e eu. Alice estava no sofá, com os pés para o alto e Jasper estava chamando atenção pelos saltos altos e a maneira que ela extrapolou. Meu pai estava se divertindo com as besteiras do Emmett. Rosalie estava colocando as meninas para dormir. Carlisle e Edward conversavam, tomando uma bebida.

Com o serviço do buffett, estava tudo limpo. Eles foram embora depois de recolher as mesas, tirar as toalhas e lavar toda a louça. Sobrou muita comida, guardei em milhares de potes na geladeira com a Esme. Em seguida, sentei-me com Alice para abrir os milhares de presentes. Ganhei algumas coisas realmente caras como perfumes, bolsas e sapatos de marca.

Ganhei presentes mais simples e adoráveis, como um imenso álbum de fotografia, canetas coloridas – provavelmente de alguém que trabalhou comigo e sabia o quanto gosto de separar informações por cor –, cadernos, blocos e agendas. Meu pai me deu um vale presente da Amazon e um cartão de presente de uma loja de lingerie no valor de cinco mil dólares só podia ser coisa do besta do meu namorado.

— Uau! — Rosalie puxou o cartão da minha mão. — Alguém gosta de coisinhas sexys! — Me provocou e ri, ela deu para Alice ver o valor. — Devemos combinar de ir juntas, assim que a gravidinha for liberada para as compras.

— Não vejo a hora, sinto como se tivesse energia de sobra e preciso ficar presa no sofá ou na cama. Jasper e Esme parecem dois generais, se respiro fundo, eles mandam descansar. — Alice resmungou e me deu um sorriso. — Isso é um convite para você abandonar as calcinhas de vovó ou você já abandonou?

— Deixa de ser chata! — Peguei de volta meu cartão presente. — Edward não se incomoda minhas calcinhas de vovó, inclusive, ele acha algumas bem fofas... Ele sabe que tudo entra na minha bunda e que calcinhas fio dental me machucam, mas de vez em quando uso umas coisinhas para surpreendê-lo.

— Bella! Eu estou feliz por esse seu lado tão safadinho! — Alice gritou e ouvimos meu pai ter uma crise de tosse, Emmett cair na gargalhada e Edward apenas me olhou divertido. — Desculpa, eu não sei porque não consigo controlar meu tom de voz.

— É normal, Alice. Seu corpo e seus hormônios estão em plena transformação. Durante a gravidez da Carrie, vivia perdendo as coisas. Cheguei a pensar que havia algo errado comigo... — Rosalie a segurou pela mão.

Nós conversamos por horas, até comemos novamente e quando estava bem tarde, levei meu pai para o quarto que a Esme preparou especialmente para ele. Ela até revelou uma foto minha e dele, achada no meu facebook e colocou em um porta-retrato ao lado da cama. Achei o cuidado dela com meu pai um carinho tão maravilhoso.

— As toalhas ficam nesse armário aqui, caso precise de mais. Tem no banheiro, estão aquecidas. E se precisar de qualquer coisa, só me chamar.

— Está ótimo, querida. Isso é muito melhor que os hotéis que fiquei na vida. — Charlie olhou ao redor. — Essa família parece te amar, por isso fico feliz. Um pai sempre fica feliz onde sua filha está bem cuidada.

De repente, dei outro abraço nele. Charlie ficou surpreso e sorriu.

— É o segundo abraço espontâneo que me dá na vida, minha filha. Sabe quanto tempo sonhei em ter seus abraços? — Falou abafado contra o meu cabelo. — Sempre respeitei a sua distância. Sabia que a sua mãe, nunca foi do tipo carinhosa e quando você foi morar comigo, estava desacreditada com carinhos. Nunca soube como lidar com você, tentei te mostrar o amor do jeito que sabia.

— E eu senti, pai. É que Edward tem me ensinado que um abraço faz muito mais bem do que mal e pensei em todas as vezes que estive ao seu lado e não te abracei. Você sempre fez tanto por mim que um abraço é pouco. — Olhei para seu rosto e ele beijou minha testa. — Te amo, obrigada por viajar tanto tempo para passar apenas algumas horas comigo.

— Eu atravessaria o continente. — Charlie sorriu.

— Vou te deixar descansar. Boa noite, pai.

Deixei Charlie em seu quarto e andei silenciosamente pelo corredor. Entrei no quarto do Edward, ele estava na cama, só com sua calça do pijama, os cabelos molhados e me deu um sorriso. Tirei meus sapatos, deixei no canto e tirei minha roupa, dobrando e colocando no saquinho de roupa suja. Fiquei nua, a vontade, estava cansada e só queria dormir. A noite mal dormida, mais um dia inteiro de festa e bebida, meu corpo estava pesado.

Tomei banho, tirei toda maquiagem e vesti meu pijama. Voltei para o quarto, tirando o telefone da mão dele e me deitei, ele riu, me abraçou bem apertado com braços e pernas. Não sei quanto tempo ficamos assim e já estava me acostumando a carinhos e a ficar tanto tempo juntos, porque Edward sempre me abraçava em casa e na cama. No trabalho, nunca ficava perto dele. Parte porque ele sempre dava um jeitinho de me tocar, porque não sabia ao certo se conseguia me controlar.

Obviamente, durante o dia, sentia falta de beijá-lo como meu namorado, mas eu tinha completa consciência que no trabalho, ele era meu chefe e em casa, podíamos fazer o que bem entendêssemos. Ele queria testar sobre morarmos juntos. Não podia negar para mim mesma que queria morar com ele sim, primeiro que seria uma economia, a garantia do sexo todo dia e as nossas conversas na cama.

Só que em um relacionamento real nem tudo são flores. Tem dias que não quero olhar na cara dele de tanto que me irrita no trabalho, como iremos sobreviver convivendo no mesmo teto sem querer matar o outro? Como lidaremos com a questão financeira? Eu nunca vivi com um homem, nunca estive em um relacionamento para saber como fazer dar certo, mas estava tão apaixonada pelo Edward que viver com ele era tudo que mais queria e tudo que mais temia.

Adormeci entre os braços dele e acordei espalhada na cama, no meio da noite, aberta como uma estrela e ele encolhido no canto, virado de lado, com um beicinho engraçado, soltando uns bufos de respiração. O quarto estava quente, suada, liguei o ar na ventilação e tirei minha blusa.

— Olá, peitinhos. — Edward murmurou sonolento e chegou mais perto.

— Estou com calor.

— Eu te refresco depois... — Prometeu e sorri, me livrando da calça. — Eu amo a minha mulher decidida.

Ele disse que me amava? Meu cérebro entrou em queda livre após isso.

Dez dias depois, acordei com um barulho do lado de fora do quarto. Dessa vez, estávamos no apartamento do Edward depois de sete dias nos vendo apenas no trabalho, trocando alguns beijos dentro do carro e saindo para jantar. A história de ficarmos longe do outro por alguns dias foi divertida só no começo, depois, comecei a sentir saudades e a me sentir solitária no meu apartamento, dormi pouco e mesmo rabugenta com a minha menstruação, senti saudades dele.

— Edward? — Chamei e não obtive resposta. Com dor de cabeça após uma semana infernal sangrando como se tivesse um rio dentro de mim e muito que fazer com a minha tese, com todas as tarefas que Edward me passava para desenvolver e minha rotina de trabalho.

Levantei-me da cama, fui ao banheiro, fiz xixi, lavei meu rosto e escovei os dentes. Andei pelo seu apartamento a sua procura e da sala, o vi todo suado, usando apenas um calção de ginástica e tênis, bebendo água e sua amiga e personal, Lauren, estava com ele. Ela parou de entrar no quarto dele e sempre avisava quando estava chegando. Ainda sentia ciúmes dela, não conseguia controlar, mas tanto ela quanto Jessica me tratavam muito bem.

— Bom dia. — Minha voz estava rouca de sono.

— Você precisa começar a malhar conosco, Bella. — Lauren estava na adrenalina. Ela sempre tinha mais energia que conseguia acompanhar.

— Vocês gostam de malhar com as galinhas, essa hora estou acordada, porém, nenhum pouco feliz. — Resmunguei me aproximando da minha salvação matinal. Enchi a minha caneca de café, coloquei um sachê de açúcar, mexi e dei um golinho.

— A minha sócia tem horário a tarde. — Lauren continuou falando e Edward fez uma careta. — Deixa de ser chato, até mais tarde. — Ela saiu pilhada do mesmo jeito que entrou.

— O que tem a sócia dela? — Olhei para o Edward. — Já ficou com ela?

Edward sorriu.

— Não, ciumenta. Ela é lésbica como a Lauren, mas não tem escrúpulos quando se trata de dar em cima da mulher que acha bonita. E é meio insistente.

— Preocupado? — Arqueei a sobrancelha. — A maioria dos homens tem fantasias com duas mulheres na cama.

— Eu não sou esse homem, porque em você, só eu dou prazer. — Piscou e sorri, porque sim, ele me fazia ver estrelas. — Essa coisa de homem ter ciúme da sua mulher com outro homem, mas fantasiar com outra mulher é meio esquisito. Ciúme é ciúme. — Comentou pensativo e sorri. — Você me quer na cama com outra pessoa junto?

— Nem fodendo. — Rebati na mesma hora, fazendo-o rir. — Você é meu. — Me inclinei sobre o balcão e beijei seus lábios.

— Vou tomar um banho. — Avisou e seu olhar me fez um convite velado.

Tirou o calção bem na minha frente, junto com a cueca, levou para a lavanderia e andou nu pela casa. Me inclinei para observar suas costas malhadas, seus músculos estavam inchados e a sua bunda era simplesmente perfeita. Bebi meu café, porque precisava estar acordada para invadir o seu banho. Tirei meu pijama no quarto e ele estava lavando o cabelo no momento que entrei no box.

— Sabe que ao morarmos juntos, podemos agir mais ecologicamente economizando água. — Edward me puxou para o jato de água morna.

— Você deveria usar essa desculpa na casa nova, com a instalação dos painéis solares e do sistema de reutilização de água da chuva.

— Eu vou usar. E eu estava certo com as minhas previsões: você estará lá, na cama e no quarto comigo. — Beijou minha boca e desisti de discutir com ele sobre morar na sua casa. Nunca poderia dividir as despesas daquele lugar e não sabia ao certo como me sentiria ao morar com ele sem contribuir com nada.

Esqueci totalmente meus argumentos e inseguranças durante toda sacanagem no chuveiro e sexo fenomenal na cama. Edward sempre me surpreendia com uma faceta cheia de putaria, nem parecia que era um chefe pau no cú no trabalho.

Nós tivemos um final de semana realmente incrível e como era a nossa semana juntos, fomos trabalhar no mesmo carro e era a primeira vez desde que assumimos o relacionamento – sem dizer as palavras, que chegamos juntos ao trabalho. Tyler não travou o elevador como costumava e eu reparei que os olhares em relação a nós não eram mais intensos. Alguns colegas voltaram a falar comigo e a me convidar para as bebidas no fim do expediente. Fui algumas vezes e foi divertido.

— Sr. Cullen. — Jacob deu a Edward um aceno frio e fingiu que não me viu. Evitei olhar muito, porque normalmente ele era como um cão correndo atrás do Edward e me infernizando a cada oportunidade que tinha. Ele saiu no mesmo andar que nós, mas foi andando na direção oposta e Tyler manteve-se perto só para implicar.

— O que aconteceu? — Segui Edward até a sua sala.

— James deu uma reprimenda formal ao Jacob ao ouvi-lo falar coisas indevidas sobre você no refeitório. Ele deve estar chateado. — Edward não parecia preocupado com isso. Só eu senti um arrepio na espinha com o olhar dele? — Número 2, meu café.

— Babaca. — falei baixinho, mas ele ouviu. Peguei o café dele (eu odiava buscar seu café e ele sabia disso). Voltei e coloquei na sua mesa, batendo a caneca com força.

— Não faz essa cara de brava que você me deixa cheio de tesão. — Sorriu e me puxou pelo decote da blusa. — Eu amo te irritar.

— Edward... A porta está aberta. — Me afastei e seus olhos brilharam.

— Srta. Swan... — Ele começou falando mais alto e do seu jeito arrogante. — Eu disse que gostaria que os relatórios financeiros de sexta-feira estivessem na minha mesa segunda pela manhã. E não os encontrei aqui essa manhã, devo sempre lembrá-la como fazer seu trabalho com eficiência?

Filho da puta miserável. Encarei-o, olhei para sua mesa e eu sabia que a merda da pasta estava ali antes de ir buscar seu café da manhã.

— Sinto muito, Sr. Cullen. Isso não vai se repetir. — Usei meu tom de voz mais doce e abri um botãozinho da minha blusa, deixando meu decote ainda mais profundo.

Edward lambeu o lábio inferior e me deu um olhar apreciativo.

— Irei imprimi-los agora mesmo.

— Faça isso, Srta. Swan e não me dê mais... — Ele parou de falar quando me inclinei para ajeitar uma pasta torta e meus peitos ficaram quase de fora. Limpou a garganta. — Fora da minha sala agora e só volte aqui com os relatórios.

Sorrindo para seu desespero, fui andando devagar e rebolando. Algo me dizia que ele mal aguentaria chegar em casa se continuasse me irritando porque iria provocá-lo tanto ao ponto de esquecer seu nome. O sexo hoje seria incrível.


	20. Capítulo 19

19

Edward.

Era melhor lidar com uma manada de elefantes do que lidar com a Bella muito puta comigo. Ela estava andando na minha frente, com seu lindo rebolar, o cabelo preso no alto, roupas de ginástica e tênis. Seus olhos que podiam lançar raios laser estavam cobertos com um óculos escuro que lhe dei de presente. O bico estava tão grande que chegaria no carro antes de nós... Tudo porque viemos ver a casa, a reforma e ela cismou que a decoradora estava dando em cima de mim.

Eu nem ouvia a mulher. Ela era tão chata, com a risadinha irritante e com uma mania de querer colorir demais a casa. Bella estava tentando não se meter na decoração, porque dizia que a casa era minha, mas... Era nossa. Apesar de todas as brigas inúteis sobre ela não querer morar aqui porque não tinha dinheiro para dividir a despesa. Como se eu precisasse que ela pagasse as contas comigo.

Ela não conseguia se conter e acabava escolhendo algumas coisas, como os pisos da cozinha, os novos sofás e lustres. Nós fomos pessoalmente a uma loja de colchões e escolhemos a cama. Deitamos ao lado do outro e de brincadeira, fiquei pulando para ver se fazia barulho. Tyler e Liam caíram na gargalhada. Ela escondeu o rosto com as mãos e depois me bateu, chegando a morder para me fazer parar.

Ainda não se mudou para o meu apartamento, estamos na última semana do acordo e eu não vi uma única caixa montada na sua casa. Ela nem precisaria se dar o trabalho de desfazer tudo, porque nós nos mudaremos para casa nova na segunda quinzena de novembro. Bella está apavorada sobre morar comigo, porque ela só dividiu a casa com seu pai e com Alice, mas nas semanas que passamos integralmente juntos, nós discutimos algumas vezes sim, mas nunca dormimos brigados.

Entendo que está estressada, sobrecarregada e ela não percebe que quero ajudá-la a passar por esse momento delicado que sua mãe a tem dado bastante trabalho, além de precisar de tempo para escrever sua tese e as demandas do trabalho como minha assistente. Carmen está desesperada para se aposentar, despejando todo seu trabalho na Bella e para aliviar, mandei fechar uma área da presidência, reservando minha sala, dos meus irmãos e primo com uma recepcionista.

O fluxo de ligações na sala da Bella diminuiu bastante o que a fez ter mais tempo para se concentrar no trabalho. Às vezes, tiro o dia para implicar com ela, do começo ao fim. Ela fica tão puta que vejo no seu olhar que está se controlando para não me mandar à merda. Em casa, o sexo é fenomenal. Principalmente quando resolve entrar no meu joguinho. Nem sempre venço a batalha. Quando ela usa sutiãs e calcinhas de renda, chegava a implorar por uma rapidinha na minha sala, que nunca aconteceu.

Um dia, quem sabe.

Bella não está sempre com calcinhas provocantes, ela gosta de confortável e em casa, até usa as minhas cuecas. Eu particularmente adoro. Não ter o trabalho de chegar a sua buceta era maravilhoso. Dias desses, nós nem tiramos a cueca. Usamos a abertura e transamos no balcão da cozinha, desesperados depois de passarmos sete dias longe do outro e quando cheguei em casa, ela já estava dormindo.

— Está tudo bem, branquela? — Liam perguntou quando Bella chegou ao carro e ficou de pé, de braços cruzados. A amizade que os dois desenvolveram era muito bonita. Bella era muito reservada, bem tímida para fazer amigos. Ela tem Alice, agora está firmando uma amizade com Rosalie e Victória, fora isso, ela era gentil e na dela.

— Está tudo ótimo, mas pergunte ao seu chefe. Ele deve estar sentindo-se incrível.

Liam tentou não rir enquanto eu não disfarçava minha risada.

— Estou me sentindo incrível que dentro de algumas semanas finalmente poderei morar na minha casa com a minha linda. — Segurei seu rosto e beijei seus lábios. — Maravilhosa. — Beijei de novo. — Incrível. — Outro beijo. — Namorada gostosa. — Agarrei sua bunda e dei-lhe uma bitoca nos lábios.

— E quem disse que vou morar aqui? — Resmungou e entrou no carro.

Revirei os olhos, dei a volta e entrei no banco do motorista.

Liam foi para sua moto e Tyler estava de folga.

— Por que você ainda não começou a arrumar a mudança? — Chamei sua atenção, sem ligar o carro.

— Edward... Olha para esse lugar! Olha para os carros que você trouxe para cá hoje! Eu nunca vou poder pagar por isso... — Bella suspirou.

— E desde quando estou pedindo que pague por isso? Eu posso nos sustentar, trabalhei tanto para isso... Eu tive privilégios sim, cresci em uma família rica, mas vivo com meu salário desde que comecei a trabalhar. Meu pai cortou minha mesada no ensino médio, nem pagar meu seguro saúde ele pagou mais. Obviamente, eu sabia falar várias línguas e ganhei um emprego na empresa, mas eu era assistente do assistente, morei em um apartamento minúsculo no lado escuro da cidade por anos e minha mãe implorou que aceitasse o apartamento que moro hoje. Estou lá ha quase dez anos, porque gosto do prédio, nesse meio tempo, soube como fazer investimentos, ganhar dinheiro fora do trabalho e sabe que a CHE não é o único negócio que tenho. Meu salário dobrou quando me tornei diretor, mas só porque minha tese foi aprovada. Toda oportunidade que meu pai tinha pra me foder, ele fodeu. Conquistei o meu dinheiro e não tenho problema nenhum em dividir com você. — Falei meio cansado de brigar por dinheiro. — Se você não quer morar aqui, vou vender a casa e continuaremos no apartamento.

Bella arregalou os olhos e soltou um bufo consternada.

— Não!

— Quero morar com você. Não vê um futuro comigo?

— É claro que sim! Vejo mais do que pensei que veria, isso me assusta. Sabe o que estava pensando no outro dia? Em não começar outra graduação imediatamente. — Mordeu o lábio. — Meu pai que me chamou atenção sobre isso... Dar um tempo. Estou estudando muito, trabalhando e a tese está me matando. O meu orientador é muito exigente... — Me deu um sorriso irônico e apenas sorri, inocente. — E seu pai disse que vai estar lá na minha apresentação! Estou uma pilha de nervos, quando tudo isso passar, quero um tempo só para mim. Pela primeira vez, tenho algo mais a viver e sinto que estou me enchendo de teoria e preciso de um tempo de prática.

— Por favor, tire essa paranoia do dinheiro. Por que você não faz o que comentou comigo esses dias? Pague a hipoteca do seu pai. Você mesma disse que ele hipotecou a casa para te ajudar aqui... — Peguei sua mão. — Não coloque isso entre nós. Quero uma vida ao seu lado.

— Eu também quero, só não gosto de me sentir usurpadora.

— Amor... Você não aceita meus presentes sem titubear e estou tentando fazê-la se livrar daquele sedanzinho que tem faz semanas. Qualquer outra estava montada na minha Ferrari. Sei que você foi criada para ser uma mulher forte e independente, admiro tudo isso em você e não quero tirá-la disso, mas quero viver com você. Se morar aqui te deixa incomodada, eu vou vender a casa.

— De jeito nenhum! Eu passei noites escolhendo o piso da cozinha! — Gritou comigo e comecei a rir. — Ah que droga, me leva para casa. Tenho que arrumar a minha mudança.

— Porra, mulher. Eu te amo! — Agarrei seu rosto, aliviado que finalmente saiu a nuvem da incerteza sobre a minha cabeça. Bella arregalou os olhos e me beijou, subindo em cima de mim e sua bunda bateu contra buzina.

— Diz de novo?

— Eu te amo. — Olhei em seus olhos e seu sorriso me deixou tonto.

— Você me deixa maluca, me irrita tanto que considero arrancar seus olhos, eu fico tão doida por você todos os dias que não consigo nem controlar meu tesão. Você me faz querer ter bebês quando ainda preciso estudar para ter uma carreira e ter planos pelos próximos vinte anos. — Encostou sua testa na minha. — Você mudou tudo em tão pouco tempo que é impossível não te amar. Eu te amo, Edward Cullen.

— Foda-se, nada de arrumar mudanças, vamos para casa treinar os bebês que faremos em algum futuro próximo.

— Nada disso. Alice está maluca, você viu? Eu não quero passar por isso! — Gritou e soltei uma gargalhada. Alice estava deixando Jasper completamente doido.

— Eu não me importo de ficar maluco como meu irmão está. Tenho certeza de que ele está muito feliz com tudo que está acontecendo. Esse bebê é um milagre.

Bella sorriu toda apaixonada. Ela amava o bebê da Alice como seu. As duas brigavam, implicam com a outra e aturam seus defeitos revirando os olhos, mas era inegável o quanto se amavam.

— Tudo bem, vamos treinar. Eu não vou parar de tomar minha pílula, mas... Estou te dizendo que após a minha tese, não vou surtar se engravidar. Posso ficar com medo ou assustada, mas não decepcionada.

Voltando para seu banco, liguei meu audi favorito e nos coloquei na estrada. Ela mandou parar de correr, batendo na minha coxa e ficou mexendo no telefone celular enquanto dirigia para seu apartamento. Me incomodava que a segurança no prédio dela era bem frouxa. Eu não era morador e o segurança me deixava passar sem identificação. Se eu não era morador, ele tinha que me parar todas as vezes.

Nós subimos e como estávamos com roupa de ginástica porque ela acordou e disse que queria correr no parque, decidimos começar a mudança. Os móveis elas decidiram doar para o centro universitário, assim outros jovens como elas poderiam ter algumas coisas. Jasper contratou uma empresa de mudança para fazer isso, então, só precisávamos tirar os itens pessoais e eletrodomésticos que a Bella era apegada, como sua torradeira retrô, a batedeira planetária e seus itens de confeitaria.

Cada caixa de livro que fechava, empilhava na sala e no final do dia, suas malas estavam empilhadas, restando apenas algumas caixas com itens de decoração para serem guardadas. Desci as malas para o carro, porque ela precisava das suas roupas e sapatos. Ela desceu com a caixa de acessórios e a de produtos íntimos e maquiagens era a mais pesada de todas.

— Voltamos amanhã para terminar. — Abracei-a por trás e ela segurou minhas mãos na sua barriga.

— Estou exausta. Acho que vou sentir falta desse apartamento. Vivi bons momentos aqui... Só é nostálgico. Alice está grávida e casando-se em alguns meses e eu começando a vida com um homem, sei lá, algo que nunca imaginei que fosse acontecer. — Suspirou e beijei seu pescoço. — Não, estou nojenta.

— Está maravilhosa. Vamos buscar uma pizza no caminho para casa.

Com seus dedos entrelaçados nos meus, trancamos o apartamento e seguimos para a garagem, onde estava meu carro. Ele estava lotado com algumas coisas dela e precisei andar um pouco mais devagar. Paramos em uma pizzaria para fazer nossos pedidos, comprando refrigerante e sorvete, que ela queria comer assistindo televisão na cama. Liam avisou que estávamos sendo seguidos e fotografados.

Não falei nada para ela, porque sempre fica tensa e querendo se esconder no carro. Quanto mais ela se esconde, mais a mídia mantém o interesse nela. Ficamos de pé próximo ao balcão, ela estava escorada em mim e minha mão enfiada na sua blusa, acariciando sua barriga porque queria mesmo era agarrar sua bunda. Com nossos pedidos prontos, voltamos para o carro e fui provocando-a sobre seu estômago roncando alto.

— A culpa é sua. Deveria ter me alimentado direito, mas ficou me explorando exigindo que me mudasse imediatamente para seu antro de prazer e putaria. — Debochou.

— Gostei disso_. Antro de prazer e putaria_. Vou pendurar na porta do quarto.

— Besta.

Nós optamos por tomar banho antes de comer. Levei nossas roupas para lavanderia, assim ficava separado para a lavagem e entrei no chuveiro depois dela. Me lavei rapidamente, sentindo o banheiro tomado pelo cheiro do sabonete líquido dela. Vesti uma cueca e desci a escada rapidamente, pegando-a no flagra ao comer um pedaço de pizza sem mim.

— Traidora!

— Estou com fome, você parece uma princesa tomando banho, demora uma eternidade! — Enfiou um pedaço quase inteiro na boca, me dando um olhar divertido.

— Uau! Cabe isso tudo aí dentro? Sabe que vou querer enfiar...

— Foda-se você! — Gritou com a boca cheia. — Eu enfio o seu pau o quanto aguentar.

— Ah, não. Quero garganta profunda. — Era tão bom deixá-la irritada.

— Então goze na sua própria boca porque não vou te chupar tão cedo. — Acusou e soltei a risada. — Idiota.

— Estou brincando, mas se quiser...

Em resposta, ela enfiou outro pedaço inteiro na boca. Como era possível ficar excitado com ela comendo pizza? Meu pau era muito tarado ou eu tinha sérios problemas. Cheia de pizza e de refrigerante, se jogou na cama e ligou em um filme idiota e eu contei cinco minutos para que ela dormisse. Bella estava chegando em casa e às vezes dormia antes de comer. Estava cansada e com a mente cheia, apagou por quase um filme inteiro e então, acordou, se espreguiçou, fez um beicinho.

— Você tirou do meu filme.

— Você estava dormindo.

— Estava ouvindo.

Soltei uma risada, emburrada, saiu do quarto com seu pijaminha azul claro e voltou com o pote de sorvete e duas colheres. Subiu praticamente em cima de mim e me deu um beijo. Seu olhar era de uma criança travessa, porque ficou bem na minha frente atrapalhando minha visão do filme. Montada no meu colo, sentada em um lugar bastante específico, sabia que aquele sorvete na sua mão estaria no meu peito. Ela abriu, tirou o lacre, enfiou a colher dentro e em seguida provou um pouco.

— Está gostoso?

— Quer provar um pouco?

— Quero sim. — Ela enfiou na boca uma colher cheia e em seguida, me beijou, sua língua gelada e o sabor rico de chocolate belga explodindo na minha boca. — Gostoso... Quero mais.

— Hum... — Bella enfiou a colher e muito sonsa, virou o sorvete em mim. Contrai o abdômen com o gelado e fiquei arrepiado. Ela assistiu escorrer e abaixou o rosto, lambendo tudo com bastante calma. Quanto mais escorria, mais ela limpava com a boca e ia descendo, puxando minha cueca para baixo e a bandida jogou sorvete no meu pau, me lambendo como se fosse uma casquinha.

— Caralho, Bella! Pooorra.

Ela estava decidida a me matar. Me chupando deliciosamente, me fez gozar forte na sua garganta.

— Cabe a pizza e cabe o seu pau. — Sorriu vitoriosa.

Estava com tanto tesão que nem dei tempo de ela continuar sua brincadeira comigo. Ataquei-a como um homem louco, faminto, beijando sua boca e puxando sua roupa fora. Era a nossa primeira noite oficialmente morando juntos e até tinha pensando em fazer um monte de sacanagem usando seu vibrador roxo em companhia na cama, mas ela estava cansada e quis respeitar seu espaço.

Já que ela me atacou quando estava tentando ser um bom homem, eu não tinha culpa. Bella me arranhou, puxando meu cabelo e beijando minha boca, esfregando-se em mim como uma gatinha manhosa.

— Eu te amo e vou te foder muito hoje.

— Sim, por favor. — Ela soou doce, mas eu sabia que ela amava quando a comia com brusquidão. — Me fode com força.

Essa mulher era tudo para mim.


	21. Capítulo 20

20

Bella.

Andei devagar pelos corredores da empresa, admirando pela janela o sol se pondo. Era novembro, a temperatura estava começando a cair bruscamente naquele horário e mesmo assim, Denver era privilegiado com um pôr-do-sol tão bonito. Parei um pouco, respirando fundo e deixando a energia daquela imagem bonita me dominar até que uma sombra negativa pairou sobre mim e ao olhar para o lado, Jacob Black encostou contra o vidro da janela, me olhando com seu clássico sorrisinho enfeitando os lábios.

Debochado.

— Olá. Café?

Não ia colocar a minha boca na caneca dele de forma alguma.

— Não, obrigada. — Sorri simpaticamente. A animosidade dele já me irritava o suficiente e não queria tê-lo me enchendo o saco.

— É uma linda visão, não é?

— É perfeito, uma das coisas que mais amo em Denver.

— Hum...

— Bella? — Tyler me chamou no final do corredor. Ele estava bem emburrado e sabia que era por causa do Jacob perto de mim. — Tem um minuto?

— É claro. — Sorri para ele e olhei para o Jacob. — Tenho que ir, bom café.

Me afastei ciente que seu olhar estava sobre mim o tempo inteiro.

— Precisa de ajuda, Sr. Black? — Tyler falou mais alto e franzi o cenho, passando por ele. — Ele estava olhando para você.

— E daí?

— Olhando para sua bunda, Bella. Não gosto dele, evita ficar perto ou sozinha, esse cara me dá vibrações realmente ruins.

— Não só a você, mas não posso fugir dele aqui no trabalho. O que precisa?

— Era só para te tirar de perto dele.

— Obrigada, eu vou arrumar minhas coisas e vou para casa.

Casa era o apartamento do Edward. Meu antigo apartamento foi esvaziado, pintado, vistoriado e devolvido ao dono. Desde então, estava morando com Edward, mas não desempacotei minhas coisas, estão empilhadas em um dos quartos e lentamente, começamos a guardar as dele. Começamos pelo escritório e outro quarto que tinha algumas bagunças. Todas as coisas da casa nova seriam novas...

Passo horas na internet comprando coisas, tinha que admitir que era um sonho consumista mobiliar uma casa inteira com dinheiro "ilimitado". Na verdade, era bastante consciente do valor. Não estava comprando do mais barato, nem do mais caro, Edward sempre escolhia algo de qualidade e um bom preço, o que demandava bastante pesquisa. Esme e Rosalie tem nos ajudado muito orientando sobre marcas de roupas de cama e de cozinha.

A ideia de morar em uma mansão ainda era absurda e pesava na minha consciência, mas eu tinha absoluta certeza que moraria com Edward debaixo da ponte, em uma simples casa ou em um apartamento de um quarto. Por que estava dando tanta crise em morar em uma mansão? Não podia deixar o dinheiro mudar quem eu era e o nosso relacionamento.

Edward me surpreendeu com um anel de compromisso. Não era parecido com um anel de noivado, era delicado, bonito e tinha seu nome escrito. Ele também usava um, símbolo do seu comprometimento comigo. Ele fazia de tudo para apaziguar meus medos e me transmitir confiança porque sabia que a minha mente era um poço de paranoias e medos.

Deixei claro para minha mãe que ela precisava amadurecer e que ia concentrar minha atenção pagando a hipoteca da casa do meu pai. Não podia torrar todo meu salário salvando a minha mãe das suas enrascadas porque ela não tinha controle de si mesma. Estava cansada de ser responsável por ela o tempo todo e dei uma chamada bem dura no Phil. Ele está trabalhando como entregador de jornal e minha mãe parece ter se encontrado vendendo velas.

Seja como for, eles estavam estabelecidos em Boston por um tempo e eu sabia que não duraria. Minha mãe odiava o frio, logo eles voltariam para Califórnia. Respeitava minha mãe por gostar dessa vida cigana, não era o meu caso e estava precisando de um tempo para cuidar de mim mesma.

Edward não estava em sua sala quando me aprontei para ir embora. Carmen optou por voltar a chegar mais tarde e sair tarde. Ela não aguentou acordar cedo, para mim acabava sendo melhor sair junto com Edward. Ele nunca saia cedo da empresa, enquanto meu horário era até às 16h, ele ficava na empresa até às 19h. Às vezes ficava junto com ele, a maioria não aguentava e ia embora.

Liam sempre vinha me buscar e nós íamos para casa. No caminho, fechei meus olhos, com sono e cansada. Fiquei até às três da manhã finalizando a minha tese. Enviei para revisão ortográfica e eles me entregariam em uma semana. Edward era um orientador insuportável. Ele rebatia todos os meus argumentos, riscava minhas folhas e respondia quase todos os parágrafos. Quase voltei para o meu antigo, mas eu sabia que era para o meu bem.

Carlisle fez a última correção, ele foi extremamente imparcial, mas senti o peso da sua caneta. Quando finalizei, ambos aprovaram, enviei para revisão e em seguida, enviaria para universidade. Era o fim de uma etapa da minha vida. Minha bolsa de estudos sairia do meu salário quando fosse aprovada, mas estava tudo bem, porque meu salário não era tão baixo assim.

Me despedi de quem encontrei no caminho. Liam não estava me esperando na calçada e sim na frente da empresa. Passei pelas portas de correr e encontrei com uma colega, ela era da copa e sempre me dava uns bolinhos da direção quando ficava até tarde. Aquela mulher me salvou da fome várias noites enquanto ainda era analista.

— Temos que combinar um cafezinho, sinto falta de conversar com você.

— Eu mudei de andar, ainda não sei meu novo horário.

— Só dar um oi no telefone que vou te encontrar, Lisa.

Liam saiu do carro, deu a volta e me despedi da Lisa e então uma mulher loira parou na minha frente. Sabia quem ela era. Tanya Denali. Me olhou de cima abaixo e sorriu cheia de simpatia.

— Não vai durar. Ele não consegue manter um relacionamento com ninguém. Estou falando isso de mulher para mulher. Edward me enrolou por anos na história que não queria nada sério e me machucou muito quando fui simplesmente trocada. Estou vendo que você é alguém que... — Seu olhar parou na minha mão. — Vocês estão noivos?

— Tanya, eu sinto muito. Eu não tenho que falar do Edward com você... Tenho que ir. — Passei por ela e Liam abriu a porta do carona, me deixando entrar, fechou e disse algo para Tanya. — O que falou com ela?

— Para se manter longe. Ela é maluca, branquela. Já quebrou minha moto só porque não deixei que chegasse perto de vocês em uma noite, no restaurante. Ela vem aparecendo atrás de vocês logo que paparazzis reconhecem ou fotografam.

— Caramba... Ela e o Jacob podem dar as mãos.

— Com toda certeza, branquela. Direto para casa?

— Sim, por favor.

Liam fez um percurso tranquilo. Edward me enviou uma mensagem de beicinho que não o esperei para dar um beijo de despedida. Ele sabia muito bem que não o beijaria lá. Assim que cheguei em casa, Angela ainda estava na cozinha, tirei os sapatos e comi uma salada de fruta que ela preparou especialmente para o mimado do Edward. Era impressionante como ele tinha até a Angela na palma da mão, que fazia mimos para ele com prazer. Edward era muito gentil com ela, deu um emprego ao seu marido e estava pagando a creche do bebê deles enquanto os dois se restabelecem após anos de desemprego.

Edward era um excelente chefe de forma particular. Todos os seus funcionários, pagos pela sua empresa privada – eu, Tyler, Liam, Angela e mais alguns, eram tratados muito bem, cheios de regalias. Pela CHE, recebia apenas a minha bolsa de estudos. Em breve, não seria mais funcionária dele, seria funcionária do CEO, é por isso que nós podemos ter um relacionamento sem sermos acusados de nepotismo.

E era por isso que Carlisle tinha que me engolir como sua nora e assistente do CEO. Ele ainda não me pediu desculpas, mas estava sempre me elogiando, me enviando flores e presentes – como ele fazia isso pela Alice e Rosalie, não achava incomum. Esme e Carlisle tinham prazer de mimar suas noras, era muito gentil da parte deles. Eles também eram avós muito legais, as meninas adoravam passar o final de semana no rancho e sempre choravam na hora de ir embora.

Edward mudou tanto a minha visão sobre filhos, mas foi a Rosalie que me fez crer que eu podia ter uma carreira e ser mãe. Ela trabalhava em casa por opção, assim ajustava seus horários com as meninas, mas sua empresa era totalmente independente do Emmett ou da CHE. Vê-la tão bem sucedida e mãe de duas meninas tão bem educadas e próxima aos pais me deu esperanças de que eu podia fazer aquilo também.

A única coisa que me deixava meio receosa de engravidar era estar longe do meu pai. Não só porque meu relacionamento era muito jovem, estava em uma idade que não seria um caos completo ter um filho e tinha total noção que não podia esperar mais quinze anos. Uma coisa era certa: precisava me planejar. Se não ia entrar na minha próxima graduação agora, esperaria mais dois anos, quando estivesse estudando não poderia pausar e ter um filho.

Quando me formasse, estaria com quase trinta e cinco. Era tão cruel ter essa incerteza. Decidi largar meus pensamentos de lado e tirar um cochilo antes do Edward chegar. Dormi apenas três horas essa noite, ainda bem que era sexta-feira e podíamos fazer o que quiséssemos no final de semana. Tínhamos que ir à casa, dar uma olhada nos móveis e na última parte da reforma, mas...

Tomei banho, vesti um pijama e me joguei na cama.

Acordei assustada e estava claro do lado de fora. Claro demais. O lado dele estava todo bagunçado, travesseiro no chão e a televisão ligada no noticiário matinal no mudo. Seu calção de ginástica estava no chão e me espreguicei, saindo da cama. Entrei no banheiro e ele estava dentro da banheira, de olhos fechados e sorri.

— Bom dia... — Falei sonolenta.

— Bom dia, linda. Está descansada?

— Estou. Por que não me acordou?

— Você precisava dormir. Cheguei, comi um sanduíche e dormi também.

— Posso entrar aí?

— É claro que sim.

Tirei meu pijama, prendi meu cabelo e nua, entrei na banheira. Edward esticou as pernas, me convidando para me sentar no seu colo e a água estava morninha, agradável. Montei no seu colo, abraçando-o e minhas coxas ficaram exatamente contra as paredes da banheira.

— Você é como uma sereia... Me encanta com seu corpo perfeito.

— Olha quem fala... Você está bem? Quase não nos falamos ontem.

— Depois de dormir quase doze horas, malhei e estou me sentindo ótimo. Foi uma semana muito cansativa, precisávamos dessa noite de sono.

— Foi sim... Minha tese acabou.

— Não fique ansiosa com a apresentação... Você vai arrebentar. Sua ideia é genial, Bella. Em pouco tempo, você será CEO da sua própria empresa e nossos filhos vão se orgulhar do império que vai criar.

Estava para nascer homem que me idolatrava como esse. Sorri e beijei sua boca, começando a namorar na banheira, mas ele quis sair e mesmo de pau duro, ficou me olhando me secar com cuidado e me levou bruscamente para o quarto.

— Deite-se, amor.

Obedeci ao seu comando carinhoso e ele gentilmente afastou meus joelhos. Eu não estava totalmente depilada como gostava, essa era uma coisa sobre morar junto que era complicado manter minha depilação em dia. Não que ele tenha reclamado, se importado ou deixado de ser tão intenso no sexo. Pelo contrário. Se ele reclamasse, mandaria a merda, mas era apenas um pensamento sobre como Edward não era o tipo de homem escroto que precisava de incentivos para gostar de mulher.

— Porra, você me deixa com a boca cheia...

E ele começou a me chupar, agarrando meus peitos, beliscando meus mamilos e me olhando intensamente enquanto me enchia de prazer, fazendo meu tesão por ele transbordar e explodir em um orgasmo gostoso que mal tive tempo de processar porque aos beijos, sentindo meu gosto na sua língua, meteu fundo de uma vez só. Soltei um gritinho, agarrando seus ombros e empurrei minha unha na sua pele.

— Sei que você gosta disso, sua safada.

Agarrei seu cabelo, puxando com força e ele respondeu metendo ainda mais duro, sem parar, se afastou um pouco erguendo minhas pernas e riu.

— Vira essa bunda pro alto.

Virei na cama, empinando a minha bunda e era a posição que mais sentia vergonha, me sentia exposta demais e se tornou uma das minhas favoritas. Agarrei a beirada da cama enquanto ele brincava comigo.

— Você me faz gozar tão rápido... — Ele estava tentando se acalmar para não gozar logo. — Que bunda perfeita... — Estapeou minha nádega, metendo o dedo em mim e tocando os pontos sensíveis para me fazer gozar de novo. E ele conseguia. Deu um tapa na minha buceta.

— Filho da puta! — Gritei de volta.

— É irresistível. — Senti sua língua no meu clitóris.

— Edward... — Choraminguei quase caindo. Tudo que ele fez foi colocar dois travesseiros debaixo de mim, me deitar e lentamente empurrar seu pau pelas minhas dobras muito molhadas. — Ah, que delícia. — Ele segurava minha bunda, metendo e foi perdendo o controle sobre si mesmo. — Goza, amor.

Edward gozou forte, porque senti. Seu aperto na minha nádega era quase mortal e caímos na cama, porra, que sexo matinal foi aquele?

— Eu te amo... — Me inclinei sobre ele e beijei sua boca.

Edward sorriu, seus olhos ficaram carinhosos e apaixonados.

— Eu te amo, Isabella Cullen.

Soltei uma risada. Ele cismou com essa bobeira. Casamento e filhos, ele só podia estar fazendo lavagem cerebral. Ainda debruçada nele, abri a gavetinha da mesinha ao lado da cama para pegar meu anticoncepcional e ao olhar a cartela...

— Puta que pariu! — Soltei e sentei imediatamente. Senti o esperma dele escorrer, corri para o banheiro, desesperada, arremessei a cartela na pia. Entrei no chuveiro e comecei a me lavar.

— Caramba, o que houve? — Edward estava assustado. — Você está machucada?

— Esqueci de tomar o anticoncepcional, Edward! Desde quinta-feira de manhã e tudo que nós fizemos antes de dormir foi muito sexo! — Gritei do box e ele apenas sorriu.

— Ah, é isso?

— Não vem com "é isso"! Eu disse que estava ok com a ideia de ter filhos, não que a gente ia imediatamente engravidar!

— Bella... Foi uma semana turbulenta, eu não me arrependo de todo sexo, porque foi incrível, gostoso e nós somos um casal que mesmo cansados gostamos de transar. Prometemos ser responsáveis e aconteceu, seguiremos sendo responsáveis. — Meu lábio inferior tremeu. — Sei que você tinha sua vida inteira planejada e que nosso relacionamento mudou tudo, mas se tivermos um bebê, será tão ruim assim?

— Não, vai ser incrível. — E eu comecei a chorar. Edward começou a rir.

— Não, amor. Não chora... Sabe o que devemos fazer? Transar de novo e quem sabe dá uma ajudinha...


	22. Capítulo 21

21

Edward.

Observar a Bella dormindo tornou-se o meu passatempo favorito, embora parecesse que era um completo psicótico em ficar olhando-a enquanto está inconsciente, mas só assim ela não estava sendo debochada, hipócrita, irritante e muito intransigente. Dormindo, nós não estávamos no ciclo de discutir e debochar do outro, porque eu estava sem paciência para seus ataques histéricos sobre sua tese. Quando ela iria acreditar em mim que seu trabalho era incrível? Passei os últimos meses treinando-a, era óbvio que ela seria mais do que incrível.

Se eu a treinei, Bella não seria nada menos que foda. Claro que ela tinha muitos créditos na história toda, com todo seu cérebro maravilhoso e sua boca esperta. Hoje era o grande o dia e eu mal via a hora do peso da sua tese sair do nosso cotidiano, porque eu não podia aguentar mais um dia do seu humor delirante no trabalho e em casa. Nós ainda não fomos capazes de nos mudar para nossa casa nova, porque, mais uma vez, ela estava agindo como uma completa homicida e eu achei melhor manter a calma.

Desde o episódio das pílulas, nós ainda não sabíamos se seríamos pais ou não, afinal, era cedo demais. Ela decidiu voltar a tomar normalmente, se ela estiver grávida, tudo bem – para mim, seria fodidamente incrível -, se não estiver, nós não iriamos tentar imediatamente, até porque, nós não éramos casados. Ainda. Era apenas uma questão de tempo... Com ela, era preciso ir com calma, primeiro passaríamos por toda coisa de morarmos juntos no rancho e em seguida, o pedido.

Se eu a atropelasse agora, Bella ficaria assustada. Eu sabia que ela me amava tanto quanto eu a amava, nós éramos diferentes no quesito sentimentos: Bella não tinha problema nenhum em demonstrar sentimentos, seu lado carinhoso era maravilhoso, mas, ela tinha muito medo sobre qualquer coisa que ela não entendia. Dei a ela um lindo anel de compromisso. Alice e Rosalie quase me mataram por não ser um anel de noivado, mas usar isso foi apenas um preparatório para minha linda namorada se acostumar a usar alianças.

Olhei para o relógio e pensei que estava na hora de acordar o kraken.

Devagar, passei meu dedo na sua bochecha e me inclinei sobre ela, beijando sua bochecha. Ela gemeu, foi mais como um grunhido irritado por estar sendo acordada. Ela andava dormindo pouco, ou seja, seu sono estava basicamente comprometendo o seu humor. E eu decidi que iria irritá-la ainda mais.

— Bom dia, Sra. Cullen. — Falei contra os seus lábios, beijando o cantinho da sua boca. Ela grunhiu e puxou meu cabelo.

— Burro. — Foi a única palavra que saiu da sua boca, sequer abriu os olhos, mas fez um ligeiro biquinho para poder beijá-la mais.

— Você não pode acordar insultando o seu futuro marido. — Minha mão estava na sua cintura e ela pegou meu pulso e colocou minha mão no seu peito. — Hum... Você quer um bom dia apropriado?

— Depende... Nós temos tempo? — Murmurou sonolenta.

— Sim.

— E se você vai me acordar me atormentando com essa história de ser a Sra. Cullen, você pode muito bem me fazer gozar antes do trabalho. — Abriu seus lindos olhos e me encarou, cheia de expectativa sexual que eu sempre fazia o meu melhor... para me dar outro olhar que me fazia sentir o homem mais incrível do mundo. E eu o recebi, algum tempo depois e ela ainda estava alegremente sorridente, satisfeita, cantarolando enquanto tomávamos um café da manhã improvisado na cozinha.

— Eu vou olhar meu material mais uma vez. — Bella saiu da cozinha e eu não impedi. Ela precisava daquilo para se sentir melhor e eu não iria impedir.

Deixei-a alguns minutos revisando seu material e em seguida, apontei para o relógio. Resignada, respirou fundo, prendeu o cabelo e pegou as suas coisas. Ela estava linda usando uma calça preta, uma camisa cinza escura para dentro da calça, salto altos e finos, no seu estilo profissional, sexy e linda demais. Segurei sua mão por todo caminho enquanto Tyler nos conduzia até o local da apresentação da sua tese.

Fiquei surpreso ao encontrar toda a minha família lá. Bella me olhou confusa, ao mesmo tempo nervosa e ansiosa.

— Nós queremos estar aqui para te apoiar. Charlie está em chamada de vídeo com a Alice, para acompanhar tudo de perto, então, somos a sua torcida. — Esme abraçou a minha namorada bem apertado.

— Hoje é o grande dia! — Alice gritou, pulando no seu lugar e todos nós a mandamos ficar quieta. — Estou bem, pessoal. Hoje é o dia que a minha melhor amiga vai dominar o mundo.

— E você não pode colocar o meu sobrinho em risco para isso. — Bella sorriu.

— Nós temos que entrar em um minuto, você está pronta? Quer revisar seu discurso? — Meu pai se aproximou, ajeitando sua gravata. Bella estava esperando que as palavras 'desculpas' cuspissem da sua boca sobre o episódio no começo do nosso relacionamento, mas, eu disse a ela que meu pai não pediria. Ele agiria. E nas últimas semanas, ele tem agido como a sua perfeita babá, seu locutor, seu estrategista e dado conselhos realmente úteis.

— Estou pronta, devo ir para o meu lugar. — Bella respondeu, respirando fundo.

Deixei toda a minha família ir na frente, parando na porta e a segurei.

— Eu te amo. — Olhei em seus olhos.

Bella sorriu, emocionada e ficou na ponta dos pés, me abraçando.

— Eu te amo, Edward. Obrigada por tudo.

Sentei-me na segunda fileira e eu fiquei realmente estarrecido ao perceber que Jacob Black estava no auditório e eu realmente perguntei se ele poderia ser retirado do local. Que diabos? Aquilo era um nível totalmente diferente de perseguição e eu não acalmei meus ânimos mesmo com outros analistas e funcionários da CHE na plateia.

— Relaxa, homem. Tudo que ele pode fazer é olhar... — Emmett tentou me acalmar. — Foque apenas nela.

Sem alternativa, muito irritado, voltei meu olhar para o palco. Toda comissão da universidade, a imprensa, alguns alunos da universidade e a minha linda mulher assumiu o palco. Ela pediu que o auditório ficasse em silêncio, direta ao ponto, séria e logo estava dominando o assunto. Sua tese era toda sobre Tecnologia para Mulheres no Ambiente de Trabalho. E ela dominava o assunto como nenhuma outra pessoa...

E foi fascinante. O sistema inteligente que Bella desenvolveu para agilizar o trabalho de mulheres que precisam ter seu tempo otimizado, visando o retorno de mães ao mercado de trabalho de forma mais humana e até o processo de licença maternidade. Empresas estariam facilmente conectadas através de um banco de dados, com milhares de profissionais a disposição.

Toda apresentação foi incrível, ela respondeu às milhares de perguntas da bancada, do público e da imprensa. Ela estava tão confiante que nem parece que ficou realmente louca e me fazendo pensar que me mataria durante o sono. Ao final, com palmas, ela foi se reunir com o conselho administrativo. Foi difícil ficar do lado de fora, mesmo sabendo que meu pai estava lá dentro com ela.

Seu pai estava comigo na chamada de vídeo.

— _Fique calmo, homem_. — Charlie me provocou. —_ Imagina quando for a sua vez em uma sala de parto._

— Não brinque comigo. — Rosnei e acabei sorrindo.

Fiquei extremamente aliviado quando ela saiu e ela, sempre reservada sobre nós, saiu correndo da sala direto para os meus braços com o maior sorriso do mundo. Peguei-a e girei, rodopiando no seu alívio e na sua alegria de ter terminado...

— Minha tese foi mais que aprovada, baby. — Disse contra meus lábios.

— E você alguma vez duvidou que não seria?

Minha família veio ao redor, a abraçando e todos nós saímos para comemorar no restaurante que reservei. Bella ficou todo caminho para o restaurante conversando com seu pai, que estava extremamente orgulhoso, elogiando sua filha como um pavão. Bella não mencionou a sua mãe e nem disse nada a ela, porque, Renée não entenderia mesmo. Ela vivia em um mundo colorido, com estrelas, signos, velas e ideias geniais, sem encarar o mundo real.

— Falo com você mais tarde, pai. Te amo, obrigada. — Bella sorriu e guardou o telefone na bolsa.

— Esse é para você. — Tirei do meu bolso uma caixinha.

— O que é isso?

Ela abriu e revelou ser um broche.

— O que isso significa?

— Meu pai desenhou símbolos para cada um dos seus filhos ao nascer. Esse é o meu. Tem o brasão da família e o animal, que ele dizia ser o que me representa... Um leão da montanha, então, ele adicionou a letra E. E eu coloquei aqui a letra I.

— Você colocou a minha inicial ao lado da sua no seu brasão da família? — Bella ergueu o olhar e voltou a admirar o broche. Então, seu olhar estava no meu. — Edward Cullen, você sabe que eu te amo... E em tão pouco tempo, mudou a minha vida.

Não sei porque senti como se aquilo fosse uma negativa ao meu presente. Talvez indo rápido demais? Eu sabia que deveria ter dado depois... Droga.

— Eu sei... Espero que tenha sido para melhor.

— Claro que foi, embora você seja irritante e uma dor na bunda a maior parte do tempo, eu realmente te amo e amo ainda mais descobrir o sabor de uma vida a dois ao seu lado. — Inclinou-se sobre o banco. — Isso aqui é muito melhor... — Sussurrou. — Que um pedido de casamento com um anel. — Beijou meus lábios. — Eu vejo uma vida ao seu lado, Edward. E o mais incrível de tudo isso é que eu quero muito. Quer casar comigo?

Ela fez o quê?

— Eu estava loucamente me matando para ir devagar com você...

— Eu sei e eu te amo por isso, por entender que eu preciso de um tempinho para definir minhas emoções e colocar meus medos para descansar, enquanto estou muito assustada, realmente estou animada com a ideia de passar toda a minha vida ao seu lado. — Soltou seu cinto de segurança e sentou-se no meu colo. — Eu fiquei empolgada demais ou você não quer responder a minha pergunta?

— É claro que quero me casar com você, só não estou acreditando que você me pediu em casamento.

— Eu pedi. Surpreso?

— Sim... E sempre será sim. — Beijei sua boca com toda a minha paixão.

— Coloque seu anel de noivado em mim.

Era só o broche.

— Você sabe que o anel não será isso, não importa o quanto você faça birra, irá usar o anel que eu escolher para você.

Bella fez um beicinho.

— Eu amo as nossas alianças de compromisso.

— Eu sei, mas não é um anel de noivado, então, nem ouse...

Ela sorriu travessa. Prendi o broche na sua blusa, apertando seu peito no processo. Tyler informou a nossa chegada e estacionou na frente do restaurante.

— Bella me pediu em casamento. — Contei ao Tyler com um sorrisão.

— Uau! — Tyler sorriu de volta. — Branquela, você sempre nos surpreende. — Olhou para Bella.

— Você vai colocar isso no outdoor? — Bella me provocou.

— Claro que sim.

Por algum motivo, nós fomos os últimos ao chegar ao restaurante. Minha família estava sendo conduzida a mesa, se acomodando e pedi ao garçom que o champanhe fosse entregue de primeira. Nós nos acomodamos também, falando sobre a apresentação e eu simplesmente sorria feito um idiota.

— Sossega. — Bella brincou.

— Não posso. — Beijei sua boca. — Família... Essa linda mulher me pediu em casamento! — anunciei e as bochechas dela ficaram tão vermelhas que ficaram quentes.

— Por que ela faria tal loucura? — Meu pai provocou.

— É sério? Você o pediu? — Rosalie estava rindo.

— Sim. Ele vem me chamando de Sra. Cullen de maneira irritante nos últimos meses... E me deu esse broche, no qual ele adiciona a minha letra ao seu brasão de família. Eu só pulei algumas etapas! — Ela sorriu com os olhos brilhando para mim.

— Vocês são tão fofos. — Minha mãe comemorou. — E o anel?

— Eu vou ter que superar esse pedido e fazer alguma surpresa.

— Seremos irmãs! — Alice abraçou a Bella. — Nada de um noivado longo, eu mal vejo a hora de nós duas sermos Sra. Cullen.

— Sim, espere só até você pensar que todas as pessoas estão chamando pela sua sogra e não por você. — Rosalie riu. — Deixei muita gente falando sozinha por causa disso. Levou um tempinho para me acostumar.

— Ei, eu não tenho culpa. Vocês, senhoras, carregam o mesmo sobrenome que eu. — Esme se defendeu. — Nossa família está aumentando, que alegria. Estou tão ansiosa com esses casamentos, o nascimento do meu netinho...

— Edward está me preparando já tem um tempinho.

Nós brindamos o sucesso da Bella, sua aprovação, o bebê da Alice (nós éramos uma família muito boba e Alice estava sendo infinitamente mimada em sua gravidez) e o inusitado pedido de casamento. O almoço foi delicioso e após a sobremesa, Bella colheu os frutos da sua apresentação recebendo milhares de ligações. Pessoas querendo entender seu sistema, parabenizar, tirar dúvidas e querer saber melhor.

Quando chegamos em casa, estávamos exaustos. Ela foi tomar banho, tirando os sapatos e eu bebi água, tomei banho no quarto de hóspedes e me joguei na cama, só de cueca e liguei a televisão. Assisti o noticiário, passando por alguns canais quando ela voltou para o quarto, usando uma calcinha preta e uma blusinha azul clara, que terminava antes do seu umbigo. Engatinhou na cama e montou no meu colo.

Não disfarcei meu olhar para entre suas pernas e subi devagarzinho, levantei-me um pouco e chupei ambos os seus mamilos, descendo minhas mãos para sua bunda.

— Baby, enquanto tudo que quero é montar em você, eu realmente preciso da sua atenção por uns minutos. — Rebolou devagarzinho no meu pau.

— É assim que quer minha atenção? Todo meu sangue está se concentrando no meu pau... — Levantei sua blusa, expondo seus mamilos. — O que quer dizer?

— Foda-se, conversamos depois. — Beijou minha boca.

Sexo era uma parte maravilhosa, incrível e que porra, era um dos meus momentos favoritos. Bella e eu tínhamos uma vida sexual muito ativa. A gente gostava de foder, fazíamos em casa em qualquer lugar, muitas vezes na cama e eu tinha a porra da fantasia mais incrível em tê-la no trabalho, mas Bella não cedia quanto a isso. Mais uma vez no dia, ela estava dormindo ao meu lado, dessa vez completamente nua, querendo tirar um cochilo antes de jantarmos e me pediu para ser comida japonesa.

Fiquei de lado na cama, olhando-a como um idiota.

Era oficial, essa mulher trouxe dias bonitos a minha vida.

Ela me deu sentido.

Trouxe cor.

O meu céu azul.

Os dias seguintes foram incríveis. É claro que a Bella estava em uma pilha completa, com a tese fora do caminho, ela precisava de algo para me encher a paciência. No trabalho, ela cismou em mudar os meus arquivos de lugar porque ela não tinha altura para mexer sozinha, sempre precisando subir em um banco ou me pedir ajuda. Como eu nunca ia no exato segundo que ela queria, isso era um problema.

Eu tive a minha sala sendo remexida, precisei trabalhar na sala da Carmen ou na dela enquanto organizava tudo. Em casa, ela resolveu parar de ignorar a mudança já que a casa estava pronta para nós. Faltava alguns pouquíssimos ajustes. Felizmente, Ângela poderia continuar trabalhando conosco, o rancho ficava muito mais perto da sua casa do que o apartamento.

Ela foi de extrema ajuda na loucura que a Bella cismou de organizar a mudança. De repente, o apartamento estava virado de caixas, minhas coisas desaparecidas e metade do meu armário na casa nova. Mesmo com toda sua agitação e sua mania de agir na hora que bem entendesse, estava ansioso para a mudança.

Enquanto a mente dela estava focada na mudança, eu pude finalmente comprar sua aliança. Minha mãe queria que usasse a aliança da minha avó, nada contra, era até bonita, mas eu queria que a Bella usasse um anel com uma pedra um pouco maior. Fui capaz de encontrá-lo e ainda personalizar, adicionando algumas safiras ao redor e gravando nossos nomes de maneira delicada no anel.

Quando o busquei, segurei em minha mão e era muito bonito. Ela será a minha esposa no próximo ano, mal podia esperar.


	23. Capítulo 22

22

Bella.

Assim que entrei no elevador da empresa, tirei a aliança ostentosa do meu dedo, guardei no bolso porque ainda não estava preparada para a coisa toda do noivado explodir pelos corredores da empresa. Edward não estava sendo muito sutil sobre a coisa toda de um casamento, na verdade, ele estava olhando anéis na internet sem saber que o histórico dele ficava diretamente no meu telefone celular.

Conversei com a Alice sobre isso, principalmente para acalmar sua ansiedade desde que Edward me deu um anel de compromisso. Eu sabia que ele faria absolutamente tudo para tranquilizar meus medos, mas era um homem determinado e eu não duvidava nenhum pouco sobre os seus sentimentos, seu amor e devoção por mim. Ele me colocava em um pedestal e eu gostava disso, porque em toda a minha vida, eu nunca fui tão adorada.

Perguntei a Alice o que a fez acreditar que Jasper era o homem certo para passar o resto da sua vida. Na sua simplicidade doce, apenas respondeu que ela não podia imaginar a sua vida sem ele e que em todos os planos futuros, de repente, ele estava incluído. Foi aí que me dei conta sobre o quanto planejava uma vida com Edward. Ele era... A parte que faltava na minha vida. Era uma mulher completa, tinha uma carreira em ascensão e muito o que aprender, mas havia a simples diferença que eu queria viver todas as etapas ao seu lado.

Contei ao meu pai sobre meus sentimentos. Primeiro, Charlie ficou surpreso sobre me abrir abertamente com ele e segundo, ele me castigou sobre colocar os erros da nossa família em cima de mim. Ele disse que se tudo que via era Edward no futuro, eu tinha o direito de me arriscar. E convenhamos, não podia ter uma carreira de sucesso e ser uma completa cagona no quesito amor.

Eu o amava.

E ele estava fora da cidade para uma conferência, era a nossa primeira noite na casa nova. Enrolar para me mudar não mudava nada, só me embolei na agenda das festas de fim de ano já que Edward queria muito que fosse lá em casa. Depois de vários agendamentos, decidimos por um jantar tranquilo de natal na nossa casa e iríamos para festa de ano novo que os pais dele iriam oferecer para amigos, familiares e vizinhos.

Todos nós estávamos ansiosos com o casamento de Alice e Jasper em Janeiro, na casa da família em Aspen, mas primeiro, tínhamos que organizar os feriados. Apesar de cozinhar, nunca tive a experiência de fazer comida para muitas pessoas, estava ansiosa. Ângela estaria de folga, estava contando com a ajuda do Edward e do meu pai, que estará hospedado conosco para o feriado.

Sorri para uma menina no elevador e sequei o suor fino no meu buço. Estava me sentindo estranha desde que acordei, mas estava levando bem o trabalho. Enquanto estava na minha sala climatizada, sentada, consegui ignorar o mal estar. De pé no elevador, segurando uma pasta de relatórios que Mike Newton me enviou, me sentia estranha.

Quando Mike me abordou, dizendo que precisava me enviar uns relatórios que não podiam passar pelo Jacob, como assistente do James, entendi que poderia ser algo relativamente grave. Mas o que ele me enviou era de extrema importância e eu tinha que conversar sobre seus destaques pessoalmente. Imprimi e coloquei em uma pasta, descendo, preocupada com a bomba grave que podíamos ter em mãos.

Saí no andar dos analistas, sorrindo para alguns colegas.

— Oi, Bella. — Embry me deu um aceno.

— Oi, homem. Como você está?

— Estou bem, obrigado pelo presente do meu noivado. Kyla e eu realmente adoramos o conjunto de cozinha.

— Foi uma noite divertida, obrigada pelo convite. — Olhei ao redor. — Então, viu Mike Newton?

— Ele saiu para pegar um café. — Embry continuou falando, mas eu não estava ouvindo direito, sentindo a minha cabeça doer. — Bella? Está me ouvindo? Você está bem?

— Desculpa... Acho que preciso ir atrás do Mike. — Bati a pasta de relatório na mesa, andando pelas mesas e cubículos, sentindo a vertigem me dominar cada vez mais. Avistei o Mike mexendo o café, sorrindo para uma menina e assim que me viu, acenou. — Hey, será que podemos conversar sobre o seu relatório?

— Caramba, você está pálida. Está tudo bem?

Senti a sala rodopiando ao meu redor.

— Acho que preciso me sentar. — Agarrei o antebraço do Mike antes de sentir minhas pernas falhando e ele jogou seu café no chão para me segurar.

— Opa, alguém me ajuda aqui! — Mike chamou e um aglomerado de pessoas tentaram me levantar. Milhares de águas e abanos, eu só pedi ajuda para voltar ao meu andar.

Segurando minha pasta, eu sabia que faltava pouco para a notícia que desmaiei estar se espalhando feito pólvora pela empresa. Isso se alguém não tivesse filmado. Embry e Mike me escoltaram para minha sala, assim que Carmen me viu pálida, ela disse que era queda de pressão e eu deveria comer mesmo, porque além de uma banana antes de sair de casa, não comi nada.

— Obrigada, rapazes. Mike, podemos conversar depois que comer?

— Você deveria ir para casa, mas sim, podemos conversar. — Mike estava parecendo preocupado e eu só precisava comer.

Carmen apareceu na minha sala com um yakisoba de frango e um suco de laranja. Comer me fez infinitamente melhor, bebi bastante água e decidi deixar a conversa com Mike para quando Edward voltasse. Trabalhei quieta na minha, distraída, quando dei por mim, Liam estava me esperando para ir embora.

Guardei minhas coisas e tranquei minha sala, me despedindo da Carmen. Meu telefone estava sem bateria, deixei para carregar no carro no caminho para casa.

— Será que podemos parar em alguma farmácia? — Pedi ao Liam depois de me acomodar no banco da frente, no lado do carona.

— Soube que você desmaiou, branquela. Está tudo bem?

— Aprendendo minha lição sobre não comer. Estou bem... Você falou com Edward?

— Bem, ele já sabe e a última coisa que eu ouvi foi que ele estava tentando falar com você. — Liam verificou seu telefone. — O helicóptero devo pousar em algumas horas.

— Está bem.

Liam dirigiu tranquilamente pela cidade, parou em uma grande farmácia e eu sabia que precisava deixar de ser estúpida comigo mesma e não ignorar outro elefante branco na sala. Entre algumas maquiagens, cremes, comprei três tipos de teste de gravidez. Paguei minhas compras, saindo com Liam de volta para o carro.

Meu telefone finalmente ligou e mandei mensagens para Edward, mas ele parecia não estar online. Deveria estar a caminho. Fechei meus olhos, cochilando a maior parte do caminho. Era uma viagem de quase uma hora para casa, mas eu não podia negar o quanto parecia tranquilo viver no rancho. Nós apenas desmaiamos ontem, de tão cansados com vários dias de arrumação. Eu não queria ficar com um monte de caixas para desfazer, queria me mudar de uma vez só com tudo pronto.

Edward me chamou de irritante umas mil vezes, mas na verdade, ele admitiu que meu esquema de organização valeu muito mais a pena. O bobinho precisava aprender que eu sempre estava certa.

Acordei assim que o carro estacionou na garagem. Liam e Tyler estavam dividindo uma das casas de hóspedes no limiar do rancho. Nós não tínhamos visão da casa deles e eles não viam a nossa casa, todo mato, árvores e jardins nos dava muita privacidade. Tirei minha aliança do bolso, coloquei no dedo e destravei a porta da frente. Subi a escada para o quarto e sorri, cada maldita vez que entrava ali, sorria feito uma boba porque Edward tinha razão: Ele me tinha ali, no seu quarto, na sua cama.

A diferença que era o nosso quarto e a nossa cama. Meu irritante namorado, agora noivo, sempre acertava nas suas misteriosas previsões do futuro porque era um homem persistente. Ele não teve problemas de admitir sua paixão por mim mesmo quando eu ainda me sentia insegura sobre qual passo dar.

Tomei um banho gostoso, vesti um shortinho de dormir que era mais como uma cueca, optei por ficar sem sutiã, me envolvendo em um roupãozinho de cetim que mal cobria a minha bunda. Desci a escada devagar. Angela deixou um delicioso risoto de funghi prontinho, ela estava ficando muito metida na cozinha e uma panela com carne, que estava desfiando de tão macia. Arrumei a mesa para jantar, separando o vinho, soltando um suspiro de prazer ao ver o pudim na geladeira. Quando Angie estava inspirada, ela cozinhava feito louca para o meu deleite.

Culpava os pais dela tomando conta do bebê Eric, assim ela e Benjamin tinham um monte de tempo juntos. Cantarolando, enquanto esquentava a comida, ouvi a porta da frente abrir. Edward assobiou, revirei os olhos e não respondi. Ele deveria estar chamando seu cachorro imaginário, o idiota.

— Você passou mal. — Foi a primeira coisa que ele disse, mas a primeira coisa que eu reparei foi que quando ele usava uma camisa preta simples, um jeans baixo e tênis, era a criatura mais gostosa do universo. Em casa, Edward usava cueca. Ele raramente estava de roupas.

Desde que nos tornamos um casal, seus amigos passaram a chamá-lo para eventos de casais. Todos eles eram comprometidos, noivos, com filhos ou casados. Acho que apenas Edward e Jasper que estavam sem filhos no pacote. Jasper estava na frente. Edward... Iriamos descobrir em breve. Nós passamos a ir a jantares, festas, até mesmo nas noites de jogos e danças, tem sido divertido.

Edward se veste bem, mas ele raramente se vestia daquele jeito.

Lambi meu lábio inferior, comendo-o com os olhos.

— Você está um tesão...

— Não desvia do assunto. — Ele me abraçou, beijei seu pescoço.

— Foi só uma vertigem porque eu não comi o dia inteiro. — Fiz um pouco de charme. — Estou bem agora. Carmen me alimentou, trabalhei e vim para casa. Angela fez um jantar delicioso e estou faminta...

— Parecia faminta de outra coisa...

— Bem... — Desci minhas mãos pelo seu peitoral, o abracei e apertei sua bunda.

— Vamos jantar, sua safadinha. — Beijou minha boca e foi um _senhor beijo._

A comida estava ainda mais gostosa do que imaginava e o pudim deixou tudo ainda melhor. Edward compartilhou sobre como foi a rápida viagem até a filial e a conferência foi bastante proveitosa. Disse que muitas pessoas perguntaram por mim. Ele detestava viajar sozinho e eu sabia que era porque Tyler não dava a mínima confiança para as birras dele.

Edward mostrou mais de uma vez o quão feliz estava por estar de volta em casa e eu o fiz me comer contra o balcão da cozinha sem tirar a droga da calça jeans que me deixou toda excitada. Nós fomos para o quarto tarde da noite, a casa era tão grande, tudo ao redor era extremamente silencioso, com cheiro de bom de ar puro e uma vista magnifica para as montanhas congeladas que só o colorado tinha.

Acordei bem antes dele, precisando fazer xixi. Edward estava enrolado de um lado só, com sua camisa azul escura e a cueca preta. Eu não sei bem o que o fez dormir de camisa, mas ele estava reclamando que o quarto ficava muito gelado a noite. Não tinha culpa por ser calorenta.

Saí da cama de fininho e peguei os testes, escondidos no armário do banheiro. Eu segui os procedimentos a risca, terminando de aliviar minha bexiga e peguei meu telefone, gravando o momento em que estava fazendo e em seguida, quando o resultado começou a aparecer e se fixar, estava congelada demais para reagir. Um teste deu o indicador sorrindo, que era claramente positivo, outro... Duas fitinhas rosas. Positivo. E o terceiro, indicou que além de positivo, estava com 5 semanas.

Caramba.

Não sabia muito bem o que pensar... Queria sei lá, gritar, chorar, xingar e apenas conclui que Edward precisava fazer parte daquele momento. Deixei o telefone ainda gravando em uma das prateleiras e fui até o quarto, me sentando na pontinha da cama.

— É muito cedo. — Ele gemeu, não querendo acordar.

— Eu sei, você pode vir ao banheiro comigo?

— Você quer sexo agora? — Brincou e agradeci por não estar filmando naquele momento. Edward era tão bobo. — O que você tem?

— Preciso da sua ajuda.

Sonolento, me seguiu até o banheiro. Acendi a luz, ele bocejou e ficou coçando os olhos como uma criança. Esperava que a câmera não estivesse pegando a protuberância nada discreta da sua cueca. Meu eterno adolescente acordava meio animado.

— Porra. — Edward soltou quando viu os testes. Comecei a roer minha unha do dedo mindinho, nervosa. — Caralho. Os três são positivos? — A voz dele rachou no final. Balancei a cabeça que sim, esperançosa e ele pegou um, olhando de perto e eu fiquei incrédula quando vi as lágrimas caindo por seu rosto. Eram senhoras lágrimas grossas e ele me deu o olhar mais bonito e apaixonado de toda a minha vida. — Ai meu Deus, eu serei um pai.

— Sim, você será.

— Poxa, Bella. — Ele me segurou tão apertado. — Te amo tanto. — E voltou a chorar, soluçando como um bebê. — Eu te amo muito, mulher. Caramba, teremos um bebê! — Sua emoção e alegria me levou as lágrimas mais emocionantes que pude experimentar. Edward ajoelhou na minha frente, com o rosto vermelho, olhos brilhantes e beijou minha barriga totalmente plana umas mil vezes. De repente, ficou de pé e me agarrou, rodando pelo banheiro gritando tão alto que seus pais poderiam ouvir alguns quilômetros a frente. — SEREI PAI, PORRAAAAA!

Rindo do seu estado, abracei-o com braços e pernas.

— Esse é, sem sombra de dúvidas, um dos momentos mais felizes da minha vida. Isabella Cullen, eu te amo. Obrigado por esse presente...

— Obrigada você, Edward. Você é o meu maior presente e esse bebê... Apesar de assustador, só confirma tudo. A minha vida era organizada e certa, mas agora ela é perfeita e do jeito certo.

Edward me colocou no chão e voltamos a olhar os testes como dois bobos. Encerrei a gravação, mandando uma mensagem para clínica médica que tanto Rosalie quanto Alice faziam acompanhamentos para agendar uma consulta. Eu estava me sentindo nas nuvens, meio confusa, mas com uma excitação sem tamanho. Decidimos esperar para contar a nossa família.

O jantar de ação de graças seria apenas em alguns dias, talvez ninguém percebesse se eu não bebesse como costumava. Edward queria ir ao médico, fazer todos os exames iniciais necessários, esperar passar as primeiras semanas para compartilhar com quem amamos. Queria contar a Alice ou a Esme, porque eu não tinha nenhuma referência feminina para passar as dúvidas e ansiedades. Minha mãe estava fora da lista, ela provavelmente faria o mapa astral do bebê e me enviaria pedras exóticas pelo correio. Ela me enviou uma estátua de uma suposta deusa da fertilidade quando fui morar com Edward.

Hum, acho que deu certo.

Mesmo assim, optei por manter esse momento apenas entre nós dois porque... Era o começo da nossa família. Era um desafio, mas eu mudei tanto nos últimos tempos que estava apenas ansiosa, grata e pensando que apesar das minhas paranoias e inseguranças, poderia passar por todas as novidades.

Quem diria... Havia um pequeno ser humano dentro de mim.


	24. Capítulo 23

23

Edward.

Andei assobiando pela empresa com meu fone no ouvido e ouvindo o som mais lindo do mundo. O coração do meu bebê. Bella e eu fomos capazes de obter através de uma ultrassonografia ontem a tarde e desde então, é tudo que consigo ouvir. Meu bebê, que ainda não é possível saber o sexo por imagem, está crescendo saudável no ventre da mulher que amo e escolhi passar o resto da minha vida. E agora, ela estava me dando o presente mais belo de todos: um filho.

No momento, ela estava em seu momento de glória. A hora mais feliz da sua vida, é quando está sendo uma cadela no trabalho. Era por isso que estava andando para longe, me afastando dos seus grunhidos irritados que eram muito sexys. Bella estava concentrada em uma série de relatórios dos últimos meses, analisando cuidadosamente a denúncia sutil feita por Mike Newton. Nós ainda não entendemos exatamente o que estava errado, mas... Havia algo desconexo.

Mike implorou para a auditoria ser silenciosa, ele era próximo do Embry e do Jacob e não queria parecer que estava querendo queimar seus amigos, eu entendi e acatei. Não estava interessado em causar rixas entre meus funcionários, apenas descobrir o que estava saindo sutilmente bem debaixo do nosso nariz.

Empurrei a porta da sala do meu irmão, sem bater, porque queria irritar alguém e a médica foi clara em deixar a Bella calma e feliz. Na verdade, ela disse "deixar a _mamãe_ calma e feliz". Obviamente, ela estava apavorada com toda essa história de gravidez, de ser mãe e com a gestação, mas a cada medo, eram dois sorrisos. Ela estava feliz, cheia de expectativas e paranóias, mas o fato de a Alice estar grávida ajudava bastante.

— Não sabe bater na porta? — Emmett ergueu o olhar do documento que lia.

— A empresa é minha. — Debochei ciente que aquilo ajudaria a esquentar seu sangue.

— Babaca. — Emmett tossiu e sorri, parando contra a sua janela. — O que você quer?

— Andando por aí, analisando as coisas. — Continuei olhando para janela, porque da sala do Emmett, eu tinha uma visão intensa da sala do Jacob. Ele estava com a porta fechada, com as persianas da janela para o corredor fechadas, mas ele não deveria saber que naquela parede havia um vidro. A arquitetura do prédio era cheia de janelas falsas.

Fiquei parado, olhando usar o leitor de digitais.

— Você não tem uma câmera fotográfica aqui, tem?

— Na verdade... Não. — Emmett jogou as folhas para o lado. — O que tem o filho da puta? — Parou atrás de mim.

— Eu queria olhar a sua tela e ver o que está fazendo. Não gosto dele e infelizmente não posso demitir apenas porque não gosto dele. — Resmunguei e então, ouvi um pigarro.

— Você está passeando pela empresa e conversando besteiras com seu irmão enquanto eu faço todo trabalho duro? — Bella me deu um olhar zombeteiro e cruzou os braços. — Estou com fome. Você disse que ia pedir o almoço.

— Desculpa, baby. — Abri um sorriso que considerava irresistível. — Eu vou pedir agora mesmo.

— Esquece, já fiz isso. Oi, Emm. O que vocês estão olhando? — Parou do nosso lado. — Humpf. — Deu as costas e voltou para o corredor. Fiquei olhando para sua bunda como um tarado, porque não podia resistir e meu irmão bateu no meu ombro.

— Sexo no escritório?

— Foda-se, idiota. Então, vou pegar as meninas para um dia divertido sem vocês dois na minha casa.

— Só se elas ficarem para dormir. Preciso de um tempinho com a minha esposa. — Balançou as sobrancelhas.

— A vontade. — Sorri e sai da sua sala. Em breve, ele precisaria me pagar todas as noites que tomei conta das meninas desde que elas nasceram.

Encontrei o entregador do nosso almoço, paguei a compra e lhe dei a gorjeta, passando pela sala da recepção e acenei o saco de comida para minha noiva grávida, que saiu do seu lugar na velocidade da luz e me seguiu para minha sala. Arrumei minha pequena mesa do café com suas exóticas escolhas para o almoço.

— Comida mexicana? — Questionei ao pensar em comer aquilo tudo apimentado naquela hora do dia.

— Eu pensei que tacos, guacamole e chili era tudo que queria para viver. — Ela parecia sedenta e eu sabia que aquilo tudo ia resultar nela curvada no sanitário do escritório. — Você quer um pouco?

— Pensei que fosse para dois?

— E eu pensei que você pediria o almoço. — Ela deu os ombros e começou a comer, enfiando um taco quase inteiro na boca, escorrendo queijo e carne pelo seu queixo. Ela não estava se importando. A Bella _não grávida_ estaria surtada em ficar suja no seu ambiente de trabalho. A Bella _grávida _com fome estava pouco se importando.

Peguei um taco e um sanduíche do frigobar, abrindo duas garrafas de água porque do jeito que aquilo estava picante, precisaria beber um galão inteiro.

— Hum, pimentas extras. — Ela gemeu, enfiando um bocado de chili na sua torrada. — Quer um pouco?

— Não, baby. Está satisfeita?

— Muito. — Continuou comendo.

— Nós vamos sair mais cedo hoje, está bem? Vamos buscar as meninas...

— Rose me ligou. Estou empolgada em ficar com as meninas! — Bella sorriu. Já fazia algum tempo que as minhas sobrinhas pediram para ter uma festa do pijama lá em casa. Eu estava ocupado demais para recebê-las, mas Bella ficou empolgada porque adorava as meninas, ainda mais agora que ela ganhou o apelido de Tia Bell.

Fomos ao mercado e compramos um monte de coisas, além de brinquedos e filmes. Era uma pena que estivesse tão frio, mesmo com a piscina aquecida, Rosalie arrancaria as minhas bolas se deixasse as meninas na água.

Parecia que o desejo por comida mexicana era real, porque a Bella ficou incrivelmente bem humorada a maior parte do dia. Ela cantarolou na frente do computador, balançando a cabeça e tudo. Ainda não existia nenhum sinal visível da gravidez, apesar de ela estar com oito semanas, tudo que sentia era sono, enjoo, muito enjoo, náuseas, azia e um humor volátil. Mesmo assim, nosso bebê trazia sorrisos imensos ao seu rosto. Ela estava muito assustada, preocupada, ficava fazendo pesquisas sobre a gravidez.

Como ela e Alice conversavam muito e trocavam intimidades, alguns dos seus sintomas mais bizarros eram aceitos com tranquilidades. A única coisa que tem incomodado é a dor nos seios. Ela nem quer usar sutiãs ou que eu encoste neles. Após encerrar o dia, enviei uma mensagem para Illya. Estava mantendo esse negócio a olho vivo e bem de perto, principalmente porque não confiava em Aro Volturi.

— Você está cansada? — perguntei ao vê-la bocejar no carro.

— Sempre sinto sono no caminho para casa. — Ela me deu um olhar doce e eu pensei que era a mulher mais bonita do mundo inteiro. — Faz muito tempo que não vamos para casa juntos.

— Eu sei, não consigo sair da empresa tão cedo...

— Mas se acha no direito de me expulsar sempre que encerra o meu horário?

— Carmen é quem precisa ficar até mais tarde e a nova assistente, quando chegar, fará o mesmo. Você precisará treiná-la para ficar no seu lugar durante sua licença maternidade. Como seu chefe, vou enlouquecer sem você na empresa, mas como seu noivo, espero que tenha uma longa licença porque o nosso bebê irá precisar muito mais de nós em casa do que trabalhando.

— E a sua licença?

— Irei ficar um mês em casa. Você precisa me dizer se prefere que fique duas semanas do fim da gestação e as duas primeiras semanas do bebê ou um mês após o nascimento. O segundo mês irei reduzir minhas horas de trabalhando, saindo às 15h sempre que possível para estar em casa com você até que consiga voltar ao normal. Farei bastante trabalho remoto, mas pelo menos estarei em casa e não vou agendar nenhuma viagem. — Segurei sua mão e beijei. — Vou pedir ajuda aos meus irmãos.

— Tudo bem. Eu acho que vou preferir você em casa após o nascimento do bebê, mas eu não sei com toda certeza agora.

— Temos tempo. — Beijei sua bochecha e ela pegou seu travesseiro, que tanto Tyler quanto Liam carregavam no carro para que ela pudesse dormir confortável, recostada ao vidro.

Ao chegarmos em casa, ela foi direto para cozinha olhar o que tinha para o jantar. Rosalie e Emmett trariam as meninas após o jantar de família deles – que era toda sexta-feira – e viriam buscá-las após o almoço amanhã. Apesar de todas as brincadeiras que ambos faziam sobre ter filhos, não conseguiam ficar longe delas e muito menos renunciavam às suas responsabilidades como pais.

— Você quer um lanche? — Bella apareceu na sala, descalça, com seu cabelo preso e a blusa para fora da calça. Neguei, olhando-a ficar à vontade em casa. — Eu vou fazer um sanduíche para mim.

Andei atrás dela apenas para verificar sua comida. Ela pegou o bacon e eu guardei, deixei o presunto e o queijo, mas tomei o pote de mostarda e maionese da sua mão antes que aquilo virasse uma confusão picante. Assim que ela alcançou as pimentas, eu arrematei e escondi.

— Burro. — Resmungou dando uma boa mordida. Servi um copo de suco de laranja e coloquei na sua frente.

Após comer, ela subiu para ligar para seu pai e em seguida, tomar banho. Era a sua rotina e sempre lhe dava privacidade, então, segui para o escritório, colocando em ordem algumas pastas e arquivos que ainda precisavam ser arrumados. Levei um tempo, jogando folhas antigas fora e colocando meus livros no lugar até que ouvi os passos suaves da Bella aproximando-se do escritório. Seus cabelos estavam molhados e usava um conjunto de moletom com uma camisa branca.

Seu perfume chegou em mim antes dela. Dei espaço para sentar-se no meu colo.

— Você não vai tomar banho? As meninas já estão comendo, devemos jantar também e nos preparar para recebê-las. — Me deu um beijo na bochecha. — Vou descer e aquecer a comida.

— Você levou horas no quarto, só tomou banho agora?

— Estava falando com a Alice, depois a sua mãe, quase uma hora com meu pai e por fim, fiquei de bobeira nas redes sociais deitada na cama. — Sorriu e saiu do meu colo. — Vá se limpar, anda.

— Você não manda em mim. — Pontuei com um sorriso.

Bella parou na porta e me deu um olhar brincalhão.

— Quem disse que não?

Balancei a cabeça, seguindo sua ordem, tomando um banho e pegando uma calça de moletom, uma camisa, vestindo, passei uma mão no cabelo e desci a escada em passos rápidos.

— Angela fez milho assado, que delícia. — Espiei o forno. — Hum, a carne parece incrível.

— Arrume nossos lugares, vai ficar aquecido em alguns minutos.

— Como está o seu pai? — Peguei os pratos, os apoiadores e coloquei no balcão mesmo. Como ela não estava bebendo mais vinho, uma taça para mim e copo de suco para ela. Peguei a salada, o milho já aquecido e servi o arroz nos nossos pratos.

— Acho que ele tem uma namorada. — Bella comentou tirando a carne do forno, me entregou a faca e enquanto cortava as fatias, ela cortou os pães. Olhei-a esperando que ela terminasse o assunto. — É a terceira vez que ele diz estar em casa e sem querer, ouço a voz de uma mulher no fundo.

— E está tudo bem para você?

— Acho que sim. É estranho pensar no meu pai namorando, mas, ele passou tanto tempo sozinho que espero que seja verdade. Só não sei como abordar o assunto, vou deixá-lo ficar a vontade para me contar. — Colocou os pães entre os nossos pratos. — Já pensou? Meu pai namorando! — Sorriu e percebi que ela estava realmente feliz. — Não sei como ele vai reagir sobre o bebê, mas acho que ficará feliz, assim como ficou com o noivado.

— É claro que seu pai ficará feliz. — Beijei a sua bochecha.

Nós compartilhamos o jantar e eu adorava vê-la comendo tão bem. Era diferente a maneira como ela encarava uma refeição e eu estava louco para ver a sua barriga crescer. Assim que terminamos de lavar a louça, meu irmão buzinou na entrada e minhas sobrinhas gritaram logo que abri a porta da frente. Elas correram na minha direção, agasalhadas, com bonecas nos braços e eu agarrei as duas ao mesmo tempo.

Ambas cheiravam muito bem e fui atacado por beijos.

— Tia Bella! — Carrie gritou para minha noiva.

— Vocês se comportem, crianças. — Emmett berrou. — Oi, cunhada.

— Nós vamos nos divertir. — Bella estava com um sorrisão no rosto. — Dêem tchau para o papai, meninas.

Minhas sobrinhas estavam ansiosas para se despedir do Emmett, que sorriu e falou que sua esposa estava esperando-o para um encontro quente. Sempre cuidei das meninas, desde pequenas, porque eu adorava ser o tio favorito – embora Jasper discorde profundamente dessa parte. Ter uma noite de pijama acompanhado era muito diferente. Bella preparou sanduíches, pipoca e gelatina.

Nós assistimos filmes, filmei as três pintando uma a outra com maquiagem e fazendo tranças. As gargalhadas ecoavam pelos quatro cantos da casa e como era uma festa, não havia hora de dormir. Mas elas ficaram cansadas após brincar no pula-pula inflável que montei em uma das salas que ainda estavam vazias. Elas tomaram banho juntas e nos deitamos na minha cama para assistir Moana.

Não levou vinte minutos para as duas pestinhas e a grávida estarem no profundo sono. Eu não trocaria nada daquilo. Enviei uma foto para o grupo da família, assim como muitas outras da bagunça.

De manhã cedo, um dedinho gelado enfiou no meu ouvido.

— Acorda, tio Edward! — Carrie gritou no meu ouvido.

Foi um pesadelo dormir com as duas na cama. Elas chutavam e se mexiam como verdadeiras lutadoras de muay thai. Minhas costelas estavam doloridas. Abri os olhos e me deparei com as duas em cima de mim, ambas com hálito de chocolate quente.

— A Tia Bella mandou te acordar. — Claire falou com doçura. — Ela disse que o café da manhã está pronto e é melhor você estar lá embaixo quando ela servir os ovos.

— Sua tia pensa que é muito engraçadinha. Vamos comer!

A bagunça no café-da-manhã deixou a mesa praticamente virada. Bella preparava as melhores panquecas do mundo, quando ela derretia o chocolate e misturava com algumas frutas, era a minha completa perdição. Desde que começamos a namorar, parei de beber drasticamente, ficando na bebida social e comendo mais. Tinha todas as refeições ficava apenas no vinho. Na minha última pesagem, estava com oito quilos a mais e a Lauren reclamando que estava perdendo massa muscular por malhar menos.

Rosalie e Emmett chegaram mais cedo.

— Vocês se divertiram, meninas? — Rose abraçou as duas ao mesmo tempo.

— Tia Bella nos deu bala de goma! — Carrie gritou.

— E nós usamos maquiagens! — Claire adicionou na mesma alegria.

— Parece que foi divertido. — Rose sorriu. — Então, para fins de treinamento vocês falharam miseravelmente em dar doces a elas. — Brincou. — Obrigada pelo carinho. Nos vemos semana que vem, vou chegar cedo para te ajudar. — Rose abraçou a Bella bem apertado e me deu um beijo na bochecha.

— Nós vamos nos sair bem quando for a nossa vez, certo? — Bella me abraçou e beijei seus cabelos, descendo minha mão para sua bunda. — Parece que o _papai_ quer brincar com a _mamãe_ agora.

Não consegui esconder meu sorriso ao ouvi-la se referir a nós como papai e mamãe. Ela podia estar apavorada e insegura, mas não estava sendo negativa com a melhor fase das nossas vidas.

— Só se a _mamãe_ estiver sentindo-se bem.

Com um sorriso emocionado, me olhou.

— Estou perfeita.

Arrastei-a para o quarto e tivemos uma festa extremamente produtiva. Com o ritmo dos seus enjoos, sexo era uma memória de duas semanas antes, mas eu não estava me importando. Antigamente, seria um babaca sobre isso e no momento, tudo que conseguia pensar era que o seu corpo estava carregando a pessoa mais importante do universo e por isso ela tinha que ser adorada e mimada.

Nós ficamos na cama, de preguiça, assistindo filmes e aproveitando a rara folga. Pedi pizza para o jantar, arrumamos mais alguns livros do meu escritório e voltamos para cama quando ela claramente ficou entediada, com preguiça de se mover. Eu amava cada um dos nossos momentos, podia ser cedo para dizer, mas tudo que ela pensou que aconteceria sobre brigarmos por espaço e enjoar do outro não estava acontecendo.

— Você está bem? — Perguntei ao sentir sua bunda se esfregar contra mim.

— Estou apenas me acomodando. — Pegou minha mão e colocou na sua cintura. — Você está do meu lado da cama...

— Aqui é mais... Gostoso. — Beijei seu pescoço. — Principalmente com a sua bunda tão bem acomodada aqui.

— Eu sei, mas eu vou dormir. — Bocejou e eu sabia que não ia levar dez segundos. Fiquei parado, admirando-a e logo sua respiração ficou pesada. Sempre que ela dormia, conseguia relaxar.

Demorei mais um pouco para finalmente pegar no sono, me mexi na cama e acordei assustado. Estava sozinho. O quarto estava escuro e logo me levantei, querendo saber se ela estava passando mal ou se enchendo de mostarda na cozinha. O banheiro estava vazio e silencioso. Desci a escada, passando rapidamente pela sala e a luz da cozinha estava acesa.

Bella estava na dispensa, mexendo nas latas e chorando.

— Ei, amor. O que foi?

Com o rosto molhado em lágrimas, virou-se na minha direção segurando uma lata de milho. Minha cabeça mergulhou nos piores cenários possíveis.

— Não tem pêssego em calda. — Chorou e surpreso, abracei-a bem apertado, mas não consegui segurar a risada. Logo estava gargalhando, em um misto de alívio e achando muito engraçado a sua expressão de desespero por pêssego em calda. Chateada com minha risada, me bateu e se afastou. — Não consigo controlar o choro, seu burro. — Saiu da dispensa batendo os pés.

Peguei a chave do carro no painel.

— Você vai sair? — Bella praticamente gritou no seu espírito assassino.

— Vou procurar o que a minha linda noiva quer.

— É meia noite, Edward.

— Vou encontrar, prometo. — Beijei seus lábios.

Esqueci que do lado de fora estava congelando. Entrei no carro correndo e saí da garagem, avisando ao Tyler que ainda estava acordado, que estava saindo. Passei por dois mercados e três postos de gasolina vinte e quatro horas, mesmo congelando e correndo com minha calça e chinelos, não encontrei a porcaria da lata de pêssegos em calda. Frustrado, dirigi de volta para casa, até que passei na rua da minha mãe e decidi olhar a sua dispensa.

Acenei para o segurança da guarita, ao invés de parar na garagem, dei a volta com o carro e parei próximo a entrada da cozinha. Saí correndo, arrepiado de frio e digitei o código do alarme, acendendo a luz e me deparei com a minha mãe bebendo chá.

— Bella te expulsou de casa? Por que está sem casaco? — Ela me olhou divertida.

— Na verdade, não imaginei que estivessem acordados. — Cocei minha cabeça.

— Seu pai está dormindo, estou sem sono.

— Hum... Eu vim assaltar a sua dispensa. Tem pêssego em caldas?

Esme sorriu, desceu do banquinho da cozinha e foi até a dispensa, voltando com uma lata grande.

— E você quer a lata para alguma sobremesa específica? — Escondeu a lata antes que pudesse pegar. Sorri sem graça. — De quantas semanas ela está?

— Fará onze amanhã. — Deixei escapar com o maior sorriso do universo.

Esme me abraçou apertado, explodindo de felicidade.

— Você vai ser pai, menino. — Colocou a mão no meu rosto. Seu olhar quase me fez chorar. Ah, que droga. A paternidade está me fazendo uma banana. — E ela quer isso?

— Estava chorando como se tivesse perdido seu cachorrinho de estimação. Eram muitas lágrimas...

— Vá levar. Eu vou esperar o momento que forem anunciar e fingir surpresa. — Beijei sua bochecha e voltei correndo para o meu carro.

Dirigi para casa um pouco mais rápido que a velocidade permitida e com a quantidade de gelo se formando na pista. Entrei em casa, abri a lata, virei em uma vasilha alguns pedaços com um pouco de calda. Ainda levei o vidro de chantilly, caso ela quisesse incrementar seu desejo.

Bella estava na cama, olhando para televisão e com o rosto vermelho como se tivesse chorado bastante. Ao ver o que estava nas minhas mãos, abriu o sorriso que me fez sentir o cara mais importante do mundo. Eu ia me esforçar todos os dias da minha vida para ganhar aquele sorriso e ser a porra do seu herói.

— Eu te amo. — Me deu um beijo doce. — Bebê, seu papai é um homem incrível.


	25. Capítulo 24

24

Bella.

— Oi, amor. — Edward entrou na minha sala e apenas suspirei. Ele fechou a porta atrás dele, olhando para Mike e Embry sentados à minha frente. — Hum, é grave assim? — Não falei nada, apenas entreguei o meu relatório de conclusão.

— Sr. Cullen... — Embry estava nervoso.

— Que diabos? COMO ESSA PORRA FOI ACONTECER? — Edward perdeu as estribeiras em dois segundos. — PUTA QUE PARIU.

Não falei nada. Não estava assustada, na verdade, estava... Incrédula. Alguém estava fraudando o sistema da Cullen Seguros. Até o momento, havia quase dez mil segurados com seus faturamentos prejudicados e precisávamos resolver antes que desse algum problema, como por exemplo, algum segurado morrer e a família ativar o seguro... Sem fundos. Porra. Prendi meu cabelo, ouvindo Embry explicar que encontrou a discrepância e ficou com medo, querendo reunir as informações antes de acusar alguém, exatamente do mesmo jeito que o Mike encontrou.

A diferença do Embry para o Mike era que, em um dos dias ficando até tarde, ele percebeu que um dos computadores ao lado ligou sozinho e a tela teve o cursor do mouse mexendo. Então, ele gravou e mostrou ao Edward. Havia algo errado, ele imprimiu e foi juntando provas. Fiquei em silêncio até mesmo quando Edward saiu com os dois para sua sala e ficou horas lá dentro, lidando com o assunto com o sigilo que precisava.

Respirei fundo, acalmei a minha respiração e puxei as folhas dos relatórios que Mike que me entregou e sem coragem, não entreguei ao Edward. Grifei cada numeração de login, os horários e tudo que podia lembrar, mas estava tão nervosa que a minha cabeça doía e meu estômago estava torcido. Reuni tudo em uma pasta, ajeitei minha roupa e bati na porta da sala do meu futuro marido, mas naquele momento, ele seria meu chefe e eu tinha que aguentar.

— Oi, posso falar com você agora? É importante. — Abri a porta. Ele ergueu o rosto, me deu um olhar cansado, mas ficou aprumado na cadeira.

— Baby, você está pálida. O que foi?

Minhas mãos tremiam quando estiquei a pasta. Edward pegou desconfiado e abriu, seu cenho franziu.

— Não estou entendendo. O que é isso?

— Você pode ver meu nome de login quando ainda trabalhava como analista, começando às 08h15 e encerrando às 23h45, certo?

— Sim.

— Em seguida, existe um código começando às 23h48 e encerrando às 06h. Essa numeração é o meu login. Cada conta criada tem um nome e um número. Esse é o meu número. Não sei como é possível, mas... Foi através do meu login que o dinheiro da Cullen Seguros foi desviado. — Engoli seco. — Obviamente, eu não fiz isso. Eu nunca acessei o sistema fora daqui. Eu... Não sei como provar minha inocência.

— Amor, sente-se um pouco.

— Honestamente, eu acho que se me mover irei cair.

Edward levantou-se imediatamente, correu em volta da sua mesa e sentou-se no sofá, me puxando para o seu colo. Ele esfregou as minhas costas, dizendo palavras doces, que me amava e lentamente, percebi que a minha respiração estava acalmando.

— Nós temos imagens de câmeras e o vídeo do Embry provando que a tela estava ligando sozinha. É claramente uma invasão. Um hacker. Eu já pedi o bloqueio imediato de todo sistema, ninguém está mais operando, os dados estão paralisados, meus irmãos estão apenas esperando o meu pai chegar. — Ele puxou meu cabelo, tentando prendê-lo porque estava suando.

Ouvi uma batida na porta e era o Carlisle, senti como se fosse vomitar e vendo meu estado, ele logo questionou ao Edward em tom de acusação o que tinha acontecido comigo.

— Eu não fiz nada, pai. — Edward suspirou. — É melhor o senhor se sentar.

Edward narrou com calma tudo que estava acontecendo, as lágrimas escorriam do meu rosto e ambos pediam para ficar calma.

— Bella, não há nenhum motivo pelo qual você precise ficar com medo. Nós vamos descobrir quem está fazendo isso.

— E por que você acredita que não fui eu? — Era apenas a minha consciência precisando de conforto. Nunca roubaria a empresa, não por estar noiva do CEO e grávida do seu primeiro filho, apenas não era da minha índole.

Carlisle me deu um sorriso.

— Você nunca seria pega. Não deixaria rastros. Não se esqueça que eu fundei uma empresa que investe em tecnologias desde que o homem estava tentando passear no espaço... E eu também assinei o sistema que você criou. Uma mulher capaz de escrever uma tese e criar um algoritmo do zero não deixaria rastros.

Tentei abrir um sorriso grato, mas eu estava muito chateada, estressada e irritada. Edward me abraçou, beijando minha cabeça e disse baixinho que eu deveria pensar no nosso bebê e me acalmar. Carlisle abriu um imenso sorriso porque seus ouvidos velhos eram muito bons.

— Um bebê? — Ele chegou para frente.

— Nós iremos contar a todos no natal. — Edward respondeu com calma.

— Bem... Isso é uma excelente notícia, meu filho. E você, mocinha, deite-se um pouco. Você está pálida e muito nervosa, nesse momento é muito importante que o bebê fique tranquilo aí na sua barriguinha. — Obedecendo sua sugestão, me deitei no sofá do escritório e meu noivo tirou meus sapatos. — Talvez seja melhor levá-la para casa, Edward.

— Vocês precisarão me afastar da investigação?

Carlisle trocou um olhar com Edward, afinal, a decisão era dele.

— Baby, eu não me sinto confortável em tê-la no meio de tanto caos e estresse enquanto nosso bebezinho precisa da sua tranquilidade. — Ele segurou a minha mão. — Eu prefiro que você tire alguns dias de descanso e volte a trabalhar no começo do ano que vem. Eu prometo que vou te manter a par e darei o meu melhor para que tudo seja resolvido. Nós temos que tomar cuidado...

A taxa de abortos no primeiro trimestre enfeitou a minha mente e logo me senti nervosa. Mesmo não sendo o que eu queria, concordei com os dias de folga em casa. Até porque, eu não queria que acusassem o Edward de favoritismo, queria apenas que ele fosse justo, porque eu era inocente. Só precisava provar isso.

Só de pensar que essa informação causaria uma perseguição em massa. Seria um escândalo quase impossível de lidar. Mais uma vez, meu nome no centro das atenções. Quando Emmett entrou na sala, Edward e Carlisle contaram o que de fato, estava acontecendo.

— Impossível. Bella já teria secado nossas contas bancárias e estaria vivendo em um paraíso fiscal. — Me provocou e eu sorri. Edward apertou meu pé, fazendo uma massagem. — Você está abatida, cunhada.

— Um pouco sim, não posso negar.

James bateu na porta e entrou, cumprimentando a todos. Ele ocupou um lugar e foi colocado a par. Respeitei seu silêncio, porque ele não me conhecia, mas me senti desconfortável, deitada, aparentemente relaxando enquanto havia "provas" de que estava roubando a empresa.

— Todos os analistas fazem a mesma coisa? — James cruzou os braços e me olhou. — E o acesso é limitado por igual?

— Basicamente. São divididos por equipes que atuam nos dados iguais de cada empresa... Então, se eu mexo nos seguros, só quem mexe nos seguros comigo que vai ter o mesmo acesso. A equipe de finanças ou comercial, não tem acesso a seguros, por assim vai. Por que?

— Só quero ter a certeza de que todos os seus antigos colegas analistas sabem o que você fazia. Era compartilhado, certo?

— Sim. Tínhamos plantões e às vezes, cobrimos ao outro. Trocamos...

James suspirou.

— Por favor, não me julguem. Não é óbvio para vocês? — Edward ficou tenso, eu sabia que estava interpretando errado a opinião do seu primo. — Jacob era analista de seguros, ele claramente menospreza o trabalho da Bella e a despreza como pessoa. E acima de tudo, fez de tudo para estar no mesmo andar que ela. Eu sei que eu fui inocente, com o passar das semanas, percebi coisas e me dá calafrios a maneira que ele fica olhando-a pelos corredores ou como, de alguma forma, quer competir. Ele saberia como executar o sistema. Não se esqueçam que é ele que é responsável pelos relatórios comerciais, não custa absolutamente nada alterar os relatórios financeiros… Isso vem acontecendo há semanas, ele entregou os relatórios limpos para a assistente do Jasper e contratou alguém para criar o vírus perfeito e de quebra, incriminar a pessoa que ele claramente não gosta?

— Faz todo sentido, a questão é que não podemos provar. — Emmett comentou.

— Seja como for, nós iremos trabalhar nisso.

De repente, a porta foi aberta e era Jasper.

— Me desculpem. Alice teve um pequeno sangramento e eu estava no médico com ela. — Explicou e me levantei na mesma hora, calçando meus sapatos. — Calma, Bella. Ela está chateada e não queria preocupar ninguém.

— Não me interessa, Jas. Hoje é o pior dia da minha vida

— Ei, você precisa se acalmar. — Carlisle segurou a minha mão e fez pressão para que pudesse voltar para o meu lugar.

— Alice está dormindo e a mãe dela está lá em casa, eu prometo que te contaria se fosse algo grave, mas não foi. Graças a Deus, o médico disse que foi um pequeno vaso rompido. O bebê e a placenta estão intactos. — Jasper me deu um beijo na testa.

Não levou muito tempo para que ele ficasse a par e todos chegaram a um consenso que apesar do Jacob ser um suspeito muito óbvio, ele não deveria ser descartado, assim como muitos outros. Poderia ser qualquer pessoa com conhecimento necessário, me usando como isca. Felizmente, Emmett trouxe à tona uma das maiores provas da minha inocência. O sistema, quando fechado, ele desligava as chaves de segurança que mantém os dados seguros.

Não era possível reiniciá-lo em menos de cinco minutos. Esse pequeno e importante detalhe, era uma das muitas coisas que aprendemos logo que somos treinados a usá-lo. Na minha experiência, o acesso era remoto e através de um vírus tão silencioso que o firewall e o sistema não detectaram. Deveria ser do tipo guardião, que coletava dados, exportava, mas não excluía.

A reunião levou horas e eu estava esgotada, física e emocionalmente. Assim que eles saíram, Edward olhou para mim. Ele estava com o cabelo em pé, os olhos vermelhos e o rosto aparentando cansaço. Depois de olhar seu telefone, virou-se para mim.

— O que você precisa agora?

— De você, não como meu chefe, mas sim como meu futuro marido. Preciso que me leve para casa, mas antes compre sorvete e entenda que eu vou sentar no nosso lindo sofá e chorar.

— Nada de chorar. Não quero que sofra por isso, está bem? Todos confiam e amam você. — Ajoelhou na minha frente e me deu um beijo. — Eu vou arrumar nossas coisas para irmos embora. Você precisa descansar e eu só quero ficar na nossa casa.

Balancei a cabeça e o esperei recolher seus pertences, entrou na minha sala, pegando minha bolsa, telefone, pasta e desligou tudo, fechando a porta. Tyler estava no corredor, nos aguardando e abriu os braços, no qual me refugiei. Ele disse que ia ficar tudo bem, porque ele e o Liam já estavam com um conhecido para investigar e deter o cyber roubo.

— Solte a minha mulher, Tyler.

— Deixa de ser ciumento, Chefe. A branquela só precisa parar de chorar, certo?

— São os hormônios. — Me desculpei e sequei meu rosto. — Não tenho controle das lágrimas e do bendito enjoo. Em falar nisso... Estou com fome.

— Vamos buscar algo para comer no caminho. — Edward segurou minha mão e andamos para o elevador.

Liam já estava nos esperando no carro, pronto para sair da garagem do prédio o mais rápido possível. Coloquei meu cinto de segurança e peguei meu travesseiro, acomodando meu pescoço. Fechei meus olhos e me permiti dormir, só para desligar dos problemas e descansar minha mente. Me deixei mergulhar na noite em que Edward me pediu em casamento – bem, depois que eu o pedi no carro. Ele sumiu por algumas horas, estava realmente chateada com ele.

Entrei em casa, muito puta e me deparei com a casa inteira cheia de rosas em diversas cores. Havia vasos e velas por todo lado. Era simplesmente o cenário mais lindo e mais romântico de toda a minha vida. E o idiota que tinha passado o dia inteiro me estressando, estava parado dentro de um coração feito com pétalas de rosas e com a caixinha do ostentoso anel me esperando.

— Você está bem, baby? — Edward segurou a minha mão e apertou.

— Estava lembrando do dia que você me deu esse anel que deixa alguns lustres com inveja. — Sorri e abri meus olhos, encarando-o me olhar com carinho. — Foi um dos dias mais felizes da minha vida.

— É um dos meus também. Embora goste mais do dia em que você me pediu em casamento. — Piscou e mordi meu lábio. — Tenho uma lista com os meus dias favoritos.

— Uma lista?

— O dia em que te conheci está entre os primeiros, nosso noivado e com toda certeza, a manhã mais incrível da minha vida na qual você me disse que aí dentro estava o nosso bebê. Desde que te conheci, minha vida ganhou muitos dias felizes, Bella.

Normalmente, aquela declaração me faria corar e sorrir, mas a gravidez não contribuía em nada ao me transformar em uma manteiga derretida. As lágrimas escorreram antes que tivesse controle e aí, soltei o meu cinto e dei a ele um beijo na bochecha e outro nos lábios. Edward me abraçou apertado e me senti segura, mesmo com o mundo desmoronando e meu nome tendo grandes chances de estar no meio de um tornado, enquanto estivesse com ele, ficaria bem.

Edward entrou na minha vida para me ensinar que finais felizes eram possíveis.


	26. Capítulo 25

25

Edward

— O que você está fazendo? — Bella resmungou quando pedi que tirasse a sua roupa. Dentro do nosso quarto tinha uma pequena hidromassagem, no canto próximo a entrada do banheiro, após a porta do closet. Nós nunca chegamos a usar. Nem essa e muito menos a maior, que ficava na varanda do segundo andar.

Eu não queria deixá-la resfriada, então, a alternativa era dentro do quarto. A lareira estava acesa, preparei algumas frutas e suco de uva integral porque ela não podia beber, mas separei uma taça de vinho para mim porque precisava relaxar mediante meu estresse. Estava guardando minha vontade de sair e arrebentar Jacob Black na porrada porque ainda não tinha provas e porque a Bella precisava de mim agora.

E eu precisava dela.

Emburrada, ficou nua e com cuidado, ajudei que entrasse na água morna para fria na agitação moderada, porque gestantes não podiam ficar com imersão de água quente em banheiras como aquela e não pretendia demorar. Adicionei seus sais de lavanda que adorava. Sentei-me atrás dela, puxando para o meu colo e beijei seu pescoço. Mesmo de beicinho, comeu algumas uvas e me deu o olhar que estava me matando. Sua tristeza era profunda, mas esperava tirar da sua mente que não era sua culpa. Beijei sua bochecha, abraçando-a.

— Eu te amo. — Ela soltou, do nada. — É sério. Eu sei que você está se esforçando para me fazer sentir melhor e só queria dizer que te amo, mas enquanto isso não passar, não sei se me sentirei bem.

— Claro que vai sentir-se bem. Eu te prometo, amor. Isso vai passar e logo. — Ou eu não me chamaria mais Edward Cullen. Quem quer que fosse, sendo Jacob Black ou a puta que pariu, podiam tentar me foder a vontade... Mas não podiam tentar sacanear minha mulher e levar seu nome para o olho de um furacão.

Dentro da hidromassagem, caprichei em uma massagem para fazê-la relaxar. Aos pouquinhos, ela foi amolecendo no meu colo, seus músculos menos tensos e distribui beijos pelo seu pescoço e ombros. Sentada com suas costas no meu peito, deitou a cabeça no meu ombro e gemeu baixinho. Deixei minhas mãos passearam pelo seu corpo, acariciando seus mamilos, estimulando seus peitos e ela levou a mão para entre duas pernas.

— Por favor, não me tire esse prazer. — Tirei a sua mão e substitui pela minha. Bella soltou um gemido gostoso, empurrando a bunda para trás e meu pau estava muito duro, mas eu queria deixá-la relaxada e que gozasse gostoso. — Isso, amor.

— Deus, Edward. — Gemeu e enfiou as unhas na minha pele. Ela foi se contorcendo e seus gemidos aumentando, ecoando pelo quarto e eu amava assisti-la gozar. Ainda a mantive em meus braços, beijando seu pescoço e puxei seu mamilo. Ela tentou se mover, querendo virar e ao montar no meu colo, me deu um sorriso safado. Aquele sorriso... Eu amava. — Quero tanto você.

— Sou todo seu. — Escorreguei um pouco mais dentro da hidro e ela agarrou meu pau, bombeando, agarrei sua bunda e ela posicionou meu pau na sua entrada. Descendo devagar, fechei meus olhos, ficando arrepiado. — Você está bem?

— Acho que está me incomodando... Vamos para cama? Deve ser a água.

Ela levantou e soltei um gemido involuntário que morreu quando ela escorregou e quase caiu de bunda no chão. Levantei rápido, desesperado, o que a fez ter uma crise de riso.

— Você, de pau duro, correndo atrás de mim. — Sentou-se no chão, rolando de rir. — Ai, baby. Desculpa. Vem aqui, vem. — Soltou uma risada e me puxou para baixo.

— Não deveríamos ir para cama? — Ocupei sua boca com um beijo, ignorando seu acesso de riso.

— Não, eu quero aqui. — Bella me travou com as pernas e meti devagar, cheio de tesão. A ideia era dar atenção a ela, mas a mulher me atentava até meu último fio de cabelo mesmo sem querer. — Ah, nossa... Edward!

Eu nem tinha palavras. Puxei fora, sem conseguir pensar direito e precisando sair do chão porque não queria machucá-la. Levei-a para cama, colocando de quatro e agarrei sua bunda, dando um tapa bem dado na sua nádega e meti de volta. Parte da minha consciência dizia para ir devagar, porque ela estava grávida, mas o tesão e a maneira que ela empurrava a bunda contra mim estava nublando meus pensamentos sensatos e deixado o meu instinto comandar.

Ela gozou de novo e me deixei levar, puxando fora, caindo ao seu lado. Nós levantamos para tomar um banho, catei todas as bagunças e esvaziei a hidromassagem. Ela lavou seu cabelo e ficou na cama penteando, cheirosa usando apenas uma calcinha no estilo cuequinha e uma camisetinha. Angela deixou o jantar pronto, desci, aqueci e montei nossos pratos.

— Estou com fome, Edward. — Bella entrou na cozinha. — E eu queria muito comer um hambúrguer.

— Amanhã, hoje você vai comer direito.

Bella fez um beicinho.

— É o que o bebê quer. — Murmurou e comecei a rir.

— Você vai usar o bebê para conseguir o que quiser? — Servi um copo de suco.

— Claro que sim! — Mordeu seu pãozinho e arrastou no molho da carne. — Sinto que posso conseguir qualquer coisa com o cartão do bebê. — Piscou e beijei sua bochecha.

Nós jantamos, compartilhamos a limpeza, eu lavei, ela secou e guardamos o que sobrou em potes. Voltamos para o quarto, para descansar. No dia seguinte, ela não iria trabalhar porque seu pai iria chegar logo cedo. Por causa disso, me obrigou a embrulhar milhares de presentes para as meninas, para nossas cunhadas e meus irmãos. Para os meus pais, ela tinha até embrulhos diferentes e laços.

— Caramba, meus dedos estão colados. — Ela passou a última fita. — Ficaram lindos. Depois que buscar o papai no aeroporto, vou buscar os presentes na casa da Alice e os presentes da Rose. Esme vai trazer a noite com seu pai, eles querem dar boas vindas ao meu pai. Hum, esqueci de avisar a Angela, mas acho que posso fazer o jantar.

Autoritária do jeito que era, me mandou – literalmente – recolher todos os pedaços de fitas e papéis que sobrou. Levei as caixas para debaixo da árvore, ela arrumou de uns mil jeitos, separando as luzes e até me sentei no segundo degrau da escada, esperando a senhora perfeição terminar de ajeitar tudo. Quando terminamos, já era quase meia noite.

— Acho que terminei, baby. O que acha? — Analisou e apenas concordei. — Está faltando alguma coisa?

— Cadê a sua lista? — Provoquei.

— Burro. — Murmurou com um sorrisinho, deu meia volta e foi para cozinha.

Por instinto, andei atrás dela. Abriu a geladeira, pegou o pote de geleia, enfiou uma colher dentro e encheu, colocando na boca. Ela foi para dispensa e acompanhei seu rebolar, olhando para a sua bunda o tempo inteiro. Sabia que ela sairia de lá por não encontrar algo que seus hormônios queriam.

Dito e feito, voltou chateada.

— Não tem massa de cookies. — Reclamou e pegou mais geleia, colocando na boca. — Quando foi que acabou?

— Quando você comeu todos os pacotes que compramos no começo do mês.

— Poxa, queria tanto.

Suspirei e esfreguei meu rosto, procurando na internet uma receita e olhando na dispensa se tínhamos todos os ingredientes necessários. Ela deu um salto de alegria quando encontramos tudo e seguindo um tutorial em vídeo, nós dois aprendemos a fazer cookies do modo tradicional. Não tínhamos chocolate em gotas, mas tinha em barra e eu quebrei em vários pedaços para misturar na massa.

— Hum, parece bom. — Bella estava pendurada no meu braço. — Vai demorar muito para assar? — Ela tentou pegar um pedaço cru e afastei a sua mão. — Está tão cheiroso que comeria assim mesmo.

— Você não vai comer cru.

— Tudo bem, vou esperar. Me coloca aqui em cima. — Bateu no balcão e segurei sua cintura, colocando-a sentada ali. Afastei suas pernas e beijei sua barriga.

— Quase uma da manhã, meu bebê. Amanhã seu pai precisa trabalhar e sua mãe está me escravizando na cozinha.

Bella riu e acariciou o meu cabelo, puxando um pouco. Continuei distribuindo beijos por toda sua barriga, subindo um pouco e beijei cada seio. Nós ficamos abraçados e ela parecia melhor, sem pensar em tudo que a deixou em crise de choro o dia inteiro. Assim que os biscoitos ficaram prontos, ela ficou agourando, sentada, olhando sem parar para o tabuleiro até que autorizei comer.

Devorando dois imensos em tempo recorde, lhe dei um copo de iogurte.

— Melhor lanchinho da madrugada, obrigada. — Me deu um beijo e foi dormir toda feliz. Fiquei com a bagunça da cozinha, lavando e limpando tudo. Quando terminei, era quase três da manhã e me joguei na cama, exausto. Tudo isso e o bebê não tinha nascido. Quando nascesse, sabia que nunca mais iria dormir.

Ainda estava no melhor do sono quando ela me acordou porque estava na hora de ir trabalhar.

Me arrumei sob o seu olhar atento. Ela estava mordendo o lábio e me seguindo. Era muito estranho me arrumar para o trabalho sem que ela estivesse cruzando comigo, andando e correndo para se vestir porque ficava enchendo o saco dela sobre me atrasar. Tomamos café da manhã juntos e me despedi com um beijo.

— Prometo chegar em casa a tempo do jantar, está bem? Eu te amo... Se cuida.

— É tão estranho não ir trabalhar com você. — Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

— Vamos fazer um treinamento para a sua licença maternidade. Aproveite o dia com seu pai e vá com calma com a Alice. Não brigue com ela por não ligar ontem sobre o hospital. — Segurei seu rosto e beijei seus lábios repetidas vezes. — Me ligue, se precisar de mim, volto para casa na hora.

— Eu te amo.

Bella voltou para dentro de casa e me encontrei com Tyler, ele iria sair comigo e Liam ficaria com ela, para levá-la nos lugares necessários e buscar o seu pai.

— Não preciso dizer que você precisa mantê-la segura, certo? — Falei com Liam.

— Relaxa, chefe. A branquela vai ficar bem. — Liam sorriu.

Entrei no lado do motorista porque eu estava agitado demais para ser conduzido. Tyler sabia que passaríamos em alguns lugares antes de irmos para empresa. Enquanto dirigia em alta velocidade pela estrada, fiz algumas ligações no viva-voz, colocando todos os meus contatos para buscar um hacker que fizesse um vírus parecido como o que estava operando no meu sistema e me roubando.

As contas estavam bloqueadas desde o momento que soube, então, não havia mais saída de dinheiro. Tudo que precisava fazer agora era colocar Jacob Black na cadeia, mas não depois de afundar o seu rosto na porrada. Parei o carro em um ponto específico, tirando um pacote de dinheiro debaixo do meu banco e esperei o motoboy parar ao meu lado, abaixei o vidro.

— Diga ao seu chefe, que se ele me der um nome e uma confirmação no final dia, vai ter quatro vezes o que tem aí dentro. — Entreguei e voltei a fechar meu vidro.

Voltei para a cidade, chegando na empresa e passei direto para minha sala. Meus irmãos estavam cientes que eu faria absolutamente qualquer coisa para Bella não sofrer consequências do que ela não fez. Principalmente por causa de um homem que não conhecia o seu lugar. Eu deveria ter seguido o meu instinto e enfiado a porrada nele e o colocado para fora da minha empresa no chute.

Fui uma das pessoas que criou o sistema da empresa. Não era bom com vírus de modo geral, mas eu sabia como desligar cada parte e mudar seus códigos-fonte. Bella saberia mexer nele com os pés nas costas e de olhos fechados, mas eu não queria que ninguém a acusasse de estar se favorecendo. Encerrei as operações do sistema sem falar com ninguém e fiz um backup, enviando para a nuvem da empresa e reiniciei todos os protocolos de segurança, transformando em outras contas.

Conforme mexia, ouvia o caos do lado de fora.

Emmett abriu a minha porta, rindo. Jasper veio atrás dele, secando o suor, como sempre o nervosinho. Coloquei os logins em modo offline. Enquanto provocava meus funcionários com possíveis acontecimentos, observei a reação do Jacob. Ele já deveria saber que nós sabíamos de algo e eu fiz o meu primo dizer para ele, como se fosse em modo confidencial que estávamos desconfiando de uma mulher e a ausência da Bella ajudaria na arrogância dele em achar que estava livre.

Passei o dia me fingindo de sonso. Meu contato, Jenks, já tinha uma resposta. Tyler foi pessoalmente até o hacker que poderia ter criado o vírus. E eu também recebi que uma jornalista já tinha em mãos um dossiê completo sobre o que estava acontecendo, analisando para fazer uma denúncia. Quando li o nome, eu saí pessoalmente da empresa para o prédio a alguns quarteirões na rua, onde ficava o jornal mais famoso da cidade.

Causei um alvoroço com os seguranças e quando cheguei ao andar que ela trabalhava, já sabia que estava sendo aguardado. Tanya me esperou em pé, de braços cruzados e munida de um sorriso presunçoso.

— Se você pensa que vim implorar, está fodidamente enganada. Eu vim te lembrar algumas coisas. — Passei por ela e entrei na sua sala.

— Relaxa, Edward. Eu tentei o telefone da sua noiva, deixei apenas um recado na secretária eletrônica. — Tanya deu a volta por mim. — Isso é tudo que recebi e a fonte é desconhecida. Deixaram na portaria sem um remetente e a segurança não encontrou uma boa imagem da pessoa, mas você pode ter acesso.

Arqueei minha sobrancelha.

— Eu confesso que quando pensei que era uma denuncia contra você, me interessou muito. Depois eu vi que era uma denuncia contra a sua noiva e toda história parece uma fanfic. Se fosse uma fanfic sobre você, pode apostar que já estaria no jornal, mas é sobre uma mulher e eu não tenho interesse em destruir a carreira de uma mulher sem provas concretas. — Ela empurrou uma pasta na minha direção. — Tudo aí e não tirei cópias. A sociedade já é machista o suficiente.

Peguei a pasta e a encarei.

— Qual é, Edward. Eu sei quem você é e do que é capaz, eu tenho problemas sobre tudo que senti e sofri esperando que você correspondesse os meus sentimentos. Ainda tenho muita vontade de gritar na sua cara e fazer alguma merda com seu carro, mas sua noiva não estava na nossa história. Ela não interferiu em nada e chegou depois... E pelo que pesquisei, ela é uma mulher ímpar que tem um projeto que vai ajudar outras mulheres. Não serei eu a pessoa que irá impedir.

— Obrigado, Tanya. Eu lamento muito por tudo que te fiz passar e agradeço imensamente a consideração com a minha noiva. O que posso fazer em troca?

— Voltar a me dar exclusivas? Eu realmente preciso delas.

— Combinado. — Apertei sua mão.

— Obrigada e boa sorte.

Sai da sua sala completamente confuso, mas eu não era idiota e imediatamente liguei para Carmen. Se Tanya ficaria com as nossas exclusivas, ela seria arrolada em um contrato. Com o dossiê em mãos, voltei para o meu trabalho e junto com os meus irmãos, espalhei tudo na minha mesa. Como Tanya disse, era uma história fantasiosa.

— Isso é muito ridículo. — Jasper bufou.

Tyler apareceu na minha sala com um sorrisinho.

— Tenho uma confissão boa o suficiente para ser indiciado.

Atravessei minha sala e o salão em passadas largas. Abri a porta da sala dele tão rápido que ela bateu na parede e a maçaneta quebrou. Deu tempo de registrar o Jacob guardando suas coisas pessoais – o merdinha sabia que foi pego e estava pronto para fugir sorrateiramente. Não falei nada, apenas avancei e arremessei meu punho na sua cara, derrubando mesa, computador e alguém estava tentando me segurar, mas eu não parei. Emmett me segurou e eu nem tinha batido o suficiente.

— Fique bem longe da minha mulher, seu bastardo.

Jacob cuspiu sangue e desmaiou.


	27. Capítulo 26

26

Bella.

— É isso que você quer? — Meu pai mostrou a mesa arrumada e sorri, porque sim, era aquilo que eu queria. Era o primeiro jantar na nossa casa, no qual os pais do Edward viriam entregar os presentes e dar boas vindas ao meu pai. Toda casa estava decorada e só faltava a carne terminar de assar e o meu futuro marido responder as minhas mensagens.

Não tinha ideia do que estava acontecendo, ele disse que chegaria cedo e não aparecia. Liam não me dizia nada. Após a mensagem da Tanya Denali, que eu ainda não havia retornado, ele disse que estava tudo bem e me contaria com calma quando chegasse. Essa foi a sua última mensagem e eu estava começando a ficar muito inquieta.

Meu dia foi relativamente tranquilo, busquei meu pai no aeroporto, nós tomamos café com Rosalie e as meninas, que conseguiram ter meu pai na palma da sua mão e em seguida, visitamos a Alice. Tentei arduamente não ficar de beicinho com ela sobre sua ida ao hospital, mas foi meio inevitável. Eu sabia que ela estava certa: sua família era o Jasper e entendia, porque Edward era o meu maior suporte, mas nós duas vivemos com a outra por tanto tempo que ainda me ressentia com essa separação porque agora estamos construindo a nossa família.

Após isso, meu pai insistiu em ir ao mercado comprar alguns mantimentos e materiais para fazer sua famosa torta de limão e uma torta de abóbora, haveria tanta comida nesse natal que era capaz de nem Emmett dar conta. Fiquei o dia inteiro tentando saber do meu trabalho, do Edward ou de qualquer novidade, mas Liam parecia muito focado em me manter completamente alheia a qualquer coisa que pudesse me estressar ou me fazer passar mal.

— Eu vou subir para me arrumar, querida. Você ainda precisa de mim? — Charlie parou ao meu lado na cozinha e desviei meu olhar de mais uma ligação para Edward que não completava.

— Está tudo bem, papai. Ainda temos uma hora, então, descanse por um tempo e eu te chamo quando estiver descendo.

Charlie me deu um beijo na testa e foi em direção a escada. Meu pai ficou profundamente chocado com o tamanho da casa e todo o luxo. Ele ficou sem fala por um momento, em seguida disse que era muito bonito. Eu empurrei o sentimento de me sentir mal por morar em um lugar como aquele sem ter sido o esforço do meu trabalho, mas, eu amava o Edward, não o seu dinheiro e sim quem ele era. E ele era um homem incrível comigo, como noivo, agora, como chefe...

Desliguei o forno da carne e ela estava no ponto perfeito, subi a escada em direção ao meu quarto, tirei minha roupa e tomei um banho caprichado, indo para cama apenas com meu roupão. Precisava colocar meus pés para o alto e procurar meu noivo, que sequer me atendia. Estava começando a ficar puta e não conseguia me controlar.

Estava quase levantando e saindo quando ouvi um barulho no corredor e Edward entrou no quarto, tirando seu casaco e já sem sapatos.

— Oi, baby. Não me mata. Meu telefone acabou a bateria e eu só o recuperei agora. — Ergueu as mãos e cruzei os meus braços. — Descobrimos quem estava roubando a empresa e quem ajudou, mas eu fui preso por agressão.

— AGREDIU QUEM?

— Jacob Black. E antes de brigar comigo, eu só me arrependo de não ter batido mais. — Me deu seu olhar cínico e joguei uma almofada nele.

— Sabe que eu passei o dia inteiro preocupada, ansiosa e curiosa? Estava a um passo de ficar histérica, Edward. Você não pode fazer isso comigo.

— Sinto muito, mas eu falei com você durante o dia, só não falei a tarde. A história é bem longa, mas eu vou te dar um resumo.

Cruzei os meus braços e arqueei a sobrancelha, esperando que o bonito desembuchar. Edward ainda permaneceu, mantendo uma distância segura, provavelmente sentindo que queria agredi-lo, mas abriu a sua boca bonita.

Jacob Black arquitetou tudo para roubar a empresa, me incriminar e ainda cair fora do país, com uma boa grana. Ele deu dez mil dólares de adiantamento ao hacker, permitiu o acesso e o vírus foi instalado como um sistema de varredura tão silencioso que não foi detectado pelo firewall, até porque, a princípio, não foi uma invasão. Foi um acesso de dentro. Mentalmente, calculei em que parte do algoritmo poderia estar a falha e isso era tão grave que eu não tinha palavras.

A polícia descobriu que Jacob alugou uma cabana nas Bahamas e estava com tudo pronto para fugir nos próximos dias. Ele precisava de mais uma remessa de dinheiro antes de partir. Edward acreditava que a intenção dele não era ficar fora por muito tempo, apenas me incriminar e sair de cena. Ou talvez pretendesse ficar até sentir se a corda poderia arrebentar ou não para o seu lado.

Ele se recusou depor e pediu um advogado. Edward foi indiciado por agressão e liberado após o pagamento da fiança, mas os advogados irão pressionar o Jacob para retirar as acusações. Ainda precisaríamos voltar a delegacia para conversar com o sargento responsável pelo caso e nossos advogados iriam assumir. Edward não queria ceder em absolutamente nada sobre isso, mas não queria que vazasse para mídia apenas para me proteger.

— O que acontece agora?

— Tudo nas mãos dos nossos advogados e dos meus contatos na justiça. — Edward se aproximou e não encostou em mim. — Estou sujo da delegacia, não quero encostar em você. Vou tomar um banho e se prepare, porque vou te beijar e muito.

Não consegui esconder o meu sorriso. Era profundamente apaixonada por esse homem. Ele tirou a roupa, colocou no cesto e foi tomar banho. Devido ao layout aberto do nosso banheiro, ele não puxou as portas de correr que davam a privacidade e eu não disfarcei o meu deleite em ficar na cama, observando-o nu e até mordi meu lábio.

Terminado o seu banho, se secou, passou desodorante, perfume e foi para o closet, vestindo uma cueca e seu sorrisinho maroto ao vir para cama me deixou extremamente feliz. Deitando-se em cima de mim, ocupou a minha boca com um beijo daqueles, de me deixar tonta e sem ar. Cruzei minhas pernas na sua cintura, prendendo-o contra mim e chupei seu lábio.

— Aquele bastardo tem alguma obsessão por você, mas agora ele está preso e fora das nossas vidas.

— Nunca fiz nada com ele ou para ele, vou aproveitar que o meu pai está aqui para preencher algumas lacunas em relação aos Black's. — Beijei seus lábios. — Temos que nos vestir. Seus pais devem estar chegando e meu pai foi descansar um pouco.

Edward fez um pequeno beicinho, mas levantamos e nos vestimos. Como sempre, Edward e meu pai conversavam como duas mulheres fofoqueiras que não calavam a boca. Servi uma bebida para ambos, para ver se não iriam desidratar e eu quase chutei meu futuro marido por contar que Jacob me perseguia desde o começo e meu pai me deu um olhar que me fazia contorcer no lugar desde pequena.

— É... Acho que a minha filha não me falou sobre isso. — Meu pai estava emburrado. — O pai do Jacob é um bom homem, líder tribal e eu sempre pesquei com ele. Antes de vir, nós jantamos juntos. E eu acho que o que pode ter acontecido é... Billy sempre foi um pouco duro com Jacob, com grandes expectativas e eu um pai muito orgulhoso, então... Talvez o meu orgulho possa ter feito o Billy colocar a Bella como objetivo de comparação.

Edward assentiu.

— Entendo. Meus pais tentavam fazer isso conosco em relação ao meu primo James, porque ele sempre foi certinho, comportado e certamente nunca foi preso por agressão. Para Jacob, toda essa comparação pode ter sido um gatilho e o caminho dele até aqui, uma maneira de provar ao pai que ele podia ser melhor que a Bella de alguma maneira. Como não conseguiu, manchar a reputação dela foi a sua saída.

Meus sogros chegaram com um volume de presente e eu fiquei arrumando debaixo da árvore com a Esme enquanto os homens conversavam sobre a loucura que foi durante o dia. Nós jantamos sem falar sobre o assunto ruim, brindamos ao natal e tarde da noite, entrei no meu quarto, cansada e precisando dormir. Edward fez uma massagem em mim e eu dormi antes que pudesse retribuir, mas acordei no meio da noite com fome e com ele roncando no meu ouvido.

Me afastei dos seus braços, rolando para fora da cama e desci a escada com cuidado. Acendi a luz da cozinha, abrindo a geladeira e peguei um pote de geleia e o saco de torradas no armário, fazendo algumas para comer com suco. Eu nunca senti tanta fome na minha vida. Não era uma fome estrondosa, mas eu definitivamente sentia de três em três horas.

Inclusive no meio da noite, o que deixava Edward maluco por acordar e não me encontrar ao seu lado. Ele sempre dava um pequeno surto.

Estava bebendo meu suco quando ele desceu rápido as escadas, descabelado e de cueca, os olhos inchados de sono estavam arregalados. Sorri com a minha boca cheia de torrada e em seguida, lambi meus dedos de geleia.

— Você sempre me assusta.

— Deveria parar de ficar assustado já que sabe que sinto fome... Eu vou ficar enorme nesse ritmo. — Reclamei e ganhei um sorriso amoroso.

— Vai ficar linda, porque é nosso bebê amado. — Me deu um beijo. — Chega de comer, Isabella Cullen. A casa vai estar cheia amanhã e você precisa estar descansada.

Ele limpou e guardou as coisas, então, nós voltamos para o quarto e ele me fez dormir. Edward deveria estar muito cansado, porque não fez nenhuma gracinha sexual e não me deu nem um beijinho picante. Ele só queria dormir e garantir que não saísse do seu lado. Fechei meus olhos e apaguei, satisfeita.

Acordei assustada com alguma com alguma coisa caindo, sentei-me na cama, confusa e Edward estava no closet, recolhendo uma caixa e me pediu desculpas. Olhei para o relógio e não acreditei no horário indicado.

— São meio dia? Por que você não me acordou?

— Seu pai e eu já colocamos as aves para assar, eu descasquei as batatas e seu pai está fazendo a torta dele, então, eu ia te acordar agora.

Saí da cama direto para o banheiro, me arrumando para o dia e para cozinhar o montante de comida para receber a família no primeiro natal na minha casa. Desci com um pijama limpo, confortável e encontrei meu pai na cozinha, parecendo animado e ele ainda não sabia que seria vovô no próximo ano. Estava ansiosa para contar a família.

Me dediquei na cozinha com a ajuda do meu pai e do Edward. Eles literalmente colocaram a mão na massa comigo, arrumaram as coisas e pegaram todo peso. No final da tarde, quando Alice e Jasper estavam quase chegando, subi para me vestir. Escolhi um vestido magenta, longo, com um lascado que ficava muito bonito. Tomei banho, escovei meu cabelo e fiz uma maquiagem simples.

— Você está magnífica.

— Eu sei. — Provoquei-o. — Olha. — De lado, mostrava os três quilos que engordei desde que descobri que estava grávida. Eu não podia engordar três por mês, a minha médica já havia deixado claro que era melhor maneirar na comida ou ela me passaria uma dieta bastante restrita.

— A melhor barriguinha do mundo. — Edward me beijou e ao ouvir sons de conversas do lado de fora, nós não prolongamos nosso momento no quarto.

Alice estava linda em um vestido verde claro, exibindo a sua barriga redonda e nós trocamos um abraço muito apertado. Jasper me deu um beijo e em seguida, Emmett entrou com uma menina debaixo de cada braço, rindo, enquanto Rosalie segurava a torta de framboesa que fez.

Eu mal terminei de ajudar a Rosalie quando Esme e Carlisle chegaram. Edward serviu as bebidas, mas todo mundo ficou à vontade e estavam comendo, se servindo e andando pela casa. Dei um tour completo com as meninas, porque elas ainda não conheciam todos os cantos da casa em detalhes e o pula-pula inflável que Edward comprou para suas sobrinhas estava enchendo com auxílio do Emmett.

Ao voltar para sala, achei que era o momento de colocar o vídeo anunciando a minha gravidez.

— Ei, família. Edward e eu preparamos um vídeo para assistirmos juntos antes de irmos jantar... — Falei da sala e todo mundo se jogou no sofá. Edward ficou atrás de mim e dei o play.

A primeira imagem era da ultrassonografia. Alice e Rosalie levaram as mãos à boca, Jasper e Emmett sorriram e meu pai parecia meio confuso. Carlisle e Esme apenas sorriam porque já sabiam. Em seguida, meu rosto apareceu na tela, virei a câmera e mostrei os testes, cortei para o momento que saio do banheiro, acordo o Edward e nós aparecemos novamente. O bom do vídeo era que dava para ver nitidamente o quão sonolento e confuso ele estava, e aí, seu olhar de entendimento e o choro, me abraçando, beijando e dizendo que me amava.

O vídeo segue para a minha primeira ultrassonografia. Estou deitada na cama e Edward estava ao fundo, falando um monte de besteiras. A médica sorri e coloca o gel na minha barriga, começando o exame e não demora muito para o som do coração preencher a sala e me fazer chorar. Edward também chorou.

Terminamos o vídeo com o vídeo da ultrassonografia e o som do coração. Meu pai foi o primeiro a levantar e me abraçar bem apertado. Alice quase me derrubou.

— NOSSOS BEBÊS SERÃO MELHORES AMIGOS! — Gritou no meu ouvido e comecei a rir. — Ah, Bella! Você vai ser mamãe!

Rosalie e Esme me abraçaram e eu vi Emmett e Jasper trocando dinheiro.

— O que é isso? — Rosalie perguntou.

— Nós apostamos quando Alice contou que estava grávida como seria a vez do Edward. Eu fiquei muito emocionado, mas não chorei. Emmett inventou isso... — Jasper deu de ombros. — Ele apostou se o Edward ia chorar e eu disse que não.

Rosalie cruzou os braços e olhou para o marido bem séria.

— Trapaceiro. — Acusou e Edward começou a rir.

— Por que? — Jasper virou para o irmão.

— Edward chorou quando nós pedimos para ele ser o responsável legal das meninas na nossa ausência. Nós pensamos muito, você ainda era muito jovem, a Kate mais ainda e Irina com um estilo de vida que não cabia crianças. Edward era o mais velho, responsável e sempre cuidou de todo mundo. Ele chorou feito um bebê. — Rosalie contou e nós rimos. — É por isso que Emmett sabia que o Edward iria chorar com o próprio bebê.

— Que nada, foi uma aposta justa e arriscada. — Emmett se defendeu sem esconder a risada.

— Trapaceiro. — Jasper tentou pegar seu dinheiro de volta.

— Eu não acredito que vocês ficam apostando sobre a minha vida. — Edward deu na nuca dos dois. — É isso, pessoal. Serei pai em alguns meses e eu queria propor o primeiro brinde de natal. — Ele pegou a sua taça e todo mundo pegou seus copos ou taças. — Esse ano eu ganhei o melhor presente da minha vida, tudo isso porque eu conheci a mulher mais incrível, honesta, generosa, inteligente, amorosa e sarcástica de todo universo e com ela, tenho a minha própria família.

Minhas cunhadas fizeram um coro de "awnn" e os meninos riram. Meu pai foi o único que levou a sério o discurso do meu noivo. Chorei emocionada, abraçada por Carlisle e Esme. Todos nós brindamos e depois de dar um gole no meu suco, abracei o homem que chegou na minha vida para me fazer feliz e me dar alguns cabelos brancos.


End file.
